Story Idea Drabbles
by Iskander Mandoraekon
Summary: A bunch of random ideas I'm not sure of whether or not I will continue. I will be posting any idea that randomly pops in my head and I liked it enough. This will also include older works that I have worked on before.
1. Daughter of Jupiter Ch 1

**Daughter of Jupiter Chapter 1 – Daughter of Zeus becomes a Roman**

 **Hello one and all, Iskander Mandoraekon here with a new story for the Percy Jackson universe. I got this idea one day after watching the Smite trailer with Bellona and thinking about how she looked so similar to the way I imagined Thalia Grace to look, then I began thinking, what would have happened to the world of the Olympians if say Jupiter's personality did a switch with Zeus during the baby making process for Thalia or if say Thalia really didn't want her brother to be left alone, so she demands that Zeus turn her blood into that of his Roman side's.**

 **Now many of you might wonder why I have this as a crossover for the beloved show RWBY. Well since I don't really know much about pre-Praetor Jason Rome, I decided to take a few characters from RWBY in order to have a character class, besides the fact that I like both Bellona and Sun Wukong from Smite, so why not use Sun from RWBY as her pairing?**

 **I also created this idea for a multiple story outlet where I would be placing chapters of different stories in here after seeing the authors Sakurademonalchemist and BonesBoy15 do something similar with their Drabbles stories and Olympian One-Offs. If one of the stories in here reach more than three chapters and I can see it continuing, then I will make it into an official story.**

 **That's all for now, have fun reading!**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson series nor do I own any of the RWBY characters, even though I wish I did because Pyrrha would never have died and I would have had Yang killing that bastard Taurus with his own blade.**

* * *

Thalia Grace, only mortal daughter of the Greek god Zeus and the once famous actress Beryl Grace, was having a very odd week.

First her mother had become all warm and loving towards her and her two year old brother Jason, something that hadn't happened since Thalia's father Zeus had left the woman once again due to her badgering of the god king for immortality or being able to see Olympus.

It all started with the bitch of a woman actually paying attention to Jason, going so far as to change his diaper and even buy the little staple eater a new toy. Then she was actually courteous to her daughter like they had shared their deepest darkest secrets to each other from day one like one of those lousy soap operas instead of the constant yelling she had always leveled at Thalia for when the girl would confiscate her alcohol.

Now after a week of happiness that still had the daughter of Zeus staring at her mother with veiled suspicion, they had decided to have a picnic in the famous Jack London State Park as a way to get away from all the stress of their lives as a family.

However that perfect week and so far perfect day was shot to hell before Thalia could even manage to unpack the sandwiches they had made and packed for the trip.

It all started spiraling downhill when the girl of thunder saw her mother returning from the walk she had just gone on with Jason in order to have some mother/son bonding as she had put it, however what made it all come to a grinding halt was when Thalia noticed that Beryl was missing a certain object from her arms.

A certain blond two year old named Jason Grace.

* * *

 **Oakland, California**

There was a massive storm over the city of Oakland with the Grace residence situated directly beneath its epicenter. Inside the one story house, if one were to look through the window of the residence, they would see a young black haired girl with electric blue eyes and a blonde woman that reeked of alcohol yelling at each other.

"How dare you call the cops on me, you ungrateful brat!" one Beryl Grace raged at her daughter as she slammed the door to her room shut after she finally woke up from getting shit faced after being arrested due to her firstborn calling the cops on her for giving Jason up to that prude Juno like she had been instructed to.

Oh sure, it would never go well in trying to explain to her sparking daughter that they had to give her two year old baby brother up to a goddess well-known for hating the spawn of Zeus. But Beryl had never been one to fully think beyond what she herself wanted, and fact one after the God King left her once again was to get Hera off her case just because she got cozy with the goddess' husband.

"You call me ungrateful!?" Thalia snarled at the poor excuse for a mother that stood in front of her, the admittedly mature nine year old's fists sparking with lightning as she tried to contain her anger in order to not kill the woman that spawned her via electrocution. "I'm not the one that left my baby brother to die in the fucking wilderness!"

Now many parents would make their child wash their mouth out with a bar of soap after catching a not even ten year old saying such words, however Beryl Grace is not like most women and reacted as she always did given her spoiled, former celebrity upbringing dictated. She slapped the daughter of Zeus across the face; not for the curse word, but for the fact that she would even talk back to her when she believed her plan to get the queen of the gods off her back was as amazing as she had been back in the days when she still had her acting career.

What the woman got in return for her 'kindness' was a quickly reddening Thalia as the demigoddess' eyes flashed dangerously with lightning arcing off of her all over her body.

"I fucking hate you."

Before Beryl could get off another word, or possibly slap her daughter again, the former actress found herself slammed into the wall of their living room from a burst of lightning striking her in the chest. The woman lost consciousness due to the pain of coming into contact with a hard surface and being electrocuted as Thalia grabbed several objects from around the house and stormed out the door, the heavy rain created by her anger doing nothing to deter her.

* * *

 **Sky above Oakland**

Hera stared down from her chariot at the sight of her husband's bastard daughter running away from her home with clear interest on her face. Originally she had come to see why there had been such a massive storm over the city her new champion had come from, thinking that perhaps her cheating husband had once again decided to slate his lust with the Grace woman after his newest son had been delivered to her and Lupa, and believed that such a storm would keep the eyes of the other gods off of him.

Like he had often done before…

However what she found when she had gotten to the home of the woman her husband had woo'd, instead of finding her airhead of a paranoid husband, the Queen of the Olympians found the interesting sight of the king's Greek aspect's daughter being the one to cause the storm, the storm that got steadily worse the longer she argued with her mother; ranging over most of the city now.

It was enough to make even Hera sigh in sadness, both at the fact that had the girl been roman, she would have gladly taken Thalia as her champion instead of her younger brother, the other fact being that she was greatly disappointed with the way that _woman_ approached being a mother. Honestly, even though she usually hated her husband's bastard children and could often be a spiteful bitch from her husband's constant cheating, even she would never condone giving a child to a mother that would slap them just because the mother believed they should be grateful for every little thing that happened in their lives.

It was the thing that she did next that would have many of the gods and goddess' of the Greek and Roman pantheons wonder if she had lost her mind and cause Zeus to enact a punishment that wouldn't have happened until after her newest champion, Jason, had turned sixteen.

* * *

 **Week and a Half Later; Stockton, California**

Thalia screamed as she climbed another fire escape to escape the hellhounds that had been chasing her for the better part of the day. The kitchen knife clutched to her chest that she had stolen from her mother was now broken in half with its lower half sticking out the backside of an angry, _ugly_ mastiff that was currently trying to maul her from where it was beneath the fire escape.

The daughter of Zeus quickly ran through the window next to her and pressed herself flat against the wall after slamming the window shut, trying to stop her whimpers of fear from getting out. Thalia then proceeded to sob in relief as she heard the thundering footstep and barking of the hellhounds leave the area behind after waiting a few minutes.

"Hello Thalia Grace," A feminine voice said quietly behind her.

The nine year, nearly ten year old girl immediately took a deep breath of fear as she tensed.

Somebody was here and they knew her name…

It could only be a monster…

The girl almost immediately gave an impromptu battle cry and threw her broken knife at whoever it was that was behind her before racing for the window she had come in through, not even chancing to look back to see if her weapon had managed to hit the person… or monster. She grabbed her bag of the supplies she had stolen from her mother's house and a few convenient stores, and the girl scrambled away from the would-be attacker, instinctively grabbing a large iron pipe as a weapon when she landed in the alleyway with the air beneath her cushioning her fall. Despite the fact that she knew that normal weapons never worked on the monsters that had been attacking her besides annoying them, she deemed it an acceptable weapon because she didn't have anything else.

"Such an underhanded attack does not work on me child," the voice said again from behind the frightened girl, somehow getting from the room she had just left and getting behind the girl without Thalia noticing. "While it might hurt a mortal, it would simply irritate someone of my caliber."

"Leave me alone!" Thalia shouted as she swung the bar behind her, with electricity sparking off the metal.

"You're the one who ran away from me, child," the woman said in mild amusement as she simply caught the sparking bar. "I only wished to speak with you."

"That's what those creepy snake ladies with wings said!" Thalia said as she struggled to take her weapon back from the, now that she got a look at her 'attacker', beautiful woman wearing a toga much like the ones she had seen from those Greek Mythology books her 'mother' like to faun over when reading about 'her' Zeus.

The woman had long, licorice-black hair that was bound in a type of ponytail that ran directly down her back from the bottom of her skull and she had a face of regal and unapproachable beauty that put that type her 'mother' once held in her prime to complete shame, and large, soft brown eyes that made Thalia want to lower her guard. She was wearing a glowing white gown with a cloak of peacock feathers settled over her shoulders and a golden lotus-topped staff in the hand that wasn't holding the demigoddess' bar.

The woman stared at her with a frown on her face as she remembered watching the confrontation between her husband's bastard and the two gorgon sisters Euryale and Stheno. "I am sorry that you ran into those two; however I will have you know that I am nothing like those whores, nor am I a monster."

The goddess clenched her hand around the iron bar Thalia had attacked her with and the rusted metal disintegrated in her hand and she drew herself up to her full height while in the form she had chosen. "My name is Hera, Queen of the Gods and the wife of your father."

"Oh great," Thalia said dryly as she stared up at the goddess before her, amusing the queen at how much _enthusiasm_ had been shown in that sentence. "I am so sorry that I'm your bastard of a husband's bastard daughter; however that is not grounds for attacking me when we've never met before!"

Hera's eyes tightened as she was reminded once again of her husband's _latest_ infidelities out of the hundreds of times he has cheated on her, before the goddess schooled herself, reminding herself that she wasn't here for something like that. "Admittedly, while I am angry with Zeus for once again cheating on me with yet another mortal and having a child with somebody other than _me_ _again_. That is not the reason I am here."

Thalia's electric blue eyes starred at the goddess with confusion and veiled suspicion that in even Hera's opinion was well-deserved due to the fact that she was well known for screwing over her husband's children… case in point being Herakles, though he brought that on himself. "Why would you be here unless you wanted to get rid of me?" The girl asked as she gave the goddess an accusatory glance. "I remember a lot of the stories about Greek Myth when I was curious at the library and you're rather well known for hating the children of my father."

"I have come with an offer that would enable you to be able to see your beloved brother again," the Queen of the Olympians said as she stared down at the girl before her, the shocked expression on the girl's face giving a sense of enjoyment to the goddess and she continued before Thalia could ask any questions. "While many gods would look down on this meeting and what I am about to tell you threatens an extremely fragile balance between two factions that have coexisted very badly in the past."

"What are you talking about?" the ten year old asked in confusion as her electric blue eyes looked at the goddess. "What does this have to do with Jason?"

"You know that you are the daughter of Zeus, do you not?"

Thalia's nod gave the answer the female deity was looking for, having already guessed that the daughter of Zeus would have been told of her heritage by her boastful mother.

"What you probably don't understand is that with the gods, specifically the Olympians that your father and I belong to, there is a condition that happened a few thousand years ago that caused most of us to develop a multiple personality disorder," Hera said as she made sure the girl was paying attention to what she was telling her, even if she didn't know what this had to do with her baby brother. "When the Roman Empire came to be, our personalities took a massive shift to accommodate to the rigid structure of their culture after they had conquered Greece and took us as their gods."

"However, when that happened, the gods except for a select few were given different names," Hera said as she waved her hand, creating an image of a woman that looked just like her only with colder eyes; she was dressed in a blue dress with a cloak made of goat skin, which hung over her shoulders. Her face was stern and stately, while her right hand was holding the same staff her current form held. "My name was changed to Juno, while my dear husband's name was changed to Jupiter Maximus. While you are a daughter of the personality of his Greek side, your brother Jason is the son of Jupiter, his Roman personality."

"So Jay-Jay is a Roman, huh?" Thalia mused as she looked at Hera. "What would this mean in allowing me to see him again, from what you said earlier, it isn't exactly happily looked upon for the differences between them and the Greeks?"

"Over the centuries since the fall of Rome and the return of our original personalities, the Roman side remained and both sides of each gods' personality looks down on the other, which has unfortunately cause an untold amount of friction between the children born from the two different sides," Hera explained, the woman knowing how much trouble she could get into for simply telling her stepdaughter this. "Each time the friction became too much and snapped, it resulted in large wars that caused massive death tolls for Romans, Greeks and Mortals alike. After the most recent one that you would know of as the American Civil War, the gods decided that it was best to keep them separate and remove any record of them encountering each other."

"So since I'm Greek, I can't see Jason?" Thalia asked with watering eyes as she looked up at her father's wife.

"Yes, if you choose to turn down my offer," Hera said as she looked down at the demigoddess, said girl gaining a confused look. "I have seen how much you love your brother and the power you wield would be put to good use in the legion, who knows, maybe you'll be able to make a difference as the Praetor in the years to come."

"As such, after seeing your potential and your devotion to family, I have decided to come to give you an offer, which once taken cannot be reversed." The God Queen said as she held her hand out to the girl, "take my hand and you will be able to see your brother again, however, it will not be as the daughter of Zeus, but as the daughter of Jupiter."

"How will that work?" Thalia asked as she tried to understand the offer being given to her. "I thought I had to be born from my father's Roman side."

"Yes, when you are being born," Hera said with slight annoyance at this taking so long and the girl's stalling. "However as the Queen of the Gods, I have the ability to change a demigod's blood to that of their godly parents' different personality, in speaking terms, I would be changing the blood you gained from Zeus into that of Jupiter's blood."

"And with this, I will be able to see Jay again?" Thalia asked once again, wishing to make sure before she took the offer of the Goddess before her.

"Yes," Hera said before she found her hand occupied by the soft hands of her husband's bastard and a smile adorned the queen's face. "One last thing…"

Thalia looked at her stepmother with curiosity on her face about what the woman would be adding before a massive stream of pain began running through her body, making her feel like someone was peeling the skin of her body back like she had often seen in those science labs at the school her mother had sent her to and lighting her blood on fire.

"This is going to hurt. A lot!"

The girl's world went dark.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later**

Argus, prized and loyal creation of Hera, opened one of the eyes on the back of his neck to check on the nine year old girl that was fast asleep in the backseat of the car he was driving, who he had been tasked with safely escorting to the wolven goddess, Lupa, by his patron Hera. The once giant could still see wisps of steam rising off the girl's skin from what Hera had done to her.

The guardian of Camp Half-Blood didn't envy the girl in the slightest, seeing her stir a bit, he didn't know if he even wanted to find out how it felt to have someone change a person's blood to something else, though he was guessing it would be extremely painful from what he had seen of the flinching the girl's unconscious form had been doing when his queen had called him. His eye on his neck closed and he returned his attention to the road and his steely blue gaze locked onto the billboard to the right advertising the entrance to Jack London's park, a place the girl had only been recently.

Argus soon pulled into a parking spot of the designated parking area that would lead to the meeting place that he was to meet Lupa with the former child of Zeus.

He then got out of the car and shook his charge awake upon opening her door and when he got a startled look from the girl that had only remembered pain the last time she was awake, the guardian motioned for her to follow him as he stepped onto the path that would lead to their destination.

"… Who are you and where are we?" Thalia asked as she stared suspiciously at the back of the hundred eyed man, wondering why she had woken up in the backseat of his car instead of by Jason like Hera had said she would be. She was simply tapped on the head by the creature that stood before her in order to show that it would not harm her.

Thalia then proceeded to walk into the forest behind Hera's creation, her nerves and survival instincts going wild and her electric blue eyes darting around to make sure they weren't ambushed.

The raven haired girl really hoped that she was just imagining the moving shadows…

When they finally came across a burned down lodge where Argus motioned for her to wait, they stood in a quiet silence for a moment before from the shadows of the lodge came a massive wolf that made the newly made daughter of Jupiter feel absolutely tiny, the girl only coming up to slightly above the wolf's knees. It had an extremely beautiful roanish red coat of fur and Thalia found her eyes immediately locked in an impromptu staring contest with two canine, silver eyes that stared into her own without blinking once.

 **"Tell me…"** the wolf said as she turned her gaze from the girl before her to the hundred eyed man. **"What is a Greek doing bringing me a demigod?"**

Argus said nothing and instead pulled out a notepad that he then wrote on before showing it to the goddess, making Thalia believe that he couldn't speak and leading her to wonder if he had an eyeball on his tongue too.

 **"Is that so?"** The wolf asked as she looked down at the pad in the man's hand before she cocked a wolf-brow at the being in question. **"That meddler bitch likes to interfere in places which she doesn't belong too much, fine. Leave us Greek; I must judge the child you've brought to my home."**

"Wait where are you going!?" Thalia demanded as Argus nodded respectfully to the she-wolf and walked away from the wolf and girl back down the path to where he had parked the Camp Half-Blood van.

Thalia looked over at the talking wolf as her demand was met with silence from the man; she glanced back at the retreating back of Argus, before walking openly up to the wolf that she had long guessed to be a goddess. The female wolf's piercing gaze had her stopping in her tracks as soon as she came within five feet of it and the wolf sniffed at her loudly before giving a soft groan.

 **"What is it with that damn Jupiter and being unable to keep his cock out of a bitch's womb?"** The wolf asked with an exasperated roll of her silver eyes before she looked back down at the girl before her, impressed that she was standing her ground firmly and staring her in the eyes despite the slight trembling she had.

 **"Do you know who I am, daughter of Jupiter?"** the wolf asked as she stared down at the girl. Thalia just shook her head, having only discovered the Roman side of the gods the day before.

 **"** **My name is Lupa,"** the now named Lupa said with a low growl as she stared down at the girl, only slightly wondering why she didn't have blonde hair like the two year old she had received from the alcohol covered woman two weeks ago and like many of Jupiter's spawn. **"And from this day until I decide you are ready to fully join the legion, you will be training alongside a few other pups that I have received. Do you understand?"**

"Y-yes ma'am," Thalia said with a nod and with that, the wolven trainer of Roman heroes turned around and walked into the forest with her new charge; leaving the burned out remains of Jack London's cottage behind to be filled with silence like it had been before they had entered it.

* * *

 **Hello, how did you all like this story chapter idea? For this story, I was hit with a burst of inspiration upon seeing Bellona from that new game called SMITE in one of their cinematics that is under the name of GMV/Centuries – Fall Out Boy (SMITE) if any of you are interested. I was struck by how similar Bellona looked compared to how I always envisioned Thalia to look like, only wearing Roman armor and wielding a large sword instead of her spear and bow. Then I wondered, what would it be like if Thalia Grace was the Daughter of Zeus' Roman side, instead of the Greek? What would happen if, instead of going to Camp Half-Blood where she would run into Annabeth and Luke on the way and be ripped apart by the hordes of hell before becoming a tree; Thalia instead went to Camp Jupiter, where she would be with her brother Jason?**

 **In a sense, the most I am curious about is what changes would the world of Percy Jackson face if Thalia wasn't a main focus of the Greek side of things.**

 **As I said in the top I created this idea for a multiple story outlet where I would be placing chapters of different stories in here after seeing the authors Sakurademonalchemist and BonesBoy15 do something similar with their Drabbles stories and Olympian One-Offs. If this or another of the stories in this little niche reach more than three chapters and I can see it continuing, then I will make them into an official story.**

 **As of right now however, I do not know if I will continue this particular story or not and I will be putting my 'Rider of Tohsaka' story, which is already on my page, in here as the next chapter since it hasn't been updated in a long time, so don't be disappointed if it comes up next.**

 **That's all for now, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Until next time, Iskander Mandoraekon signing off. Ja Ne.**


	2. Rider of Tohsaka Ch 1

**Rider of Tohsaka Chapter 1 – Summoning the Hero**

 **Here is the rewritten version of my Rider of Tohsaka, this is a Naruto/Fate Stay Night fic where instead of summoning the Epic Hero Archer EMIYA, Rin summons the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi from a time long past.**

 **Now I've made some changes to his character like his phantasms and appearance, once this story is completed fully, if I decide to continue to the full story, I will be making the Origin story to explain how his tale came to be and how it differs from Canon.**

 **I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Fate Stay Night.**

* * *

Rin Tohsaka sighed as she breathed in deeply to prepare herself. Finally, she was ready.

She had been preparing for this day ever since her father, Tokiomi Tohsaka, had been killed in the last war by what she believed to be an enemy master and he had chosen her to be his successor after discarding her younger sister to the Makiri clan. Just yesterday she had finally acquired the artifact for which she had decided to use to summon her servant for the Fifth Holy Grail War.

Now she knelt down to the floor of her home's basement and carefully placed the ancient artifact inside the circle she had spent the last two days painstakingly drawing. From what she knew, this artifact would summon the strongest Servant under the strongest Class, the Saber, or so she hoped seeing as she had kind of forgotten what the old man with extremely long, white hair that gave her the artifact had told her about this certain hero's legend. However, she had never failed in her preparations and studies, and she had no intentions of starting now. Her summoning would be perfect and with the Servant it gave her, she would have a guaranteed victory against all of the other servants and masters.

She vaguely heard the clock she had set up earlier strike the time in the distance. It was now two in the morning, the perfect time for her magic circuits to activate. She closed her eyes and reached deep within her being as her father and Kirei had taught her to begin the process. Rin swept away some sweat from her forehead using a small towel and placed ten of her Jewels around the circle, since her Prana that she stored inside them would assist her body's own and serve as the anchor to give the Servant its physical form.

"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time." Rin began chanting the incantation long since designed for summoning the spirits of heroes long past, feeling the Prana begin to build up in the jewels and her stomach as she continued. "A base of silver and steel. A foundation of stone and the Archduke of Contracts. And my ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg. Raise a wall to block the falling wind. Close the gates of all four cardinal directions. From the Crown, come forth and follow the forked road to the Kingdom."

"I hereby propose… Thou shalt come under my command, and thy sword shall control my fate. Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason… then answer me."

Rin fought the urge to smirk in victory as she felt the wind begin to pick up as the ritual had almost come to completion. "An oath shall be sworn here… I will be all that is good in the eternal world. I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thou, clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint…"

The summoning circle began to emit a very bright light, and the Tohsaka heiress felt the jewels she had laid out turn to dust as the Mana in the air started to swirl violently like a whirlpool as the Servant slowly materialized within the summoning circle. Rin wanted to open her eyes and see her progress, but she chose to keep them closed to maintain her concentration. "… Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!"

Instantly after those last words, the bright light erupted from the circle, just as Rin cracked her eyes open to take a peek at her newly summoned servant, she was forced to close them just as quickly, only catching a glimpse of golden hair before forcing them shut again when dust from the summoning got in her eyes.

The smoke cleared entirely and Rin finally got a good look at the being that she had summoned. He was a man that looked to be a little older than her that stood at a height of six feet, meaning she came up to his chest, and his cerulean blue eyes were framed by his spiky golden blond hair that was tied back into a ponytail that flowed down to the middle of his back in a form of golden waterfall. Adorning his cheeks were six whisker-like birthmarks with three covering each cheek. Gracing his forehead was a headband with a horned metal plate in the center of the cloth that bore a spiral symbol that oddly enough looked like a leaf. His garments consisted of a pair of black pants and his chest was bare, with the exception of a sort of forest green flak jacket that revealed his muscled torso that had Rin drooling for a second before she noticed it was covered by a red Japanese-style haori that had black and red flames dancing at the bottom. The last thing she could see on him was a Japanese-styled katana with its tsuba in the shape of a red spiral that hung across his back.

For a moment Master and Servant examined each other in silence, the Servant weighing whether or not the girl before him was his new master for this war; while Rin fought the urge to let her eyes roam to his chiseled facial features or his muscular torso that made the macho boys in her school seem like toddlers from the sheer physical power it emitted from her just being in the hero's presence.

"You who have summoned me, I ask of you, are you my Master?"

Rin jumped a bit at the lyrical, yet deep voice that came from the man before her and grinned as it seemed that her summoning had been a success and she pulled up her sleeve to show a strange red tattoo drawn into the shape of what looked like a fox head with nine red lines behind it. "Yes, I am Rin Tohsaka; I am the master that summoned you!" She declared happily, proud of herself for summoning a hero of legend… even if she had forgotten which legend he was the hero of… she should really learn to pay more attention to what people tell her. "May I ask what your name is, Saber?"

"Saber?" The currently unknown hero asked as he looked at her with his tilted gold covered head, confusion clear on his face as his sky blue eyes twinkled with mischief, "I don't know what you've been smoking babe, but I was summoned in the Rider class, not Saber."

Rin's jaw of course dropped to the floor at that information as she stared at the now proclaimed Rider in surprise, having believed she had succeeded when she had seen the blade on his back. "B-but, I thought I summoned servant saber!"

The new comer just gave the shocked girl a gentle and understanding smile as he rested his right hand on her head and shuffled her hair a bit much to her irritation. "Don't worry Rin-chan; I'm sure that we'll be the best of friends. Now where's your kitchen, I'm starving!"

With that, her servant seemed to phase out of existence and Rin looked at his spot for a few seconds as she tried to come to grips with the fact that she had failed to summon the Saber class servant like she had wanted, no like she had dreamed of for the past ten years. _'At least it's Rider,'_ she thought as she bit her bottom lip in a thoughtful manner that was considered cute by many of her male schoolmates, though none would have the balls to admit in fear of their crush removing their manhoods with a rusty scalpel after how they saw her deal with Shinji Matou's acts of perversion on their first day of high school. _'They're supposed to have powerful noble phantasms…'_

With her mind made up, she made her way up the stairs from the basement to the main house as she heard a rustling movement in the mansion above her. She went up to find her previously summoned servant standing in the doorway to the balcony that connected to the living room, the room and kitchen looked as if a hurricane had gone through and the remarkably well-built man was looking at everything with interest clear in his eyes.

Taking a peek into the kitchen as she passed as she recalled him talking about being hungry, she could see that he had somehow discovered all of her hiding places for her secretly favorite food of ramen and devoured them all in such a short time. Besides the food that she declared retribution for in her head, the Tohsaka magus clan heiress just passed it off as the man waking up in a place that wasn't even from his own time.

"Wow, architecture and designs really have changed huh?" Rider asked without turning around and he continued to look around at all the new sights, moving past the girl in a blur of yellow and appearing in front of a display case that held a picture of her standing with her mother and father along with the man's cane and their family's ancestral sword that had been given to their family's founder by a feudal lord sometime in the past when they first became a magus family.

"I guess," Rin said as she came up to stand next to him and fight her blush at seeing the muscles outlined clearly beneath his skin that was exposed at the front. "I never did get your name Rider. Who are you?"

The man just chuckled at the young brunette magus as he secretly checked her out, noting down how she had a cute face and a nice body, thanking his old teacher and godfather for teaching him the correct path of the world as he noted to mark down her measurements for the continuation of a certain series of books that he hoped he could get back out into the world.

"Yeah sorry about that Rin-chan, I was just excited to see something new; it's been many eons since I've been alive," He said, drawing Rin's curiosity at how old his legend just might be. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I was the Rokudaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and the Last Jinchuuriki of the Elemental Nations, Dattebayo!"

* * *

 **The next morning**

"So what is your legend exactly?" Rin asked as she took a bite of the mouthwatering eggs that her servant had set down on the table for her. "I don't think I've ever heard of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, or the Hidden Leaf Village. That sounds sort of like something you'd read about in a manga or novel about ninja."

When the magus-in-training had woken up after the summoning of Rider and learning his name before leaving him to get some rest since his summoning had drained her, the black haired girl was pleased to find her servant already up and about.

Though it had creeped her out a bit to find several copies of him walking around like it was as normal as the air they breathed…

So as soon as she got over her shock of the multiple handsome men in the same room as her, Rin decided that she wanted to know more about the hero that she had summoned from the Heroes Throne. Questions ranging from whom he was to what era he came from and what his Noble Phantasms were… for all intents and purposes, the things she needed to know as his master so that she would know how to fight against other servants with him.

All she had to go on with was that his name was Naruto Namikaze and he was something called a Hokage and Jinchuuriki, terms she was utterly unfamiliar with, while also wearing a clearly Japanese-styled haori.

"I don't really know, my particular legend didn't have a name while I was still alive," Naruto, or as he was summoned, Rider said as he shrugged, not showing any concern that she was lost on where to learn about his legend, knowing himself that it was an extremely long time ago and probably forgotten by the modern world, and said, "All I can say so far without seeing more of your history books instead of what was dumped in my head by the Grail is that I'm from before what the citizens of the modern world call the Age of the Gods, that shouldn't be much of a problem for you, is it Master?"

"Oh no, don't worry," Rin said with a sigh as she waved her hand to placate the servant before taking a look at the clock on the wall. "We'll make some plans for the Grail War later, right now though? I have to get to school before I become too late."

"Sounds like a good plan master," Rider said as he gave her a broad smile that had her blushing. "While you are going to this school place, I'll check out the surrounding city to see how we can use it to our advantage!"

Giving a nod to her servant after getting over how bedazzling his smile was, the master of Rider grabbed her school supplies while throwing on her red coat and running out the door, only giving slight notice that Rider had jumped out the window instead of using the door before phasing out of existence.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

A pair of dark gray eyes stared down at the lit-up area of Fuyuki City's square from the highest viewpoint available within the city. The man that the piercing gaze belonged to was very confused with his life at this current point in time as he stared down at the bustling crowds of the city's occupants.

The first mark on his confusion was the fact that instead of being summoned by Rin Tohsaka like he had always been, the silver haired man had woken up from being taken into the Heroes Throne once again to find himself staring at the smirking face of Shinji Matou and the saddened face of Sakura Matou while standing in the Makiri mansion.

The second to high-light his odd summoning was that instead of his usual Archer class that he always showed up in no matter the timeline, he had been summoned as Saber and now he was standing on top of the tallest tower in Fuyuki alongside his master after being summoned several days before Rin usually summoned him and being confused the hell out of.

"How does it look, Saber-kun?" Sakura asked as she stared down over the landscape of the city with the Servant that had saved her from her rapist of a brother and monster of a grandfather upon being summoned, "Is this building good enough for you to evaluate a possible battleground?"

"Hm…?" Saber hummed as he turned his gaze to the sixteen year old girl standing by his side. "I would usually prefer somewhere even taller since I am used to using a bow more than a sword, but this is good enough for being in the Saber class. I have enough information of the layout of the city to be able to pick the places where my battles would be in my favor."

He then pointed towards the direction of Hanamura High School, Sakura's school, and the park where the famed Fuyuki Fire once raged. "Those two spots would work perfectly for me in close combat."

"That bridge," he continued as he pointed to the red steel bridge over the Fuyuki River with Sakura's attention completely on him. "Would be an ideal location for me to fight if I had been summoned into the Archer class, it provides no cover for an enemy and has an eagle's nest providing three-hundred and sixty degrees of view that would be ideal for an Archer, so we'll most likely have to avoid it since the servant of the bow will most likely think the same."

Sakura nodded as she listened to the nameless hero explain battlefield options to her, knowing that it was better to listen quietly to someone who had been fighting for the majority of their lives instead of interrupting like a rank amateur.

"Hmm, that's interesting…" A voice said from directly behind them, making the master and servant tense in shock at somebody sneaking up on them. "I'll have to remember that when I'm fighting you or Archer, nee Saber-kun?"

* * *

 **Earlier in the Day**

Rider, a man who had been known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the savior of the world, in his lifetime, was honestly confused as he watched his new master interact with her classmates from his astral form without her knowing since she believed that he was out scouting. The blond was surprised that anybody had been able to summon him for a Grail War considering his legend had been lost to the ravages of time by what he had found out to be a great flood that had supposedly wiped all traces of human life off the earth with the exception of an old man and his family from his curiosity leading him to read dozens of history books with his shadow clones while his master slept.

Then there was also the fact that he was utterly surprised that there was even an artifact left in the world that was tied to his legend directly and what surprised him even more was the object that currently held the place of a catalyst for his existence.

The necklace of the Shodaime Hokage, the necklace he had been given by the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, after winning a bet against the buxom woman.

The very same necklace he had given to his wife as an engagement ring after the Fourth War had ended with the defeat of Kaguya and Madara.

The necklace of course as he could see, had defiantly seen its fair share of wear and tear since it was apparent that the rope that had once held it to his and his wife's necks was long gone and had been replaced quite often in its course of life. However the gem itself appeared to be untouched by time, something that astonished even the great hero.

Then there was the girl that was his master; from what he could tell, she was at the late stages of her teenage years though she was shorter than the girls from his time had been, in height and a bit in the chest area. He had found that despite being many eons older than her and the fact that they were in a master/servant relationship, that he enjoyed watching her as she walked around school with her fake persona of being the perfect school idol, and there was the fact that he enjoyed all of the tsundere expressions she made when she thought she had let something show or when she was around the Emiya boy.

The eon old spirit felt a sense of satisfaction at the prospect of the teasing he could unleash on her as he observed a light dusting of red dash its way across his new Master's face when she caught sight of what he guessed to be her crush; a young boy with maroon colored hair like his friend Gaara once had and a pair of golden eyes, that was fixing what appeared to be an A/C unit that he had read about in one of the books for a glasses wearing boy that clearly held a dislike for his master and for some reason kept glancing over in his direction as if he could sense the heroic spirit or something.

Once Rin had her blush under control after she had left the boys' hallway, the Rider spirit decided that it was time to make good on his word to explore the city and make a map of the layout in his head.

* * *

Naruto took in a deep breath through his nose as soon as he took up a post atop the tallest building in the city, something he had heard about from the Grail that was called a skyscraper; his haori, hair and headband's ends were blowing in the strong wind that occupied the sky. He had decided to take to the high-ground to see if he could feel out any enemy servants that might be sprawled across the city. It had been a long time since he had been alive enough to access this certain ability and since he was in a city that had only small patches of nature still around, it took him slightly longer than he would have felt comfortable with, but after a couple moments or so, Rider began to feel the familiar sensation of nature's power flowing into him; enabling the ancient hero to once again slip into Sage Mode.

As he opened his now mascara covered, toad bar eyes, he could feel every living thing that was occupying the city and in the area around it. He was surprised at the feeling of hundreds of thousands of people occupying the city; especially considering that it was a much, much bigger number than what had occupied one of the hidden villages and it was hard to feel all of them at once as well as all of the wildlife and pets and plants. However as he breathed in calmly to center himself in the vortex, he was also able to sense a few Prana signatures that were outrageous compared to the many others he was feeling. He zeroed in on those to try and pinpoint whether or not there was anything happening.

All he could feel at the moment was the signatures sitting in random spots, doing nothing except for a wild signature he could feel that seemed to be scouting its immediate area, sort of like what he was doing and a two signatures moving about the city in a calm manner.

Turning back to where he had left his master in her school, he moved to leap off of the tower, only for him to feel the two signatures from before coming to his current post and he hid his Prana signature with his Sage Mode and henge'd into a tile just in time for him to see a red coat wearing figure carrying a young purple haired girl onto the skyscraper and be hidden from them.

Watching them from his position, the Rokudaime was impressed by the skill shown by the white haired man as he pointed out places a long distance from where they currently were that would be optimal for him to fight, though at the same time making the Uzumaki snicker at the fact that he wasn't pleased to be his current class of Saber as he kept mentioning what he would rather be doing with a bow.

So when he finally released the henge and came up to a few feet behind them, he decided to give them a good scare before he ran off to rejoin his master. After all, no good warrior would ever let their guards down, especially since there is supposed to be a war going on.

"Hmm, that's interesting…" Rider said from directly behind them, making the master and servant pair tense in shock at somebody sneaking up on them. "I'll have to remember that when I'm fighting you or Archer, nee Saber-kun?"

He kept his snicker from escaping when the Saber class servant whipped around with two swords coming into existence in his hands to guard his master. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Me?" Rider asked as he pointed at himself before feigning a worried look to his right and left. "I'm just an observer of the beautiful world brought to life by the Power of Youth until you two came along and interrupted my time alone."

Saber wasn't amused.

If that snarl was any indication about how the man felt, or when he angled his body to where he appeared in front of the man that had snuck up on him and his master. The man that was clearly a servant to be able to do so.

Naruto's smile remained on his face even as the twin blades sliced through his torso, only for his body to go up in a burst of smoke that startled the silver haired man and his master.

"Sorry Saber-kun," Rider's voice said from behind Sakura, making the red clad swordsman pale in utter fear as he turned to see a terrified Sakura with his opponent's arms hugging her loosely around her neck, just above her breasts, while leaning her back against his naked torso. "But I can't fight you just yet; my master only wanted me to patrol for now, especially since Lancer and Assassin have yet to be summoned."

He then let go of Sakura and backed up to the edge of the skyscraper that overlooked an alleyway. "I would love to stay and talk some more, perhaps we can even become good friends. So this is goodbye until then! Ta-ta!" The golden haired man then proceeded to leap off the roof of the skyscraper in a free fall dive, scaring many of the civilians that could see him and startling Sakura as she watched from behind her servant's back.

However instead of going splat like many believed, and Saber hoped as he and his master watched the falling man, he would via falling from that height, Rider smirked as he landed in a randomly placed hay cart that looked completely out of place in modern society, before he leapt out of it and began walking in the direction of his master.

Behind him once the civilians had given up watching him and moved away, the hay cart went up in a burst of smoke, leaving the spot it once occupied empty.

Saber sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger at the thought of fighting another person with Cu Chulainn's cheerful attitude. Turning back to his master, he decided to get the girl back to their safe house that they had to make due with via Shirou Emiya's hospitality since Saber had destroyed the Makiri Mansion.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, here is the revised idea of my Rider of Tohsaka experimental fic. As many of you have seen, I have changed some things up by making the chapter longer and switching up my original plan for servants and how Naruto in particular looked and his title was changed from Nanadaime to Rokudaime.**

 **In this chapter, you will notice that I mentioned killing Shinji and Zouken via Archer Shirou. I decided that instead of subjecting Sakura to even more shit from her rapist of a step-brother and pedophilic, worm infested vampire of a grandfather, which I would have the future form of Shirou kill them after being summoned by Sakura before Shinji can take control through the Book of the False Attendant.** ** _Now here is the line-up for the Servants and their Masters for the Fifth Holy Grail war:_**

Sakura Matou

 **Saber** Shirou Emiya, the Counter Guardian

Revealed Later

 **Archer** will be revealed later on in the story to keep the suspense.

Shirou Emiya

 **Lancer** Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights

Rin Tohsaka

 **Rider** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Golden Fox

Bazett Fraga McRemittz

 **Caster** Cu Chulainn, Ireland's Child of Light

Illyasviel Von Einzbern

 **Berserker** Herakles, Greatest Hero of Greece

Revealed Later

 **Assassin** will be revealed later on in the story to keep the suspense.

 **As you know, the story is basically, Naruto gets summoned instead of the Epic Hero EMIYA as Rin's servant and all that. In here I decided to use the class I see Naruto the most as, because seriously while I understand in other stories, him being Berserker due to his rampages as Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and Assassin for being a shinobi; I have never found a story where he is Rider besides my own, I mean while ya'll don't like to think about it, he does ride the Toads of Mt. Myoboku and the Kyuubi's tailed states into most of his major battles. Like with the Kyuubi states, he wore the Berserk Five through Eight tails when he fought Pein, her wore the completed cloak while fighting Madara and Kaguya, while he wore the Four tailed cloak against Orochimaru and his massive clash against Sasuke at the ending of Shipudden. For the Toads, he road Gamabunta in his battle with Gaara during the Chunin Exam Invasion and he rode Gamabunta and several other large toads in the beginning of his battle with Pein.**

 **If you want an idea of what Lancer Arturia looks like if you've never heard of her or haven't seen her yet, you can look her up on Type-Moon Wiki under Lancer Artoria, I am using the light version, not the Alter version. Also for the Caster version of Cu Chulainn, just use google.**

 **The pairing for now is Naruto x Rin and Saber; Archer Shirou (Saber class) x Sakura.**

 **That is all for now, I hope you enjoyed reading. Please Review as I always ask.**

 **Iskander Mandoraekon signing off, Ja Ne.**


	3. Icarus Ch 1

**Icarus Chapter 1 – Rebirth of the King**

 **Hello one and all, Iskander Mandoraekon here with a new story for the Naruto-Type-Moon universes. I got this idea after reading the Return of the King story by Engineer4Ever a long time ago before I even began writing and I finally just said to myself, why not write your own. As such I would like to present to you all the first chapter of Icarus.**

 **That's all for now, have fun reading!**

 **I do not own the Fate Stay Night or Naruto; if I did then Naruto would be making babies with Temari, Ino or Tenten instead of that stupid fangirl by the name of Hinata and Shirou wouldn't be completely obsessed with being a hero of justice along with knocking up all the girls infatuated with him.**

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki was four years old when the Lady of the Lake found her huddled beneath several layers of trash attempting to stay warm on the coldest day of the year, where it was actually snowing in usually tropical Konoha.

The blonde haired child had been awestruck when she had first gotten a look at the beautiful woman that stood before her with a concerned gaze. The woman had beautiful white hair that made it look like it was flowing water falling down to her knees every time she moved. She wore a sea green dress that flowed like the rivers near the village of leaves with each step she took or when the wind would blow in their direction.

"What are you doing out here in the cold, little one?" The woman asked as she knelt down next to the freezing four year old, her eyes conveying warmth that the girl had only ever seen in a select few people like the Ramen stand family or the old Hokage. "You'll freeze to death if you stay out here in this weather."

"T-The mean l-lady l-lo-locked m-me out," the girl whimpered, not knowing why she was opening up so easily to a stranger she had never seen before while trying to clutch the bag covering her closer to her body as she felt her feet beginning to freeze.

"Oh you poor child," the woman said as she took in the scraps of clothing that just barely covered the girl's form and modesty. "Won't anyone take you in?"

She only received the shaking of Naruko's head.

"N-No one likes me," the girl said as she flinched upon remembering the backhand that one of her new instructors had given her for asking a question. "Th-They always tr-try to hit me and t-throw rocks a-at me w-when I walk by. And the Jiji in the H-Hokage tower had to leave for something i-impo-rtant a couple d-days ago."

The beautiful lady adopted a look of anger on her face that the girl didn't see at the thought of someone mistreating a _child_ so much and then looked down at the girl with a great deal of sympathy. She would have to rectify this immediately; she wouldn't be leaving this girl to suffer like she had been doing.

The woman gazed at the shivering child and gave her a warm smile that had Naruko looking at her in wonder. "How would you like to come with me, little one?" She asked as she held out her hand to the girl, fully intent on taking her back to her lake and teaching her how to survive in the world while working to confirm her suspicion about who she believed her ancestor to be.

Especially since she could see the resemblance between her and her old friend Arturia…

"Who are you?" The young blonde asked with open curiosity on her face as she held her hand out to the beautiful woman.

The lady smiled, and took the girl's hand into her own and just before they could disappear in a flurry of water that nobody would notice, spoke. "My name is Vivian, the Lady of the Lake."

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, famed Sandaime Hokage of Konoha and the last remaining Kami no Shinobi was so enraged that the paperwork covering his desk was burning up on its own from his rising fire chakra. The entirety of his personal Anbu protection squad was currently on a building at least a block away, fearing for their lives when his rage had begun.

And they had a good reason for not returning…

Naruko Uzumaki, the girl that the Sandaime often times saw as his own surrogate granddaughter, had gone missing during the massive snowstorm that had come up a week ago when he had been at a hospital in a close-by village watching the birth of his grandson, Konohamaru due to his daughter-in-law going into labor while on a mission.

Immediately upon his return with his newly born grandson and exhausted daughter-in-law, the old man had found out that the girl hadn't been seen at all since her class had let out of the civilian academy on the day of the snowstorm for the entirety of a week, the Sandaime had then sent out dozens of Jounin and Anbu to comb the village looking for her, especially since Teuchi and his nine year old daughter Ayame, two of the only ones friendly to her at all, hadn't seen her for the past week.

So far no reports had come into his office from the teams that would tell him about a success, only that they couldn't find her at all and his rage was growing with each one. He wouldn't stop looking until he found her alive and well, or dead in a ditch, though he dearly hoped it was the former.

He really needed for Jiraiya to come back from whatever goddamned hot springs or brothel he had gone to this time and get back here immediately to join in the search for _his_ goddaughter.

The Sandaime then sighed and pulled out a picture of his successor, Minato and the man's pregnant wife, Kushina, the only picture left of the Yondaime's visage except for the Hokage Monument and what resided in the man's sealed house. "Don't worry Minato-kun, Kushina-chan, I'll find her and I won't let anything happen to her."

He was about to stuff some tobacco into his pipe to calm himself and clear his thoughts to direct his abilities more clearly towards the search when his door opened emitting his former teammates, Koharu and Homuro, along with his former friend, Danzo. Immediately making his eyes narrow in suspicion and anger at the sight of the idiotic warmongers that sought to undermine his authority at each turn; damn, now he had to wait even longer to look for Naruko while tossing whatever these idiots wanted from him out the window into the massive metaphorical pile of shit he always kept for idiots.

"What the hell do you want?"

* * *

 **In a hut by a pristine lake in the Land of Rivers; Three Days Ago**

 _'W-where am I?'_ Naruko thought to herself as she woke up finally from burning out her remaining consciousness after taking Vivian's hand. _'I feel warm.'_

Opening her eyes, the young blonde decided to look around to see if she could locate the person who had brought her into her home or see where she was in the first place since it felt warmer than it was in Konoha when she was last awake.

Taking in her surroundings, it would appear that she was on a large bed with a couple large blankets covering her in a large hut. As she was taking in the fact that whoever saved her liked the color blue from the multitude of blue colored furniture in the room, Naruko heard a soft humming coming from the direction of the only door that she had seen so far. She then turned towards the window as she saw something move past and caught sight of the beautiful woman that had saved her from freezing to death, allowing memories from before she passed out to fully return to her mind.

She appeared to be watering plants by the windows and placing another one that looked like a mixture of different colored roses, before she began walking back towards the door of the hut and when it opened, Naruko was greeted with the familiar sight of the woman she had seen on that cold day when she had been trying to stay warm with trash bags.

This time however, she was wearing a pure white dress that made it seem like she was made of water and light at the same time.

"Well, it seems that you've decided to wake up finally young lady," Vivian said as she gave a smile to the girl that had so thoroughly taken her interest. "I'm happy, I am sorry for the rough ride in getting here, but I haven't had contact with mortals in a long time so I forgot that their bodies don't react kindly to the Fae's method of teleportation."

Naruko narrowed her cerulean blue eyes in confusion, making Vivian remember how hard it is for children to understand what she was meaning at that age, even if the girl was close to five, she was still a four year old. "Who are you?"

"Ah, I believe a proper introduction is in order," Vivian said with a kind smile directed towards the little girl and she gave a small bow. "My name is Vivian and I am known greatly as the Lady of the Lake, I am from the Unseelie Courts and am what you humans used to call the Fae, or the Faeries."

The woman then gave Naruko a dazzling smile as she beamed at the girl, "Now may I know your name, my dear?"

"Oh, oh, my name if Naruko Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage, Dattebane!" Naruko exclaimed like she usually did in the recent Academy classes her Jiji had placed her in when she was asked to share her name and then she seemed to calm down as she looked out the window again to take in the view of the large lake before looking back at the Lady of the Lake with a cute confusion on her face. "Excuse me, Onee-chan, but where ar' we, I've neve' seen this place before in Konoha?"

"Ah, so cute," Vivian said as she giggled at being called the girl's big sister. "We are at my Lake, the source of my power and you are correct little one, you are no longer in Konoha. I believe this land was named the Land of Rivers, though it was once named Ireland before the shifting of the world."

Vivian then held up her hand at the shocked and terrified expression appearing on the girl's face, making it clear that she had never been outside the walls of her village. "Do not worry your safety, I promise that no harm will come to you here while you are with me."

"Why am I here instead of Konoha?!" Naruko asked as she stared at her rescuer. "Does Jiji know where I am?"

"I'm afraid not," Vivian said with a small smile. "I brought you here, because this is where I live and because I saw something inside of you that I haven't seen for thousands of years."

She smiled again and in a flash of light a golden sword in an equally golden scabbard appeared in her hands, making Naruko's eyes immediately dart to the shiny surface and unknowingly making a certain creature in her mindscape snap awake fully at the sight of the weapon.

The hilt of the sword was an aquamarine blue that had several golden designs interlaid in it and it was attached to a golden cross guard that had mirroring blue lines starting from the left and right side, the sheathe that it rested in was almost completely gold with blue designs crisscrossing all over it and it had small runic designs towards the top where it revealed the hilt.

"This is the sword and scabbard that belonged to the only one other in the entirety of this world; she was one of my greatest friends, as well as a king and a knight," Vivian said as she looked at the sheathed blade with a loving grace. "She was named Arturia Pendragon and she was one of the greatest and kindest warriors to exist in this world."

Taking note of the interest in the girl's eyes, the water faerie gave a kind smile and placed the blade on the bed, "Would you like me to tell you her story, little one?"

Naruko's attention snapped back to Vivian at her words and the faerie giggled at how fast her head nodded at the prospect of hearing about the woman her savior was talking about.

* * *

About halfway through the telling of Arturia's legend via water faerie, Naruko could no longer stay awake; she truly wanted to hear more about the amazing warrior king, but her four year old body wouldn't allow it and forced her fall asleep as the energy she had accumulated during her excitement fled her body.

Vivian smiled down at the girl as she drew the blankets of the bed back up to her chin and looking at her whisker marks decided to take a peek at the state of the mind of her newest ward in order to see if she could talk to whatever inhabited her body.

The moment she entered the girl's mindscape, the Lady of the Lake immediately recoiled in disgust at the smell and murky water of the dank sewer. Growling that a child of her age would even know what a sewer would look like and imagining what type of abuse she had to go through at the hands of the villagers, the faerie waved her hand, immediately transfiguring the girl's mindscape into a lush and bountiful forest surrounded a large cave with bars of wood over the opening and a lake that resembled her own out in the real world.

Sighing in relief and giving a calm smile at the much better scenery, Vivian began walking forward again towards the bar covered cave that she could feel an immense amount of confusion coming from. When she arrived at the opening, she found it to be closed by a large paper hanging over the opening of the cave with strange runes she had never seen before covering it.

A single giant, red eye with a slit pupil opened in the darkness as she finally walked to the gate and the Lady of the Lake stopped in her tracks, staring up at the optic organ in curiosity. "Greetings, am I to assume that this young girl is your vessel?"

The beast snarled before moving forward into the light of the newly changed mindscape so that the faerie could lay eyes of the figure of the colossal nine-tailed demon fox that had laid waste to Konoha over four years ago. **"You are correct, Fae. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing a member of the Unseelie Court of your magnitude inside** ** _my_** **Jinchuuriki's mind?"**

"Oh, I don't mean to intrude too much into the dear girl's mind," Vivian said politely as she looked up into the eyes of the giant fox, a feat only a few in the history of the Elemental Nations could do without flinching. "I merely wished to understand why I felt a massive power that was not her own inside her body or why it felt somewhat familiar."

The Kyuubi growled at the mention of being familiar, **"I have never met you before Fae, nor have any of the Jinchuuriki that have held me before, if it is something you feel as familiar, then you would have had to have met my father Hagoromo, or the creature he made us from."**

"Ah, so you are from that abomination?" Vivian asked, getting a raised eyebrow from the demon fox. "If Hagoromo is your father, then that would make her your grandmother. I'm honestly surprised; I didn't think there were any fragments of Princess Kaguya left in this world."

 **"** **Hmph,"** came Kyuubi's snort. " **If father wasn't able to get rid of her then it was for a good reason considering he was the most powerful being in the world at the time."**

"Ah yes, yes he was," the Faerie said with a nod of her head as she remembered seeing the proclaimed Sage of the Six Paths once over a thousand years ago at the ending of the Age of Magi, before she turned back to the demon that sat in front of her. "Now to business, I would like to make a deal with you." She said getting a look of interest and cocked eyebrow from the Kyuubi. "I was wondering if you could perhaps be willing to share your power and whatever other benefits come with being your host. Then maybe I can introduce Naruko to you and get you something that would get you out of this cage to allow you out of this cage, perhaps a collar or something?"

 **"** **You wish for me to** ** _grant_** **a brat** ** _my power!"_** Kyuubi snarled in rage as he lowered his head down to glare directly at the supernatural being in front of him. **_"And why in all the hells should I do that, Fae!?"_**

He was actually impressed when she didn't flinch in the slightest at the sight of his rage, but merely raised her eyebrow. "I assume that you actually wish to live past Naruko's life span and be able to escape afterwards correct?"

 **"** **Yes,"** Kyuubi said as he looked down at the impressive faerie that wasn't intimidated by his tactics and he could tell it wasn't because there were cage bars between them, before motioning to the seal that blocked his cage from opening. **"However that brat's father, the blasted Yondaime, was the one to seal me inside her with the condition that I never get out even in the event of her death, meaning I die with her."**

"Hmm, if this Yondaime man is as good as you say with these strange runes, then cannot his daughter learn them as well?" Vivian asked, immediately catching the fox's attention, the demon fully knowing the lineage that his host wielded and knowing that if anyone could overpower the Yondaime's seals, it was an Uzumaki. "We could train her in the use of these runes and when she is dying without the hope of healing like at the end of her life, she could release you from your binds and free you into the world."

 **"** **Hmm fine,"** Kyuubi said making Vivian's eyes light up before he lifted a hand into the air to stop her from speaking just yet. **"However I wish to add on another stipulation to the terms for her using my powers…"**

"And that would be?" The woman asked as she cocked an eyebrow at the being.

 **"** **If she wishes to use my power, she must first earn it by becoming strong and only rely on it in dire situations when she is in extreme danger and is being threatened to be overwhelmed,"** the strongest Bijuu said as he stared down into the woman's eyes. **"She can't just use it anytime she pleases for an easy way out and in addition to letting me move about her mindscape without being stuck in the blasted cage, she must destroy the bastard Uchiha clan or at least remove their chances of bringing more of their blasted Sharingans into the world. Lastly if the manipulative bastard is still alive, she must help me kill** ** _Madara_** **Uchiha."**

"Very well Kyuubi-san, I will inform Naruko-chan of her burden and that you're willing to help her grow as soon as she is awake, good-bye for now," the water Fae said before she bowed in respect to the powerful chakra entity before she allowed herself to be taken out of the girl's mindscape. As she returned to the material world, Vivian looked down at the girl with a smile on her face as she watched the blonde sleep peacefully. "Be prepared my child, for you will soon begin your training to become as strong as Arturia was, if not stronger until you are ready to take you place as the new King."

* * *

 **Next Week**

Vivian was proud of the girl she had saved and taken in, Naruko had taken to training with a wooden sword every day from seven to nine in the morning with only small ten minute breaks every time she hit a half-hour mark. When the nature spirit had asked if she wished to become like Arturia, the girl had jumped at the chance, especially since Vivian would be teaching her along with the nice, if a little grumpy, fox.

When told the rest of Arturia's tale, the girl immediately wanted to become a swordswoman like her idol and become a powerful kunoichi when she grew up. After she was done with her sword drills that Vivian was teaching her at a slow rate, the spirit would teach her how to read and write something which she had been denied by her teachers at the Academy.

Then she would take large breaks to spend by herself either learning or taking a break to give her exhausted and young body a chance to cool down before she would repeat the process of her sword or exercising to build up her strength and then going to eat dinner with her new 'mother' as she began calling Vivian and she would talk to the Kyuubi every night for two hours while her body slept in order to teach her about her mother's family and what they were known for.

Vivian then smiled while Kyuubi groaned in annoyance as Naruko stumbled over herself while using her wooden sword and dropped the wooden weapon on her feet, making her eyes burst into tears.

This was going to be a long few years…

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter. As I said, I got this idea after reading the Return of the King story by Engineer4Ever a long time ago. In this story, I basically made it where Vivian, the Lady of the Lake, decided one day to take a walk in the mortal world outside of her home by her lake to see how much the world had changed since the last time she had been out and about. This is how she ran across Naruko, who as some of you figured out will be the descendant of Arturia or Saber if you don't know her name, and Shirou.**

 **For where the Lady of the Lake is with Naruko, her home and lake are hidden in a small pocket dimension in the Land of Rivers that turns anyone who walks too close to the entrance away while making them feel confused. Only those that Vivian lets enter can come in. That list consists currently of Naruko and the Fae.**

 **For Naruko, she will be going back to Konoha when she is nine in about five years and she will look a lot like Arturia did, only with the image of Saber Lily instead of the usual blue robes. However while she will look like Lily, she will retain a similar personality to Saber from Fate Stay Night.**

 **Lastly as a little spoiler, I intend to make Tenten a descendant of Shirou as well, however she will have come from Shirou and Rin's union, unlike Naruko, who is descended from Arturia and Shirou.**

 **That's all for now,** ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** **!**

 **Iskander Mandoraekon signing out, Ja Ne!**


	4. Adventures of Monkey D Yoruichi Ch 1

**Adventures of Monkey D. Yoruichi Chapter 1: Romance Dawn**

 **Hello everyone, Iskander Mandoraekon here with my Bleach and One Piece story that I took down earlier. This is a story where Yoruichi Shihouin was born as the older half-sister of Luffy D. Monkey and this story will tell of her own adventure in the One Piece universe.**

 **For additional information, take a look at the bottom of the chapter as soon as you finish reading.**

 **I do not own Bleach or One Piece; if I owned One Piece I so wouldn't have let Ace die and I would have killed off that Magma jackass and Moira already.**

* * *

 **Loguetown; Entrance to the Grand Line**

A tall man smiled as he walked proudly to his execution. His most prominent physical features being the curved black mustache gracing his lips, a fierce grin he almost always wore, and his intense eyes that looked like they could see through a man's soul. He had thick black hair and a short thick neck. Like many of the high ranked pirates in the world, he was wearing a long red captain's coat. Beneath his coat, he wore a navy blue shirt and had a green sash around his waist. He had a white cravat around his neck, was wearing dark blue pants, he wore what appeared to be black leather boots.

This was the famous Pirate King, Gol D. Rogers.

The pirate captain that had traveled the entirety of the Grand Line and had defied the World Government by spitting in its face time and time again in the process.

He was to be executed now after surrendering himself to Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp and several other high ranking members of the Marines.

"You all want my ultimate treasure…?" The man proclaimed by the government as a 'demon' asked the crowd before him with a large grin on his face as he was asked what his last words were by the man handling the execution. "I will give it to those who can find it. I have gathered everything in this world and hidden all of it in _that_ place."

As the crowd grew wild and restless, the red faced marine lieutenant leading the execution motioned for the men holding the blades to kill him.

The blades fell.

The greatest pirate of the Grand Line was dead.

It was now the beginning of the Golden Age of Piracy.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

"What did you say? Brat…"

Monkey D. Dragon smirked at the man the question had just come from, the man none other than the legendary Monkey D. Garp, a man legendary in his part in taking down the Legendary King of Pirates, Gol D. Rogers.

His father…

Garp was a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular man with blue eyes and black military cut hair with his sideburns beginning to whiten. He had a goatee styled beard that attached to his moustache and there was a scar over his left eye, that Dragon had never gotten the story for in his days of living with his father, meaning it was probably embarrassing for the man. In terms of clothing, he was wearing a dark double breasted marine coat under which he wore a white shirt and a red tie. At his waist was a pistol and sabre set.

The Vice Admiral just continued to stare at his estranged son, the revolution leader, as if he couldn't exactly believe what had just come out of the Most Wanted Man in the World's mouth.

"You heard me old man."

Garp could just hear the mirth in the twenty-seven year old's voice. Narrowing his eyes, he stared at his son as if trying to figure out what kind of joke this was.

Dragon was dressed in a long black cloak that had become his usual garb since he had taken up his revolution against the World Government, underneath that he was wearing the garb of a revolutionary, colored a deep burnt orange. He had spiky black hair with a widow's peak hairstyle that he had inherited from his mother and his face appeared to be freshly shaven, clear of any stubble that had been on it the last time he had seen the man. Also, his eyebrows appeared to have been burned off if the reddish skin over his son's eyes were any indication. He was currently sporting a sinister grin on his face, aiding his already intimidating visage that he enjoyed using to spread his legend.

"You heard what I said, you old fool," Dragon said with his smirk leaving his lips as his face took on a serious look. "I want you to take my son and daughter to raise them away from the war."

"And, I want you to promise me to take care of them, make sure they are safe. That is my request of you, father." He continued as he stared into the eyes of his heroic father. "I don't want them in this war unless they choose to join it of their own free will."

Garp stared into his son's eyes before sighing deeply.

"A son and daughter, huh?" He gave a deep grin when his son just stared at him. "You fool! Of course I will protect them; they are my grandchildren after all!" Garp exclaimed, his voice booming loudly over the entirety of _the Bulldog_ , Garp's infamous ship.

Monkey D. Dragon just smiled at his father's enthusiasm at finding out that he was a grandfather.

"Thank you father."

Monkey D. Garp just smiled in his usual carefree form at his son while the younger man looked back at the small sloop that currently held his children.

Dragon sighed and stared into the sky as his father rampaged around his ship, planning on throwing a celebration with his crew at the news that he had grandchildren. ' _Turn this world upside down on its head, okay, Luffy, Yoruichi…'_

* * *

 **7 years later**

In the small village of Foosha Island, a young boy glared at a red haired man sitting at the bar of the tavern from where he stood in front of his older sister.

"Oi, what are you doing, Luffy, Yoruichi-chan?" The current object of the boy's glare asked the two children standing next to his seat with a grin crossing his handsome, tanned face.

This was 'Red Hair' Shanks, one of the most famous pirates of the Grand Line; his crimson hair was slicked back and his mirthful black eyes were looking at the children fondly as if they were his offspring. Gracing his shoulders was a black cloak and covering his mess of red locks was a straw hat that had a red band wrapped around the base; he was wearing slightly loose brown trousers cut just below the knee that collected halfway up the shin, with a loose buttoned up white shirt, and on his waist was a uniquely designed pirate sabre _._

The boy that had been spoken to just continued to glare at the man with a defiant expression, while the girl blushed slightly and averted her black gaze.

The first of the two was a boy that had messy black hair and innocent black eyes that were currently trying their best to come out as a glare. He had naturally tanned skin and was wearing a white shirt with the word 'Anchor' on it that had been given to him by his grandfather in the hopes the kid would join the marines like his gramps; on his lower body was a pair of blue shorts and brown sandals.

The girl standing behind him was a dark-skinned girl that had short, unique violet hair and eyes that were the same black as the boy in front of her; she was wearing an orange long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black stretch pants with brown sandals.

These two children were brother and sister, Monkey D. Luffy and Monkey D. Yoruichi, the grandchildren of the famous Marine vice admiral Monkey D. Garp.

Everybody was still wondering when the simple-minded legend had even had a son, let alone grandchildren…

Before the eyes of all the pirates in the room, Luffy grabbed a knife from the counter and waved it in the air under the watchful eye of his older sister before he roared. "I'm not joking this time! I'll prove it for all to see!"

The pirates all chuckled at what was a reoccurring scene for them and the two children and watched with amused expressions that were quick to become horror when the seven year old stabbed himself directly under his left eye.

"Baka! You were serious!?" Yoruichi exclaimed in terror as she yanked the bloodied knife away from her younger brother, having not believed him earlier when he said that he was going to follow through with his boast this time when he had dragged her with him to the tavern.

"Baka! What the hell do you think you are you doing!?" Shanks roared with wide eyes that was almost an exact copy of the young girl and every other pirate in the room. Makino, the bar maid, just chuckled at the boy's bravery as she came around the counter before kneeling down with some medical supplies and patched the excitable boy up.

"Honestly Luffy, you really need to think before you act," the older woman sighed as she placed a bandage over the now stitched up area and patted the worrying girl on the head to comfort her. "It's ok Yoruichi-chan; he may be an idiot, but he'll live."

"Let's drink and celebrate! To Luffy's craziness and the greatness of OUR CREW! DAHAHAAHA!" Shanks laughed as he lifted up a mug of rum.

"WWOOOOOOOTTTTTT! WWOOOOOOOTTTTTT! DRINKS ALL AROUND!" Lucky, a rotund man with a large leg of a boar in his hand, shouted; getting wild cheers all around from his fellow crewmembers.

"RUM! RUM! Bring out some more rum!" Yasopp, the crew's resident sniper, exclaimed as he too lifted his bottle.

"Ah! It didn't hurt one bit!" Luffy exclaimed with a wide grin a short while later as he once again ended up sitting next to Shanks while his older sister was teased about her crush on the redhead by Makino.

"Liar! You shouldn't do something so stupid!" Shanks barked with a dark look on his face as he sent a small glare at the young boy for worrying him so much.

"I'm not afraid of pain at all! Take me with you next time you sail out to sea! I want to be a pirate too!" Luffy shouted getting his sister's attention at the exclamation and she scooted over to the two of them. "I do too! I wanna go sailing as well!" The eight year old purplette said with the wide smile she shared with Luffy.

"HA! You brats wouldn't be able to handle being pirates!" Shanks said with a laugh before he decided to exploit one of Luffy's main weaknesses in his grand scheme of things. "Not being able to swim is a pirate's biggest weakness!"

"But _I_ can swim!" Yoruichi exclaimed, growling at the man continuing to put down their dreams, though her growl made her sound almost like a cat, making her look cute instead of angry much to the amusement of the crewmembers that were listening in.

"But if we stay aboard it should be fine!" Luffy roared as he ignored his older sister's exclamation and he held out his fist. "I've also trained hard since last time! My punch is as strong as a pistol!"

Yoruichi just gave him a deadpan stare.

"A pistol… really now?" Shanks asked in a sarcastic tone making the purplette know that he was making fun of her brother's words, though her albeit slow in the head younger brother never noticed… he took far too much after their grandfather…

"Nothing is better than the life of a pirate! BAHAHAAHAHA!" Lucky laughed out in loud bellows before taking a bite of the food in front of him.

"Don't give them any dumb ideas, you guys." Shanks said as he sent the pleasantly plump man a hard stare.

"But it's the truth, isn't it?" A blond man asked from where he sat at the same table as Lucky, cleaning a gold coin that looked like it had some red smudges on it.

"Hey captain, why don't we take the two of them with us next time we go out so they can see what it's like," Yasopp said as he set down one of his pistols on the table before picking up the other to clean it.

"Oh yeah, yeah!" Yoruichi and Luffy cheered with stars forming in their eyes.

"Fine, they can take one of your places then," Shanks said with a lazy smirk in his crew's direction, knowing exactly what their answers would be on that matter.

"Sorry Yoruichi-chan, Luffy-chan!" Yasopp and Lucky both said in unison as they turned back to their food in an instant.

"What kind of friends are you!?" The two kids roared at the backstabbers, getting more laughs from Makino and the crew.

"The most important thing is that you guys are too young to be going out to sea right now, at least wait another ten years before you decide on what to do," Shanks said with a small smile as he rubbed their heads and grabbed another bottle of alcohol from the bar while putting down a few coins for Makino to pick up.

"Stop underestimating us!" Luffy roared while his sister nodded in agreement.

"Don't be mad guys, here have some milk," Shanks said with a smile while he handed them both a glass of milk, both children nodded in gratitude to the man before they drank their milk.

"Pirates don't drink milk! DAHAHAHA!" Shanks said with another round of laughter from his crew at his teasing of the kids.

"Hey! That's a dirty trick!" Yoruichi shouted as she sent an angry glare at the red haired man. "You shouldn't use sweet innocent milk like that!"

"Aw, I even cut myself and he won't agree…" Luffy grumbled as he looked down at his lap in disappointment.

"You stabbed yourself baka…"

Was Shanks reply before Benn Beckham, the first mate of the crew, walked over to them and rubbed their heads in an older brother-like fashion. Beckman was a tall man, standing at least a foot taller than Shanks. His hair was jet black and pulled back in a pony-tail, and his eyes were a dark blue that had an aura of playfulness around them. His outfit consisted of a black, V-neck shirt with short sleeves along with dark green, loose pants that had numerous pockets on them and were tucked inside his buckled boots. Like most of the other Red Hair Pirates, he was wearing a sash around his waist, to which he attached his rifle in a pistol-like fashion.

"Luffy, Yoruichi, you two should try to understand the captain's feelings," Benn said with a small smile.

"Shanks has feelings…?" Luffy muttered getting a disgruntled 'hey' from the man that was ignored by the three of them. Benn just laughed making his captain sulk, "Yes. He is our leader, after all. Captain Shanks knows that being a pirate is fun and all, but he also knows that it is a very dangerous and hard life. Do you understand, Yoruichi-chan, Luffy-chan? He doesn't purposely make fun of your ambitions of being pirates; he just wants you to wait until you're ready."

Just as the man finished his touching speech; Yoruichi and her younger brother were about to nod in understanding when they heard Shanks laugh.

"Hehehe! Can't swim!"

"See!" The two of them growled as they pointed at the laughing man.

Benn just sweat-dropped and sighed in defeat before turning his back on his captain and going to visit a table of his fellows.

"Would you guys like something to eat…?" Makino smiled sweetly as she came over to stand in front of the two kids.

"Sure!" Yoruichi and Luffy exclaimed at the same time.

"Just put it on my treasure tab!" Luffy said as he grinned and sat back down on the stool next to Shanks.

"What treasure? You're lying again," Shanks said calmly.

"No!" Yoruichi declared as she raised her arm and pointed a finger in the air dramatically. "We will definitely become pirates and we will pay Makino-nee back when we get treasure!"

Makino just giggled and patted the eight year old girl's head. "I'll be waiting for it then."

"Shanks, how long are you going to stay here?" Luffy asked after a short few moments as he took a bite out of the steak Makino placed in front of him while his sister gorged herself on the fish given to her.

"Well, it's been almost a year now," Shanks said as he put a hand on his chin as if thinking. "We plan on setting sail a couple of more times before heading back to the Grand Line."

"I'll learn how to swim by then too!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Good luck with that gaki," Shanks said as he pushed Luffy's shoulder slightly with a grin.

"Excuse me!"

Everyone looked towards the door at the rough sounding and arrogant voice that echoed throughout the tavern, as they turned to the doorway the members of Shanks' crew and the inhabitants of the island could see a tall, dark-skinned man with a black goatee, black hair, and an "x" shaped scar above his right eye standing in front of a crowd of rough looking men. He was wearing a long purple coat with a white shirt and black trousers that reached to the middle of his hairy calves. He was also wearing a golden necklace around his neck like he was somebody important.

"Hehehe, so this is what pirates look like?" The man sneered, "This is the first time I've ever seen one, they look stupid to me."

Yoruichi and Luffy both looked at the man curiously from where they sat on the right side of Shanks, the two of them eating weird fruits that had somehow found their way into their hands from the treasure chests on the far side of the room between the time the man walked in and came to the bar.

"My name is Higuma and we are bandits," the now named Higuma said as he walked forward into the bar area. "We don't want to cause trouble; we just want to buy ten barrels of sake."

"I'm sorry; we are all out of alcohol," Makino said from where she was cleaning a glass, hoping that the man wouldn't cause any trouble.

"Oh no alcohol…? That's strange, then what are they drinking? Water?" Higuma asked with a sneer as he leered perversely at the green haired woman.

"It is alcohol, but that was the last that we had." Makino said as she moved away from the man, putting Shanks between them in an attempt to get rid of the disgusted feeling in her stomach.

"I'm sorry," the red haired man said as he looked at the bandit leader with a carefree smile while handing the man an unopened bottle of rum. "It looks like we finished off all the alcohol. Sorry about that. Here, if you don't mind, take the last bottle."

Higuma just sneered before crushing the bottle by slamming his fist into it, the rum splashing all over Shanks making the three natives of the tavern's eyes widened.

"Just who do you think I am you stupid pirate? Don't take me so lightly. One bottle is not enough!" Higuma snarled.

"Oh crap! Now the floor is all wet." Shanks said as he looked down at the puddle around his seat.

Higuma sneered as he brought a bounty poster from his coat that had his face on it. "See this? My head is worth 8,000,000 Beli. I'm one of the most wanted men on this island! I've killed fifty-six people before, you cocky bastard!"

Shanks just ignored the man and leaned down to begin cleaning up the mess with a towel Makino gave him.

"Now that you know who I am, don't mess with me again ya ginger bastard… after all, bandits and pirates don't get along," Higuma snapped as he stared down at the red haired man.

"Sorry about all this, Makino-chan," Shanks said. "I'll clean it up. Hey Makino do you have a mop?"

However before he could make good on that promise, he had to avoid the sword that was slashed at him by the bandit leader, destroying the glasses on the counter. "You enjoy cleaning, you should do it more!"

"Hmph, later you chickens…" Higuma sneered as he began to walk away with his laughing group. "What a pathetic town, it doesn't even have sake, let's go to the next town."

"You alright captain?" Makino asked shyly from her spot behind the counter. "Did you get hurt?"

Shanks just shook his head and gave the woman a warm smile as he stood up.

"HAHAAHAHA! THE CAPTAIN SURE LOOKED FUNNY!" Lucky laughed alongside Yasopp while Benn helped his captain up all the way.

"HAHAHAHA! He sure did!"

"He fixed you pretty good, eh captain!"

Came the laughter of more of his crew.

"DAHAHAHAHA!" Shanks roared out with laughter as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "That he did lads that he did."

"THAT WAS _DISGRACEFUL_!" Luffy roared out with an enraged expression, startling many of the pirates and getting them to look at him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HIM!? SO WHAT IF THERE WAS MORE PEOPLE!?" Luffy roared again. "YOU'RE NOT A MAN OR A PIRATE!"

Shanks just smiled calmly as he put a hand on Luffy's head. "Look gaki, I know how you feel about what just happened, but it's just a bottle of rum. There's nothing to be worked up about over some spilled drink and somebody's show of arrogance."

"BULL!" Luffy shouted before the boy turned to leave with his sister being quick to follow after the enraged boy.

"Hey come on Luffy, Yoruichi; don't leave," Shanks sighed as he grabbed their arms; however as he did that, his eyes widened greatly. Luffy's arm had completely stretched to twice the size of his body, however what really got the man's attention was when he found himself being shocked by a bit of static that flared off of Yoruichi's arm upon contact with his hand.

"Huh?/What the-?" The children exclaimed as they turned just in time to see that happen.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Luffy's arm is stretching and Yoruichi shocked me!" Shanks shouted.

"Crap. No way!" Lucky exclaimed as he checked the medium sized treasure chest that had been sitting by the back wall. "Captain the two devil fruits we stole from the marines and were planning on selling are gone!"

"WHAT!"

Quickly drawing something, the overweight man showed drawings of two strange looking fruits to the children, idly noticing that the girl's eyes had turned into a form of topaz yellow.

"Yoruichi, Luffy, did you guys eat these fruits!?" Lucky demanded as sweat poured down the sides of his face.

"Well yea, wasn't that desert? It didn't taste good though, you probably wouldn't like it," Luffy said as he looked at the stunned pirates in confusion, wondering what was going on.

"Yeah," Yoruichi pipped up as she remembered the weird taste of the black and yellow fruit she had eaten, not aware at all that her eye color had changed, nor that her pupils had become slit like a cat's eye.

"Baka!" Shanks shouted as he grabbed the boy's shoulders. "You guys just ate the Gomu-Gomu No Mi and one of the Neko-Neko no Mi! They are two of the devil fruits of the sea! Whoever eats those will become a rubber human and a cat human! And you can no longer swim!"

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

Luffy smiled cheerfully as he and his sister walked along the dirt path that led into town, Yoruichi admiring the new windmill the Baker farm had just put up; the girl immediately knowing where she was going to get her next mid-day nap in the sun.

Upon reaching their destination in the form of the fish store, something that had Yoruichi salivating over ever since she ate the thing Shanks and his crew called a devil fruit. Luffy decided to call out his appearance in the usual Monkey D. family way. "I want to buy some fish! Mr. Storekeeper!"

"Hey Luffy-kun, Yoruichi-chan," the shopkeeper, a man of forty-eight with a widow's peak said as he caught sight of the children. "You kids look like you're in a good mood today. Did the pirates leave you behind again? It's not like you can swim anymore."

"That's ok Mr. Kibble," Yoruichi said with her eyes closed and her lips curled into a cute smile. "We'll just become pirates that don't fall into the ocean."

"Yea!" Luffy declared as he stretched his cheeks. "After eating the Gomu-Gomu fruit, I've become even happier! Look!"

"And what's so good about that?" The town mayor said as he stopped in the middle of the street and stared at the two pirate idolizing kids in annoyance. "Maybe the whole village thinks that's cool, but what good is there in having a rubber body or being a cat person do?"

"Hey mayor," Mr. Kibble said as he waved to the man before getting the ordered fish ready.

"I'm gonna tell you again Luffy, Yoruichi." The mayor snapped as Luffy and his sister both put their fingers in their ears at the same time in an attempt to block out his words. "Don't become pirates! It'll ruin this town's reputation! The captain may look like a reasonable person, but don't hang around him anymore!"

* * *

 **Later at Party's Bar**

"Those guys have been away for a while now," Makino said as she cleaned a glass while looking at the two favorite kids of the village that happened to be sitting at her bar. "Do you feel lonely, Luffy, Yoruichi?"

"Nope," Luffy said with a stubborn look. "I haven't forgiven them for the incident with the bandits yet! I overestimated Shanks! I thought he was a tough pirate!"

"What a disappointment…"

"Really?" Makino said as she observed the two grandchildren of Monkey D. Garp with a kind smile on her face. "I believe people who could laugh it off after getting picked on are pretty brave."

"That's cuz you don't understand Makino-nee!" Yoruichi said getting a nod from her younger brother.

"There are times a man should fight back!" Luffy declared from his current spot in his mug.

"Oh? I guess I don't know anything then."

"That's right, you don't," Luffy said in a sullen tone; before getting slapped upside the head by his sister for being rude to Makino.

"Excuse me."

At the sound of the familiar voice, the three occupants of the bar turned to the doorway to see Higuma standing with his usual troop of bandits in the entrance to the bar. "We're back again," the top-knot wearing bandits declared as he pushed the door open and leered at Makino and the children. "Well, looks like the pirates aren't here today. It sure is quiet."

"What are you waiting for?!" Higuma said as he and his group took seats at the tables that usually were occupied by the pirates of the Red Hair crew. "We're customers! BRING US SOME SAKE!"

* * *

 **Mayor's House; a few minutes later**

"Mr. Mayor, hurry!" Makino exclaimed as she burst through the front door of the man's house. "Something bad has happened!"

"What's wrong Makino-chan?" The mayor asked as he looked up from his afternoon tea and the newspaper sitting in front of him on the table. "What's going on?"

"Luffy and Yoruichi were kidnapped by the bandits!"

* * *

"What a pair of interesting kids, seems like punching and kicking won't do any harm to the boy!" Higuma declared as he looked down at Luffy and the neko-fied Yoruichi. "And the girl can transform into a fucking cat!"

"H-hey go out there and save Luffy-chan and Yoruichi-chan!" A blond haired man with a moustache yelled to the man occupying the same window of the same house he was.

"B-But… they're bandits!" The yelled at man countered as he gripped the window sill in fear. "We could get killed!"

"Besides Luffy messed with them first!" Another person exclaimed from somewhere in the back.

"Dammit! Apologize right now!" Luffy shouted as he held his older sister's new black cat form close to him. "You bastard!"

Higuma sneered and smashed his foot into Luffy's side, slamming the boy into the ground.

"A rubber boy and a cat girl, huh?" Higuma muttered as he stared down at the injured forms of the two kids with an ugly sneer. "If I sell them to the circus, I could make some good money." Higuma grinned as he slapped the young boy across the face and sent him to the ground again before the once again human Yoruichi charged at him with a yell of anger and her fists lighting up with electricity that surprised the bandits.

"Say sorry!" She shouted, however before she could even lay one of her sparking fists on the man, she was kicked in the head from behind by a lower ranked bandit and sent sprawling back towards her brother.

"What strong… brats!" Higuma sneered as he stepped on Luffy and Yoruichi's heads. "We were having a good time laughing and drinking to our own merriment; did we say something to piss you off you stupid brats?"

"YES YOU DID! APOLOGIZE NOW!" Luffy roared as he tried to remove the foot from his head through sheer will.

"I was wondering why no one welcomed us at the port, so this is why…"

Upon hearing the new voice, everyone turned to see Shanks and his crew standing in the middle of the street behind the bandit group, the red haired man's eyes hardened as his eyes stared at just what was beneath the group of men's feet.

"You guys are the bandits from the other day," Shanks said as he looked at Higuma before turning to the kids on the ground. "Luffy what's wrong? I thought your punch was like a pistol?"

Luffy growled with a glare at the man's mocking of him while Yoruichi giggled.

"What are you still doing here pirate?" Higuma sneered arrogantly, "Are you going to clean up the whole town?"

Shanks sighed and began walking closer.

"I suggest you leave or we will shoot you all!" Higuma declared as several of his comrades walked over to the advancing pirates with pistols in their hands. Shanks just gave a smirk as a bandit held a gun to his head.

"Didn't you hear ya baka!?" The gun totting bandit snarled. "Get lost! I will shoot you in the head!"

"Well, now that you pulled out that gun, seems we gotta fight…" Shanks commented getting surprised looks from the bandits.

"I told you before that you shouldn't use it to scare people…" He said coldly before Lucky suddenly appeared beside him with a leg of a boar in one hand and his pistol in the other and proceeded to blow the brains of the bandit out the back of his head with the bullet from said gun.

"That was fucking dirty!" Higuma shouted in outrage as he glared at the pirates for the death of one of his men.

"Dirty…?" Shanks asked as he advanced forward with his hand on the pommel of his sabre. "Don't make me laugh you baka bandit. Do you think we are saints or something?"

"The people standing in front of you are pirates," Benn Beckham declared as he slugged another bandit over the head with the butt of his rifle.

"Listen well bandits," Shanks said in a cold tone as the look in his eyes made Higuma want to bow down. "You can throw food at me, spill alcohol on me, and even spit on me all you want; I'll just laugh it off. However, I don't care whatever reasons you may have, I won't forgive anyone that harms my friends!"

"Forgiveness!? Go to hell you cocky bastard!" The bandits shouted before they charged forward in an attempt to catch the pirates off guard; however Benn, Yasopp and several others knocked them out with extreme ease.

"Wait a minute! These brats messed with us!" Higuma cried out in fear as he caught the looks in the eyes of the pirates and pointed at the boy and girl lying at his feet.

"It doesn't matter if they started it; there is a reward on your head, after all," Shanks said with a dark smile. "Maybe I should collect it."

Higuma flinched back and growled before he threw a smoke bomb down at the ground at his feet, before he snatched up Luffy and made a run for it.

"Oh crap! We got careless!" Shanks shouted as he grasped the sides of his head. "The bastard took off with Luffy! What do we do!?"

Benn just sighed before slapping his captain over the side of the head. "Calm down, captain," He said before he picked up Yoruichi in his arms and began walking back into the bar. "We'll patch Yoruichi-chan up while you go get Luffy-kun."

Shanks nodded and ran off towards the docks where he had seen Higuma running off with Luffy.

* * *

 **Next day**

"So, you guys are really leaving this time?" Luffy asked Shanks as he and his bandaged up sister stood before the smiling one armed man who gave them a nod.

"Yeah, it's about time we headed back out to sea," Shanks said as he stared over to his ship where his crew was loading their cargo. "We've stayed in one place for too long, are you kids upset about us leaving?"

They nodded.

"Yeah, but we don't want to come with you anymore, we've both decided to become pirates on our own terms using our own abilities," Yoruichi said with a smile to the pirate.

"I wouldn't take you brats anyways even if you begged me. You don't have what it takes to become pirates!" Shanks laughed, acting as if he hadn't heard the girl's words; getting the two of them to glare at him.

"Yes we do! One day, I'll bring together a crew just as strong as yours! Then I'll find the world's most legendary treasure! And become the King of Pirates!" Luffy declared with Yoruichi giving a grunt in agreement. "Me too! But I won't be aiming for being King!"

Shanks smiled fondly at the two children he had a hand in corrupting to the side of the pirates, something he knew Garp would be pissed at him for, and placed a hand on Luffy's head and then Yoruichi's head. "Oh? So you will be better than us… well then…"

Shanks muttered something to himself before he pulled his straw hat from his head and placed it on Luffy's head, before pulling his sabre from his belt and passed it to Yoruichi, who held it with a look of awe and confusion on her face.

"Luffy. This hat is my gift to you," Shanks said as he pressed it down on the boy's black locks. "This is my favorite hat, you know." He then turned to Yoruichi, "This blade is my gift to you Yoruichi-chan, it has served to save my life in countless occasions since I was a young lad."

Chuckling at their expressions, he spoke again, "When the two of you become great pirates, I want you to come meet me in the Grand Line and return these to me."

Shanks then turned around with his cloak billowing around his body and began walking towards _the Red Hound_ , his ship. The brother and sister held their respective gifts to their chests and let their tears flow freely as they watched the man walk away from them.

"Those brats are going to be big one day," Benn Beckham said as he watched the two children from his spot on the ship as they got further and further away from the cost-line. Shanks just grinned as he patted his First Mate on the shoulder. "I know, they remind of how we were in our younger days."

He then turned as his first mate chuckled at the memories of years long past. "ALL RIGHT LADS! WE ARE SETTING SAIL FOR THE GRAND-LINE!" Shanks declared as his ship finally fell out of sight of the island, getting cheers from his men.

He looked into the sky.

 _'_ _The children of the Dragon shall turn this world upside down.'_

* * *

 **Ten Years Later**

"Yahooooooo!" Monkey D. Luffy shouted loudly from where he stood on a small dingy with a wide grin. "It's time for me to finally become a pirate!" The boy's appearance had changed greatly over the last ten years, Luffy was now a young man of seventeen with a lean, muscular build standing at 5'9". He had short, messy black hair and wide black eyes that had a stitched up scar under his left. He also had tanned skin and wore a sleeveless, red vest, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest; along with knee-length jean shorts that were curled up at his knees and gracing his feet were a pair of wooden sandals. Riding his messy hair was the hat given to him by Shanks an entirety of ten years ago.

"Shut up baka!" A feminine voice shouted from up the shore. "I'm coming too, ya know!?" Luffy smiled as he turned to see his older sister, Yoruichi D. Monkey, running towards him with a cheerful grin. Yoruichi had grown into a slender, beautiful, dark-skinned woman of average height that was constantly drawing the eyes of the boys and men of the town due to having grown all of her curves in all the right places. She had golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which she usually kept up in a ponytail. Her clothes consisted of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt that revealed her back and the back of her shoulders to the world. Over that was an orange jacket with two white straps on both of her shoulders that also held the sword Shanks had given her to his back; around her waist was a large beige sash and skin-tight, black pants covered her legs. Adorning her feet was a pair of lightweight brown running shoes, which allowed her easy use for running. She also had a beige neck warmer around her neck, which she usually pulled up to cover her face in order to hide her identity when playing pranks on villagers or other people of the island. Lastly, she had long beige wrist and leg warmers covering her wrists and calves, each secured by bands.

"You were taking too long, sis!" Luffy exclaimed with a bout of laughter as the girl jumped onto the dinghy he had acquired for their use until they both had their own ships to truly begin their journeys after throwing her bag of supplies over the edge.

"Be safe guys!"

"Good luck, kids!"

"Have fun on your adventures!"

"Goodbye Luffy, Yoruichi!"

The grandchildren of Monkey D. Garp smiled and waved to the gathered town people wishing them luck as their dinghy began to drift away from the shore. "BYE EVERYONE! BYE MAKINO-NEE, MAYOR-SAN!"

Yoruichi grinned to her brother just as they lost sight of Foosha Island and she leaned back and placed her feet up on the edge of the boat while putting her hands behind the back of her head. "This is a good day to start our adventure! Don't you think, Luffy-Otouto?"

Luffy laughed and smiled as he looked out at the horizon, ready for whatever the seas threw at him.

* * *

Back on the Island

"They finally left huh, mayor-Jiji," Makino said as she rested her hands on her hips. "We're going to miss them!"

"Bah," the mayor said as he grit his teeth together and crossed his arms in annoyance. "The two of them will ruin this town's reputation!"

"Hahaha!" The fish-shop keeper said as he held his gut while everyone ignored the mayor's negative attitude. "I never thought they'd actually be so serious about it."

"Aye!" Several other towns people said in unison before they started turning around as the two new pirates' dinghy finally disappeared from sight. The mayor however kept an eye out until he was sure that he could absolutely no longer see the two grandchildren of Garp and sighed.

 _'_ _Stay safe, Luffy-kun, Yoruichi-chan and make sure to always live up to your promises!'_

* * *

 **And that is the ending for the first chapter of my story 'Adventures of Monkey D. Yoruichi'! I hope you guys liked it, because it was a pain trying to figure out how to implement Yoruichi into the life of One Piece. I literally read and re-read the Romance Dawn chapter of the manga several dozen times trying to find a way that would work.**

 **Now for the Devil Fruit I had Yoruichi eat. The fruit I gave her is an Oc fruit that I thought up after seeing her new Shunko form when she was battling that drug Quincy; it goes by the name of Neko-Neko no Mi, Model: Kaminari, meaning Cat-Cat Devil Fruit, Model: Thunder or Thunder Cat Devil Fruit. It is a Mythical Zoan type devil fruit like Vice Admiral Sengoku has with the Buddha fruit, though instead of his being a legendary human, she has her neko form and shunko powers. That's all for the powers right now, when I think up more, I will update it.**

 **Also for the relation of Yoruichi to Luffy as his older half-sister, I will be revealing it later on towards when Yoruichi and Luffy meet back up at the archipelago that's at the base of the Red Line. Also in case you guys are wondering about what ship she is going to have since I intend to have her doing her own adventure separate from Luffy; I will be having her with Luffy and his group until they defeat the Black Cat pirates and she will commandeer the Bezan Black. Captain Kuro's ship.**

 **That is all the spoilers for now, Iskander Mandoraekon signing out. Ja Ne!**

 **Also please review and tell me how you liked it, while also going back to the story idea I posted yesterday and actually reviewing it. I'm really disappointed about only getting four reviews.**


	5. Goddess of the Shadows Ch 1

**Goddess of the Shadows Chapter 1 – Rising**

 **Hello everyone, Iskander Mandoraekon here with a Fairy Tail/Naruto Crossover that I have been thinking about doing for a long time, however I could never finish it until now. This story is focused around a Dark Naruko that discovers magic after stumbling upon the unmarked grave of Fairy Tail's second master and the founder of Grimoire Heart, Hades, or as he was once known, Purehito. This if it continues, will be a revenge fiction against Konoha with a neglected and abandoned Naruko leading the charge.**

 **That's it for now, the rest will be revealed later at the bottom of this page.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto; if I did then I wouldn't be sitting in my bedroom like a soul-less Otaku writing fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no Sato; Eight years after the Kyuubi Attack**

The only thing the twelve year old Naruko Uzumaki felt at this moment as she watched the parading forms of her supposedly deceased father and mother moving about through the festival thrown in their honor by the Sandaime was the beginning of a deep rage that yearned to be let loose to destroy everything in its path.

For eight long years she had been neglected and treated like trash by the villagers that were so triumphantly welcoming back their damn saviors like they were gods amongst men. For eight long years she had been told repeatedly by the old bastard, Hiruzen Sarutobi, that her brother and sister were so much more special than her and that she didn't need to be ruining their 'education' or taking away from their time to be trained to become 'heroes'.

For eight long years she had lived on the streets of Konoha since she was four when the happy-go-lucky idiots that had returned from the dead had supposedly died sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune, greatest and most powerful of the nine Bijuu, inside her newly born twin siblings.

Now instead of running up to her long-lost parents like any orphaned child dreamed of doing, Naruko Uzumaki turned her grimy blonde haired head towards an old man in armor with a long beard extending down to his waist and an eyepatch covering his right eye, who was watching her reactions with a blank expectation on his face.

"You were right…" She said as her eyes began to shine with a dark hatred for the blond man and red haired woman currently accepting the Kyuubi Twins who happened to be her younger siblings back from the Sandaime as if all was right with the world. "This village truly is full of nothing, but trash."

"Of course, my child," the grandfatherly man said as he watched her reactions from where he sat on a discarded lump of metal from a nearby blacksmith shop. "What do you plan to do now that you have been enlightened to the truth?"

A growl forced its way out of Naruko's throat as she turned her cold as ice blue eyes back towards where the eight year old twins were crying joyously about having their amazing and powerful parents back in their lives, despite never having met them before.

She then turned back to the man that had introduced himself to her as Hades over three weeks ago when she had stumbled upon his grave after a usual beating from a drunk and had accidentally resurrected his soul, and she placed her hand in his outstretched palm.

"I'm going to burn this world to the ground."

Hades' face gained a smirk as an ominous red glow appeared under his eyepatch at her words, "Good answer."

* * *

 **Hokage's Office, Konohagakure no Sato; Ten years later**

Minato Namikaze, the savior of Konoha that had risen from the dead that was widely known as the Yondaime Hokage, sighed as he read a paper from the Fire Daimyo that need signing. It was about Sasuke Uchiha's resignation from the Guardian Twelve Shinobi and his reassignment papers that would allow him to take up his spot as a Konoha shinobi again, of course with his old rank of Jounin.

Minato simply nodded after reading it and signed the line beneath the paragraph before he had his shadow clones deal with the rest of the paperwork while he took a break after a long half-day of constant work as he smiled at the thought that his son Menma's team was back together now that the genius Uchiha was coming home.

 _'Now all I have to do is inform Kakashi-kun and his squad that they are going to have their teammate back,'_ Minato thought to himself as he began reading reports from the recent missions and the reports from his teacher Jiraiya's spy network while he sat back on the comfortable couch. The last one was especially important because even after nine years, the Sannin of Mount Myoboku was still trying to find some clue of where his missing daughter Naruko had disappeared to or any information on the Bijuu hunting group called Akatsuki that the blond Kage believed the masked man who called himself 'Madara' was connected to in some way.

"Naruko-chan…" Minato muttered with a bitter face, as if the name was killing him by itself.

The Golden Child of Konoha still remembered the day all those years ago when his wife's former kenjutsu student Yugao Uzuki and a chunin with a scar on his nose named Iruka Umino had approached him and his family two months after he and his wife had returned from the metaphorical grave once he was done healing in the spiritual springs of Uzushio and took the twins from Hiruzen, and the two of them had asked them why they weren't adopting their eldest daughter, Naruko, along with the twins.

Kushina and Minato had been ultimately startled and horrified to find that they had forgotten about their eldest child and after learning about her from multiple members of the Anbu and Chunin that chased after her due to some prank she pulled, they had immediately set out to look for the girl around the village…

Only to find out that the whiskered twelve year old that had been their first child hadn't been seen in any of her hangouts for several weeks by the civilians or shinobi; a noticeable moment in time being when Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter, had actually closed down their infamous Ramen stand for an entire week just to look for their family's favorite costumer.

After looking around and hearing about how her life had been as an _orphan_ of all things, even though she should have been with her younger siblings, they immediately went to the Sandaime and he set his enraged wife on the man to find out why he hadn't adopted Naruko along with her younger siblings. After being told that it was because she wasn't as important as her siblings and about the Great Prophecy of a child that would save or destroy the world that had been given to him by Jiraiya, the Red Hot Habanero had refreshed the old man's memory of how she got the nickname by beating him within an inch of his life.

After witnessing that, Minato had returned to the Hokage's office to send out teams and his old sensei to search for the missing Namikaze heiress…

Something the old pervert was all too eager to do to hide the fact that he had also forgotten about his eldest goddaughter…

Even Menma and Mito decided to join in on the search once they became genin with their teams upon turning twelve and passing the genin exams after they heard about the older sister they never knew about before their parents' return and they were properly horrified with the life she had led while being led to believe that her siblings were more important than her and how they got to live the lives of spoiled clan heirs that got everything they ever wanted while she was stuck on the streets trying to scrounge up enough food from dumpsters or the occasional Ichiraku Ramen in order to survive.

What made the situation worse after they began looking for the girl was the prodigy Itachi Uchiha snapping under some sort of invisible pressure and massacring his entire clan with the exception of his mother Mikoto, young brother Sasuke and his best friend Shisui's younger sister Kuroka.

As a result, Itachi was labeled as an S-rank rouge ninja even though they later found out that Fugaku and many of the older clan members had been preparing to incite a civil war in order to regain the power and prestige of the Uchiha clan.

The last time any of them had seen the former Uchiha heir was three and a half years ago when he and his new partner Kisame had attacked Minato's student Kakashi and in turn Kakashi's student Sasuke while looking for Menma and Mito, both of whom had left the day before with their perverted godfather to look for Tsunade Senju, the Slug Sannin.

To make things worse, it turned out that the two were a part of the newly discovered organization Akatsuki that Jiraiya had just approached him about after the Chunin Exams ended with the Sand/Sound Invasion; it was a group of that consisted of several S-rank missing ninja that were apparently hunting the Tailed Beasts.

After fighting off Kisame and Itachi, Minato decided that once more information was gathered about them, he would send out a warning to the other villages about this so they could be careful and keep their own Jinchuuriki out of the organization's hands.

Minato's thoughts then turned to the twins, Menma and Mito, after he checked on his clones to make sure they didn't go haywire like last time when they turned all the documents he had been signing into paper airplanes, the twin holders of Kyuubi's two halves had changed drastically from the spoiled children they had been after learning about the existence and life of their estranged older sister.

Shortly after they were entered into the Academy, Mito immediately built a name for herself as the second coming of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, due to looking like a miniature model of her mother and from when she dealt severely with those who insulted her older sister or any of her family… giving many of the kunoichi and shinobi from Minato and Kushina's Academy days horrible flashbacks and phantom pains, along with giving the old headmaster a terrible sense of Deja Vu. Menma was almost the same and like his twin was a miniature of his father, however he was the quieter and more cunning of the two; often times he would play sneaky and humiliating pranks on anybody that insulted his skill and Naruko, especially if they held the Sandaime's old view of her being a waste of time.

As it was Menma was assigned to Jiraiya as an apprentice while Mito became Tsunade's newest apprentice after Akatsuki attacked the first time, while still being a part of their genin squads.

The two of them had made their parents proud when they both became Chunin in the Sand/Sound Invasion; along with a boy named Shikamaru and Menma's teammate Sasuke.

For the next three years, Menma and Mito only proceeded to climb the promotion and social ladder higher as they later became known as the Golden and Crimson Foxes after their three years away on their training trips when they destroyed Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara, the Mad Iwa Bomber, when they were sent with Kakashi and the other Team Seven member Sakura to save the Godaime Kazekage Gaara from the Akatsuki.

Unfortunately while they did kill the Akatsuki members, they were too late to save Gaara and Lady Chiyo, the only person who could revive the Kazekage, had been killed in one of Deidara's blasts. What made that situation even worse was that before they could even get the funeral underway for the maroon haired teenager that his children had befriended through the usual brand of Uzumaki violence that he often jokingly called the 'Fist of I'm your friend now so deal with it', somebody decided to rob the morgue of his body and every trace of his sand so that they could not track down the grave robber.

The other genin in the dual Jinchuuriki's graduating class also quickly became famous in their own right, many of them now standing among the ranks as Jounin, Chunin and Tokubetsu Jounin, with the ones to stand above the rest being Menma, Mito, Kuroka Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was a rising star who became a Jounin within only four months of becoming a Chunin and who was requested by the Fire Daimyo to join the Guardian Twelve shortly after that, his only desires being to be able to find his older brother in order to bring the man to justice for killing their clan and to locate Naruko, who had been a friend of his before she went missing that his mother would often times take him to play with as a child in the park.

At the age of fourteen he was placed in the bingo books as an S-rank ninja known as the Black Lion of the Uchiha for his unflinching ferocity when he single-handily defeated the S-rank missing ninja Ameyuri Ringo, who was the wielder of the Kibas of the Seven Swordsmen, and her student Raiga, both of whom were leading a group of bandits and missing ninja in an attempt to kill the Fire and Water Daimyos. His reputation grew further when he gained the Mangekyou Sharingan when he was forced to kill a member of the Guardian Twelve that tried to assassinate the Daimyo's daughter Miki after she spurned his advances; gaining the Eternal Mangekyou after his mother revealed her own and they had Tsunade switch their eyes.

Currently as of the paper Minato had just signed, the Uchiha heir was returning from the Land of Fire Capital via resignation from his post as a Guardian Twelve member.

Minato's thoughts were then cut off when he stopped on a report from Jiraiya about some recent events inside the borders of the Land of Grass and Iron; reports of attacks made by unknown people dressed in robes and masks in various places within the small nations.

However the most concernable facts were that there hadn't been any word at all for the past few weeks from Kusagakure and nothing could be heard from the Samurai of the frost covered Land of Iron. Though it was more noticeable with those nations, Jiraiya had noticed that there weren't any sightings of any Iwa, Kumo or Yuki shinobi outside of their respective countries.

What was even worse, were the similar reports from several nobles that there were similar raids happening within the Fire Country that their samurai had reported to them and the shinobi sent out could never find anything about these bands of raiders.

Minato knew that unless they could find out who was behind this that the Fourth Shinobi World War would begin and it was a good chance that Konoha would be on the losing side. Especially since Oonoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, and many of his shinobi couldn't seem to let go of the fact that Minato had slaughtered at least a hundred Iwa shinobi during the last war.

However to get his mind back on task as he sat back down behind his desk to check on his paperwork, he had sent a squad of Anbu under his teacher Jiraiya and his son's girlfriend Kuroka Uchiha to keep an eye on the borders between the countries that bordered the Land of Fire incase this was just Iwa and Kumo getting ready for a new war.

* * *

 **Border of Land of Stone and Fire; One day later**

Kurotsuchi, the only grandchild of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, huffed with deep breathes and flashes of pain as she clutched at the wound in her side that she received from one of the invaders that had been dressed as a knight. Her father nodded over to her as she came to a stop in a clearing at least twenty miles away from Iwa and they took in deep breaths.

The two of them had managed to escape Iwa as her grandfather Oonoki took on several of the invaders with his famed Dust Release and the two of them had just entered the Land of Fire where they were hoping to gain the aid of Konoha in the fight against this threat, the actions caused by both sides of the Third War be damned.

"Father…!" Kurotsuchi suddenly shouted as her pink eyes widened when a man wearing white body armor and a faceless mask dropped down in front of them removing the older Iwa Jounin's arm with a nodachi he pulled from his back as the son of the Tsuchikage jumped away.

"Did you really think you could get away from us Iwa-nin?" The masked man asked as he pointed his blood soaked blade at the two injured members of Iwa's shinobi corps, Kitsuchi simply grunted as he burned his wound closed with fire chakra and they glared at one of the men responsible for the attack on Iwa.

"What the hell do you people want!?" Kurotsuchi shouted at the man before them, enraged at the sight of her father's arm currently laying on the ground and truly angry at the unprovoked attack on their home.

"…" The masked man blurred forward and shocked the two as he appeared in front of them, barely giving them time to escape from the sword slash that accompanied him.

Kurotsuchi ended up screaming in pain as she felt his blade slice through her chunin flak jacket and through the skin of her back, almost making her fall to her knees.

Unfortunately, the process ended up repeating itself as they were forced to move again and again, with Kitsuchi helping his daughter along despite his own crippling injury. "C'mon Kurotsuchi, we can take him…" The man said as he came to a stop and pulled a tanto from behind his back and looking to his daughter.

"Hmm…?" The man asked in a hum as he looked at the two of them. "Are you both going to fight now, instead of just running away?"

Kurotsuchi just snarled in return as she pulled a kunai from her leg pouch and held it diagonally, valiantly ignoring the flaring pain in her back as the back of her flak jacket and shirt was quickly becoming soaked with blood. "Shut up asshole, we will still defeat you!"

With that said, the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage and her father ran towards their enemy with their chosen weapons at the ready.

Her only answer was him vanishing, only to appear behind both her and her father with his sword back in its sheath. Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi screamed out heavily as a large cut appeared on the nineteen year old's shoulder and a large slash appeared on her father's torso, from his left hip to right shoulder.

Kitsuchi immediately fell forward into the embrace of unconsciousness as the cold began to seep through his bones. Kurotsuchi however started to drag herself forward with her good arm towards the tree line in an attempt to get away from their attacker, ignoring the pain of her side, back and shoulder wounds.

"Are you going somewhere?" The man asked, scaring Kurotsuchi as he appeared beside her out of thin air and kneeled down to her level, making the chunin frantically increase her pace and tried to inch forward faster.

"You asked what I wanted when we first met Iwa-chan…" The masked man said, making Kurotsuchi glare up at him for the nickname. "… It is… Vengeance…"

"Vengeance…?" Kurotsuchi repeated dumbly in annoyance as she stared up at the man that had literally torn her and her father apart with rage filling her pink colored irises. "What the hell have we ever done to you!?"

"Uzushiogakure…"

That single word got the Iwa Princess' eyes to widen as she recalled the history lesson from her grandfather about how Iwa had teamed up with Kumo and Kiri to destroy a minor village called Uzushiogakure due to them being seal masters that were all powerful ninja and a powerful ally of Konoha.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the figure lifted her injured form with ease via one hand before setting her on her feet and pulling his nodachi from his back. "While it is not my master's goal in this endeavor, it is mine. So you can consider this as a form of payback… Your village destroyed my home and killed my mother and baby sister… Now I shall take yours…"

He pulled back his arm before swinging forward in a beheading motion and Kurotsuchi closed her eyes to wait for the pain to come. Only instead, she felt herself being pushed out of the way and her eyes shot open as she landed on the ground to see several of Konoha's Anbu led by Jiraiya of the Sannin and the famous Kuroka of the Black Wind land between her and her assailant.

"Help me…"

* * *

 **Konoha, Hokage's Office; Fifty minutes later**

Minato sighed as he looked over a few reports the genin team senseis had put in for the upcoming Chunin Exams. He raised his pen to sign his approval for their teams when he stopped as the blond felt a slight but uncomfortable breeze hit him in the back, causing him to turn around to look at the office's windows that he could have sworn he had closed before entering this morning.

The instincts he had honed through countless battles suddenly went off like crazy causing him to spin around… and find himself facing ten people covered in purple cloaks with white masks covering their faces that had two red, lightning bolt marks down the sides.

"Who are you?" Minato asked as his body tensed, his hands moving underneath his desk, one to grab his Hiraishin kunai and the other to activate a seal to alert the Anbu around the tower.

"Don't bother signaling for help Namikaze-san," the only one without a mask said as he walked forward, he was at the same height as the Yondaime's sensei Jiraiya and was wearing a black hooded cloak like the ones standing behind him with the only difference being that he was not wearing a mask though his face was still hidden and he had a thick untamed beard and moustache that showed through the hood, along with a necklace composed of many, large dark spheres that circled his massive neck. "You will find that your bodyguards are no longer allowed to be a part of our world."

Minato just glared at the man standing before him as he finally found the kunai he was searching for. However the man continued to speak, "I must say that it was most unwise to have your entire protection detail only guarding the outside of the building, it was quite easy to locate them all and dispose of them quickly and silently… It would have been done quite differently back in my time."

"Oh don't worry," Minato said as he rose from his seat slowly, though his eyes narrowed at the mention of the man's 'time', wondering how old he must be to be talking like that. "I've been in situations a lot worse than this and I have always come out victorious." The Yondaime said as his eyes looked for any escape routes in case he needed them. He had no idea what they were capable of, especially the one that was clearly in charge of their group.

The bearded man cocked his head to the side with an amused smirk that the Namikaze could just feel leering at him from beneath the hood, "I see those are quite the arrogant words… However they shall be your last in this world Namikaze Minato, the great Yellow Flash." He said the last part with a darker voice. "Or should I call you Blood Traitor."

Suddenly the wall behind the blond Kage exploded before Minato could ask the man what he meant with his last statement, making the blond's eyes widen as he quickly turned around to see an object fly by him and proceed to crash into the wall on the other side of the office, mere feet from the intruders.

When he finally got an eye on the object, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the sight of the long, bloodied white mane of hair connected to the object. "Jiraiya-sensei!" Minato exclaimed as he quickly moved towards his incredibly injured sensei. The older man had what appeared to be several sword slashes across his person, with dozens of rips in his clothes and something that terrified the man's student even more… a gaping hole just below his heart the size of a large bowling ball.

"He fought valiantly and was very powerful," the robed giant said while looking at the unconscious sannin, an amused smile on his bearded face from having watched his comrade fight with the legendary shinobi mere minutes ago. "Even when he was the last one standing while the others were long dead he did not give up trying to protect the two Uchiha and Iwa girls. He is a worthy warrior and has my respect for his power." Turning back, the giant looked at the stunned Kage from where he was kneeling above his teacher's form. "He is also an example of that despite of what efforts and skills you might utilize, you will all crumble before our might. The might of the Heart of Devils!"

He got no reply from the Yondaime except for a deadly glare and a massive killing intent that would have made lesser men drop to their knees. The intruders however seemed unfazed by it as the leader smirked and flexed his own power, equaling the Kage with a smirk on his face, "That look… the look that means that you will stop at nothing to try and defeat us, and that you know that you would fight to your very last breath to defend others. Farewell Namikaze, the next time we meet shall be in battle as Konoha burns to the ground with all of its rot," The man said before he waved a massive hand and his group disappeared immediately.

"WAIT!" Minato roared as he charged at them with a Rasengan to stop the intruders from leaving his tower alive. Unfortunately by the time he reached where they once stood they had finished disappearing into the air, leaving Minato alone with just himself and his heavily injured sensei.

Suddenly the door slammed open and several Jounin led by Kakashi and his son Menma ran into the blond's office. "Minato-sensei! What happened? We all saw something flying into- Jiraiya-sama!?" Kakashi exclaimed as he finally noticed the gravely injured sannin.

Calming his thoughts Minato turned around and looked at the assemble shinobi. "Kakashi I'll explain later, right now we need to send word to all teams out of the village to come back immediately! Get me Tsunade and Hiruzen now!"

"Wait… Minato…" A weak voice said, drawing everyone's attention to Jiraiya with surprise on their features about the heavily injured man being conscious, his eyes were dull as if he were barely hanging on. "M-Minato… I-I ne-need to tell you…"

"Don't speak Jiraiya-sensei it'll be ok, Tsunade-hime is on her way," Minato said urgently as several shinobi tried to help the ailing man, only for them to be waved away weakly.

"No Minato… They are t-too strong… T-they kille-ed everyone e-excep…" Blood started gurgling in his throat and he patted the scroll at his side urgently. "T-ake… croll… the gir's 'side it…" With those last words, his body fell limp and his eyes closed one last time as the Legend that had trained the Yondaime and survived three world wars passed from the world, with several shinobi and the Hokage staring down in unbelieving shock.

"Tenzo-san," Minato said as he looked at the only Anbu behind him. "I want you to gather the clan heads for an emergency meeting. If they refuse, send them to Ibiki!" The Yondaime barked as he turned to the man, getting a nod before he disappeared.

"Sensei!" Kakashi yelled as he ran up with Tsunade and Hiruzen behind him. "I got Tsunade-sama and Hiruzen-sam…a…"

The silver haired man trailed off as he saw the still form of Jiraiya laying on the ground, the man not breathing in the slightest, while Tsunade immediately rushed forward to try and bring her teammate back to life.

"Minato what in the world happened?" Hiruzen asked as he looked at the younger man after taking in the sight of his former student lying in a pool of his own blood, the gaping hole in his midsection making it hard to take his eyes from the man's prone form.

Minato was quiet for a few seconds as he looked up at the pictures of the present and previous Kages, a shadow crossing over their portraits as if they were mourning for the life of a Hero. "War has been declared on us Hiruzen-dono, war has been declared…"

* * *

 **High in the sky above the Land of Lightning Capital ruins**

In a dark, barely lit room the only unmasked man of the group that had invaded the Hokage's office appeared out of a swirl of air. The man gave a great smile as he pulled his cloak from his body. He was a man that appeared to be around his late fifties, early sixties and had roughly tanned skin. He wore a black half kimono shirt that left the right side of his heavily muscled torso uncovered and green pants with red trims on the ends of the leg and old wooden sandals. His hair was pure white and braided down his back with only his beard reaching further; his completely white eyes were surrounded by a ring of black that gave him a demonic look. Coming to a stop, he looked at a throne at the end of the room before going to a knee in a subservient format. "I have returned from Konoha Master."

A shadow covered figure moved slightly on the throne, which was made from a pitch black stone that looked like it absorbed the light from the surrounding area and sat upon a small flight of stairs and a there was a young woman sitting on it that was covered in shadows that hid mostly all of her features except for the fact that she was barefoot with lightly tanned skin and had blonde hair that hung down from the front of her hood while being braided in front of her chest.

"Welcome home Jiemma," The one dubbed as his master said in a calm voice as she shifted slightly on the throne and leveled a cool gaze at the man before her. "I assume that you were able to deliver the message correctly."

Jiemma gained a smirk across his bearded face as he raised his head to look at the sitting woman. "Yes Milady, we've delivered the message to Minato Namikaze… along with returning the near dead Jiraiya of the Sannin to him via Jinzo's wind ability."

The young woman merely scoffed as she remembered the report from her faithful, faceless follower of how he had decimated the Tsuchikage's son and granddaughter, along with the platoon of Konoha Anbu that had been led by Jiraiya of the Sannin. "Konoha has become arrogant and quite lazy over the years," she said with amusement in her voice as she stared down at the older being that she had personally summoned from the afterlife. "It is time that we show them and everyone that follows the way of the shinobi the error of their ways as we bring the power of magic back to this world."

Jiemma smirked darkly at his leader's words and bowed again, "Wise words Milady."

"Thank you Jiemma, but please stop with the flattery, we both know that I do not like it and that you were never much of one to practice it or enjoy the fact that someone was above you. Go get some rest, being in Konoha as long as you were must have given you a migraine since their arrogance is higher than yours was in your last life if I remember correctly." The woman said and she began to walk towards a door behind her throne and looked back at him just before she entered the next room. "Before you do though, go and inform that idiot Erigor that he now has permission to round up the surviving Iwa ninja, along with the confirmation to place the usual soul runes. We're going to need all the cannon fodder we can get when we begin invading Konoha; they do have some powerful players and are known as the strongest shinobi village for a reason."

"Yes Master," the ancient Shodaime of the long lost Sabertooth guild said as he pressed his fist against his barrel-like chest. "Your will shall be done."

Once he had left the room in search of the mentioned man, the woman walked through the door into her private quarters and waved her hand towards the mirror that suddenly cleared to reveal another man, one wearing the same purple cloak and dual lightning bolt mask as the ones that invaded the Hokage's office, only with a golden circlet holding his hood to his head, facing her. "It is time captain, contact Konan and Itachi. Tell them that it is time to execute Order Sixty-Six."

"Yes Master, your will shall be done!" The captain exclaimed and disappeared in a flash of light before the mirror changed back to its normal reflective surface.

"Beware Konoha," the woman said as she sat down on her bed and looked down at a water filled bowl to see Konoha with dozens of shinobi frantically running towards the Hokage Tower, where she could see the Yondaime issuing orders to track down Jiemma and the rest of the messengers, though she was curious to see the bandaged up Iwa Princess Kurotsuchi sitting in the office beside the famed Kuroka Uchiha who had been reported to be with Jiraiya when he fought Jinzo.

"My retribution is coming and I will not allow you to survive…"

* * *

 **The craft the new Grimoire Heart resides in looks like the Kree warship used in the Guardians of the Galaxy movie, though it has more rooms and is more magic generated than machine. The master of the New Grimoire Heart will be revealed in a few chapters when they finally invade Konoha, though many of you can probably guess who she is.**

 **So how did you guys like it? I got the scene where the group of people show up in the Hokage's office from when the Quincy invaded Yamamoto's office in the last arc and thought that it could work with a similar idea in the Narutoverse. As ya'll read earlier, this is a dark Naruko fic and this will be one of those revenge for neglect stories.**

 **There will be no pairings except for some Konoha ninja that are together.**

 **If ya'll are wondering about Itachi and Konan's involvement, then you'll have to wait till the next chapter.**

 **Here are the so far revealed members of the new Kin of Purgatory:**

 **Jiemma Orlando**

He was the Shodaime Master of the ancient Sabertooth guild that fell with the coming of the Juubi and he was summoned by the master as her first follower.

 **His Magic consists of:** Shockwave Magic, Explosion Magic and Territory Magic.

 **Jinzo Uzumaki**

He was a young boy a little younger than Kushina when Uzushio was destroyed and became a bounty hunter/Ronin ninja to survive until the master found him and made him a magus with the promise that he could get his revenge against those that murdered his family and the ones that didn't come to their rescue.

 **His Magic consists of:** Wind God Slayer Magic, ETC (the rest will be shown later on)

 **Hope you guys had fun, please review once done reading.**

 **Ja Ne, Iskander Mandoraekon signing out.**


	6. Black Cat in the Lion's Den Ch 1

**Chapter 1 Black Cat's Rebirth**

 **Summary: Captured while ensuring the escape of her falsely accused friend, Kisuke Urahara and his allies the Vizards; Yamamoto, Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 decided to use a morality and humility teaching punishment he had read about in one of the Marvel Comics his vice-captain enjoyed by stripping her of her powers and placing the cat-like captain into the body of an infant. However what he never saw coming was the girl becoming famous for the defeat of the European Soul Societies most hated menace or an old man leading a school of wizards attempting to turn her into a martyr for his own cause.**

 **Hello everyone, I have here an idea for a Bleach-Harry Potter crossover that I got the idea for after re-watching the first Thor movie where you see Odin casting Thor out of Asgard to become a mortal until he understands his lesson… you guys get all that?**

 **Good.**

 **In this story, the main idea is a scenario where instead of getting away with Urahara and the Vizards during the Pendulum arc after the hollowification process and all that, Yoruichi was captured by Yamamoto before she could escape. Since she was the heiress of one of the higher ranked noble families, I have it where instead of executing her like the Central 46 idiots would probably like (Seriously, every single order they come up with when angered for some slight unless they're dealing with the captain commander is to issue out an execution); Yamamoto comes up with a punishment of where he basically stuffs Yoruichi into a child's body before said infant is born. In this case, she is reborn as Bastet Morgana Potter.**

 **Lastly why I named her Bastet instead of Harry so that you lovers of the name Harry no matter the gender don't get into a hype, I do not feel comfortable calling a girl such a masculine name and no that does not make me sexist; the idea for her name came from the Egyptian Goddess of Cats, who I will actually be introducing later. The Bleach Canon will begin after this so she will be there in time for the invasion.**

 **But that is it for now, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Soul Society, Maggot's Nest Prison**

Yoruichi Shihouin, commander of the Omnikitsudo and Second Division of the prestigious Gotei Thirteen, sighed as her usually joyous golden eyes scanned the prison cell she had found herself sitting in upon awakening without a single bit of humor or enthusiasm in them.

The usually mischievous woman had failed to escape alongside her old friend and fellow captain, Kisuke Urahara, as they attempted to stop the execution of the hollowed captains by the biased and corrupt Central Forty-Six. The dark skinned woman had little doubt that her 'crimes' would most likely earn imprisonment instead of the order of execution that the assholes holding the judicial power of Soul Society always enjoyed handing out… the Shihouin clan could never bear to lose their most powerful and influential heiress in the past few hundred years.

"Yoruichi Shihouin," the voice of the old, but powerful man that commanded the entirety of the Gotei Thirteen said as the woman found herself staring at her captain-commander from where he stood outside the prison bars leaning on his staff. "Since you have shown no remorse towards your actions in aiding the escape of Urahara Kisuke and the rest of the traitors, I have been tasked with giving you your sentence by Central Forty-Six. You shall be banished from the Soul Society and your powers sealed until you have learned to repent for your crimes. You shall not be welcomed in the Seireitei or Rukongai until you have repented or your memories are restored to you. Your spiritual energy and all gifts given to you through its use shall be bound to mortal limits, and your status as heiress of the noble Shihouin clan and Captain of the Second Division will be withheld until you are fit to return among us," the ancient shinigami finished, slamming the butt of his staff onto the floor.

With that said, Genryusai Yamamoto didn't wait for her input on the matter as he raised the key given to him by the Royal Guard and channeling his spiritual energy sent the soul of the woman into the body of a child just being born… in England… inside a magical hospital.

Not knowing that she will become one of the most famous mortals within a year.

* * *

 **Surrey, England; May 23** **rd** **, 1986**

A tiny tan skinned girl of about six years found herself being thrown out the front door of her aunt's home by her fat lard of an uncle after the man decided that he was fed up with all the reports of strange happenings going on at her and her cousin's school. The large walrus of a man stood in the doorway, his fat face as usual purpled with rage after reading about how she had somehow appeared on the other side of the school's fence when his son's little 'gang' was picking on her.

This was the girl's uncle on her mother's side, Vernon Dursley.

"AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING BACK, YOU BLASTED FREAK OF NATURE!" Vernon roared, getting his black haired niece to glare at him while his overweight son and horse-necked wife cowered behind the open kitchen door, not daring to make a move least they anger the older man.

"Go to hell, you goddamned fatass!" Bastet Potter shouted with her natural yellow eyes blazing in absolute rage as she clutched her injured wrist to her chest, the bone in her forearm having snapped from when she had stuck her hands out to stop from hitting the concrete of the house's driveway. Her shout caught the man off guard at the use of words he was surprised she even knew for someone her age and she took that time to run down the street away from the abusive home that had made her life hell since she had come to live with them and had cast her out.

The raven haired girl could hear her uncle's enraged shouts about being disrespected by a freak behind her, but she kept running, not once looking back at the place that had been a living hell ever since she had been placed there after her parent's deaths by some mystery person; tears flowing down her face as her arm mended itself with a greenish glow that always showed up when she wasn't in the presence of her _relatives_.

This six year old girl was Bastet Morgana Potter, and she was absolutely sick of the abuse and pain her so-called family had given her for the past five years of her life.

* * *

 **Millheugh Bridge, Larkhall, Scotland; August 1** **st** **, 1991**

Bastet smiled as she shifted through all of the items she had just liberated from the convenience store several blocks away whose manager had thought it smart to hit her just because she looked like a bum in her old clothes.

Just yesterday the scion of the Potter family had just turned eleven and had decided to rob the formerly mentioned store of any sweets and soda for the occasion. Giving a bright smile to the four year old girl sitting to her right, she gave her a bag of skittles, getting a happy giggle from the grey eyed girl in return.

This was Artemis; a young black haired girl Bastet had found during one of her many forages through trash in order to find any type of food to fill her hungry stomach. Rubbing the happily humming girl on the head as they shared the food Bast had taken, the older girl smiled fondly at the memory of how she had met her little sister.

* * *

 **Flashback – Liverpool, England; July 1** **st** **, 1987**

 _One year has passed since the day that her abusive relatives cast her out onto the street, and the now seven year old Bastet Potter was still as thin as she had been when she left her uncle's home, but she had by now shot up by four inches in height, leaving her at a nice four feet six inches. Instead of her gangly state before leaving the Dursley residence, her body now had a thin layer of muscle from the constant running she had performed to get away from angry shop owners that cursed her existence whenever she stole from them in order to not go hungry. Her formerly messy neck-length hair had now grown down to her shoulders in a way of showing freedom from the abusive rule of Vernon Dursley, though for some reason it kept arcing slightly to look like she had cat ears. She was currently dressed in a brown leather coat that reached her knees and the sleeves went past her hands that she had stolen from a drunken homeless man that had attacked her a few months ago, along with tattered black sweatpants she had found when raiding a dumpster and an orange t-shirt that had a kitten's face on it, and a pair of mud caked white running shoes she had found with the shirt._

 _Currently, the young girl was scrounging for some food in the dumpster behind a McDonald's restaurant. While diving for a second time into the dumpster after finding a surprisingly intact and not rotten hamburger complete with fries, Bastet suddenly heard an infant's crying and upon shifting some of the garbage around the area, her topaz eyes went wide with disbelief._

 _There lying in a bunch of trash with only a small pink blanket to stay warm was an infant girl. The Potter girl immediately swore in disbelief at the fact that the baby looked so new to the world that its skin was still bright red from birth if what she read in some books she had once found was correct and its tiny eyes were squeezed shut as if in pain. On the baby's head was a tuft of black hair similar to her own color._

 _'_ _What kind of sick bastard would leave a newborn baby outside in the freezing cold!?' The seven year old snarled in her head as she gently picked the baby girl up while grabbing a large bag that she had seen in her earlier dive. Upon making sure that the blanket was wrapped snuggly around the now quiet baby she wrapped her left foot's sock around the baby's head, remembering about the head being where most of the body's warmth leaked out of. It wasn't much considering Bastet didn't really have a place to call home, but it would keep the girl warm for a little while, at least until the older female could find her some decent clothes._

 _The baby's cries had by then ended and her small eyes had opened to stare at the girl holding her in wonder, Bastet marveling at the baby's beautiful grey eyes and cooed at the baby getting a small giggle from the child in return._

 _"Hello there cutie," Bastet said with a wide smile as the baby cooed her again. "I think I will name you Artemis, after the moon. I read about it in a book!"_

 _Once getting what appeared to be a giggle of agreement from the newborn, the tan skinned girl looked around the immediate area before grabbing the food she had found and running off in order to find out what was acceptable for babies to eat. Her new companion falling asleep after a short while of realizing that the girl was no longer looking at her._

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Tickling the now four year old with her fingers as they rolled around after finishing the food they had obtained for the older girl's birthday and storing the rest for later, Bast was able to get a giggle from the girl as they rolled about with Bastet ending up on top while tickling Artemis' feet.

However just as the younger girl was about to get her older surrogate sister back for the tickle torture, Artemis let loose a gasp at something that was behind the tan skinned girl and quickly hid behind her older sister, making the older girl look back to find what had scared her baby sister, ready to fight if need be only to have her jaw drop at the sight that greeted her.

It was a strange bird that looked like a big red and yellow chicken.

It was carrying a letter.

The older girl of the duo placed a firm hand on her sister's shoulder, hugging her to her body while they made their way closer to the strange bird before she took the letter from the creature, silently wondering why somebody would use something so obvious to send a letter.

What happened next would change the lives of the two girls forever.

The two of them disappeared from beneath the lonely bridge in Scotland after experiencing an uncomfortable tug in their guts only to find themselves reappearing outside a small house in England.

A small house that looked _very familiar_ to one Bastet Morgana Potter.

They were in the front yard of a familiar house that the memory of gave Bast nightmares that only her baby sister could calm.

The house itself appeared to be vacant due to there being no sign of any cars or life inside the house, along with several of the plants she remembered being in the garden having withered and died.

Artemis stayed very close to her older sister as the older girl looked around her with the eyes of a hawk, prepared to encounter anything that might come out at them from the darkness that the nighttime had cast over the place. Bastet had a bad feeling about what was about to happen before her eyes fell onto a massive man that was staring at them from under the porchlight of the house she dreaded and confusion filled the topaz orbs.

"Who the heck are you?"

The large, hairy man gave a hearty chuckle at the confused tone the girl had taken as if she should know who exactly the giant man should be, causing his massive chest to shake while Bast made sure to keep Artemis behind her. Despite being tall for her age, Bastet was like a tiny kitten in comparison to this stranger.

"'m Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper o' the keys and grounds of Hogwarts," the man said with a deep chuckle before looking around in confusion as if just noticing something despite being there all day. "Er. Where're yer aunt an' uncle, Bast?"

Unseen by the large man as he looked about for the absence of the girl's supposed guardians, the young girl's features morphed into a dark glare as anger filled her. "So you're with the idiots who left me with those pieces of filth. Where the hell were you people all this time!?"

Hagrid flinched.

"Professor McGonagall woul' scrub yer mouth fer yer language lassy. Er, who's the kid?" He asked as he noticed the younger girl hiding behind the eleven year old he had been sent to meet, getting the girl to stiffen at the younger girl being seen by this unknown and hid the cowering Artemis behind her from the giant man's gaze.

"She's no one!" Bast snarled as she prepared to fight the man in-case he tried to take her little sister away from her. "If you try to take her from me, I will rip your eyes out of your skull and stuff them down your throat so you can watch as I rip open your carcass!"

Hagrid once again flinched as he held his massive hands up in an attempt to calm the angry girl and show that he had no intention of doing that. "I ain' goin' teh take 'er away from yeh, miss. Professor Dumbledore just tol' meh tha' I was ta come teh take yeh teh Diagon Alley, Ms. Bast."

"Why would somebody send you to pick up a street rat?" Bastet asked with a frown in the man's direction. "How did we even get here to begin with?! Last I knew we were in Scotland!"

"Er, alrighty then," Rubeus said as he ignored the awkward question given to him by the pre-teen, wondering what she meant by street rat when she was supposed to be living with her aunt and uncle like Dumbledore had planned when he had first given her to the older man. "We're goin' teh get yer supplies then. Follow me!"

Bastet merely grumbled, the tanned girl not seeing a way out of this, but she picked Artemis up onto her back in case they needed to run quickly and began following the strange man away from the home of the people that had shunned her.

* * *

In preparation to go to the magic school that Hagrid had told them about on their trip to London on his big ass flying motorcycle, someplace called Hogwarts, that had sent that weird chicken that the half-giant had told her was Fawkes, the headmaster's pet phoenix, to get her to attend, Bastet and Artemis found themselves in the British version of a magical shopping district called Diagon Alley to get her supplies that were on a list in the letter she had taken from the phoenix. They consisted of an old fashioned trunk, a uniform that made her want to puke over the lack of individuality, a pet of her choice, a wand and several books.

Leading them around alongside Hagrid was an older dark skinned boy named Lee Jordan, a nice boy who had a mischievous glint in his eye that was apparently going to be a third year when they arrived at the school; currently he was informing the two girls of the four houses that Hogwarts had, along with his opinion about who would be in the prefects this year and had already gotten on Artemis' good side by giving the four year old a tootsie roll that he had nicked off of an older witch when the two of them showed an interest in a prank he had planned to play when he got to the school.

Let it be known that Bastet and her corruptible little Artemis were worshippers of the Norse god of trickery, Loki… though Artemis didn't exactly understand what it was about yet… who they found out about in a religion section of an old library and as such Bast usually liked playing pranks on the shop keepers or citizens of towns the sisters had passed through, Artemis helping some of the time.

Ah, how she loved the sound of self-entitled pricks screaming in the morning…

First stop on their list was a place called Gringotts; that Lee had told them was an international wizarding bank that was run by goblins of all things that was spread over a large part of the world.

Oh, and something that was already ticking the tan skinned girl off was the fact that apparently she was rather famous in the magical communities as their little group discovered from the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid himself had informed her that she was famous for slaying some fellow named Voldemort that fancied himself a god at the ripe old age of one. This Voldemort fella had murdered her mother and father for the simple crime of standing against his blood supremacy regime and had tried to kill her too, but somehow failed when his curse had rebounded on him.

Reminded her slightly of the Adolf Hitler fellow she had read about during one of the times she and Artemis had broken into a library for a night.

The scion of the Potter family honestly didn't give a shit for the fame given to her by these backwards people, seriously they wore robes that looked like they came directly from the Dark Ages instead of the modern era and a _grown_ man with red hair that was most likely in his mid to late forties had been fawning over normal every day electronics like he had never seen such a thing before; as such she had arranged her hair to cover the part of her forehead that bore the mark that made her famous, already cursing the lightning shaped scar.

She hated being the center of attention when she had done nothing to earn said fame.

What's so fun about having a bloody lightning bolt carved into your skull after your parents were just murdered by some psycho in a bathrobe?

Artemis herself was busy marveling at the vibes and different colors of the marketplace, stars appearing in her wondrous steel-grey eyes as she took in the sight of many different witches and wizards walking about the place. When they entered the bank, the four year old commented on how tiny the Goblins were, happy that she found something that was her height that walked on two legs.

Oh how Bastet was going to tease her for that later on.

After Bast's identity was confirmed by the bank's head goblin, Minnakht, with a test using something he called a blood-stone and Bastet was given the key for her vault that Hagrid for some reason had on him, something she gleefully liberated from the half-giant and they went down into the caverns on a rickety car after agreeing to meet up with Lee after they were finished with their transactions.

The mountain of gold, silver and bronze that filled her personal vault astonished her; she had never seen that much money before.

She was equally astonished to learn that it was all hers.

"How much is'n there?" Artemis asked with astonishment in her young grey eyes, surprised at the amount of shiny things. "So much shiny!"

After the whole banking experience and finding out that she had more money in her vault than her former _family_ had made in their entire careers, along with making Artemis an adopted member of her father's family, the small group moved on to get Bast's stuff for Hogwarts like her uniforms and a pet. The black haired Potter heiress decided on a golden colored cat that she decided to name Sakhmet after the Egyptian Goddess Bast's alter ego. Once she had been fitted for her school robes that still made her want to hurl due to how much they gave the feeling of an identity crisis, they proceeded on to locate the rest of the supplies before they finished up by heading into a wand shop.

An excited Lee led their small group into Ollivander's Wand Shop while Hagrid went to pick something up at the request of Dumbledore and met the owner, an old man with white hair named Garrick Ollivander. He greeted them rather warmly and asked Lee how his wand was working, getting an answer that it was alright. The dreadlocked boy then motioned to the reason he was in the shop, getting Ollivander to look over at Bastet and the ever wondrous Artemis.

Sadly as they would find out through a search of the wands given to her by the old wand maker, none of the wands would work for her with each and every one giving off an odd objection to their use, ranging from exploding glass, lighting Lee's hair on fire and lastly the splinters that were once Ollivander's desk. Artemis herself was glaring at the older girl for giving her a pair of black kitten ears that stuck up out of her hair that made her utterly adorable, getting a snicker from Lee once he managed to put the fire in his hair out without too much damage being done to his dreadlocks and having the nice Ollivander use a spell to regrow the missing ones.

After another few more wands and getting similar results along with a grumble about replacing the window from the old man, the wand maker decided to go to the back to search through his more rare and personal stock; before retreating from the area back to the front with a wand of straight-grained light brown wood carved with Celtic designs and smooth white wood making up the length outside the handle with two rings of light brown wood around the middle.

The instant it was placed in her hands by the old wand maker, it felt like she was shaking hands with a friend she hadn't seen in a long time. She waved it and the air warmed up around her like spring had come early and had wrapped the room in its warm embrace with Artemis' cat ears disappearing along with all of the glasses in the man's shop fixing themselves, though it appeared to do nothing in terms of the destroyed desk.

"Very interesting," Ollivander commented as he looked about his shop at the effects of the newest wand in her possession, before turning back to the girl when she asked what it was made of. Taking it from her, he hummed as the room became slightly colder while he looked the stick of wood over. "Ah, I made this one a long time ago for another wizard; however he killed by the Dark Lord before He-who-must-not-be-named came to be before he could use it to its fullest potential. I made it from a Rowan tree that sat on Holy Land that had been set up for the old gods of Ireland and if I remember correctly, the core is made from a sliver of the legendary spear, Gae Bolg, the cursed spear wielded by Ireland's Child of Light, Cu Chulainn."

Ollivander proceeded to tell the interested girl some of the lore behind how the wand had come to be as they waited for Hagrid to return and Lee ran over to his beautiful mother when she showed up; the two girls seeing where he got the mischievous streak from at the sight of the glint in the woman's almond colored eyes. As soon as their half-giant escort returned from whatever he was tasked with doing, occasionally patting his coat pocket as if making sure that whatever it was, was still there; the eleven year old picked out a leather holster that would be used to hold her wand to her hip and she paid the wand maker for both the wand and holster, as well as enough to pay for a new desk and they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron where they would be waiting for when it came time to board the train.

* * *

 **Leaky Cauldron; September 1** **st** **, 1991**

"Get away from me," Yoruichi growled at yet another one of her supposed fans as she hugged a frightened Artemis to her body to keep her away from a short woman that resembled a toad that gave the older girl a bad vibe. "You people are crazy!"

"And who's this little cutie?" The ugly witch clad in a shade of pink that burned at the retinas in Bast's eyes asked, cooing at the frightened Artemis, appearing to not understand that she was intruding on their personal space. Bastet proceeded to shift her body even more so that her baby sister was farther away from the pink clad toad, and she bared her white teeth at the confused woman.

"Artemis is my little sister, now leave us alone!" She growled out.

The woman, who she had found out, was named Umbridge by another annoyed bar patron who had told her to leave the girls alone, jumped at the younger girl's harsh tone, and her toadish face twisted in a mix of annoyance and confusion.

"But you don't have a little sister!" Umbridge exclaimed in a condescending tone as if she were talking to a bratty child that was no older than six instead of the eleven year old girl sitting before her. "The Potters only had one child before they were killed!"

"She's my adopted sister," Bastet said slowly in the same fashion she had just been talked to, making the woman turn as pink as her outfit, before the toad found herself being pushed aside by Hagrid when the half-giant finally came down from his room and had noticed who was talking to his charge.

Everything that was considered a half-breed by magical standards hated the woman on principal for her racist ideals.

"Now, now, that's enough outta you. Com' on Bastet, Arte', we gotta get goin' if we wan' ta make it to teh train 'n time!" Hagrid said in his usual cheerful tone, getting a grateful Bast and Artemis to look up at him while the Umbridge lady sent a look of disgust towards the half-giant as if he were beneath her. The two girls having come to like the friendly half-giant after he went through the process of insuring that his current charge was able to keep her little sister at the school as long as Artemis spent the day when her sister was in classes with a teacher or Hagrid.

* * *

Quickly making their way to King's Cross station via a muggle, as Hagrid called normal people, cab. Artemis was in awe of the train while Bast looked on, impressed upon finding themselves staring at a majestic crimson colored steam train that had the words 'Hogwarts Express' on the front of the engine while hundreds of kids Bastet's age and older swarmed onto the red contraption to find seats, many waving goodbye to their parents and families.

It was Lee who spotted Bastet after Hagrid had left the two confused girls to get their belongings on the train and waved to the eleven and four year old girls. Artemis brightened up immediately on seeing the one she had dubbed as the candy supplier and headed straight for the older dark skinned boy.

The first few carriages were already packed with bustling students, new and old, many hanging out of the windows on the side of the corridor to say goodbye to their families and some were fighting over seats in the front area. Lee and the girls quickly made their way down the platform in search of an empty seat. As they did, the trio passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," the old woman dressed with what appeared to be a vulture on her hat sighed in response to who apparently was grandson.

The dark skinned, dreadlock armed prankster helped Bastet put her enlarged trunk up in a metal rack above their seat in an empty compartment before Lee ran off to find his two friends, Gred and Forge, whom he had mentioned to them in Diagon Alley when the train began moving along to begin its journey to the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Halfway into the ride, a boy Bast's age with red hair popped his head into the compartment.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full," he claimed when he noticed the two girls, his eyes becoming lidded as if he thought of wooing the tan skinned girl.

What he got instead was Bastet cocking her head to look at him after she had looked up from her copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' that she had taken from her trunk to occupy her time once Artemis fell asleep.

"That's odd," She began as she cocked a black eyebrow in his direction. "According to the part I just read in Hogwarts: a History, the train has an enchantment to add on compartments to accommodate the large number of students in case there are more than can be seated."

The ginger gained a scowl and he eventually left after not being able to make the girl see things from his point of view, but not before he managed to anger Bastet enough in that he gained a black eye from a thrown book after a sexist comment.

It wasn't long before Artemis woke up upon smelling the candy in the trolley outside the compartment with her abnormally sharp nose and the girls were soon pigging out on the strange candy the wizards had thought up. Artemis had developed an immediate love for the chocolate frogs her older sister had purchased and was currently fighting a miniature war with one that had managed to evade the four year old's attempts to get the chunk of animated chocolate in her mouth.

"They really do mean every flavor," Bastet said after a short while of watching her sister in amusement when she had popped a green colored jelly bean into her mouth to find out that it tasted just like grass.

They were about to continue their feast once Artemis quit laughing when Bastet got her back with a vomit bean, when a girl with bushy brown hair and inquisitive eyes popped into the compartment asking about a toad, unwittingly letting Artemis' prey in the form of a chocolate frog flee through the open door much to the black haired four year old's dismay.

"Um, I think there might be an advanced spell that can summon things from what I read in a book Lee gave me a few days ago," the older of the two said as she looked to the girl that had interrupted their fun. "Perhaps the older students know it."

"Of course!" Hermione declared as she smacked her forehead in annoyance from forgetting about something being possible. "How could I forget the summoning charm? I'm sure the one of the fourth years know it!"

She immediately ran out before coming back with a quick 'thank you' to her fellow first year and closing the door in a much quieter fashion than when she had first left.

The silence continued for another hour in which Bastet was busy playing a game of war with enchanted cards that she had nicked from an older student wearing some weird badge who had similar red hair to the boy who first came to their compartment with her baby sister when they found the door opening for a third time.

This time there were three boys in the doorway with one at the front who was the apparent leader who had sleek white-blond hair and cold grey eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp pointed features; the sneer on his face for some reason just grating on the tan skinned girl's nerves. The goons on either side of the shorter boy however didn't share the look of intelligence in the other boy's eyes with a dull look on their chubby faces.

"I've heard that some older students have been saying that the famous Bastet Potter is on the train."

Bastet's features immediately lit up in annoyance as her yellow eyes stared coldly at the trio, the eleven year old glad that her scar was hidden under her hair. "What's your point? Who cares about who that is or why they're here?"

"Clearly you don't know who you are talking to, Mudblood. Everyone in the magical world _knows_ who Bastet Potter is," the blond sneered at the tan skinned girl, obviously not recognizing exactly who he was talking to before he started to look around the immediate area for his elusive quarry.

"Who is she?" Artemis chirped from her spot opposite of her sister, getting a startled look from all three of the boys at the fact that there was a girl much younger than the age limit for Hogwarts on the train.

"She is the Girl-who-lived!" The boy they still didn't know the name of exclaimed as if insulted. "She is the only person to survive the killing curse and the person who killed the Dark Lord!"

"And?" Bastet asked with a cocked eyebrow, not caring about the wizard's idea of her when they never even met her.

The pale blond ended up giving her a stumped look at how unimpressed the girl was. "Um, she's the most famous underage witch alive right now."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't see what your point is," the tan skinned girl replied. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy," the blond boy said in a pompous tone that reminded her of her uncle's 007 shows he used to watch before he kicked her out of the house, then the blond motioned to the boys behind him. "This is Crabbe and Goyle."

"This is my little sister Artemis and I am Bastet Potter."

Draco's features paled as he realized that he had insulted the person he had been searching for as her piercing yellow gaze stared steadily at him. Luckily for the two girls, Draco left quickly after a small course of stammering and trying to regain his composure at the idea that he had most likely annoyed or angered the person he had come to make connections with on his father's orders.

The sisters quickly found themselves bored after that, until the trolley lady came around again before leaving with the knowledge that she would need to restock on the chocolate frogs that had been left behind with one carnivorous Artemis Potter.

* * *

On the boat ride to the castle after being separated from the older students at the train station by the cheerful half-giant that had collected the two girls, Bastet quickly became friends with a stuttering boy named Neville Longbottom. Neville as she found out during the relatively short trip had a love for herbology, the study of plants as she would learn later, that he couldn't exactly express in front of others because of his lack of self-esteem that he had gained from living with his extremely strict and forceful grandmother.

The tan skinned girl and her sister had fun swapping stories with the boy, the other inhabitant of their boat, the same bushy haired girl from earlier being shocked to find out that her soon-to-be classmate and her sister had been living on the streets until recently.

* * *

Upon entering the Great Hall, most of the eleven year old children were scared out of their minds or excited after seeing the display of ghosts flying through the walls past them, Bastet feeling a slight twinge in the back of her head at the sight of them as if she was supposed to know something important. Upon being lined up, Bastet and Artemis didn't really pay any attention to what old lady that had introduced herself as McGonagall had been saying.

At least Neville was happy now after Hagrid gave him his toad.

Upon entering, the tan skinned Potter found herself in line with her little sister at her side behind a boy with a brighter head of blond hair than Malfoy… were those whiskers on his cheeks? The redhead that had annoyed her at the beginning of the train ride was right behind her, and the first years found themselves walked through a pair of great thick double doors made out of ancient oak into the Great Hall.

Bast had to admit, the place was interesting if you were into the medieval vibe it gave off; the hall itself was lit by over a hundred floating candles that hovered over four long tables that were filled with the older students.

Bastet could see Lee sitting at the table that had a large lion covered tapestry floating above it and talking to two mischievous twin redheads.

The tables were covered with glittering plates and old fashioned cups, any thieves' dream robbery. At the end of the massive hall was another table that the teachers were sitting at. The old lady that had talked to them before was quick to lead the first years up to where they stood in front of the teacher's podium.

Bast watched with interest, wondering how this sorting ceremony was supposed to work, as Professor McGonagall placed a conjured four-legged stool in front of the line of first years. On top of the stool she placed an old ratty patched up pointed wizard's hat that began singing of all things… horribly if she might add…

McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

The hat called out Hufflepuff rather loudly for the girl before McGonagall called out other names in alphabetical order starting with their last names while Hannah ran off to a table with a Badger themed banner above it.

One by one they found themselves on the stool to be sorted by the weird singing hat, many a new student walking away with a scared look on their faces making Bastet wonder if it had been singing soft nothings to them.

Some of the more snobbish looking kids went to Slytherin, like Crabbe and Goyle.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The bushy haired girl they had met earlier quickly ran up making Bastet smile, at least she knew the girl's name now. Hermione quickly and eagerly sat down the stool and jammed the hat onto her head in excitement.

"RAVENCLAW!"

For some reason the tan skinned Potter could tell that Hermione wasn't exactly pleased with that choice.

If the jealous look she sent to the Lion themed table was any indication.

When Neville was called, the two Potter girls got to watch him trip a couple times on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with the boy as if wondering whether or not to suck his brains out or not, making him sweat in fear. When it finally shouted out "GRYFFINDOR," Bast's newest friend quickly ran off still wearing it, forcing the green wearing woman to retrieve it from a thoroughly embarrassed Longbottom who was trying to ward the snickers of his table away from him.

Draco swaggered forward with a pompous air as if he owned the world when his name was called by the singing hat and it barely touched his nearly white hair when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" leading to Malfoy joining Crabbe and Goyle at the snake themed table, looking pleased with himself as if he had won some great award.

After that everything proceeded quickly and an Asian girl was called up before being sent to Hufflepuff and a brutish looking girl was sorted into Slytherin. It took a little while of sorting through the first years before they got to her name.

"Potter, Bastet!"

The girl immediately scowled as the hall went silent and whispers suddenly broke out from all over the hall, before with some amusement of seeing Lee's face of dawning understanding she walked forward to the stool with over a hundred eyes locked onto her and her little sister. Said little sister clinging to Bast due to not being used to this much attention.

" _The_ Bastet Potter?"

"Did she say Potter?"

"I can't see her! Where is she!?"

"Is that a little kid?"

As soon as she sat on the stool, the tan girl found her view of the curious faces of the students blacked when the hat fell over her eyes and she found herself looking at its inky black insides.

 _'_ _Hmm!'_

No matter what her little sister was viable to say later on, even if it was witnessed by several of the students staring at her… she did not squeak at all!

 _'_ _You have quite the impressive mind here,'_ the voice that had startled her said. _'You are brave, loyal, cunning, mischievous and quite intelligent. You would fit into any house that resides in this school! Which house would you like to go in? There are just so many options to give.'_

"The hell?" Bast asked as she gripped the edges of the stool tightly, slowly calming down from being startled. _'Are you honestly reading my mind?'_

 _'_ _Yes, yes I am.'_

 _'_ _Pick a damn house, now,'_ the girl snarled at the hat, not really enjoying the idea of something rooting through her private thoughts as if she were an open book.

 _'_ _Alright, alright if you insist, just remember that there is no turning back from this,'_ the hat said theatrically which made Bast beginning wondering if the knives on the table could more holes in the hat, unknowingly making it speed up. _'With the heart and will of the king of beasts residing in you, it has to be…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Bast ripped the hat off of her head upon hearing the words yelled out for all to hear and walked quickly toward the cheering Gryffindor table with Artemis in her shadow after being waved at by Lee where he was sitting with two redheads who looked to be twins and shoving the invasive hat into McGonagall's hands. She was only slightly amused that she had gotten the loudest cheer out of all those called, the girl still too annoyed at the thought of that thing going through her memories to be properly excited.

An older looking redhead with a badge that she vaguely remembered as the boy she stole the cards from got up and went to shake her hand but she kept her hands in their place of hugging Artemis to her body, making him look rather foolish while the twins next to Lee were yelling whilst doing a form of a happy dance that amused the eldest Potter girl, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Bastet quickly found herself sitting down between the twins and Neville along with being on the opposite side of the table as a ghost with a weird ruffle style shirt that she'd seen earlier.

On a brighter note, the two girls could now see the teacher's table now and there, sitting in the center of the table, sitting in a large gold throne, was an old man that Bast recognized from Hagrid's descriptions as Albus Dumbledore, supposedly the most powerful wizard of the modern era.

McGonagall proceeded to call even more names after everyone calmed down from their excitement at the sight of the famous Potter girl. The ginger from the train was called forward looking like he was going to be sick, making Bastet snort at the name of Ronald, the old McDonald had a farm song playing in her head.

Bast found herself even further amused when a second later the hat had shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" much to the complete shock of who she guessed to be his older siblings by the looks on their faces.

McGonagall took that time to roll up her scroll after sorting one final boy into Slytherin and waved her wand, dispelling the stool as she took the hat to set it behind the Headmaster's chair.

The really old man proceed to get to his feet, shushing the talk of the students with the single movement of opening his arms wide, as if he was a grandfather welcoming all of his grandchildren home.

It was a little creepy to see an old man that excited over children…

As such Artemis found herself being hugged closer to Bastet's side…

"Welcome, welcome," were the first words out of the man's mouth. "To yet another year at our beloved Hogwarts! Before we begin our great and filling banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are; Ludon! Lard! Nitwit! Maurice! Thank you!" He sat back down.

Everybody except for the very confused clapped and cheered.

Bast glanced down and was surprised to see food appear on her plate out of nowhere. Appearing all over the table were plates of roast duck, chicken, broccoli and steak, braughtwurst, sausages, bacon and potatoes, fries, several different types of pudding, asperagrass, carrots, bread and ketchup.

There was even sushi!

Artemis was already drooling at the sight of the food.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food disappeared from the plates, leaving them as clean as they had been before the feast. However Bastet found herself looking on in horror as every dessert you could think of appeared, she had to swat Artemis' hand before the girl leapt full force into the pudding… she never wanted to see the four year old on that big of a sugar high again…

As everyone got even more comfortable with the fattening foods set out for them to eat, the people around her talked about their families and compared themselves to each other. However close to her side of the table, she could hear the plans of the twin gingers to cause chaos in the morning with a prank that she made sure to listen to in order to maybe avoid or join in.

Finally after finding that more talking was taking place instead of eating, the desserts disappeared like their earlier counterparts and the creepy old man headmaster got to his feet again, causing silence to fill the hall.

"Ahem," he began, silencing the few stragglers. "I only have a few more words to say now that we are all fed and watered before we send you off to bed. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. All first years should take notice that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. As a few of our older students would do well to remember due to an accident they may or may not have run into last year." At that remark, Dumbledore's eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins and a certain Lee, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, our beloved caretaker, to remind everyone that magic should not be used between classes in the corridors, at all and finally, I must stress to all of you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Bast immediately gave a blink, wondering why the hell a school that was supposedly prestigious enough to use some teleporting mail to make her come would have a hallway of death. _'The hell is wrong with these people?'_

"And without further ado," the old man Bast wasn't entirely sure to be sane continued. "I wish you the fondest of dreams tonight, now off you trot."

Seemingly as one, the collected students of the four house stood and began following the people who had badges on their chests that wore their house's colors. The boy she had nicked the cards from as she would find his name to be Percy later was already bellowing like he was some kind of king… she was so going to prank him later and if what she could see from the mischievous grins sent his way by the twins, so would they.

Shortly after arriving in a tower behind the painting of an overly obese woman with a horrible voice, Bastet and Artemis quickly found their bed and fell asleep as soon as they hit the admittedly soft bed; not even bothering to change out of their clothes, the entire set of events from the past few weeks finally making them hit rock bottom.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This here is my replacement for my Yoruichi D. Monkey story that you all for some reason beyond imagination hated. I came up with this idea as mentioned earlier after watching Thor and the Bleach Pendulum Arc close to the same time. Also so no one throws a hissy fit about canon and timelines, Yoruichi will have graduated from Hogwarts by the time comes around for Ichigo to storm the almighty soul society for his stolen midget lover!**

 **Yoruichi or Bastet if you will, will be regaining her soul reaper powers over the course of the seven years slowly even if she has no idea what they are and I have a surprise for next chapter that will cure where she will be staying since I am making Dumbledore an ass that will try to control her and put her back with the** ** _things_** **that can't be counted as family.**

 **Next up my next chapter for this and a couple others might take a little time to come up because I am working off of my cousin's computer since mine had the misfortune of being stolen. So yeah, please be patient and have a nice day.**

 **So yeah, please be nice and review once you're done reading.**

 **Have fun, Iskander Mandoraekon, Ja Ne!**


	7. Daughter of the Kitsune Ch 1

**Daughter of the Kitsune Chapter 1: Raising a Fox**

 **Summary:** Naruko is taken away a few days after her birth by Kushina when she overhears several council-members raging for the execution of her daughter for her Kitsune ears, tails and whiskers marks and travels to an old mountain home of the Uzumaki Clan to raise her. Now after her mother passed away, Naruko and her best friend Tenten must forge their way through the world to safety.

The pairing is Naruko x Minato Reincarnation; Tenten x Juugo; Oc Touko x Undecided

 **For this story, I have it where Kushina left Konoha shortly after the Kyuubi was subdued because of her overhearing the civilian, elder and clan councils trying to either have her daughter killed or turned into a weapon because of the Kyuubi being sealed into her. In here I will only be bashing Danzo and a few others so it won't be a full on hate war. Also I decided to make Minato become reborn as Tsunade and Jiraiya's son half a month before Naruko's first birthday and he will be canon Naruto's replacement on Team Seven and he will have the Mokuton and be one of the graduate a year early genius'. That's all for now, last thing is that the Uchiha are alive and I will be putting the Konoha team changes at the bottom of the page once I am done with the story.**

 **I do not own Naruto or any elements from League of Legends I might use and like I have said before in these Drabbles, it is unsure if this will continue.**

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was, as far as the Hidden Villages of the Elemental Nations were concerned, dead after the Kyuubi struck Konoha and killed hundreds, including her secret husband the Yondaime Hokage and supposedly herself. However, unlike what many people believed to be true, the red haired princess of the fallen nation of Uzushiogakure was very much alive, despite having the Kyuubi ripped from her stomach and her husband sacrificing his own life to seal the beast into her daughter.

The Red-Hot Habanero was currently seated kneeling in the seiza position on a balcony of an ancient monastery that belonged to her clan for centuries that peered out over the Land of Lightning that was currently bathed in the pseudo-darkness of the moonlit night while she drank some tea that she had prepared to calm her nerves.

The monastery itself was situated high in the western mountain ranges of the Land of Lightning where Kumo shinobi never ventured due to a boundary of seals that surrounded the mountain the monastery sat upon that had been set up by her ancestors long before they had moved to Uzushio that she had renewed once she had arrived. This certain monastery had once housed warrior monks from the Uzumaki clan that had often searched for Enlightenment and the meaning of peace while being ready for any conflict since they knew that while they sought peace, many during the Clan Wars did not. The monastery itself was built on top of a mountain, with numerous natural areas on and around it that were to the liking of the Uzumaki princess.

Kushina sighed as she stood from her kneeling position, she turned around and retreated back into the monastery, deciding to check on the reason she had moved into the monastery instead of remaining in Konohagakure, the place that had been her home ever since Iwa, Kumo and Kiri had destroyed her original home until her trust was betrayed by those she thought she knew personally.

The monastery was not incredibly large compared to the others that she had visited when with her father as a little girl or with her fellow Konoha shinobi when they had been on missions during the Third and Second Wars, but it was not small by any means either. The monastery she currently occupied had a large courtyard that had a single white tree standing in the center, several bedrooms that she believed had belonged to the monks when they had last lived here and had already taken the liberty of changing the largest room to fit her tastes; there were also four prayer rooms that she hadn't decided what to do with yet, along with a large garden that had a peaceful energy that allowed her to remove the fears she carried when she chose to meditate in its confines before the pond that she had often taken to staring into, there was even a dojo for sparing and an armory. It had surprised her at first that a monastery would have weapons, but she soon reminded herself that this place had been run by warrior monks and not the normal kind like what you would find in the normal civilian temples across the Elemental Nations, though she did remember something her husband had told her about the Shinobi Temples many of the Lands had.

After travelling through the remainder of the monastery towards her chosen bedroom that had been decorated like the one she had had when she still lived with Minato in Konoha. She gave a small smile as she moved to kneel at the top of one of the two bed-like futons laid out on the floor with a box of wood surrounding them; Kushina smiled happily as she observed the object swaddled in the embrace of the smaller futon, a baby girl, her daughter. That thought still brought a small smile to her face despite the thought of what her late baka of a husband had sealed inside of the child to protect the ungrateful villagers of Konoha.

This baby was the reason that she had left Konoha and had decided to become a resident here, she had realized that she would need a safe place for her child to grow up and be protected without having to move around after having learned about the plans that her now former home held for her precious daughter for what she held and what her appearance looked like.

This made her come to the decision to occupy the monastery.

It was perfectly isolated, with open areas for the girl to play in as she grew up and it held a large amount of vegetation in and around the monastery, along with a garden that she could grow fruits and vegetables in.

Now, almost a month after having given birth along with the painful task of having the Kyuubi ripped from her stomach and fleeing Konoha after overhearing the councils calling for the death of her daughter and Danzo's plea to have the child as a weapon, she now sat next to her beloved Naruko, calmly and happily observing the baby while she slept. Her Naruko almost looked like a completely normal baby; with short tuffs of her clan's signature red hair starting to grow, along with the violet eyes she had also inherited from her mother. On her cheeks however was the very thing that had made her unique to other children, there were six whisker-like birthmarks that had three on each cheek, giving her a kitsune-like look that was obtained from being inside Kushina's womb while she had still held the Kyuubi herself… And then there was the three main reasons she had fled Konoha with her precious child, instead of normal human ears that her parents possessed, Naruko's ears were that of a fox that had somehow been transformed by the Kyuubi's chakra when it had been sealed inside of her, making Kushina believe that it had been due to the child only being an hour old. Besides her vulpine ears, Naruko also had what appeared to be a pure white bushy fox tail that formed at the base of her spine, right above her butt, something that despite the urgency of had Kushina screaming 'Kawaii' every time she saw it. The last thing is the object that cemented the child as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the Shiki Fujin seal that her bastard of a husband had used to seal the Kyuubi itself inside their daughter that sat as clear as day on the baby's slightly tanned stomach, right above her navel.

 _'_ _Sleep well my beautiful little Maelstrom,'_ Kushina thought as she kissed the sleeping baby's forehead. _'I just know that you will be able to change the world as we all know it, but don't worry, Kaa-chan will keep you safe, I won't let any of the bad people hurt you.'_ As she finished her thoughts she turned to her own futon with the idea of sleep. She slowly shifted to the much larger futon next to her daughter, and as she drifted off to the land of dreams, she wondered just how her actions and her daughter would change the world as everyone knows it.

* * *

 **Eight Years later**

Kushina smiled to herself as she sat while leaning against the lone tree of the garden and she reflected over the years that passed since she had given birth to her beloved Naruko and left the Village Hidden in Leaves as she stared into the calming pond that lay before her. The little fox-like baby had quickly turned into a toddler and from there into the hyperactive eight year old she currently was. The years had passed relatively quickly with only a few small bumps along the way, however the redhead truly believed that she had succeeded in raising a smart and intellig-

"Naruko-baka, get back here!" The childish voice that she recognized as Tenten, the nine year old daughter of her best friend and self-sworn guardian Hideki Higurashi, yelled out from somewhere back in the monastery.

Hideki and his daughter had joined her and her daughter two years ago because of a promise the man had made to her about him protecting them after the woman had saved his life a couple years before the Kyuubi Attack. He and Tenten had joined the two Uzumaki six years into her self-imposed exile to avoid drawing suspicion from the shinobi of Konoha that hopefully had given up trying to track her and Naruko down. She smiled fondly as she remembered the day the two of them had come to the mountain to locate the monastery that Kushina had informed Hideki of.

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _"_ _Are we there yet?" A seven year old Tenten Higurashi asked once again as she followed her extremely tall and muscular father through the brush and trees of the forest surrounding the mountain that Kushina had told him about._

 _"_ _No Tenten-chan…" Hideki Higurashi, a former blacksmith and Jounin of Konoha, said with a sigh as he looked down at his daughter as she asked the same question once again for the thirtieth time in the past half-hour. "We aren't there yet, but we should be close soon." The man sat down on one of the large stones that covered the mountain they were climbing and ruffled through his bag. "Here, let's take a break and eat lunch, we have been walking all morning."_

 _His bun haired daughter nodded and sat down next to him before taking a bag of the Dango he had prepared for her from the man as he handed it to her. Once she took a few bites of the succulent dumplings she found her attention being drawn to rustling bushes and she stood to walk over to it._

 _"_ _Where are you going Tenten?" The older Higurashi asked as he looked up from the salad he had made for himself._

 _"_ _There's something over here…" was the answer he received as his daughter continued on her way to the bush. Looking into the bushes, Tenten was startled when she saw a mud covered creature with three tails swaying behind its back and two fox ears twitching in its hair as it looked at a pair of mushrooms in front of it._

 _"_ _EEK MONSTER!" Tenten shrieked, startling the creature in front of her._

 _"_ _Eep!" The creature squeaked before it jumped up and hid behind a log while Hideki came to his daughter's rescue. "Tenten what's wrong!?" The tall man asked urgently as he came up behind her. "What happened?"_

 _Tenten only pointed at the creature she had seen and Hideki looked in the direction she was pointing only to find a mud covered girl hiding behind a log staring at the two of them with two large violet eyes that reminded the man of Kushina's eyes. However what really drew his attention were the two fox ears twitching in her red, mud covered hair. "Who are you…?"_

 _Hideki was shocked out of his stupor at the voice of a young girl and the identity of the person dawned on him. "Ah, you must be Naruko-chan."_

 _His words worked in getting the now named Naruko to poke her head up further from behind her log. "How do you know my name?" She asked as she slowly came out from behind the log, revealing to Tenten and her father a petite girl of about six with crimson red hair and tanned skin that was hidden beneath large splotches of mud. Her violet eyes shining in curiosity as she tugged half-heartedly at her mud covered skirt and sleeveless shirt._

 _"_ _My name is Hideki Higurashi and this is my daughter Tenten," the man said, introducing himself and then his daughter. "I am a friend of your mother, Kushina."_

 _Naruko perked up at the mention of her mother, "You know Kaa-chan?"_

 _Hideki nodded and picked up his bag. "I was told to come here by your mother a few years ago. Would you mind taking us to her?" Naruko nodded excitedly and grabbed a hold of Hideki and a confused Tenten's wrists before pulling them with her up the mountain with a surprising amount of strength despite her small frame. "Kaa-chan is this way!"_

 _Once they reached the monastery where Hideki and Tenten found Kushina running around in worry in search of her missing daughter, said daughter getting a scolding and a bone crushing hug because it appeared that she had used their usual mother/daughter games of hide and go seek to sneak off in order to explore more of the mountain that her home resided on._

 _Of course Kushina had changed from that to a welcoming mood for the two Higurashi family members, before she pulled Hideki off so they could have their conversation about how the outside world had been in her absence, leaving Naruko and Tenten to get to know each other._

 ** _Flashback end:_**

* * *

As the noise of the two children reached her ears she gave a little sigh.

Despite her intention to raise Naruko like a child befitting the station of a Clan Heiress, meaning not completely childish, the girl had moments when it seemed like she had made no progress at all. Naruko was incredibly resistant to her methods of trying to make her the proper young girl, though Hideki had seen fit to remind her that she had been the same in her childhood, much to her blushing awareness as she remembered when she would pull her best friend Mikoto Uchiha and late husband Minato along into pranks. Naruko had shown that she was instinctively childish, and took every opportunity to remind both the older Uzumaki and the two Higurashi family members of that fact. Especially when it appeared that she had inherited Kushina's nature of pulling pranks.

"It's not my fault you fell into the pond!" A voice that she could tell was Naruko, yelled back at the bun haired girl that she had become great friends with in the time they had been in the monastery.

"You pushed me in!" Tenten's voice accused Naruko as Kushina heard the two getting closer.

"It's not my fault that you are not aware of your surroundings!" The fox-like Uzumaki yelled back as the two children burst into the garden.

The first girl to appear had crimson red hair that reached down to the small of her back, with mischievous violet eyes, wearing a white dress that went to her thighs and had a red stripe going horizontally around the top, she was currently barefoot, with four tails replacing the three that she had when she first met Tenten and her vulpine ears were twitching as she listened to the variety of sounds around the monastery.

The next girl to come out from the doorway had shoulder length brown hair that she usually kept up in two buns on the top of her head that often got her called a panda by Naruko with calculating steel grey eyes that showed her intelligence. She was wearing a Chinese-style red qipao shirt that Kushina had made her in the first couple of months they were here, along with a pair of black trousers and like Naruko was also barefoot while dripping wet from what Kushina guessed to be her dunk in the pond. Tenten enjoyed playing with her surrogate sister at times but unlike Naruko is usually the more serious of the two and would often choose to learn how to be a blacksmith from her father, clearly inheriting the man's love for weapons… though it might be a bit worse, out of respect for the young girl however, Kushina and Hideki refused to call it a fetish.

A fetish that for some reason made the bun-haired nine year old sneeze every time it was talked or thought about.

The two children continued the chase with speed that would often astound an outsider but was just normal in the two families. While Kushina and Hideki hadn't started training them in the ways of the Shinobi, their usual games of tag and other physical activities, along with a bit of a physical training regimen the two parents had given them, they were high above what a normal Academy student would be at unless the woman counted Kakashi. The silver haired boy having turned twenty-two a short while ago and she had seen the cyclopean Jounin once escorting a group of merchants to the Land of Iron with two other shinobi she recognized as Yoshino Nara and Hiruzen's eldest son, Hisagi Sarutobi, when he had unknowingly passed by the mountain that she had made her home. Of the two girls, Tenten was the fittest, not that it meant that Naruko wasn't fit, Naruko was more of the flexible type of fit with a lithe frame while Tenten was the stockier Taijutsu fighter build.

Kushina was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts by a loud noise. Looking over at the two girls, she saw both of them wrestling on the ground. It was hard to tell who was winning, because while Tenten could sometimes pin Naruko with her stronger form, Naruko was the slippery kind of person that could get out of her friend's grip easily before twisting her flexible body to get the upper hand or sometimes using her tails to knock the older girl off of her. It however came to an end with Tenten finally stopping her opponent from moving by sitting on Naruko's back pinning her down with her superior weight and holding onto the fox girl's tails… trying to not be distracted by the thoughts of how soft they were.

Not that the older redhead and her father could blame her… Naruko's tails were really, really soft…

The reason Kushina and Hideki had yet to start training their daughters in the use of chakra and the shinobi arts, was that she wanted to wait so they could have a happy childhood. Kushina took a deep breath and calmed herself so she wouldn't throw a large tantrum about the two disrupting the peace before standing up and facing Naruko, who was still on the ground but now struggling a lot in order to get out from under her heavier 'sister', and Tenten appeared to be attempting to give her 'sister', what Kushina liked to affectionately call, the 'Wet Willy of Doom'. The red haired former Kunoichi tried to stifle a laugh at the funny scene of Tenten trying to get her finger into the younger girl's moving fox ears that were continuously trying to evade the bun haired girl's probing saliva covered finger.

 _'_ _Hopefully training in her powers will cut down on Naruko's boredom and get her to quit her pranking.'_ Kushina thought before she shook her head, _'… Nah, she'll never stop… She is an Uzumaki after all and has Kitsune traits from Kurama…'_

Speaking of the Kyuubi, Kushina and Naruko had found out what his name was one night while the girl was five and the Demonic fox had pulled the two of them into the seal to talk while they were sleeping which was rather easy for him since Naruko had taken to clinging to Kushina while they slept. He had told them his name after Naruko and he had struck up a bargain to allow him to see what happened outside of the seal and turning the mindscape into a lush forest with the cage as a collar. Once that was done, he had told Kushina about the person that had attacked the three of them on the night of Naruko's birth and about Kurama's own history before the shinobi villages, surprising the two about how he had been created by the Sage of Six Paths along with his brothers and sisters. After sending Naruko back out so she could sleep, he had talked to Kushina about helping Naruko in her training when the woman began it and offered to help since it would be a little hard for the younger of the two redheads to learn how to use her vulpine limbs in battle.

"Naruko-chan, Tenten-chan," Kushina began in a stern voice. Immediately both her daughter and the young Higurashi appeared out of thin air in front of her, hands by their sides, their faces fighting to stay neutral. While she usually let them do whatever they wanted within reason, she expected to be listened to when she spoke. As the elder redhead looked over the two children she spoke again, "I have been thinking over the past few days and decided to start training you both to be able to use your chakra and how to be a shinobi."

As she predicted both of the girls opened their eyes wide and looked at her in surprise. Before they could comment she had already continued, this time she changed to her hard voice, which the two knew to fear, after all no one crosses the Red-Hot Blooded Habanero and gets away without bruises… Something that Tenten's father had taught them before getting hit upside the head himself by Kushina who happened to overhear the man telling the two her old nickname and how she had gotten it from her violent outbursts at being called a tomato in her youth. "In return I expect you two to listen to my every word while training, okay?" She said, "that means that you do not experiment with your chakra alone until you get a better hold on it."

Tenten and Naruko nodded showing that they understood and Kushina smiled at the two girls.

"So what are you going to teach us first, Kaa-chan?" Naruko asked with an eager look as she remembered all of the adventures Hideki and her mother had told them about from their days as shinobi of the Hidden Leaf.

"You'll see Musume," Kushina said as she turned to leave the garden when a young blue haired girl with her hair tied up in two pigtails on either side of her head walked into the doorway. _"Lunch is ready, Naruko-Neechan, Tenten-chan, Kushina-Okaachan…"_ A voice said in the three of their heads. This girl was Touko, a mute eight year old that Kushina had discovered a year ago on their mountain after the girl managed to escape from her family's caravan that had been attacked by a bandit gang that was terrorizing the civilians of the Land of Lightning. When the older woman and Hideki had gone back down the mountain, they had found everyone dead and buried the members of what appeared to be a merchant's caravan and burned the corpses of the bandits that were killed in a pile. After that, Kushina had decided to adopt the girl and after finding a scroll of seals in the monastery's library, she created a seal that she placed on the back of the girl's skull that would allow her to speak to them telepathically like a pseudo-Yamanaka, only she couldn't read minds.

In gratitude, Touko had taken to calling Kushina her Okaa-chan and Naruko her Nee-chan despite only being three days younger than the fox girl, even being allowed to be called an Uzumaki by Kushina. Plus the girl liked to cook, so she usually made the food for the pseudo-family, sometimes having help from either Hideki or Kushina herself, the three of them never letting Naruko or Tenten near the kitchen after they somehow managed to blow it up the last time. She also liked to play some of the instruments around the monastery, often times going for an oddly shaped harp that resided in one of the prayer room on the northern side of the monastery.

"Thank you Touko-chan," Kushina said as she kissed the girl's forehead, getting a giggle. "We'll be right there."

With that the young girl turned around and went back inside the building that Hideki and Kushina had to build to replace the original kitchen… How those two _little_ girls blew up that section of the monastery to the point that it had sent sections of the wall to forest down below they would never know.

* * *

 **Hello once more, I decided to write this story after watching the cinematic of Ahri and Leona in League of Legends on YouTube where they are fighting Katarina and other champions. I thought why not make a fic where Naruko is like a redheaded version of Ahri that gained her tails and fox ears from Kyuubi when he was sealed inside of her. Also in the addition of Kyuubi, he won't be the mean ass like he usually is portrayed as; I will be having him act as the older brother figure of Naruko that helps Kushina teach her about the world or practical things like math, reading and writing.**

 **Also for in the story, Tenten and her father came to live with Kushina and Naruko due to an oath I had Tenten's father swear to Kushina when she was leaving that he would defend her and her daughter always that comes from a time that Kushina saved his life shortly before the Kyuubi Attack and she has him come around six years after they left in order to learn about how the outside world has been and to not raise suspicion. Tenten will gain an old Uzumaki armor that will resemble Leona from League of Legends that will enhance her Fire chakra nature, while allowing her to use the Wind Affinity and turning her into a log smashing tank. Touko is like a younger version of Sona and will most likely have as big a rack as Sona after the Timeskip.**

 **In the next chapter, I will be having it Timeskip to where Naruko, Touko and Tenten are sixteen and seventeen, but since this is a new idea, it'll probably be a while before I make the next chapter. That's all for now,** **here are the Team changes for Konoha:**

 **Team Seven:**

 **Minato Senju** , boy of fifteen; Platinum Blond hair Brown eyes 5'7" – Chakra Elements: Earth/Water/Wind Affinities – Kekkei Genkai: Mokuton – Specializes in: Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu – Weaponry: Ninjato, Kunai, Shuriken, Seals, Sealing Tattoos, Explosive Tags and the Toad Summoning Contract – Occupations: Senju Clan heir

 ** _Epithet:_** Minato of the Forest – Genin Graduation Age: 11; Chunin Promotion Age: 12; Tokubetsu Jounin Promotion Age: 14

 **Sasuke Uchiha** , boy of sixteen; Black Hair Onyx Eyes 5'8" – Chakra Elements: Fire/Lightning Affinities – Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan – Specializes in: Ninjutsu and Genjutsu – Weaponry: Chakra Metal Chokuto, Kunai, Shuriken, Seals, Poison, Explosive Tags and the Hawk Summoning Contract – Occupation: Uchiha Clan heir

 ** _Epithet:_** Black Hawk of the Uchiha Clan – Genin Graduation Age: 12; Chunin Promotion Age: 13; Tokubetsu Jounin Promotion Age: 16

 **Sakura Haruno** , girl of sixteen; Bubblegum Pink Hair Green Eyes 5'5" – Chakra Elements: Earth Affinity – Specializes in: Medical Ninjutsu and Taijutsu – Weaponry: Kunai, Shuriken, Poison, Sealing Scrolls, Explosive Tags and the Slug Summoning Contract – Occupation: Tsunade Senju's apprentice and a medical ninja

 ** _Epithet:_** Cherry Blossom Wrecker – Genin Graduation Age: 12; Chunin Promotion Age: 14

 **Kakashi Hatake** , man of thirty; Silver Hair Brown/Red Heterochromia Eyes 6'1" – Chakra Elements: Water/Lightning Affinities – Kekkei Genkai: Implanted Sharingan – Specializes in: Ninjutsu and Taijutsu – Weaponry: Icha-Icha Paradise, Kunai, Shuriken, Sealing Tattoos, Explosive Tags and the Dog Summoning Contract – Occupation: Team Seven sensei

 ** _Epithet:_** Sharingan Kakashi and Copy-Cat Ninja – Genin Graduation Age: 5; Chunin Promotion Age: 6; Jounin Promotion Age: 11; Anbu Promotion Age: 12; Anbu Captain Promotion Age: 15; Jounin Re-promotion Age: 20

 **Team Eight**

 **Shino Aburame** , boy of sixteen; Brown Hair Brown Eyes 5'7" – Chakra Elements: Fire Affinity – Kekkei Genkai: Kekkaichu – Specializes in: Ninjutsu – Weaponry: Kunai, Shuriken and Poison – Occupation: Aburame Clan heir

 ** _Epithet:_** None – Genin Graduation Age: 12; Chunin Promotion Age: 15

 **Kiba Inuzuka** , boy of sixteen; Brown Hair Yellow Eyes 5'9" – Chakra Elements: Earth/Wind Affinities – Kekkei Genkai: Man/Beast – Specializes in: Ninjutsu and Taijutsu – Weaponry: Spiked Kanabao, Explosive Tags, Kunai and a Ninken familiar – Occupation: Inuzuka Clan secondary heir

 ** _Epithet:_** War-Wolf Kiba – Genin Graduation Age: 12; Chunin Promotion Age: 16

 **Yakumo Kurama** , girl of sixteen; Brown Hair Brown Eyes 5'5" – Chakra Elements: Water Affinity – Kekkei Genkai: True Genjutsu – Specializes in: Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu – Weaponry: Paintbrush, Drawing Pad, Kunai, Shuriken, Seals and Explosive Tags – Occupation: Kurama Clan heiress

 ** _Epithet:_** Second Coming of the Genjutsu Mistress – Genin Graduation Age: 12; Chunin Promotion Age: 14

 **Kurenai Yuhi** , woman of thirty-one; Black Hair Red Eyes 5'7" – Chakra Elements: Fire Affinity – Specializes in: Genjutsu and Ninjutsu – Weaponry: Senbon Needles, Kunai, Shuriken, Poison and a Hidden Tanto – Occupation: Team Eight sensei

 ** _Epithet:_** Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha – Genin Graduation Age: 10; Chunin Promotion Age: 14; Jounin Promotion Age: 24

 **Team Nine**

 **Rock Lee** , boy of seventeen; Black Hair Black Eyes 6'2" – Chakra Elements: Fire Affinity – Specializes in: Taijutsu – Weaponry: Weights, Kunai and Shuriken – Occupation: Taijutsu prodigy

 ** _Epithet:_** Handsome Blue Beast of Youth – Genin Graduation Age: 12; Chunin Promotion Age: 16

 **Neji Hyuuga** , boy of seventeen; Brown Hair White Eyes 5'10" – Chakra Elements: Wind/Earth Affinities – Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan – Specializes in: Taijutsu and Nin-Taijutsu – Weaponry: Senbon Needles, Kunai, Shuriken, Dual Ninjato and the Heron Summoning Contract – Occupation: Hyuga Branch Clan heir

 ** _Epithet:_** Heron of the Hyuuga – Genin Graduation Age: 12; Chunin Promotion Age: 13; Tokubetsu Jounin Promotion Age: 13; Jounin Promotion Age: 15

 **Kensei Muguruma** , boy of seventeen; Grey Hair Blue Eyes 6'3" – Chakra Elements: Wind/Water/Lightning Affinities – Kekkei Genkai: Storm Release – Specializes in: Ninjutsu and Taijutsu – Weaponry: Chakra Metal Trench Knives, Kunai, Shuriken, Explosive Tags and the Wolf Summoning Contract – Occupation: Weapon store clerk

 ** _Epithet:_** Konoha's Thunder God – Genin Graduation Age: 12; Chunin Promotion Age: 13; Jounin Promotion Age: 16

 **Gai Maito** , man of thirty-one; Black Hair Black Eyes 6'3" – Chakra Elements: Fire Affinity – Specializes in: Taijutsu and Bukijutsu – Weaponry: Nunchaku, Weights, Gravity Seals, Kunai, Shuriken and the Tortoise Summoning Contract – Occupation: Team Nine sensei

 ** _Epithet:_** Handsome Green Beast of Youth – Genin Graduation Age: 10; Chunin Promotion Age: 14; Tokubetsu Jounin Promotion Age: 19; Jounin Promotion Age: 21

 **Team Ten**

 **Shikamaru Nara** , boy of sixteen; Black Hair Brown Eyes 5'7" – Chakra Elements: Earth Affinity – Kekkei Genkai: Kagemane – Specializes in: Ninjutsu – Weaponry: Chakra Metal Tanto, Kunai, Shuriken, Razor Wire and Explosive Tags – Occupation: Nara Clan heir

 ** _Epithet:_** The Shadow Weaver – Genin Graduation Age: 12; Chunin Promotion Age: 13; Tokubetsu Jounin Promotion Age: 15

 **Choji Akimichi** , boy of sixteen; Brown Hair Brown Eyes 6'5" – Chakra Elements: Fire/Earth Affinities – Kekkei Genkai: Cho Choj – Specializes in: Taijutsu and Bojutsu – Weaponry: Chakra Metal Bo Staff, Kunai, Shuriken, Akimichi designed Armor and Explosive Tags – Occupation: Akimichi Clan heir

 ** _Epithet:_** Titan of Konoha – Genin Graduation Age: 12; Chunin Promotion Age: 15

 **Ino Yamanaka** , girl of sixteen; Platinum Blonde Hair Blue Eyes 5'6" – Chakra Elements: Lightning Affinity – Kekkei Genkai: Shintenshin – Specializes in: Ninjutsu and Genjutsu – Weaponry: Dual Chakra Metal Blade Whips, Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon Needles, Poison, Explosive Tags and the Boar Summoning Contract – Occupation: Yamanaka Clan heiress

 ** _Epithet:_** Mistress of the Astral Plane – Genin Graduation Age: 12; Chunin Promotion Age: 14; Tokubetsu Jounin Promotion Age: 16

 **Asuma Sarutobi** , man of thirty-one; Brown Hair Brown Eyes 6'3" – Chakra Elements: Fire/Wind/Earth Affinities – Specializes in: Ninjutsu and Taijutsu – Weaponry: Chakra Metal Trench Knives, Kunai, Shuriken, Explosive Tags and the Monkey Summoning Contract – Occupation: Sarutobi Clan heir and Team Ten sensei

 ** _Epithet:_** Ash Demon Asuma – Genin Graduation Age: 10; Chunin Promotion Age: 13; Jounin Promotion Age: 14; Guardian Twelve Promotion Age: 19; Jounin Re-Promotion Age: 24

 **The Godaime Hokage (I had Jiraiya take up the Mantle after Minato's death instead of Sarutobi):**

 **Jiraiya** , man of fifty-six; Grey Hair Brown Eyes 6'5" – Chakra Elements: Fire/Earth/Water Affinities – Specializes in: Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu – Weaponry: Chakra Metal Battleaxe, Kunai, Shuriken, Seals, Poison, Explosive Tags and the Toad Summoning Contract – Occupation: Member of the Legendary Three Sannin, Author of Icha-Icha Paradise and the Godaime Hokage

 ** _Epithet:_** The Toad Sannin and Godaime Hokage – Genin Graduation Age: 8; Chunin Promotion Age: 12; Jounin Promotion Age: 16; Sannin Promotion Age: 20; Godaime Hokage Promotion Age: 40

 **Naruko, Tenten and Touko after time-skip**

 **Naruko Uzumaki** , girl of sixteen; Red Hair Violet Eyes Red fox ears and White fox tails 5'7" – Chakra Elements: Wind/Water Affinities – Kekkei Genkai: Uzumaki Longevity – Specializes in: Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu – Weaponry: Kunai, Shuriken, Seals, Explosive Tags and the Fox Summoning Contract – Occupation: Uzumaki Clan heiress and Kyuubi Jinchuuriki

 ** _Epithet:_** Missing Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and the Kitsune Mistress

 **Tenten Higurashi** , girl of seventeen; Brown hair Steel Grey Eyes 5'8" – Chakra Elements: Fire/Wind Affinities – Specializes in: Kenjutsu and Bukijutsu – Weaponry: Chakra Metal Longsword and Shield, Seal augmented Armor, Seals, Explosive Tags and the Lion Summoning Contract – Occupation: Naruko's protector

 ** _Epithet:_** Guardian of the Light

 **Touko Uzumaki** , girl of sixteen; Blue Hair Blue Eyes 5'7" – Chakra Elements: Water Affinity – Specializes in: Ninjutsu and Genjutsu – Weaponry: Seal augmented Harp, Kunai, Shuriken, Seals and the Lynx Summoning Contract – Occupation: Bard-in-training

 ** _Epithet:_** the Maiden of the Blue Sky

 **For changes, Kensei is designed after Kensei from the Vizards of Bleach, he'll be one of the people that graduated the year before Neji's generation of Rookie but had to join Team Gai because he was the odd man out. Hinata won't have graduated from the Academy because while Minato was there; there wasn't someone with Naruto's exuberant personality that gave her confidence in the face of overwhelming odds. Yakumo is the replacement for Hinata; I had Jiraiya seal away her Edo personality so that it wouldn't affect her anymore. Lastly, Minato as I said is the reincarnation of the Namikaze Minato and is Naruto's replacement on Team 7 he'll be just like the original Minato, only with the addition of Mokuton.**

 **For annoying personality, Sasuke will not be the canon asshole that he is because while he'll have the Uchiha arrogance, there was no Massacre and his family is alive.**

 **That is all for now, till next time. Iskander Mandoraekon signing off. Ja Ne.**


	8. Daughter of the Kitsune Ch 2

**Daughter of the Kitsune Chapter 2: Departure**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Eight Years Later**

High in the mountainous region of the Land of Lightning, an ancient monastery rested tirelessly on the rocky peak that had been its home for centuries. Within one of the large prayer rooms of the ancient building, two teenage girls faced each other while standing on a cushioned mat laid out by the very tall, muscular man that had several hints of grey showing in his brown hair that was watching alongside a brown haired girl that had her shoulder length hair tied up into two buns on the top of her head with a pale, sickly looking red haired woman that was laid out on a futon between the two.

Both of the girls stood across from each other on the mat. Arms forward in their own particular style that they had been taught, violet eyes locked onto the green eyes of the blue haired girl across from their owner, the two of them alert in case their opponent tried to move first. The two sixteen year olds knew not to underestimate the other; mostly from experience that while they had their own unique strengths and weaknesses, so did the other. Both girls were dressed in what the redhead had told them was an orange sports bra and black biker shorts, showing off years of hard training in the form of a well-muscled stomach, arms and legs that while muscular did not take away from their feminine and well-endowed forms. The only thing that distinguished the two of them from the other was their eyes and hair, one having back length crimson red hair with violet eyes, with the other having long blue hair that reached down to her feet unless it was done up in her usual pigtails and bright green eyes. The only other thing that set the two apart appearance-wise was the three whisker marks that adorned both cheeks of the redhead along with her unique vulpine ears and eight white, furry tails that almost always had the other three women of the room loving how soft they were.

It was the young woman with the blue hair that started the fight. Rushing forward, she quickly ran towards her opponent's left before switching to the right in successive moments meant to leave her opponent confused, leaving her opponent wondering where she was going to be next. She then appeared in front of her fox eared opponent and launched a right hook at the side of the redhead's face with speed that would make many a Chunin in the Hidden villages sick with jealousy. Her sparring opponent however was not like everyone else.

She blocked the bluenette's strike with one of her fluffy tails and held it there in a vice grip as the tail wrapped around her appendage and the red haired vixen thrust her right palm forward, trying to hit her well-endowed opponent with a palm thrust to the collarbone.

The keyword being _tried_ …

The blue haired girl was able to predict her opponent's move, quickly grabbing the girl's hand with her free one before she yanked the fox girl off balance and kneed her in the stomach twice before the injured party managed to get her hand free and jump back.

Smirking, the violet eyed girl shot two of her white tails out at her opponent, making her dodge the first before batting away the second with her now free right hand.

"It was stupid of you to try and fight me up close, Touko-chan. You know that I am better than you and Tenten-chan in that regard." The redheaded girl taunted as her tails flowed restlessly behind her back as if waiting to ensnare the younger girl in their grasp to make sure she couldn't get away. Because unlike many taijutsu fighters, they didn't have the advantage of multiple limbs to use like she did, something she was glad that her older brother figure that was currently resting in her seal had taught her when her mother started to train the three of them.

The sixteen year old, Touko, just smiled cheerfully as she kept a close eye on the girl and her tails. What she said was true, the extra appendages that Naruko possessed always gave her an advantage when in a taijutsu battle even if she was more of a practitioner for the arts of Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu. The tailed Uzumaki taking to the subject of seals like a fish in the cleanest of waters, completing the entire first ten sections within a day and leaving Tenten and her father dumbfounded and jealous at her progress in Tenten's case.

 _"I know that Naruko-chan,"_ Touko said inside the older girl's head as she tried to come up with a plan of what to do against her opponent. In all truth she wasn't all that much of a Taijutsu person in the first place, she fell more towards the fields of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu that she could perform with her beloved harp. If she had to think about it, Tenten was the most particular person of their group to go towards the physical arts of the shinobi than the others were, the bun haired girl already hard to defeat in a Taijutsu match up even if Naruko used her tails and she had already mastered many Bukijutsu styles when training with her father, though she tended to stick to the use of the sword she currently had sealed in the palm of her right hand, especially when she became a tank when clad in the ceremonial armor of the Uzumaki. _"Why do you think I started off fast to begin with?"_

"Meh," Naruko said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she got ready to fight the bluenette again while settling into what she liked to affectionately call the Fox Paw style. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Dashing forward, Naruko missed on her first strike as Touko dodged to the left only to curse slightly as one of Naruko's tails narrowly missed her clipping her back. She pushed the offending appendage out of the way before she retaliated with an uppercut to the fox girl's exposed stomach. The Uzumaki blocked the blow at the last second by covering the offending fist with both of her hands and holding it in place before one of her tails grasped her other fist in its grip when Touko tried to punch her in the side. After that, the fight ended quickly as Naruko used her remaining tails to capture all of Touko's limbs, though the younger girl did manage to hit her twice with a kick before her legs were captured and held still.

"Winner is Naruko!" Tenten declared as she stood up from her spot by her father and Kushina, the bun haired girl climbing up onto the mat to hold up Naruko's right arm like some wrestling champion with a sickly Kushina clapping with a smile on her face, always proud of the achievements her daughter had managed to perform. Hideki just laughed at his daughter's antics as he helped Touko disentangle from Naruko's furry grip.

"Well then, I'd say it is time for dinner," the only male of the monastery said as he smiled at the three teenagers before him and he knelt down to pick up the sickly Kushina and walk out the door of the former prayer room-now-sparring room.

"I think that is *cough* a good idea Hideki-kun," Kushina said with a weak smile in the older shinobi's direction. Hideki just smiled back at the woman that had saved him so many years ago and that he had sworn to protect even if he couldn't protect her from the thing that was killing her from the inside.

It turns out that while Kushina had seemed fine for several years after having Kurama ripped out of her seal when the masked man had attacked her and her deceased husband, she was in all actuality getting sicker because they hadn't noticed that when the forty story tall demon was ripped from her, that some of his chakra had stayed inside her and since there wasn't the constant active consciousness of the Kyuubi there to control it, the corrosive chakra had very slowly been destroying her organs and causing them to fail.

The first indication they had that she wasn't as well as she had appeared to be was when one morning four years ago they had rushed to her room after hearing a bloodcurdling scream to find her laying in her futon and she wasn't able to move because every time she did it felt like her muscles were threatening to rip themselves apart.

Of course that subsided after a few hours and she was able to move like nothing had happened that morning and for the next few weeks she appeared to be fine before she suddenly collapsed in the garden much to Naruko and Touko's horror, talking about how she couldn't feel her legs.

After that, Hideki had used some of the medical ninjutsu knowledge he had from his time in the war to diagnose the problem she had, finding small amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra sitting in random parts of her body and after talking to Kurama via a seal he had taught Naruko to use that could allow him to leave his prison for a short while and be in the real world with only one tail like a normal fox, they found out that she only had a few more years to live while getting weaker and weaker until her remaining organs gave out from the remains of his corrosive chakra.

Currently Kushina couldn't move her legs to walk by herself and barely had the strength to sit up straight for more than a minute or to move her arms around his neck while he carried her or feed herself when they ate, almost all the other times she would lay on a futon they had for her in every room or propped up on pillows so she could watch her daughters and Tenten train or mess around and do things most teenage girls would do at their age when stuck inside an ancient monastery. Then there was her malnourished frame, due to her organs failing one by one and her body trying to fight it off while failing the entire time, Kushina had become so thin that you could almost see her bones due to the fact that all of her previous muscle of being a Kunoichi was almost completely gone.

"What are we having today Hideki-kun?" The weakened Uzumaki asked as her daughters, both biological and adopted, talked together with Tenten behind the two adults. "I believe Touko-chan planned on making something special today Kushina-chan," the forty year old blacksmith said with a smile down at the once powerful, yet still beautiful Kunoichi he was carrying in his arms. "But she wouldn't tell me what it was so I guess we're just going to have to wait."

"Hmph…" Kushina grunted with a pout that made her even more adorable despite the fact that she was slowly withering away and began muttering about brats and keeping secrets from her. _"Don't worry Kushina-Okaachan,"_ Touko's voice said in her mind with a gentle hum. _"It's a surprise I have been working on that will cheer you up."_

Kushina smiled back at the blue haired girl that she had taken in, marveling at how all three of the girls had turned into beauties that would make many a woman back in her old village jealous, especially her Naruko and Touko.

Naruko had grown to a height of five four, just one inch short of what Kushina's height had been before she had fallen sick from the chakra corruption. She was wearing a slightly revealing red and white kimono-like shirt that she and Touko had made for her after she out grew her old clothes, it was almost completely red and formed wide sleeves that were capped by white rings that surrounded the edges and went up the sleeve for an inch, the kimono part of the shirt folded over the right side of her torso and was held shut by a black and yellow corset that was in turn held together by a blue, braided rope. At her shoulders, the cloth of the shirt went up in a pointed slightly royal fashion that many of the Daimyo's wore a few centuries back. The only part that Kushina didn't really like about it despite helping Touko make it was the fact that it revealed the top portion of her fellow redhead's c-cup breasts and left most of her shoulders and collarbone bare.

Below that she wore a two sectioned, white skirt with golden vine designs on the top skirt that hung down like a v-shaped tapestry. The lower skirt was rimmed with a red, braided rope and had two golden rings on the sides that she had taken from a couple monk spades that then in turn held a small braid that fell almost to her knees. She was wearing a pair of boots that were capped in a red triangle design that had two red rings each while going down the calf. Lastly, the crimson hair she shared with her mother was tied back in a braid that extended down to the small of her back.

Touko on the other hand stood at a nice five-five and wore a dark blue dress that showed the tops of her well-endowed D-cup breasts and while like Naruko's clothes except for the part where her dress reached her ankles, it left her shoulders and collar area bare, the sleeves of her garment were unattached to the main dress and billowed out around the elbow like many of the musicians that the girl had seen with her original family when they visited different cities and villages. The sleeves were a sky blue that had a golden ring around the edge of the sleeve and on top of her main dress; around her waist she wore a cloth belt that had extensions that reached her feet like flowing ribbons every time she moved. Lastly, her blue hair was tied in its usual pigtails that hung down to her calves and on the inside of her left wrist was a seal that held her favorite harp that Kushina had augmented with seals for her so that she could use ninjutsu with it by plucking it's strings.

The last of the girls, Tenten was the closest to a kunoichi in appearance and was wearing a white and red Chinese qipao shirt that had the red around the edges with the front of her shirt held closed towards the right side by three braids. Her pants consisted of a pair of red hakama pants that would have revealed the sides of her hips and thighs if it wasn't for the bandages she wore to cover her private areas with a red leather halter attached to the inside of her hakama pants that held her mighty scroll of a thousand weapons as the rest of them affectionately called it much to her embarrassment.

Underneath her shirt was a storage seal that Kushina had drawn on her toned stomach for her in permanent shinobi ink that wouldn't show up unless she willed it too much like Naruko's Shiki Fujin seal that housed Kurama. Inside the seal was Tenten's main weapon, an ancient suit of armor from the Uzumaki clan that enhanced the wearer's Fire affinity threefold and allowed them to use the wind affinity with only some prior training. Along with that, Tenten wore a pair of black fingerless gloves that had a seal hidden under them on her palms, the one on her right summoned the sword that matched with the armor of the seal on her stomach and on her left she could summon a golden and purple shield that could deflect almost anything when applying chakra to it unless the chakra the enemy was using at the time was stronger.

While many would consider the brunette plain, she was actually very beautiful in an amazon warrior-like fashion.

Kushina gave a harsh cough as she felt a slight pain in her ribs before Hideki set her down at her seat at the table in the middle of the monastery garden and he gathered several pillows behind her to help the sickly Uzumaki sit straight without having to feel the pain of exertion. He gave her a fork and smiled to her before turning to his own food as he sat next to the tired woman in case she needed some help from him.

Looking around the table, Kushina smiled at the sight of her daughters, Hideki and his own daughter eating while chatting happily like they were all one big happy family, though not all of them were related by blood. The Uzumaki Princess was glad that she had gotten to know them all well and see a large part of all of their lives… Even if some of those parts were hard to handle like how she was currently watching Naruko childishly fighting over the last dumpling with Tenten in a chopstick battle before she remembered how she did the exact same thing with Mikoto when they were that age, only with the Akimichi BBQ meat that was in turn stolen by their other teammate Tsume. She was happy that even though she was dying and the end would probably be more painful than she had ever felt, that she had gotten to see her daughter grow into a beautiful young woman.

 _'_ _I love you all,'_ the Uzumaki woman thought with a smile before her vision slowly turned dark, allowing her last sight on this earth to be the panicked faces of Hideki and the teenage girls as she fell forward. Her fox-like daughter Naruko quickly reaching over to her screaming, "Kaa-chan!"

* * *

 **One Week Later**

All four of the impromptu family stood before a rectangular patch of misplaced dirt as they stared at the grave of the woman that had loved them; to the girls, a mother that couldn't love them enough, and to Hideki, a comrade that she could never let be in pain or fall like the many others in the war.

They had all been completely startled as they were eating and laughing at each other's' jokes when the red haired woman that had been so much to all of them had fallen forward from her spot on the cushions. Naruko and Hideki had been beyond scared when Kushina wouldn't answer to their calls, Naruko even becoming frantic when her mother wouldn't get up and say that everything was alright, until Tenten had pried the girl off of the woman with the help of her father, and hugged her best friend tightly while Hideki had quickly scooped up the unresponsive body of the woman that had become the center of his life and rushed her off to another prayer room that they had turned into a medical center where they placed all of the medical supplies they either stole or bought from the villages nearby.

However as the older shinobi would find out, they wouldn't be able to save her this time as when he began his medical jutsu he had burst into tears and fallen to his knees on the ground, already knowing the symbolization of the jutsu flickering out right as it began.

It couldn't heal what wasn't alive.

Naruko hadn't left her room for four days after Tenten's father had returned without her mother with a saddened look on his face. When she had finally come out of her room with some coaxing from Tenten and her adopted sister Touko, they managed to get the fox girl over to where Hideki had prepared to bury the last princess of the fallen Land of Whirlpools.

He had placed her frail arms across her chest and closed Kushina's eyes to make it look like she was sleeping instead of being dead. Also apparently, while he waited for his daughter and Touko to bring Naruko from her room, he had secluded himself inside where he had set up his forge in the monastery and had created a coffin from what looked like gold and a crimson material he had somehow found. The coffin's lid had Kushina's appearance before she had become malnourished from her sickness with the crimson material showing as her crimson hair with her copy's eyes closed and hands clasped like she was praying and making her look like a sleeping goddess.

The lower area of her coffin had several different designs like golden vines and leaves that twirled every direction with the exception of the ones in the middle of the sides that had been formed into the swirl symbol of the Uzumaki Clan.

A beautifully designed coffin that many a noble would love to be buried in…

Very slowly, Hideki bent down and moved his massive arms beneath Kushina's body and lifted it into the coffin he had made for his heroine and placed the no longer living woman into the box before moving the lid over the top, completely hiding her from view before he pressed a bloody thumb to the seals on the side that cause the coffin's lid to tighten itself most likely making it air tight and pressing another seal that was on top of the lid in the shape of the Uzumaki swirl that removed all the air from the inside so that she would keep her youthful appearance always.

"Tenten…" Hideki said as he looked over to where his daughter was soothing her fox-like friend with a hug and whispers in her twitching ears. "Come help me please…"

Tenten looked to Touko, receiving a nod in return from the bluenette before she traded places with the girl and watched as Naruko latched on immediately to her surrogate sister. Turning her gaze back to her father, Tenten helped the clearly emotional man place the beautiful coffin into the ground and cover it up with the dirt they had dug up.

After that, the four of them spent hours staring at the tree that stood above the grave, the tree that the once vibrant and youthful redhead had loved to sit while watching her daughter mess around with her friends and guardian.

It would take another three days of grieving after Naruko returned to her room with her best friend and sister staying with her before they would come out.

* * *

"Hideki-Otousan…" Naruko said quietly as she looked up at the giant of a man that had been with her family since she was small child. "We… We…"

Tenten placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder and looked at her father as she took over for her emotionally distraught friend, since she had just lost her mother. "Tou-san," Tenten began. "We are planning on leaving the monastery."

Hideki quickly looked up at his daughter's words as he looked at all three of the teenagers that he had been with and watched grow from small troublemaking girls to beautiful women. "W-why are you leaving…?" The man asked as he wiped away a tear from where he had been staring at the grave of one of the greatest friends he could ever have.

 _"_ _W-we can't s-stay here,"_ Touko's voice spoke up inside his head making him look at the blue haired girl standing slightly behind Naruko _. "W-w-we need t-to g-get away for a while…"_

Understanding dawned on him as he looked at the three girls, reminded that they had just lost a mother figure so it was especially easy to tell with Naruko as her tails and ears twitched while she stared at the ground beneath her feet, trying to avoid staring at the grave of her mother. Naruko had never known anyone that had died due to having only met the people living on this mountain and clearly didn't know how to handle loss.

The former Konoha Jounin nodded as he wiped his eyes clear of any tears and hugged the three girls to his barrel-like chest. "I understand."

That was all they needed to understand what he meant before he kissed each of them on the forehead like a father would in order to wish his daughters luck in the world. Stopping as he got to Tenten, his own flesh and blood daughter, he stooped down to look the brown haired young woman in the eye, "Keep them safe Tenten-chan, and always remember that strength doesn't come from power or those born into rich clans and families." The man stopped as he hugged her to his barrel-like chest before whispering into her ear, "The strongest power in this world always comes from protecting those precious to you."

His bun haired daughter nodded her head, wiping a stray tear from her eye as she snuck a glance at her surrogate mother's grave and her only two friends in the world. "I will do my best Tou-san," the seventeen year old said as she looked Hideki in the eyes. "And if I fail at that I will push myself beyond that limit. I will always protect those precious to me, even if I must do it after I die."

The man nodded and kissed her forehead before wishing all three of the girls' good luck, especially Naruko since she had never been further than the boundary of the mountain that had been her home for her entire life.

Hours later, he would be watching the three walk out the gates of the monastery and down the mountain to wherever they chose to go and make their new lives. For some reason however the Higurashi blacksmith couldn't help but wonder what the foreboding feeling in his stomach was.

* * *

 **Konohagakure no Sato Week and Half later; Office of the Godaime Hokage**

Five figures were standing in front the Hokage's desk, waiting for the tired looking grey haired man sitting in the chair while staring out at the village from the window behind the desk to give them their mission. Standing on the far left of the waiting group was a girl of sixteen with back length, bubblegum pink hair that she kept in a shoulder length ponytail and jade green eyes. She was wearing black biker shorts under a tan kunoichi apron that held her medical pouch to her back; over that she wore a red sleeveless shirt that had white circles imprinted onto it along with black fingerless gloves gracing her hands and black heeled kunoichi sandals. Lastly over her red shirt she wore the traditional Chunin flak jacket that had a medical ninja insignia patch above her heart. This was Sakura Haruno, the personal and second apprentice of Tsunade Senju, a member of the Legendary Three Sannin and the mother of her teammate that was standing two people away; she was an aspiring medic and former fangirl of the Uchiha that stood beside her.

Next to the stoic looking Haruno was her former fangirl crush, the sixteen year old Sasuke Uchiha, the second in line heir of the illustrious Uchiha clan after his older brother Itachi, he was wearing a black kimono shirt that was held closed by a white obi that revealed the top portion of the inside of his chest. The shirt's sleeves stopped halfway down his wrists and had Uchiha fans sewn to the outside of the shoulder of his sleeves; on the back of his shirt, he had a large Uchiha fan. He had his Hitai-ite wrapped around his right bicep and had two metal plates on the backs of his fingerless gloves that also bore the Leaf insignia. His hair was naturally styled into what resembled a duck's butt, something that had earned him many rebuttals as an Academy student from his clan members before his mother set them straight in a way that resembled her presumed dead friend Kushina Uzumaki. He was wearing dark blue shinobi pants that ended inside his calf high, black shinobi boots and on his right thigh he had his weapon pouch. In the belt of his obi, he had a sheathed chokuto that had the Uchiha fan at the base of the pommel and lastly, he was wearing a green Tokubetsu Jounin flak jacket that he left open.

Beside him on his right was his final teammate; a fifteen year old boy with spiky platinum blond hair and forest green eyes that was wearing his usual attire of baggy, grey pants with his white and grey short sleeved hoodie that was worn over a grey long sleeved shirt that matched with his pants. Around his wrists over the top of the shirt were twin green vambraces that connected to his fingerless gloves via the studs at the hand side that made being hit by them very painful. Lastly over his shirt and hoodie, the boy wore his Tokubetsu Jounin flak jacket with several pouches added to it to hold more of his Fuinjutsu seals and his blue hitai-ite was wrapped securely around his forehead. This was Minato Senju, the only child of the Godaime Hokage, Jiraiya of the Sannin and Tsunade Senju, the Senju clan head. He was also the only person in Konoha or the Elemental Nations that had the natural ability to use the legendary Kekkei Genkai of the Mokuton, or Wood Release.

These three made up the infamous team seven that had led the charge to break dozens of expectations and be the most powerful team since the Three Sannin had been formed by the long-since retired Sandaime Hokage.

Over to their left stood three others, one of them was Sakura's twenty-one year old cousin Miyuki Haruno that came from the civilian side of the Haruno family. Miyuki had long pink hair that reached her ass with the bangs hanging down the sides of her face reaching to her breasts and she had a darker shade of green in her eyes than Sakura did and her right eye held a small barely noticeable scar that sat on top of her eyebrow that she had attained from her youth when she tried to seduce the wrong ninja. She was wearing a dark red and very revealing shirt that revealed an ample amount of her cleavage as if she were trying to catch the attention of any man. She was also wearing a segmented skirt that barely showed her exotic black panties to the world and thigh-high black boots that held several dozen hidden kunai that all had poison smoothed onto the blade. Over her shirt, she wore a chunin flak jacket like her cousin, only without the medical cross.

Slightly in front of her was a nineteen year old man that was a bit more on the chunky side, though he did have the necessary muscle build and size for a taijutsu fighter. He had black hair that was slicked back and fell down just past his shoulders, he had cold dark blue eyes that stared at almost everything in the office with a gluttonous greed. He was wearing a ripped sleeveless black shirt that had the insignia for the Fire Daimyo placed in the middle. He was wearing blue shinobi pants with two tanto tied to his belt. On his feet were close-toed, grey shinobi sandals that had steel covering his toes and he was also wearing two wrist guards that completely covered his hands with metal studs on the knuckles. His hitai-ite was placed around his neck just under his chin where the beginning of facial hair was beginning to grow and right above his opened chunin flak jacket. This was Seto Mokuba, the eldest nephew of the Fire Daimyo and the second-in-line for the throne of the Land of Fire.

Standing beside him with absolute adoration in her hazel eyes as she stared at him was the eighteen year old Hiyori Kyaba. Hiyori has platinum blonde hair that came to a stop at the small of her back and ruby red eyes like the Jounin Kurenai Yuhi. She was wearing a tan servant robe of the Fire Daimyo's house with white pants that ended in her heeled kunoichi sandals, around her wrists were bandages and her robes were open slightly to, like Miyuki, show off her C-cup bust in the hopes of catching the object of her affection's attention. Covering her torso, but not the view of her girls' was her chunin flak jacket that had been left open at the front and spread so as to not impede the eyes of her 'lord'.

The door behind Miyuki opened and a man slightly older than the rest of the group in the office that had slightly spiky brown hair and black eyes with a happuri styled hitai-ite covering the sides of his face walked in. He was wearing the traditional Anbu attire of grey armor, black armbands, sleeveless shirt and baggy pants. On his back was the mandatory tanto for all Anbu. However his usual Anbu mask was not in view at the moment for the mission that he had been called to attend. This was Tenzo Yamato, the team leader and one of the only surviving experiments of Orochimaru before the Sannin was found out and went rogue. He was also Minato's former teacher in the use of his Mokuton Kekkei Genkai.

The Hokage sighed as he felt that everyone he had summoned was there and turned around in his seat to take a look at the gathered shinobi and kunoichi. This was Jiraiya of the Sannin, the man hailed as the Toad Sannin and the one who had taken the seat of the Godaime Hokage after his student had sealed the Kyuubi into his goddaughter and said goddaughter had disappeared off the face of the earth with her mother Kushina over sixteen years ago.

He straitened his body from how it had been slumped a few minutes ago and received several pops in return. Then he turned to team seven and the other shinobi that he had called for this specific mission. "Now that everyone is here it is about time to tell you all what your mission is to be."

Everyone stood to attention, even Seto and his loyal fangirl, as they looked to the powerful legend. Jiraiya pulled a manila folder from his grey kimono shirt and placed it on the desk before him. "Your mission is an S-rank, extremely classified mission," he began, expressing the seriousness from just his utterly serious gaze that dared any of them to say a word in the form of interruption. "Last year as many of you know it was reported that the Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi was killed by the Akatsuki, however they were unable to stop the man, a retired Jounin named Roshi who was the container, from activating a self-destruct seal that atomized his body and caused them to lose the Bijuu that he contained. One of my spies in the Land of Hot Springs has reported a short while ago to my replacement that the Yonbi was spotted forty miles away from the country's capital."

He took a moment to breathe and looked at all of them in utter seriousness, making sure they know how important this situation was, he could see that his son and Tenzo already knew the reason they were there for, their Mokuton would be invaluable for this mission, especially with the two working together. "It is this team's duty to ensure that we capture the Yonbi so that we can have a Jinchuuriki of our own since the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi was taken sixteen years ago by her mother right after the beast was sealed inside her body. Do you all understand why you are here?"

All of the shinobi and kunoichi in the room nodded their understanding of their task, Seto's eyes taking on a greedy gleam at the thought of being able to harness a Bijuu's chakra for his own purposes and the strength he would gain from the seemingly endless chakra of a Bijuu.

"Good," Jiraiya said as he looked around at all of them. "You may all leave to prepare, make sure you pack extra supplies because I am sure that we are probably not the only ones that will be attempting to capture the Yonbi. Tenzo stay here."

All of the other shinobi left the room with Minato nodding in respect to his Mokuton sensei. "Did you need something of me Hokage-sama?" Tenzo asked as he looked at his leader.

Jiraiya nodded to the Mokuton user, "Yes, as you know I am placing you as team leader," he began getting a nod from his subordinate, "While you lead the team I want you to evaluate the members of squad seven to see if they are worthy of promotion to full Jounin, but I also want you to keep an eye on Seto."

Tenzo raised an eyebrow at that, "Why would you want me to keep an eye on him and why not just have Kakashi-sempai evaluate team seven? He is their sensei after all."

Jiraiya sighed as he rubbed his nose, already tired from the paperwork and having been stuck in the office for three days straight without being able to go home to his wife. "I have Kakashi on a long term assignment in the Land of Rain with Asuma so he can't evaluate them and as for Seto, the boy is becoming increasingly annoying in his demands of others if he wants something, I have been hearing reports that he has sexually assaulted several Leaf kunoichi but none of them will confess that he did it from being too scared of what he would do to them with his uncle's influence or traumatized afterward," the fifty-four year old man gave another sigh. "I want to see how he acts on this mission and if he acts in a way that isn't satisfactory for a shinobi of the Leaf then detain him and turn him over to Ibiki and Anko when you get back, and don't worry about his uncle being angry, he has given his full approval for this since he feels it is not behavior befitting an heir to his throne."

Tenzo nodded and was about to turn to leave the office of his superior when he noticed the man glancing at another folder next to the one about the mission, "There is something more, isn't there?"

Jiraiya nodded tiredly as his wood using subordinate saw a look that almost appeared to be hope flitter across the Sannin's features. "The same informant sent in more information only six hours after the sighting of the Yonbi, apparently he saw a young red haired girl with fox ears and a white bushy tail accompanied by two other girls around her age at one of the hot spring resorts that the country is famous for."

The Anbu immediately got the meaning behind the man's words as his eyes widened at the implications. "They found her…"

It was only a whisper yet the older shinobi heard it and nodded.

"Yes, I didn't want to tell anybody with the whole team here, especially with my suspicions on the Daimyo's nephew," Jiraiya said as he looked out towards the village once again, the grim features that he had held since the disappearance of his student's wife and his goddaughter flickering away for a moment as hope shined in his brown eyes. "If you meet her in the Land of Hot Springs, I want you to try to convince her along with her companions to return to Konoha without using any force, along with Kushina if she is with them. The former council already scared off Kushina with their idiotic talks of killing or weaponizing Naruko while I was being inaugurated and we were cleaning up the destruction caused by the nine tailed demon fox, we don't need to scare the girl herself off as well."

Tenzo nodded, despite his memory loss of his life before being Orochimaru's experiment, he for some reason still had a memory of being a newly minted genin and hearing about how the famed Habanero had vanished with the new Jinchuuriki; he especially knew about the circumstances because Tsunade tended to talk about her regrets while she was drunk when he taught Minato how to use his Mokuton when he was younger. "I will do my best Jiraiya-sama; I'll leave you to it now so I can go prepare for the mission and you can get home to tell Tsunade-sama the good news."

With that, the Anbu disappeared in a flurry of bark pieces only to reappear in his apartment to gather his gear. Back in the office, Jiraiya sighed as the legend thought about how he was going to tell his wife that their goddaughter had been spotted and that they might be able to bring her home along with Kushina if the woman was with her, though he knew that if Kushina wasn't with her daughter to protect her from shinobi that might want to capture her, then she was probably dead.

After another minute of thinking, the old shinobi sighed and bowed his head as he remembered trying to stop the woman from leaving after he had felt her chakra outside the council doors when he and his old sensei were trying to beat some sense into the civilians on the council. However he had been too late, because by the time he reached the doors and opened them, the terrified redhead had already fled back to her hospital room where she proceeded to snatch her newly-born daughter from her crib and flee the village, expertly masking her chakra signature despite the massive size of it once she disappeared into the forest just outside the gates.

He sighed one more time before creating a shadow clone and walking towards the door while looking at the picture of his student that looked so much like his and Tsunade's son.

 _'_ _I should have tried harder…'_

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I hoped you liked that. In this next chapter I will be having the glorious team seven run into Naruko's group. I must admit that while I was writing the part where Kushina died that I cried, I was never really good at getting those emotional scenes. Like many of you are probably wondering, yes I am fully designing Naruko and Tenten after Ahri and Leona, Naruko will have all of the abilities of Ahri minus the ability to suck out another person's life force like she is known for in her lore and the Rasengan will take the place of that orb of souls that Ahri has.**

 **The Uzumaki armor I mentioned in this chapter is designed directly after Leona's armor from League of Legends and has basically all of the same abilities along with, besides making the wearer a log smashing tank, giving the user's natural fire affinity a massive boost and giving them the ability to manipulate wind chakra, or if they already have it, enhances it like with the fire affinity.**

 **Touko's harp as mentioned previously but obviously not shown in the chapter, grants her the ability to manipulate different chakra natures through her music much like Sheik was able to in the Legend of Zelda.**

 **That's all for now, Iskander Mandoraekon signing out. Jae Ne.**


	9. Korra Uzumaki Ch 1

**Korra Uzumaki Chapter 1: Welcome to Konoha**

* * *

 **This is my first Legend of Korra/Naruto crossover fic; this fiction is started where Su wasn't able to save Korra at the end of the Third season with Korra dying from the strain placed on her body instead of surviving it. Thus she died in the Avatar state. She will be taken over to the Naruto Universe through the Spirit World by Iroh in an attempt to save her soul from destruction.**

 **That's enough spoilers for now, enjoy!**

 **I do not own the Avatar: the Last Airbender franchise or the Naruto franchise, I so wish I did though…**

* * *

 **Northern Air Temple**

"Korra! Sweetheart. It's me, dad. Please hang on!" The voice of Tonraq exclaimed as he cradled the badly injured and poisoned form of his daughter in his arms. His words caused the young eighteen year old Avatar to painfully open her currently glowing eyes that showed her to still be in the Avatar State.

Korra gasped slightly and weakly reached out to her presumed deceased father, but then she fainted from the pain the poison was causing her system and her hand fell back down to her side, causing tears to well up in the older waterbender's eyes.

Zaheer happily cackled from his stone prison at the sight of the turmoil he had caused and the fainting of the young Avatar, catching the attention of everyone present. "What are you laughing about?" Lin Beifong snapped as she moved over to the terrorist with her hands clenched in a menacing fashion.

"You're all too late! The poison has been in her system for too long. The Red Lotus has won!" Zaheer exclaimed happily as he glared greedily at the unconscious form of Korra. "The Avatar cycle will end momentarily!"

Jinora gasped as the memory of when she watched the ceremony to poison Korra surface in her mind before she turned to the matriarch of the metalbending clan, "You can save her! The poison they used was metallic!"

Su Beifong quickly ran to the downed Avatar and Tonraq before grabbing the unconscious Korra by the shoulder and forehead. The metal clan leader quickly began to metalbend the poison from Korra's limbs, while everyone looked on in worry. The Red Lotus leader beginning to panic as he watched the Metalbender destroy all of his hard work in her attempt to save the young Avatar.

The grey haired Beifong was about to successfully pull the poison from Korra's mouth, when Zaheer gave a deep roar as he managed to get one of his hands free and he fired a blast of air at the eighteen year old water tribe girl and Su. The Beifong matriarch quickly lost her concentration and the metal fell back into Korra's system, causing her to begin to convulse uncontrollably.

"I will not allow you to win!" Zaheer snarled in rage before he was struck in the head by Opal and Bolin, knocking the psychopath out.

"No!" Everyone heard Su yell as they turned back to look at the woman. The second daughter of Toph was panicking as she tried to relocate the poison inside Korra, who was at this point shaking badly enough to nearly fall from Tonraq's arms.

Everything stopped when the Avatar fell still and Su's eyes widened when she could no longer feel the young woman's pulse alongside the poison.

"No…" The woman gasped as she frantically searched for the young Avatar's pulse, hoping beyond belief that she could still save Korra.

"No… NO!" She yelled as Mako and Asami ran over to the group in an attempt to jumpstart their best friend with their lightningbending and electric glove.

After a few minutes of deafening silence only broken by the sound of electricity from Asami's equalist taser glove and Mako's lightningbending; they all knew that Korra was gone.

Bolin, Opal and Lin slowly walked over to the now hyperventilating Mako, the firebender's younger brother quickly pulling his older brother into a comforting hug with Opal, while Lin bent down next to Asami and gently scooped Korra's body up into her armored arms.

"Rest in peace, kiddo," Lin said quietly as she hugged the body of the last Avatar to her chest. She looked over at Tonraq and the others before sadly nodding her head and she began walking down the slope to where they had left Oogi and with the help of a depressed Tenzin, they laid their friend's body out in a comfortable position on the back of the flying bison.

Kai and the other airbenders all bowed their heads as they began a prayer for one of the people to bring all of them together and for the brave woman that had risked her life to save them. Tears streamed down Pema's face as she sat with Ikki and Meelo trying to comfort their mother, Bolin picked his brother up and slung the police officer over his shoulder, trying to hold in his raging emotions as Opal held onto his free arm for comfort.

Everyone followed slowly after the body of their friend, Lin and Kuvira grabbing ahold of the unconscious Zaheer as they followed, the elder Metalbender already planning out tortures that she would be bringing back from ages long past on the terrorist for what he had done.

What nobody besides Jinora saw was the spirit of Iroh walking towards them from the temple as they arrived. The young airbender smiled sadly in curiosity at the old overweight, usually cheerful man; receiving a sad smile from the beloved spirit as he bent down to Korra's body. Obscuring the teenager from view until he came back up holding what seemed to be a white and blue orb with the markings of the light spirit Rava on it.

Iroh walked over to Jinora and ruffled her chestnut colored hair, "Tell little Tenzin and the others that I am taking little Korra to a better place." The wise spirit said, getting a nod from the brown haired airbender before he turned and disappeared into a quick ray of light, which slightly blinded the young girl.

When she looked again, she found that Iroh had disappeared, _'Goodbye Korra, I hope you have a better life wherever he is taking you.'_

* * *

 **Border between the Land of Fire and Land of Waves**

Nagato Uzumaki, youngest son and child of the Nanadaime Hokage, sighed as he stretched his tired and aching muscles from having woken up on the side of the Great Naruto Bridge in the Land of Waves. Nagato was a tall, muscular man that appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties with shoulder length, slicked back red hair and a stubbly beard.

The Uzumaki's attire was very simple; he wore a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with armored shoulder plates that both had the Konohagakure Leaf symbol etched into them. Around his waist was a simple leather belt and he was also wearing loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside the traditional black shinobi sandals.

His bare chest sported several scars to show his career in being a shinobi like his parents and grandparents before them, two of which were stitched, and he also had a Leaf insignia tattooed on his left pectoral. The majority of his torso was bandaged, as was his right forearm and left shoulder.

This was the third child and second son of Naruto Uzumaki, the Nanadaime Hokage and Hero of the Four Shinobi World War and Hinata Hyuga, the former Heiress of the prodigious Hyuga clan. He was currently one of the newly recreated Three Sannin of Konoha.

The redhead was just about done with his tour of the Elemental Nations, the young Uzumaki having wanted to try out his new Sannin travel pass and was finally heading home to Konoha after having visited the country of Wave, the first place that his father had saved in his youth.

 _'_ _Ah, it'll be good to see Tou-san, Kaa-chan, Hima-Nee and Sasame-chan after all this time,'_ Nagato thought happily as he received a pop from his spine and his face adopted an annoyed look as he thought about his self-righteous older brother. _'And I hope Boruto decided to stop being such a dick…'_

Deciding that he was all ready to continue, Nagato quickly resumed walking with his travel-worn duffel bag slung over his shoulder and began heading down the dirt road that would take him to the great shinobi village that he had called home since his birth.

After a short while of walking, Nagato came to a quick stop as he suddenly heard what seemed to be the crying of a newborn, the red haired sannin quickly began looking around for the source while looking through the trees surrounding the road; before he shrugged thinking that he had imagined the sounds. When he began walking again, he heard the crying start up again causing him to sigh before he walked over to trees that he heard the sound coming from, not really expecting to find anything.

And so he was properly startled when he stumbled upon a moving bundle that was wrapped up in a dark blue blanket that had white fur trimming on the edges. When, he picked up the bundle from off the ground, he noticed a note attached to it.

 _"_ _To whoever finds her, please take care of her, her name is Korra."_

 _Signed, Iroh_

The youngest child of the great hero looked around the area that surrounded him with the intent of discovering who had the gall to leave a child in the middle of nowhere, a newborn at that!

However he quickly gave a sigh as he found no one to be around, even when he sent his chakra out in a pulse like his father's former teacher Iruka had taught him to and the red haired Sannin walked over to a tree at the edge of the road. A smile brightened his face as he peeled the top layer of the blanket away to reveal the face of a baby girl; she had dark skin, much like some of the shinobi of the Hidden Waterfall or Cloud villages; though it was defiantly lighter than the Akimichi Matriarch, Karui.

Nagato gave a deep chuckle as the girl stopped struggling and stared up at him with big, curious aquamarine blue eyes before she reached out with a tiny, chubby hand to his stubbly face.

"So then…" The Uzumaki said as he stared down at the little girl, getting the baby Korra to look up at the man curiously, before she cooed happily and she started trying to get closer to the warmth coming from his massive frame. "Your name is Korra is it?"

Nagato sent a kind smile towards the wiggling baby and proceeded to stand up from his spot on the ground as a thought came to his mind that he immediately declared as brilliant.

"I think I will take you to Konoha with me and introduce you to my family, Sasame-chan always did want a daughter to spoil!" He exclaimed with an excited chuckle when Korra giggled in what seemed to be agreement.

The Uzumaki man then proceeded to wrap the blanket closely around Korra as he began walking forward again, this time not intending on stopping so that he could get his new daughter to her new family as quickly as possible. The redhead never noticed the smiling Iroh from where he stood on the road watching him while standing next to the smiling apparition of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths. "Live a good and long life, little Korra."

* * *

 **Konohagakure, three days later**

Naruto Uzumaki, Nanadaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf and savior of the Fourth Great Shinobi World war, sighed tiredly as he moved yet another piece of paper that he had signed over to the finished stack on his desk. The now fifty-seven year old Kage had found out exactly why his old Jiji, the Sandaime, Tsunade and Kakashi hated paperwork so much after they came into the Hokage position when he had just started as Hokage and now it had been over thirty-four years since his silver haired sensei had made him the Nanadaime Hokage and ran off on his tour of the Elemental Nations with his eternal rival, Gai Maito.

Naruto Uzumaki was a tall man with waist-length, spiky grey hair that was once a golden blond and is now tied back into a long ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face in honor of his father, Minato Namikaze and his Godfather, Jiraiya of the first group of Sannin. He also had two sets of three whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks and he sported a neatly trimmed Donegal-style beard on his square jaw.

The Nanadaime also wore an orange shirt kimono and a pair of black pants that were tucked into a pair of traditional black shinobi sandals; under which he wore a mesh armor shirt. His wardrobe was completed with a pair of flexible chakra metal hand guards, a pair of wooden sandals and a white haori that resembled his father's that had red and orange flames on the bottom. He also wore the white and red conical Hokage hat that had the kanji for fire on it.

The old war hero stretched before he looked up at the clock across his office as his secretary, Nami Yamanaka, the youngest daughter of his old classmate Ino Yamanaka and former teammate Sai, came in to dump another pile of paperwork about the rebuilding of the Academy building onto the man's desk.

The platinum haired blonde beauty looked over at the Hokage, wondering what had him in such deep thought. "Is there something wrong, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto looked up and gave a cheerful smile to his chunin secretary that looked so much like her mother, "Ah no, Nami-chan, everything is fine." The old Kage said as he gave a smile to the Yamanaka, "It's just that Nagato-kun should be back in Konoha today."

Nami quickly made an 'oh' face in understanding, everyone in the village hidden by the leaves knew that the Uzumaki family was waiting with slightly bated breath for the village's newest Sannin to return home from his tour around the Elemental Nations. The only redhead of the family having been gone a full three years since he left, only sending letters home to his fiancé and family.

Personally in the young Yamanaka's opinion, she hoped that the pervert would stop going after other women once he married Sasame…

… He took way too much after his father's godfather… especially after he found the Rokudaime's secret stash of Icha-Icha Paradise books…

Before the old Uzumaki and young Yamanaka could talk any further on the subject of the Hokage's estranged son, the door opened to reveal Konoha's black and grey haired Jounin Commander and head of the Nara clan, Shikamaru Nara. "Yo Naruto, I thought I'd come tell you that Sasame-chan is beating the crap out of Nagato at the gates."

The lazy man then sighed, "Women are so troublesome."

"What did my baka of a son do now?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow as he stood up from behind his desk and he wrapped an arm around his old friend's shoulders while Nami giggled at the her surrogate uncle's usual mindset.

"Well," Shikamaru said as he stared lazily at the pictures covering the hallway of the Hokage Tower. "Apparently the first thing Sasame-chan saw when he was coming through the gates was that he was holding a blue bundle and when she asked him what it was, he opened it and showed her a baby girl."

The powerful Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune winced in sympathy for his youngest child that was probably getting the beating of a lifetime from his fiancé and the two old friends continued on their small journey until they reached the massive gates of the village, the two men becoming greeted by the sight of Tenten's only daughter and Naruto's future daughter-in-law, Sasame Higurashi, swinging her fiancé of three years into the side of the gate by his legs.

Shikamaru simply ignored the screams of pain coming from the younger Uzumaki male as he made his way over to his wife Temari, who was currently holding their grandson while their son Shikada was out on a B-rank mission with his own wife.

Naruto continued to walk forward while chuckling towards the young chunin that was manning the gate, the young chunin who just so happened to be currently holding the aforementioned blue bundle that held the culprit of Sasame's anger, who was cooing at the young man.

"May I?" The aged Kage asked startling the young boy with his Hokage's sudden appearance, who nodded.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" He exclaimed as he handed off the baby to his village's leader before returning to looking extremely uncomfortable at the sight of the Hokage's son being beaten black and blue by his fiancé.

"Oh hello there, you're such cutie," Naruto said as he caught sight of the dark skinned baby girl that seemed intent on trying to catch his bangs and tugging on his beard. "Hinata-hime will just love to meet you!"

Giving a sigh as the violence happening at the gate continued, the fifty-seven year old man looked up from the cute baby and turned to where Sasame was about to finish her murder of his youngest son. "Sasame-chan, could you please not kill my son, I do want grandchildren from him and I am sure if you give him a chance, he can explain what this is all about."

The brown haired Tokubetsu Jounin froze mid-stomp on her almost destroyed fiancé and turned to face her soon to be father-in-law. "Bu-bu… He… Baby…" She stuttered out, while Naruto sighed in relief as he noticed the still unopened weapons scroll that was the Jounin's mother's trademark in her hand.

Naruto gave a gentle smile and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder while his other arm was still occupied with holding the infant that started this mess, before he looked down at his nearly unconscious son.

"Well Nagato-kun, what is your reasoning for this?" He asked with a gentle smile that terrified everyone around them, making the Hokage chuckle at the victory he had obtained from copying Hinata's scary look.

His son quickly popped up from the ground, acting like he hadn't just been smashed into the side of the village gate repeatedly and stomped into the ground by his pissed fiancé, causing Shikamaru and the gate chunin to both sweatdrop at the Uzumaki's attitude while Temari just giggled at the trademark Uzumaki resilience that the young man had inherited from his father and grandmother.

"Well, it isn't what you think Sasame-chan," the youngest of the Hokage's children said as he brushed off some of the dirt that had collected on his cloak. "I didn't sleep with anyone, I found Korra-chan on the side of the road on my way back from Wave three days ago."

"You know Nagato," Naruto said as he caught his son's attention after noticing the doubtful look on his future daughter-in-law's face. "We could always have Ino-chan or Nami-chan use their mind jutsu to see if you are telling the truth."

When his son gained an exasperated look, he raised a calming hand before adding, "Just to put our minds at ease, after all you are almost as perverted my godfather Jiraiya was, and you did sleep with a lot of women before you got engaged to Sasame-chan here."

Nagato hung his head at the truth of his father's words, "Fine, Fine." He whined. Naruto just gave a deep laugh while he led his son and future daughter-in-law back to his office after he sent one of the Gate chunin to fetch the still stunningly beautiful Yamanaka clan head.

An hour later had Nagato laughing as he walked towards the Uzumaki clan compound with his fiancé and father; Sasame was currently fawning over the now proven innocent Korra, who was pulling on the ribbons in the woman's buns. "Ooh, you are such a cutie!"

Naruto and Nagato sweat dropped at the sight as the older Uzumaki thought about how his wife Hinata, daughter Himawari and Himawari's twelve year old daughter Shion would react if Sasame Higurashi, a self and publicly proclaimed tough as nails kunoichi, acted like this.

"This should be a fun family."

* * *

 **Hey everyone, this is the remake of my original Legend of Korra and Naruto crossover story that I took down a while ago. In this story, Korra didn't survive the poison from Zaheer and died while in the Avatar state. Iroh took her to the Elemental Nations before placing her in the path of Nagato, Naruto's youngest son that is an oc I designed after Gildarts Clive from Fairy Tail. She will be the adopted granddaughter of Naruto Uzumaki, the Nanadaime Hokage and Hero of the Elemental Nations. Korra will still have the Avatar state, but it will be like a Kekkei Genkai along with Hyoton and Jiton (Magnet Release which will replace her metalbending) and she will also have all the four elements.**

* * *

 **THE SHINOBI CLAN COUNCIL OF KONOHA (Current Time)**

 **Hozuki Clan** \- Current head: **Suigetsu Hozuki** ; Retired Ambassador between Konoha, Oto and Kiri - Age: 58 - Previous Head: **Unknown**

 **Senju Clan** \- Current head: **Naraku Senju** ; Elite Jounin - Age: 37 - Previous Head: **Tsunade Senju** ; Retired Godaime Hokage - Age: 95

 **Uzumaki Clan** \- Current head: **Naruto Uzumaki** ; the Nanadaime Hokage - Age: 57 - Previous Head: **Kushina Uzumaki** (Deceased; killed by the Kyuubi fifty-seven years ago)

 **Inuzuka Clan** \- Clan head: **Koga Inuzuka** ; Tokubetsu Jounin - Age: 40 – Previous Head: **Hana Inuzuka** ; Retired Tokubetsu Jounin - Age: 64

 **Tengoku Clan** \- Clan head: **Juugo Tengoku** ; Sage - Age: 64 - Previous Head: **Unknown**

 **Aburame Clan** \- Clan head: **Shinzo Aburame** ; Anbu Captain - Age: 27- Previous Head: **Shino Aburame** (Deceased; killed when protecting the Rokudaime Mizukage from a shinobi of the former Kirigakure)

 **Hyuuga Clan** \- Clan head: **Hanabi Hyuuga** ; Retired Elite Jounin - Age: 54 - Previous Head: **Hiashi Hyuuga** ; Retired Elite Jounin - Age: 86

 **Uchiha Clan** \- Clan head: **Sasuke Uchiha** ; Hokage's Advisor - Age: 57 - Previous Head: **Fugaku Uchiha** (Deceased; killed by Itachi Uchiha in order to stop a civil war from beginning)

 **Kurama Clan** \- Clan Head: **Yakumo Kurama** \- Age: 56 - Previous Head: **Murakumo Kurama** (Deceased; killed by a fire started by an accidental burst of his daughter's powers)

 **Akimichi Clan** \- Clan Head: **Choji Akimichi** ; Retired Elite Jounin - Age: 57 - Previous Head: **Choza Akimichi** (Deceased; died from old age)

 **Nara Clan** \- Clan head: **Shikamaru Nara** ; Jounin Commander - Age: 57 - Previous Head: **Shikaku Nara** (Deceased; killed by the Juubi's Bijuudama in the Fourth War)

 **Yamanaka Clan** \- Clan head: **Ino Yamanaka** ; Retired Head of T&I - Age: 57 - Previous Head: **Inoichi Yamanaka** (Deceased; Killed by the Juubi's Bijuudama in the Fourth War)

 **Sarutobi Clan** \- Clan head: **Konohamaru Sarutobi** ; Hokage's Advisor - Age: 54 - Previous Head: **Asuma Sarutobi** (Deceased; killed by Hidan of the Akatsuki)

 **Uzumaki Clan**

 **Naruto Uzumaki** , Man of Sixty-Nine; Grey Hair Blue Eyes, 6'3"; Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai; Jinchuuriki of the tailed beasts; Ninjutsu/Fuinjutsu specialist – Occupation: Nanadaime Hokage and Uzumaki Clan head

His Wife, **Hinata Hyuga** , Woman of Fifty-Seven; Grey/Indigo Hair Lavender Eyes, 5'4"; Byakugan Kekkei Genkai; Ninjutsu/Taijutsu Specialist – Occupation: Retired Chunin and former Hyuga clan heiress

Their Children and Their families:

 **Boruto Uzumaki** , Man of Thirty-Four; Golden Blond Hair Lavender Eyes, 5'11"; Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai; Ninjutsu/Fuinjutsu Specialist – Occupation: Elite Jounin and Uzumaki Clan heir

His Wife, **Sarada Uchiha** , Woman of Thirty-Four; Black Hair Onyx Eyes, 5'6"; Sharingan Kekkei Genkai; Ninjutsu/Genjutsu Specialist – Occupation: Hokage's Anbu Captain and Uchiha clan heir if her son has the Sharingan

Their Son:

 **Ganryu Uchiha-Uzumaki** , Boy of Six Months; Golden Blond Hair Red Eyes; Sharingan/Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai – Occupation: Infant

 **Himawari Uzumaki** , Woman of Thirty-One; Indigo Hair Sky Blue Eyes, 5'4"; Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai; Ninjutsu/Fuinjutsu Specialist – Occupation: Tokubetsu Jounin

Her Husband, **Tenzo Hakumo** , Man of Thirty-Three; Brown Hair Brown Eyes, 5'7"; Genjutsu Specialist – Occupation: Elite Jounin and T&I Interrogator

Their Children:

 **Shizune Uzumaki** , Girl of Twelve; Red Hair Lavender Eyes, 4'10"; Byakugan/Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai; Ninjutsu/Genjutsu Specialist – Occupation: Genin of Squad Three

 **Jinzo Uzumaki** , Boy of Ten; Indigo Hair Brown Eyes, 5'0"; Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai – Occupation: Academy Second Year

 **Amidamaru Uzumaki** , Boy of three months; Blonde Hair Blue Eyes; Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai – Occupation: Infant

 **Nagato Uzumaki** , Man of Twenty-Six; Red Hair Blue Eyes, 6'0"; Uzumaki Longevity Kekkei Genkai; Ninjutsu/Fuinjutsu/Taijutsu Specialist – Occupation: Member of the Neo-Three Sannin

 **Sasame Higurashi** , Woman of Twenty-Six; Brown Hair Brown Eyes, 5'6"; Bukijutsu/Taijutsu Specialist – Occupation: Tokubetsu Jounin and Co-Owner of the Higurashi Weapon's shop

Their Daughter:

 **Korra Uzumaki** , Girl of two and half months; Brown Hair Blue Eyes, Dark Skin; Avatar State/Jiton/Hyoton Kekkei Genkai – Occupation: Infant and adopted daughter of the Uzumaki clan


	10. Konoha's Titan Ch 1

**Konoha's Titan Chapter 1- Resurgence of the Titans**

 **Hello everybody, Iskander Mandoraekon here with my old Konoha's Titan story that is a crossover between Attack on Titan and Naruto. In here, Naruto is given the power to transform into the armored titan by Kyuubi to save him from the persecution of the villagers, only for it to go terribly wrong.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Attack on Titan**

* * *

 **Fourth Shinobi World War; the Battle of Iwa**

The exhausted and bloodied Konoha shinobi being led by Jiraiya of the Sannin all groaned as they watched the main gate into Iwagakure began to be lowered, most likely to cut off the surprising advance of the Leaf shinobi into the village itself. "The gate's closing…!" A short bald chunin from Iwa yelled as he took note of the scraping sound.

"Retreat! We're gonna get left behind!" Suzumbachi, the best friend of Kurotsuchi, yelled as she motioned for her fellow Iwa shinobi to follow her, leaving a few of her wasp familiars to hold off the enemy. _'I still can't believe that a force of Leaf shinobi this large was able to get this close to Iwa without being seen…'_

A large booming sound echoed in the distance, forcing everyone to stop and look up in terror at what that booming sound could be, some of the genin in front of the gate quaking as with each blast, the ground shook. Everyone's jaws dropped as a large, yet very distinct giant appeared from between the ruins of two three story civilian houses, his appearance was fairly muscular from what Suzumbachi could see along with short-white hair and was standing at a height of what she estimated to be fifteen meters. They all watched in stunned silence as he turned to face the closing gate with his glowing eyes boring straight into the area surrounding it.

The Iwa shinobi all began to back away as they stared at the monster before them, too scared to move quickly, especially when the Elite jounin informed them that the being in front of them most certainly was not an Akimichi, especially since the Akimichi clan was fighting over in the Land of Lightning against the Raikage's forces. The colossal figure took what appeared to be a runner's stance and with a step that uprooted several boulders, began running towards the gate at a high speed; the ground shaking and earth flying up with each step he took, nobody noticing the trench coat clad Kunoichi and the bun haired girl holding onto the back of its neck, both of whom were laughing like they had just gotten out of a mental asylum.

"What the Hell…?" Kitsuchi said as he widened his eyes. "It's… attack!" All of the Iwa troops snap out of their stupor and launch several Earth jutsu at the charging figure. Their eyes immediately bugging out of their skulls as the giant stone of Kitsuchi's Iron Mountain Grave Jutsu that hit the creature, didn't even penetrate or leave a mark on his armored body, and it didn't even slow it down.

"What?!" Suzumbachi yelled from where she stood next to her best friend's father. "It had no effect?!"

So much power was coming from the armored giant's velocity, that the pressure in the air lifted several close by shinobi off their feet and had them thrown through the air, leaving the Konoha forces that were watching stunned, especially Jiraiya considering that he heard from Tsunade that she had freed their godson.

Suzumbachi's fiancé, Kenji Kiralobo freaked and turned to start running, "We need to get out of here!" Kitsuchi nodded to the bee user and they both followed Kenji's lead, Kitsuchi yelling towards the gates. "Hurry! Shut the Gate! WE'RE BEING CHARGED!"

The giant tore through the houses still standing in the battlefield, with steam bursting from the sides of his mouth as he ran and without slowing he bum rushed the gate with his left shoulder leading. Both Anko and Tenten were by now laughing chaotically as they felt the power behind the strike from where they were holding onto his neck. Dozens of Iwa shinobi and the boulders that was once the gate were lifted high into the air by the force behind the attack, flinging them like ragdolls through the air as he slammed through the solid stone and created a massive opening for the Konoha forces to rush in and take over the direct quadrant of Iwa that lay before them.

"The gate…" Kurotsuchi said stunned as she stared in awe at the giant creature that had just torn down their main line of defense without a scratch. The pink eyed lava user watched as the armored giant breathed in deeply as the armor on its face shifted to show its mouth and let lose a stream of fire from its mouth. Oonoki agreed with his daughter as the two of them and the Iwa shinobi council stared in shock at the sight before them.

The old Kage could even see the forces that had been defending the gate that his son had led flying through the air, most of them dead as they flipped about from the velocity. His own son having managed to survive with a broken arm from what he could see as Kitsuchi leapt away from the area with an unconscious Suzumbachi under his good arm.

* * *

 **Eleven Years Earlier**

It has been seven years since the attack upon Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, by the most powerful of the nine Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The village's Yondaime Hokage sacrificed himself, body and soul, to the Shinigami in order to seal the nine-tailed fox into his own son that had been born on that very day. The young boy's name was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and he was the son and only child of Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash and Uzumaki Kushina, a Kunoichi feared across the Land as the Red Death.

The Sandaime Hokage, a man named Sarutobi Hiruzen, took back the position of Hokage after hearing the news of his successor's death and created a law that nobody from the older generation was to tell Naruto or any of the younger generation about the blond being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Especially after most of the councils called for his death bar the Hokage himself, his former friend Danzo and the shinobi clan council after the old Kage had informed them of what had happened to the fox.

Now seven years after the rampage of the Demon, young Naruto was running down the streets of the October 10th Kyuubi festival, trying his best to get away from the growing mob of drunken, angry villagers. The group of villagers made up of both civilians and genin to chunin level shinobi; all of them wanting the sadistic pleasure of inflicting pain on the small child, while only seeing the fox that he had inside of his body.

The whiskered blond was crying the whole time and falling along the way, only to pull himself back up at a moment's notice. His arms and legs already sported scrapes and bruises from his falls.

 _'_ _At least they aren't using kunai this time around,'_ He thought as he ran across a wooden bridge and had just entered into a training field as his words backfired on him when a kunai was stabbed into the back of his shoulder, forcing him to scream and fall to the ground in pain. The civilians and shinobi all surrounded him and started beating him with any weapons they had on them at the time viciously, while laughing as they exacted their 'revenge' on the small child.

"Now you'll pay for all of the lives you have taken you damned demon brat!" Shouted a white haired chunin as he slashed down with a kunai, leaving a gash on the boy's chest, the child's screams of agony were music to his ears.

"Tonight is the night that we can finally get rid of the beast!" The same man shouted as he raised his arm as if declaring some sort of kingship above the others, to which all of the gathered mob members screamed their consent. "We shall finish what Yondaime-sama started!"

With that, the villagers resumed their beating. Only unlike what they believed, Naruto was no longer with them, having been pulled into his mindscape by the very thing they were trying to hurt. The young boy just stayed curled up in the fetal position in the water that covered the floor, not aware of his change in location, nor the fact that there was a massive fox with nine tails staring down at his prone form with something akin to pity in his ancient eyes.

 **"** **Awaken child, you are safe for the time being…"** A deep voice boomed out as the beast got tired of waiting for the boy to notice where he was. Naruto jumped, startled by the loud voice that echoed through the room and sent vibrations through his small body.

"Um, who are you, and where am I?" Naruto asked, slightly stunned as he stared up at the giant fox in awe. **"I am the Kyuubi, and it is my fault that those villagers hate you so much child,"** the large fox said in a surprisingly calm tender voice. **"They hate you because your Yondaime sealed me inside of your body in order to stop me from attacking the village, I am truly sorry for everything."**

"Why did you attack the village?" Naruto asked, already getting over his shock about talking to a giant fox and that the villagers were no longer around.

 **"Because I was forced to, by a cursed man who deserves to rot in the deepest levels of hell,"** Kyuubi snarled as he remembered both times Madara had controlled him. " **You should have been treated far better than this, but those retards can't even tell the difference between the prison and the imprisoned."**

"But..." Naruto started, "If you were forced to attack the village, you shouldn't be stuck here because of some idiots."

He looked at the cage and noticed a large paper tag holding the two gates closed, and then he made his way to the seal keeping the gates shut. Naruto was about to begin tearing the seal off, but just as the first rip appeared; Kyuubi wrapped a tail around his small container and pulled him away from the slightly damaged seal.

 **"Naruto, I stay here because if I were to try and escape, you would die in the process and since our souls are bound together, I would die as well,"** the towering demon informed the miniature blond. Naruto gave up and closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Then what are we going to do?" The seven year old asked as he sat with a huff. "I wish I could stop those assholes from attacking me all the time just because of an idiot wanting to control you…"

 **"** **Hmm, I might be able to help you with that…"** Kyuubi said as he took the bottom of his chin into his hand-like paw. **"What if I were to give you a Kekkei Genkai, like all those ones your village loves… It could help you fight off all of these ungrateful gnats…"**

Naruto just stared up at the thirty story tall demon that was in his gut, after several moments passed and Kyuubi began to think that he had broken the child, Naruto jumped in the air with his arms held out and yelling, "That would be awesome Dattebayo!"

Kyuubi just chuckled at the child's antics, the antics that he shared with his mother who had been the demon fox's previous Jinchuuriki. **"Hold still Naruto, I'm not going to lie, this is going to most likely hurt a lot…"**

The Uzumaki nodded and braced himself for what he expected to be a massive amount of pain. Kyuubi himself, smiled at the child as he began tweaking slightly with the seal on his cage before pouring his chakra into the surrounding area to alter the young blonde's genetic code.

Naruto was only feeling a small amount of pain, nothing compared to what the villagers would dish out on him. Though his eyes shot open just as he heard the Kyuubi swear, **"... Oh shit!"**

* * *

 **Outside world**

"What do you think you people are doing, Mizuki?" Hiruzen Sarutobi said as he grabbed Mizuki's hand when the Chunin was about to stab down again. The old Sandaime and a squad of Anbu quickly appeared between the beaten child and the mob of villagers.

"We're saving our village from a monster. Who are you to challenge us?" Said a one eyed man that could only hear the Hokage's voice as he went to kill the boy with another blow. Only for his arm to go flying as a dog masked Anbu with gravity defying silver hair removed said arm with his tanto, before his head followed.

"How is this innocent child a monster exactly? All I see is a frightened little child trying to run from a bunch of bigoted idiots." Said a woman with a snake mask and purple hair tied up in a pineapple style.

"HE ISN'T A CHILD! HE IS A DEMON!" A pink haired woman screeched. "The very demon that murdered our friends and family seven years ago!" A chunin exclaimed who was holding a fuma shuriken.

"You are all fools. Not that it will matter much longer in the future," Hiruzen snarled as he was about to motion to his Anbu to arrest them all. "Take them to Ibi-"

Suddenly behind the old man, a blast of smoke exploded across the clearing prompting the shinobi to leap away, grabbing whatever villager that was next to them. As they all landed a short distance away, Hiruzen and the villagers' jaws dropped down as what seemed to be thundering footsteps echoed around the clearing from the smoke and large yellow eyes glowed through the smoke, staring at the crowd that had managed to get away.

Everyone stood with bated breath as the footsteps thundered until a massive figure with what appeared to be armored skin and over seventeen meters tall moved from the smoke. The first person to snap out of their stupor as the crowd and the giant stared off at each other was the pink haired woman that had called Naruto a monster, "GAHH MONSTER!"

That snapped the Hokage and the Anbu out of their funk; the old man began shouting for the Anbu to get the civilians out of the area. The giant itself just roared in what seemed to be anger as it caught sight of the civilians and ninja that had been inflicting harm upon it before it had awakened.

It instantly zoned in on the pink haired woman and Mizuki, and started moving towards them, its fists clenched as it tried a large version of whack-a-mole with the Anbu trying to get the two of them away.

"NARUTO!" Hiruzen shouted from where he stood a dozen feet from the giant with Inu and Hebi standing on both sides of him. All three of the shinobi noticing that the creature they were currently fighting had appeared where Naruto used to lay. "CAN YOU HEAR ME NARUTO!"

The giant just roared as it became faster, slamming its fist down onto Mizuki, who failed to jump away at the last second and the silver haired chunin became nothing more than a bloody smear on the ground.

Hiruzen sighed before turning to face the two Anbu with him, "Anko, Kakashi; please help me subdue him so we can figure out how this happened and so we can find a way to fix this, we don't need Danzo becoming interested."

The now revealed Anko and Kakashi nodded and leapt forward to engage the giant figure while Hiruzen set about to create a paralyze seal. **"Summoning Jutsu!"** Hiruzen shouted as he slammed his hand to the ground, a sealing array spreading out from beneath his palm. A burst of smoke later and his signature summon, Enma the monkey king appeared next to the aged Kage.

"Hmm, Sarutobi what did you summon me for?" The king of Monkey summons asked before he caught sight of the raging giant. "What the hell is that!?"

"Sorry for such a short notice Enma…" Hiruzen said, "I need you to help Kakashi and Anko hold Naruto back so I can set up a seal that will stop him…"

Enma nodded dumbly, before his head whipped around to stare at his old friend, "NARUTO!? You mean that little blond brat that is the Jinchuuriki that you let little Kiko play with? That Naruto!?"

"I'll fill you in later once we know what is going on." Hiruzen said as he raised his hand to delay any questions from the monkey king. Enma nodded and jumped towards the giant just as it swatted Anko away towards the trees.

"Now let's get started…" Hiruzen said as he cracked his knuckles and set to work on his seal, sorely wishing his student Jiraiya was here, the super pervert being the actual seal master of the two.

* * *

 **With Naruto and the Anbu**

"Naruto-kun! It's me Inu-nii, please stop and calm down!" Kakashi shouted to the raging blond in hopes of calming down his sensei's son. His answer however was a fist being smashed into the spot he had been in had Anko not grabbed him and jumped away.

"Come on Kaka-baka snap out of it!" Anko shouted at her partner, "The Naruto we know isn't there right now. We've got to find a way to stop him or slow him down till Hokage-sama can finish!"

Kakashi nodded dumbly and the two of them leapt forward to push the giant back, only for Kakashi to be forced to dodge the kick the enraged boy/giant sent his way. "Anko!" He shouted as he saw his teammate get backhanded away towards the trees, he was about to jump after the purplette only to see Enma, the Sandaime's personal summon jump up and grab her from the air before she could impact against the trees and become nothing more than blood and pieces of flesh.

Enma laid Anko down on the ground and jumped forward at high speed, slamming his open palms into the giant's chest and pushing it back. "Kakashi…" Enma shouted getting the Anbu's attention. "Get out of here and move Anko to a safe distance so I can up my power!"

Kakashi nodded and shunshined over to Anko's unconscious form, he gathered her up in his arms and shunshined away to deposit her with the other Anbu that had originally come with the Hokage.

Enma jumped away in time to dodge a fast blow from the giant's fist, but he was still tossed away from the velocity of the wind surrounding the massive fist. "Sarutobi! How much longer!?"

Hiruzen looked up from his nearly complete seal array at the call, "Enma! Bring him this way! I am almost done!"

The monkey summon nodded and dodged another attack before leaping away from the colossus. He landed on the ground and jumped away again just as a giant foot smashed into the ground with enough force to uproot most of the stone beneath it.

"Ok… NOW…!" Hiruzen shouted and Enma socked the raging giant across the jaw with his Bo Staff, slamming him back onto the old Kage's seal array. The seal immediately lit up on contact and Naruto let out one last roar before the giant fell to its knees. After a short minute, the giant fell forward slamming face first into the ground.

Enma and Hiruzen leapt forward onto the giant, Kakashi landing next to them just as the body began smoking and begin burning away. Enma quickly ripped Naruto away from the nape of the neck as he noticed the boy and laid him out on the ground. Hiruzen immediately drew a sleep seal on the boy's forehead and he placed his palm on Naruto's small shoulder.

"I'm sorry Naruto," The old man said. "After tonight I can no longer let you stay free…"

His words got immediate verbal backlash from Kakashi and Enma, only for them to stop when he raised a wrinkled hand. "If I don't lock him away, he will most likely go on a rampage against the village for all the pain he has been caused by the villagers and Danzo will more than likely try to make him into a weapon."

Kakashi and Enma nodded slowly in understanding, Danzo would do anything to get his hands on something this powerful, especially if it could toss away Anbu and the personal boss summon of the Sandaime Hokage, a man proclaimed as a God of Shinobi; it wouldn't matter how public it was made; though a slight look of distrust appeared in their eyes as they looked at an old man that was going to lock away a small child just because of a few idiots.

"Kakashi, go check in with Anbu and send Ryu to me later in my office." Hiruzen said as he bade farewell to Enma, who poofed back to the summon realm.

The old man looked down at the child one more time with tears in his eyes as he picked him up in his arms. "I wish you could have had a better life Naruto-kun, I really do. Now let's go see your new home."

With that Hiruzen walked towards the Hokage tower to reactivate the massive maximum security cell beneath the Hokage Tower, a cell that hadn't been used since they captured the Gold and Silver Brothers, Ginkaku and Kinkaku, for the crime of killing the Nidaime Hokage and Raikage.

* * *

 **Ten and A Half Years Later**

Tsunade Senju sighed from where she sat behind the Hokage's Desk, a seat she had taken from her old sensei, the Sandaime, after he had been killed in the Suna/Oto Invasion led by her former Teammate Orochimaru. Tsunade was a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes she had inherited from her grandfather, the Shodaime, and straight, blonde hair that she wore with two shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face and in two loose ponytails that ran down her back. On her forehead was a violet rhombus mark that was similar to her grandmothers. She was wearing a green haori that had the kanji for gamble on the back inside a red circle. Underneath that, she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves that was held closed by a bluish-grey Obi that matched her ankle-length pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her cleavage to the world, much to the pleasure of her perverted teammate and fellow sannin, Jiraiya.

She wore open-toed, black sandals with high heels and red nail polish on her fingernails and toenails. Around her neck was her grandfather's necklace that was made of a rare green gem and a leather cord, the gem itself holding some of the legendary figure's chakra.

The fifty year old woman that didn't look a day over thirty was currently trying to find anything in the records that her sensei had kept for anything that could help them win the Fourth Shinobi War that had been started by one of her own shinobi deciding it would be a good idea to rape the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, while the Gokage were convening for the first time to discuss the threat of Orochimaru since he had manipulated Suna into invading the Hidden Leaf Village, the Hidden Sand village having long since apologized and trying to work with their ally.

Of course, the shinobi had been executed by Tsunade herself for his crime, but the damage was done and Oonoki had declared open war against Konoha, while leaving with the aid of the Raikage and his other bodyguard, while carrying his, at the time, fourteen year old granddaughter in his arms.

Soon after that, Oonoki held true to his promise when a large battalion of Iwa Jounin ambushed and killed two genin teams from Konoha that had been carrying the new treaty for the Land of Snow, that was made Land of Spring after Kakashi and his team took back the country from Doto and the silver haired man had married Koyuki when she was made the new Daimyo.

Now four years later, Kusagakure and Nadeshiko village had already fallen to Kumo and Iwa after the two tried to aid Konoha, with only the Nadeshiko's princess, Shizuka, being the survivor and had been engaged to Choji Akimichi. The only villages not taking part in the war being Amegakure and Kirigakure, Kiri due to having just ended its own civil war, knowing that they wouldn't survive another one so soon.

There was also the fact that the Daimyo's saw the war as so devastating that they decided to interfere themselves and had their samurai engaging in the battles as well in the hopes of ending it quickly.

 _'_ _Why can't I find anything?'_ Tsunade thought to herself as she took a sip of the tea her apprentice, Shizune, had set out for her after having sworn off alcohol for the duration of the war. _'Surely out of a village that has produced Three Gods of Shinobi and geniuses like Sakumo Hatake and Itachi Uchiha for the last hundred years, there is something that could bring an end to it all...'_

She would have thought about bringing back the Hiraishin, but as told by her fellow Sannin, it was literally impossible unless they had someone with sealing skills at the same level as the Yondaime or an Uzumaki, especially seeing as Jiraiya, who was a world renowned seal master, could barely understand even a quarter of the complicated Fuinjutsu. With the Yondaime dead and the Uzumaki clan having been scattered to the four winds after Uzushio was destroyed in the Second War, it would be literally impossible.

The Senju woman sighed once more as she picked up another file after tossing the one about the now deceased Danzo's root program off to the side, they had already put the remaining members of the traitor's forces into the rest of their forces, something Suna and Konoha was happy for since it more than doubled their forces in the fight against Iwa and Kumo's large armies.

Suddenly, her hazel eyes widened as she looked down at the file she had just picked up, the name 'Naruto Uzumaki' written on the front. _'Naruto…? Wasn't that the name of the Jinchuuriki that went missing ten years ago?'_ She asked herself before she opened the file and her eyes widened once more before narrowing in slight rage as she found that the boy was the child of the Late Yondaime and her adopted daughter Kushina Uzumaki, the child who she had been named the Godmother of before being told he died in the Kyuubi Attack.

"If sensei wasn't already dead, I would have tortured him until he begged for it!" Tsunade snarled under her breath as she fought to calm herself. "Shizune!"

The woman's black haired apprentice jumped slightly at her desk when she heard her mentor call for her and she jumped up from her desk that was outside the door of the Hokage's office. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" The woman asked as she pushed open the door, slightly afraid as she saw the barely concealed anger in the woman's eyes, wondering if the blonde knew about her skipping out on a bit of paperwork to play hooky with Genma… Hooky that sometimes had their clothes all over the floor of the woman's apartment.

"Shizune, get Tsume, Anko and Raido in here now…" Tsunade ordered as her eyes returned to the file on her long believed deceased godson. The black haired thirty year old woman nodded before turning and leaving to fetch the mentioned people, Raido not being hard to find due to him coming into the building as she left in order to get his new mission.

Once the three shinobi were in front of her half an hour later, Tsunade turned around to look at the three and convey the seriousness of this moment by looking them in the eyes. "Now that you are all here, I have found something very interesting and troubling that could help us win this war."

That got cocked eyebrows from the three Leaf Ninja as they looked at their leader, Anko wondering why she was here and not Kakashi if it was this serious. "What do you mean Tsunade-dono?" Tsume asked as she looked at the busty blonde.

"I have found out that over ten and a half years ago, there was an incident on the celebration of the October 10th Kyuubi Festival…" She would have gone on if she hadn't noticed Anko's eyes widening as she instantly knew what the woman before her was talking about. "You mean Naruto don't you, Tsunade-sama?" The twenty-six year old snake using woman asked, she had long since wondered what had happened to the blond gaki that she liked to play with since he had disappeared off the face of the earth after his rampage.

Tsunade nodded while Raido and Tsume looked at the two in confusion, "While studying the records my sensei kept while he was the Hokage for any possible way to end this war quickly, I have stumbled onto the file of Naruto Uzumaki and learned some interesting things about him, one being the creature you and your Anbu squad saw him turn into Anko-san, and the second being the fact that unlike what many think about him succumbing from his injuries, my teacher kept him inside a high security cell directly beneath the Hokage Tower."

That got shocked looks from everyone, especially Anko, the Snake Mistress' eyes slowly thinning as she tried to comprehend why her former leader would lock a seven year old child inside a prison cell.

Tsunade stood from her desk and came to stand before the three ninja, "I have called the three of you here because I wanted you to come with me to the cell and free him."

* * *

 **How did you guys like that? This is an Attack on Titan/Naruto crossover I have been thinking about doing for a while, as mentioned while it was still up, this is a story where Naruto gains the capabilities of the Armored Titan, only with his mind fully intact.**

 **That's all for now, Iskander Mandoraekon signing out, Ja Ne.**


	11. Blue Spearman of the Crimson Wind Ch 1

**Blue Spearman of the Crimson Wind Chapter 1 – Devil's Pact**

 **Here is a new idea from the deep, dark and all around disturbing place known as my mind for the rosters of stories that you bakas are probably not even going to review until I yell at you for it… In this nice little story, I have decided to make a crossover between Harry Potter and High School DxD where Harry makes use of an ancient and forgotten ritual held by the goblins that allows the user to be reborn, because personally I don't like how the life of the savior of magical Britain ended up.**

 **Seriously. He got stuck with the worst sort of crap from his peers, mentors and the ministry simply because they wished to make a martyr out of him in a war that Dumbledore and his lousy little club could have taken care of if they had been serious about real life and not held back against the 'redeemable' Death Eaters, and then he gets stuck with his most clingy fangirl almost directly out of school upon killing the snake faced fuck.**

 **As I was saying, for the basic gist of this story, Harry grows tired of the constant shit piled onto him by the population of the Magical World and all of the wizards and witches constantly chasing after him to become Mrs. Potter or take the fortune of the famous Potter family for themselves. And so, Harry goes to the goblins and enacts an extremely old and forgotten ritual that would probably be deemed dark by the Ministry just like most of the old school stuff to give him a new life away from the constant crap where he would be reborn into a new family…**

 **He just doesn't know that it didn't mean his family had to be human per say…**

 **Lastly as mention, he will be reborn as the older brother of Rias Gremory by ten years and I'm not going to spoil too much for you gakis, so read to find the rest out.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own High School DxD. Please review when you are done reading.**

* * *

 **Eleven years after the Battle of Hogwarts**

Some people might call what Harry Potter, Savior of the Magical World of Great Britain, was experiencing a mid-life crisis despite only being in his late twenties.

Harry himself…? Well he decided on calling it a living nightmare. He woke up almost every morning to find out that somebody had once again broken into his home, whether it be an overzealous fangirl, a-and he shuddered at this-a fanboy, or worse yet, a worker of the Ministry trying to find where he hid the three Hallows. The concept of personal space and politeness was something the twenty-eight year old Boy-who-Lived very much missed; something the masses of fans he had to deal with, who mobbed him each time he tried to go outside, didn't understand…

At least his Uncle and Aunt had understood the idea despite the abuse they gave him for years…

It had gotten to the point where he often used spells upon entering his house in a habit to scan for intruders that may have broken into his home after he had found two Hogwarts sixth year schoolgirls and one of his Ministry co-workers naked in his bed after coming back from work as an Auror one day.

While the Potter heir was proud to say that he was a straight and hot-blooded male that once scored a threesome with Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass from the Slytherin House of his year, and as such could appreciate the sight of a nude female body. The Boy-who-Lived also had a deeply ingrained respect for women and as such wasn't a fan of the idea of people he had never met trying to get into his pants simply because of his fame.

However the worst part of this living nightmare in his eyes was the fact that the people he had seen as friends had also tried to use him!

First there had been his ex-best friend Ron, who had supposedly been his best friend since day one due to their meeting on the train that had-as Harry found out later-been orchestrated by Dumbledore, and had been spreading exaggerated stories about his 'adventures' with the famous Harry Potter, when most of the time the cowardly ginger had often been nowhere to be seen or done anything when there was danger and had even left Hermione and Harry to fend for themselves for the most part on the hunt for Voldemort's soul pieces just because they weren't living it up in high style.

Basically he pulled a Gilderoy Lockhart…

And got decked in the face in retaliation when he pushed Harry too far…

He had even once dated Ginny Weasley up until the end of his disaster of a seventh year in the outdated Hogwarts, where the over-exuberant fangirl had all but demanded for his hand in marriage the day after the Battle of Hogwarts, declaring to the world that it was their destiny to become husband and wife because of the times she fantasized about when she was younger and the marriage contract that Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley had apparently written up for the two of them.

That contract had caused him to drop most of his contact with the Weasley family, save for a few, after he found out about it and destroyed all evidence that it had existed with help from the goblins…

He had to stay in the form of one of his co-workers for three days using Polyjuice potion given to him by the only Weasley he was truly friendly with, George, in order to make sure that the binding aspects of the contract could not seek out his magic and cripple him because of the stipulations inside said contract.

He only really talked to Arthur and George since Arthur was more interested in the mundane side of humanity than stealing from the younger male and George simply wanted to run his Joke shop in memory of his beloved twin.

Charlie was more interested in raising the dragons of his reserve while Bill was happy just being married to Fleur, with the almost-werewolf husband and Veela wife often going on archeological digs together.

The only ones out of their entire group that hadn't used the tired Potter heir happened to be Hermione, who like him had gotten dead tired of Ron's boasting and had ended their friendship with a high note of giving him a phobia of doorknobs via a curse that would make every doorknob he touched turn into a spider that would then sing the Bohemian Rhapsody song; Luna and Neville who had gotten married right out of school and ran the Quibbler/Herbology shop; and George Weasley, who he often helped run his and his late twin, Fred's dream Joke shop.

Yes, Harry Potter was famous from birth and a national hero for defeating and killing one of the most powerful Dark Lords since the time of Morgan Le Fay and Merlin, but the simple fact was that Harry was dead tired of the way he was treated by the society of magicals time and time again.

In a term, he absolutely hated it.

For years he had decided that he would travel around the world, only sometimes returning home, in order to look for something to give him a way out of the constant trap that was his life, something to give him a long reprieve from the stupidity of the magically inclined.

It had taken him the past seven years to track down something that could help him and possibly give him a new life…

An absolutely ancient ritual that had long since been forgotten by the current magical society, that would have been lost in the ending of the final dynasty of Ancient Egypt had the goblins that now held onto it not been paying attention to the decline of the once great empire.

A ritual that once used would allow him to be reborn into a new body and to have a new family. Now he could only hope that when he got his new body through the ritual he had found that it would give him a new lease on life not dictated by fools and inbred morons.

* * *

 **Current Time; Gringotts Bank**

He walked with a purpose through the large, leaning white bank of the goblins with his hair died a dirty blond and his faded scar hidden by a non-magical baseball hat. So long as he acted like he belonged and didn't attract attention from one of his so-called fans, then nobody would question his presence and/or wouldn't pay any attention that he didn't want to him.

"What do you want, _wizard_?" The irritated goblin in charge of the potions management in the bank growled out as he recognized one of the people that broke into the bank over eleven years ago during the war between the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters.

"Let's talk, Lord Goblin," Harry said as he took a seat opposite of the slightly annoyed goblin. "If we come to an agreement, then perhaps you will come out of this day several thousand galleons richer."

That certainly perked the interest of the goblin. The thing you should always know about the goblin races, was first, that they were a proud race and you should never insult them on the pain of one of them grabbing a sword and dismembering you painfully, and second that they were very greedy and would swindle you out of more money if they find an opportunity to do so.

"Go on."

"I have need of a certain reincarnation ritual that would give me a new body and a new life as somebody else," the last Potter said as he kept eye contact with the goblin he would be working with, seeing understanding pass through the creature's eyes and knowledge of what said ritual was…

Especially considering there was only one known in the world that would do like the Potter was asking for…

"You do realize that you will most likely not even remember who you were if you use this ritual, correct?" The goblin asked with a perked eyebrow, curiosity covering his wizened face at the idea of the most famous wizard in the current era seeking to be reborn in such a manner. "Your previous life would be forever wiped from the recorded memory of your soul and there is no way to recover it or return to who you were once the ritual is activated."

"Thank you for the concern," the Boy-who-Lived replied, getting another cocked eyebrow at his response. "I wouldn't have come here if I didn't intend to leave my life and everything I know behind… You could say that I honestly have no use for it anymore."

"Very well," the goblin said as he released a sigh and hopped down from his spot behind the desk. "If you know about this ritual as you imply, then you should automatically know that this is a very risky and most likely considered 'Dark' ritual… though now that I think about it, finding a ritual or spell from the olden days that isn't automatically labeled dark by those idiots in the Ministry of Magic is near impossible these days."

"I don't care how risky it is," the twenty-eight year old son of Lily and James Potter said as he followed the goblin from the office. "It's not like I intend to return to this life anyways and I could care less about what the morons in charge think about this when they've already ruined my life with their past decisions."

"Good," the goblin potion-master said as he waved off the young wizard. "Come back by this time next week, and I'll have the ritual room prepared for you. Just remember to ask for Skarro when you come."

He nodded and left the bank after giving Skarro over three hundred Galleons and giving half of the entirety of the Potter/Black fortune to the goblin nation, surprising and nearly giving the goblin in charge of the bank a heart attack at the decision.

It was time that he got as far out of reach of the magical society and his fans as he could… even if it meant giving up his life as the boy-who-lived to become someone unknown.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Within a week of Harry Potter enlisting the use of a forbidden ritual through the goblins, the corpse of the young 'Master of Death' was found in his living room by a now very traumatized fangirl that had broken into his home to show her love i.e. stalk her idol and a massive funeral was held for the greatest hero of the modern magical era that was attended by millions of magicals from all across the world; from each and every Pureblood family of Magical Britain and the neighboring countries to nearly every first generation and half-blood from all across Europe that he had inadvertedly saved from the purist extremists under the Dark Lord Voldemort.

What nobody but the goblins and a certain few would ever find out was that the goblin nation had absorbed well over half of the Potter/Black fortune, which consisted of over thirty billion Galleons, and Hermione Granger along with the Lovegood-Longbottom family and the owner of the Weasley Joke shop had all grown much richer from an anonymous transfer from an unknown benefactor.

The Deathly Hallows that the Ministry so coveted and wished to obtain from the young Potter would forever be lost to the Magical World as a final act of defiance leading Harry to scatter them around the world in places that would never be expected to hold such important artifacts.

* * *

 **The Underworld; July 31, 1980 (13 years before the birth of Rias and 30 years before the start of High School DxD canon)**

In the mansion of the Gremory House of the Seventy-Two Pillars of the Underworld, a beautiful woman that appeared in her early twenties was breathing heavily from the exertion she faced from the practice of giving birth. Despite in truth being several hundred years old, she was an extremely beautiful woman that had a buxom figure many women of the world would be jealous of with a light skin tone and violet colored eyes. She had light brown hair that fell down to her mid-back, with an ahoge sticking out from the top of her bangs that were currently framing her face as the sweat from her exertion caked her in the soothing, cool bodily fluid.

This woman is Venelana Gremory _nee_ Bael, the lady wife of Zeoticus Gremory, the Lord of the Gremory clan and the younger sister of Alek Bael, Lord of the Bael clan; and the woman was currently in a white bed gown with her beautiful legs spread wide open while giving birth to her second child, who would become the newest member of the Gremory clan of Devils.

It could be seen as a miracle by many of the women of the world that she was still able to keep such an amazing figure despite already giving birth to her soon-to-be eldest son Sirzechs, who had become the current Lucifer of the Underworld after the civil war between the New and Old Satan factions. But then again, she was of the Underworld's Devil race and such a thing was child's play to the genetically superior and near immortal beings compared to the human race.

"One more push milady, just one more," Grayfia Lucifuge, the wife and personal maid of her son Sirzechs, said as the crown of the Gremory's newest child peeked out from the woman's swollen vagina.

Her response from her mother-in-law was an evil glare and the extended crushing of her husband's hand in her grip becoming much worse than it was already, making Grayfia hope that the birth of her own child sometime in the future, should Sirzechs ever get her pregnant, wouldn't be as painful as Venelana was making it look.

"It's a boy!" The strongest Queen of the Underworld declared as with a final push from the overtaxed mother the newborn baby popped out of the older she-devil's abused womanhood, getting a groan of relief from Venelana… and a happy whimper from Zeoticus as she finally released his shattered hand that had been in her titanic grip for the past seven hours.

After the maids finished cleaning the newborn and his umbilical cord was snipped, the child was carried over to the Matriarch of House Gremory with the newborn baby boy swaddled up inside a red blanket.

"A boy, Lady Venelana," Grayfia said with a smile as she handed the bundle to his mother, getting a smile of happiness that only a mother could pull off from the tired and strained she-devil.

The boy was already blessed with a tuft of crimson-red hair that was a signature feature of the Gremory clan, with the newborn having the same light skin as herself and her eldest son. His red eyes were however vastly different from that of his older brother and parents, his father and brother possessing blue-green eyes while his mother possessed a vibrant purple, getting twin gasps of wonderment from the parents.

"So what should we name them?" Zeoticus asked as he returned to her side after having one of the maids cast a healing spell on the crushed and powdered bones of his hand, the crimson haired devil taking in the appearance of his newborn children with a calm, yet happy smile on his face.

"Hmm," Venelana hummed as she stroked the now sleeping child on his cheeks in thought, secretly marveling at the softness of the baby's cheeks. "How about we name him Zaratras? After that druid you befriended after he saved your life from those zealots in France during the Hundred Years War."

Zeoticus smiled sadly at the name of his old friend who had long since passed away and kissed his wife on the forehead before leaning over and placing his still functioning hand on the top of the boy's head. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Welcome to the family, Zaratras."

* * *

 **Seven years later; August 4, 1987**

"This way Zaratras!" Came the voice of an excitable child that echoed amongst the large gardens of the Gremory mansion's gardens.

"Hey! Wait up Rumpel!"

The two young boys that were shouting at each other as they raced through the maze of the Gremory family's garden were Zaratras Gremory, youngest son of Lord and Lady Gremory and one of his two best friends and cousin, Rumpelstiltskin Bael, the only son of Lord Bael's youngest sister.

Both of the hyperactive children were laughing with wide grins on their faces as they ran through the long corridors of the Gremory family garden maze, where many the family gardeners were clipping away at stray leaves and branches.

Leading the charge in the game of tag which would likely later spiral into the usual Old vs New Satan Factions game they liked to play where they would emulate the opposing sides in a mock battle, was a seven year old boy with lightly-tanned skin and violet eyes similar to Lady Venelana. His neck length hair was black and slicked back to reveal his angular face that held his inquisitive violet eyes while he wore a black t-shirt with the Bael family crest on the back and a pair of cargo shorts that were once red and now had the bleach of several different food colorings imbued upon it.

This was Rumpelstiltskin Bael, only child of Lord Bael and Lady Gremory's youngest sister, Morgana Bael.

Following behind him was his best friend and cousin Zaratras Gremory, who had the same skin tone as most of the Bael family, but in return bore scarlet red eyes and the signature crimson hair of the current Lucifer's family. This child was wearing a dark green shirt that bore the crimson runic crest of the Gremory on his right and left sleeves, while also sitting in the middle of his chest like a coat of arms on a knight's armor. On his lower body, he wore a pair of running pants that his older brother had gotten for him on his previous birthday and a pair of sneakers from the human world.

The two were quick to dart around the carefully tended maze as some of the servants that worked on making it as beautiful as ever, stopped and gave smiles at the sight of the children having fun. The cousins and their friend Riser, whenever he was allowed to come over, always enjoyed running about the estate and playing about in the outdoors.

Without taking a second of thought when Zaratras finally gained on him, Rumpelstiltskin let his demonic wings burst from his back and he quickly flew up onto the branches of a tree before turning back to stick out his tongue and pull down his bottom eyelid in his cousin's direction.

"Hey!" Zaratras whined out as he glared out at his cousin, "We said no flying! You know I'm still learning to fly!"

"Come on Zaratras," Rumpelstiltskin mocked the other boy from his position in the tree as he stared down at his cousin with his usual smirk on his face. "You know the theory behind it, just bring your wings out and fly to me. It's not like you don't know how to flap your wings."

Zaratras just glared at his cousin for what he knew to be teasing and turned away to pout much like his older brother making the other devil roll his purple eyes. His Gremory cousin was often times always so dramatic like his older brother or their friend Riser and liked to make a fuss over small problems.

"What's wrong little Zara?" Rumpel goaded his cousin with his infuriating smirk and flicked a pebble he had in his pocket down at the other boy. "Why don't you come up here and get me? Or is it too high for the scaredy cat?"

"Shut up!" Zaratras yelled as he began climbing up the tree towards his ever annoying cousin. "I'll show you!"

Rumpelstiltskin just laughed and flew to a high branch out of the other child's reach as soon as Zaratras made it to the branch he was on, before putting his finger on his chin in a thinking position and mockingly said. "I thought you were going to catch me, lil' Zara."

"Grr!" Was the answer he received from the red haired devil child before Zaratras began climbing even further up the large tree to get at the other boy who was just smirking in an infuriating manner.

Their fun was unfortunately cut short when upon reaching the third branch to catch Rumpelstiltskin, the branch that the Gremory had grabbed onto snapped and Zaratras felt fear as he became weightless in the air for a moment before he began falling from the high height.

Rumpel's laughter immediately stopped as his violet eyes widened at the sight and immediately stretched his arm out in terror to catch his falling cousin. "Zaratras!"

Instead of catching his falling cousin, both boys were startled to see Rumpelstiltskin's arm become consumed by an aura of black energy with a red outline before an orb of the energy blew from his outstretch hand and raced past the Gremory heir.

Falling the rest of the way to the ground, Zaratras let out a gasp of breath as the air of his lungs was expelled from his body on impact with the softened ground and felt a slight pain in his back as a terrified Rumpel hurriedly flew down from his branch towards his cousin, neither noticing one of the maids run inside to get Zaratras' parents.

"Oww… that hurt," Zaratras groaned just as his cousin landed next to him and knelt at his side before helping him sit up.

"You okay Zaratras?"

"Yeah," the crimson haired boy groaned out before looking at his cousin. "I'm good, what was that thing you did though?"

"I…" Rumpelstiltskin began as he looked at his hand, wondering where that aura had come from. "I don't know…"

"That would be the Power of Destruction," a voice said from behind the two, making the young devils twirl around to find Zaratras' mother standing behind them with a worried Grayfia just behind her.

"Mother/Auntie Venelana!" The two seven year old devils exclaimed at the sight of the beautiful woman, her face bearing a smile at the sight of her son being alright. Though it had been seven years since Zaratras' birth, the Gremory Matriarch didn't look a day older than when she had given birth to the young boy. With a smile she looked from face to face as they grinned back up at her. "Now would you mind telling me about what happened out here?"

Nodding, both devils eager to please the beautiful she-devil, Zaratras and Rumpelstiltskin eagerly retold the epic tale of their chase through the house and gardens to where they came to the tree, with both boys filling in spots the other had missed.

Finally when they finished with Zaratras falling and the orb of reddish black energy, Venelana gave a smile and nodded her head. "It's like I thought," she said as she looked over at her nephew. "Rumpelstiltskin, it would seem that you have awakened the Bael clan's Power of Destruction. Your uncle and mother will be very happy to learn that you've activated it."

Looking towards her son with a smile, she gave Zaratras a pat on the head before speaking. "As for you Zaratras, we can start working on getting you to bring it out so that you can do it too, just like your big brother and Rumpelstiltskin."

"Really?" Zaratras asked with sparkles in his eyes at the idea of learning to use the awesome power of his mother's clan.

"How about we get started after I contact my brother and sister?" Venelana said before looking over at her daughter-in-law who was standing quietly behind them.

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **Several Hours Later; Gremory Mansion Dining Room**

"So Rumpelstiltskin-chan activated his Power of Destruction today?" Sirzechs Lucifer, eldest son of Lord and Lady Gremory and current Lucifer of the Underworld, asked as he sat at the dining table with his parents after his younger brother had run off to play with his Pawns Enku and Beowulf once dinner had ended.

"Yes, his mother will be so proud," Venelana said with a smile as she recounted the day she had spent with the two boys showing Rumpelstiltskin how to use his power while at the same time awaken Zaratras' own ability. "Though it seems that it won't awaken for Zaratras just yet; after the boys explained what had happened with Zaratras falling and the ball of energy Rumpelstiltskin fired, I took them outside to help them work with it. Rumpelstiltskin simply absorbed everything I was saying and is already making large balls of the power while Zaratras couldn't activate it for some reason. I think it might just take a couple more days of training for him to manifest it though, perhaps less if you could help him with that Sirzechs."

"I would love to," Sirzechs said in a happy manner that just amused his parents to no end, the younger Gremory male always showing the world the full extent of the Gremory family's affection for one another when it came to his younger sibling. "I'll try to come early tomorrow to work with him once breakfast is over to see if I can help him awaken it."

"And give you a good reason for why you are ditching your paperwork yet again so Grayfia doesn't scold you, isn't that right Sirzechs?" Zeoticus said with a smirk on his face at the paling of his son from the mentioning of his strict, yet sexy, maid of a wife and her tendency to force him to complete all of his paperwork… he swore the things bred like rabbits when he wasn't looking. "I hope she accepts it more than your previous ones…"

"Maa, maa," Sirzechs said to wave away the thought of his terrifying wife and the painful memories of what she could do when kneeling behind him with her hands clasped together with her pointer and middle fingers sticking out. "She'll accept it, I mean, why wouldn't she? I'd be helping my most precious little brother Zara-tan become strong like me! That's a lot better than being stuck doing the stuffy as hell paperwork!"

Zeoticus and his wife just chuckled as they slowly stood up from the table at the sight of their irritated daughter-in-law standing behind their oblivious son with a blue aura of demonic energy surrounding her figure. "Well, I hope that proves true son, and hopefully it won't be too painful…"

With that they walked out of the room, leaving a confused Sirzechs to wonder why the conversation had been cut short before he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine and the Super-class Devil slowly turned his head to see the cold eyes and expressionless face of his lovely, lovely wife staring down at him with the promise of pain.

Turning back to look at the door that had just closed with a click he knew to be the lock, he sighed, "You guys suck…"

Outside in the hallway, Venelana and Zeoticus both giggled when the screams of pain and begging for mercy started coming from their eldest child began.

* * *

The next few days mostly ended the same as the first time they had tried to bring the Power of Destruction out of Zaratras as Sirzechs came by time and again to try to get his precious Zara-tan to unlock the Power of Destruction, either with or without his wife's permission, only for it to fail each and every time, producing no results except for an exhausted Zaratras and a very confused Lucifer.

"Come on, you can do it Zara-tan," Sirzechs cheered for his brother as they came to the end of the second week since Rumpelstiltskin had displayed the Bael clan's power of destruction and been taken into training by his uncle. "You can't hope to awaken your Power of Destruction if you're not concentrating."

However his only response from the seven year old child was huffing and puffing as he gasped for air from the exertion he was putting forward. The brothers were currently standing in the main training ground of the Gremory estate. In the far distance was a lonely tree that Grayfia had kindly grown with some magic for target practice.

"I'm trying big brother!" The younger of the two Gremory complained with a wheezing gasp as he stood back up and placed his hands in the position his brother had showed him at the beginning of the two weeks of training. Quickly a rather large red aura of demonic energy began radiating off of his body as he concentrated and tried to create the same ball of red and black energy as he remembered his brother and mother demonstrating.

However nothing happened for the next few minutes of concentration before the tired boy gave a gasp and collapsed to the ground in a tired and sweaty heap from once again overexerting his small, yet powerful amount of demonic energy for the past five hours.

Briefly looking away from his younger brother, Sirzechs sighed as he turned towards the large mansion behind the two of them, looking towards the window where he sensed their mother to be watching from alongside the annoyed presence of his uncle Alek Bael, the Lord of the Bael clan. The Satan sighed again as he felt a pang of sympathy for his beloved younger brother and wished despite the growing truth of things, that the young boy could manifest the powers he had inherited from his mother's clan. However from the repeated failures despite the unlocking of Zaratras' rather large demonic energy, he knew now that it just wasn't going to happen.

"Let's get you to your room kiddo," Sirzechs sighed out as he looped his arms under his brother's legs and back before carrying the younger devil up towards the mansion, the Satan Lucifer already feeling the aura of smug disdain coming from his uncle as the man watched them return to the house alongside his sister.

* * *

As Sirzechs predicted, behind the window of a music room facing the training field, its occupants were currently watching as the second son of the Gremory clan failed once again in the past few hours to activate the gift of the Bael. Next to Venelana sat her elder brother Alek Bael, current lord of the Bael family and one of the many 'power is everything' people that occupied the Underworld.

Alek is a tall and very handsome man with shoulder-length dark brown hair and he had violet eyes just like his sisters. He was very well-built with a muscular build that was mostly hidden by a purple silk dress shirt except for the top part of his chest and he wore a pair of black leather pants, while covering his shoulders was a fur lined black long-coat that he wore as a cape.

"Your brat is pathetic Venelana," Alek said as his eyes stared down at the youngest Gremory with clear disgust in his eyes. "It's a good thing he was born to the Gremory clan, because if he had been a full Bael, I wouldn't have hesitated to cast him out. It is very clear that he does not have the Power of Destruction and that you have wasted my time by calling me out here to watch a failure."

Venelana sent her elder brother a glare from the side of her eye, while holding her tongue from unleashing cruel words onto the power-hungry bastard. While it had come as a small blow to her pride as a Bael that her second son didn't have the power she had inherited from her family, she still didn't appreciate her brother's callous manner in which he spoke of his own nephew.

She was proud that Zaratras had been trying his best for the past two weeks to try to use the same power as his cousin and older brother, the boy had even managed to unlock his demonic power, which as many Gremory before him, was massive.

And while it appeared that he didn't have the Bael clan's mighty power, she knew that her husband was extremely proud of their youngest son for the effort he was putting into this and the fact that it would seem that Zaratras had taken more after him than he did his mother.

As they watched Sirzechs take the younger devil into the mansion from the windows overseeing the training ground, the two Bael clan members heard the door to the room gently open and the sound of footsteps approach them, the mother and uncle of the devil-in-training looking over to find Zeoticus approaching them with his daughter-in-law Grayfia following behind him while carrying a tray of tea.

"Ah Venelana, Alek; how's the training going?"

* * *

 **Later on in Zaratras' room after dinner**

"What's wrong Zaratras? You look sad," Zeoticus said as he walked into his son's room to find the young child sulking about not being able to use the same power as his mother and brother.

"I'm not sad. I just wish that I could use the Power of Destruction like mama and big brother," Zaratras denied while sniffing as he wiped a tear from his eye before feeling his father's hand gently pat his back. He had just been told at dinner bluntly by his uncle that he was a failure before his mother explained much more kindly that it wasn't likely that he had any ability to utilize the power of the Bael clan while his father and older brother had glared at Lord Bael for the cruel words.

"It is ok to feel sad Zaratras, after all you are a Gremory first and foremost, not a Bael," Lord Gremory said with a sad smile at the sight of his son's sadness, the elder devil wishing dearly to challenge his brother-in-law to a Rating Game in order to beat him into the ground and wipe his holier than thou attitude out for speaking that way to his son. "We of the Gremory clan may not have the power to use the Power of Destruction just as your mother and brother do, however while we are lacking in the Bael clan's power, we have a great strength that many whether they be good or bad have always sought to make their own. Even before I married your mother and joined the Bael and Gremory clans, we have always been a superpower in the seventy-two pillars in our own right."

Though Zeoticus would probably not say it in front of his wife, the powerful devil was actually proud that one of his children hadn't inherited the power of their mother's clan and instead had taken after him.

For as great as it was, the Power of Destruction that the members of the Bael family possessed was not what the Gremory clan had been known for eons and was not the power that had won this family's place in the Seventy-Two Pillars that made up the Underworld's main hierarchy. Zeoticus along with his father before him and grandfather before even him had never relied on the Bael's power, but had instead used their own advanced magical powers and naturally massive Demonic reserves.

The Gremory was the clan with the most range of what they could perform since, they did not rely on a one shot kill power like the Power of Destruction or Phenex clan's universal revolution around flames and regeneration. No, the Gremory were more of the grand sorcerers of the Underworld with the ability to perform even the most powerful of magiks known to the factions.

"But what am I supposed to do now?" Zaratras asked as he wiped away some snot that had congregated under his nose. "Big brother Sirzechs is a Super Devil because of the Power of Destruction and he is a Satan that is well-known for it, and I can always hear mama and you praising him about his success."

The youngest child of the Gremory clan was lost on what he could do now that it was apparent that he didn't have the ability to use his mother's power.

"Just because you don't have the same power as your brother and mother does not mean that you cannot become strong in your own right on your own power and strength," Zeoticus said with a smile as he looked down at the young Gremory. "How about I give you some examples that you can use? How strong do you think the other three Satans are?"

"They're the Satans," Zaratras deadpanned as he looked at the older devil as if he was stupid getting a chuckle from his father. "Falbium and Levia-tan are Ultimate-class Devils and big bro Ajuka is a Super Devil like Sirzechs."

"That's true, what about Grayfia?" Zeoticus asked with a smile at his son's attitude and the pink color that came to his cheeks at the thought of the beautiful maid Zaratras had a crush on. "Do you believe that she is weak since she does not have the Power of Destruction like Sirzechs?"

"No," the young devil said as he turned his unique crimson eyes to his father. "Big sis Grayfia is the Strongest Queen and she's capable of keeping big brother from running away from his work."

"That's correct Zaratras," the crimson haired leader of the Gremory clan said as he wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders and they proceeded to lean back against the wall behind his bed. "Grayfia along with Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium along with many others are very powerful in their own right." Seeing that he had the boy's attention, "Do you know what they all have in common besides being powerful devils? Each and every one of them do not possess the ability to use the Bael's Power of Destruction, they became who they are through hard work and their own power that they cultivated by themselves."

"If I remember correctly," Zeoticus continued, noting that he had his son's rapt attention. "Serafall's clan, the Sitri mainly uses water and ice magic, like us they do not use the Bael's power. The same can be said for your friend Riser's family, the Phenex clan uses their unique control over fire and wind that they gained from their ancestor, the original Phoenix along with their clan's unique immortality and regeneration."

"Riser's clan, huh?" Zaratras asked as he remembered Lord Phenex demonstrating his clan's power to the younger devils when he and Rumpelstiltskin had visited Riser back when they were six, the flames produced having astonished the young Gremory and Bael devils of the time. "So what should I do to become strong like them?"

"It is quite simple my son," the Gremory leader said with a bright smile on his face at the look of determination now crossing the boy's face to become as strong if not stronger than his brother. "Since you can't follow your brother and mother's footsteps with the power of the Bael, then you should follow mine to embrace the power that comes from being a Gremory. Why don't we go to the clan library tomorrow morning and I will teach you how to use any form of magic that you wish to learn?"

The man felt a large amount of pride swell up in his chest as his youngest son's face lit up at the thought of learning something new like this, not even Sirzechs had been that positive about learning magic due to having already gained his power of destruction at a young age.

"Well then, I will come collect you in the morning," Zeoticus said with a proud smile on his face at the affirmative he got from Zaratras. "Get some sleep and make sure you are ready to work hard tomorrow!"

"Yes father!" Zaratras declared before his father ruffled his crimson hair and walked towards the door while his son crawled into bed, almost unable to wait to begin his journey to become just as strong, if not stronger than his brother.

* * *

 **Well how did you all like this story idea? I've been sitting on this idea for the better part of a year after watching High School DxD and Fate/Stay Night in close tandem with each other after re-watching the Harry Potter movies. In this story as shown in the top, Harry gets tired of the constant shit leveled at him because of his fame and family name and he decides to find a way out of the continuous life style of run from fans that seek to rape him, keep the Hallows away from the corrupt ministry and being used by people he thought were friends.**

 **While I did have him reborn into the Gremory clan, I decided to go with a different approach from the usual High School DxD crossovers I usually read that give whichever person is becoming a sibling the power of destruction that by all rights is a Bael clan power and if someone like Sairaorg, who is the heir of the Bael can't inherit, then why not a member of the Gremory who is basically a branch of the family.**

 **In here, I designed Zaratras (A.K.A Harry) after Cu Chulainn from Fate/Stay Night, only with red hair. He will train his body to peak condition like Sairaorg has done and his main magical form of attack will be Ancient Runes like Scathach and Cu Chulainn. Next chapter if I choose to continue, we will be skipping ahead by a few years and introduce Rias-chan into the fold and deliver a bit of strain between the family before having Zeoticus send Zaratras off to be apprenticed under Scathach, the immortal warrior-queen of Alba, who trained the legendary Child of Light of Ireland's Ulster Cycle.**

 **In here for devil politics since you probably saw the name of the overgrown chicken earlier, yes he is childhood friends with Riser and will be disappointed when the wedding gets tossed.**

 **Also for the name of Zaratras if you guys are wondering, yes I did get it from Nanatsu no Taizai (Seven Deadly Sins). The Druid that saved Zeoticus in the Hundred Years war was Zaratras from that anime.**

That is all the spoilers for now, **PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU GO BACK AND REVIEW THE OTHER STORIES THAT I HAVE POSTED IN HERE IF YOU HAVE NOT!**

 **In short, I am tired of constantly getting favorited only and not getting any reviews about how you people feel about my stories! An author needs to know if his writing is good, otherwise it is pointless to even give you people a good story to read when you are bored.**

 **See ya next time, Iskander Mandoraekon signing out. Ja Ne!**


	12. Rebirth of Fairy Tail Ch 1

**Chapter 1 Finding Magic**

 **Hello, Iskander Mandoraekon here with the revised and edited first chapter of my original Rebirth of Fairy Tail story, as stated in the first time around, I created this story based off of "Naruko, Elemental Nation's Traveling Mage" written by DamagedGlasses, who I got permission from to use his idea. Ya'll should read his story. I'll have more info after I finish this chapter at the bottom.**

 **I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or any other story theme I might throw into this.**

* * *

For most children, their birthday is a day where they are given the sole attention of their family and are given gifts that make them feel loved and most importantly, wanted.

However this is not true for a young girl of seven years old named Naruko Uzumaki, this is most defiantly not the way her life works.

This young lass sees the day of her birth as the day where almost every adult in Konoha gives their sole attention to her; however, instead of the toys and love her peers are given, Naruko is always introduced to new ways of being given pain brought forth by the torture created by the drunken hatred of the mobs that would tear down her apartment's doors and smash the windows just to get to her.

This day was no different than her last birthday and lead to the little blonde scurrying away from her home to escape the mob that had tried to kill her once again by running past all of the vendors in the streets of Konoha.

A piece of her being just wished to let it all end, let herself be taken by the angry mob that hated her and let the soothing darkness take her to her eventual death, maybe then she would learn why the people that inhabited this village hated her so much…

Unfortunately for that piece of her being, that idea was quickly beaten into submission by the sense of self-preservation that the rest of her being craved… and left in a corner bruised and nearly broken...

The only thing the young Naruko could hope for today was that her tormentors would knock her unconscious before they began so she wouldn't have to deal with all the pain, or that her adopted Onee-chan Anko Mitarashi and her Jiji, Hiruzen Sarutobi, would find her before the mobs did like they did on her fifth birthday.

The little blonde darted through the streets as fast as her little feet could carry her, frantically looking around for some sort of safe haven, like the way to her Jiji's office or Anko-neechan's apartment. A naïve thought of asking someone for help only briefly crossed her mind before her un-childlike logic smashed it to oblivion, knowing that most of the people here would gleefully hold her down to have a turn at hurting her.

The people walking around her, who weren't participating, only gave her sneers and looks of hatred while they provided the mob with subtle looks of envy, obviously wanting their own time to teach the demon brat a lesson with their weapons and fists, but the fear of what the enraged Hokage would do to them stopped their thoughts in their tracks.

Once she entered another street towards the outskirts of the village, Naruko quickly looked around as far as she could see and saw a massive fence holding a sign that stated in bold letters, ' **KEEP AWAY, DANGER!** '

Mentally comparing the warning of danger in front of her with the promise of beatings from the hands of Konoha villagers behind her, Naruko put on a burst of speed and went straight past the sign and fence. Upon the mob catching up to her, the young girl could hear most of the crowd stopping and only then did she realize that the forest she was in terrified them.

Her thoughts about if she should be scared of the large forest, were put on hold as the sounds of leaves slightly rustling still continued behind her. Chancing a look, Naruko's eyes widened as she spotted three very serious looking ninja. The one in front of the three with a tiger-like mask on her face that showed her spinning red eyes, allowing the girl to recognize the newest Anbu of her guard detail; while the other two, a man and a woman wore normal Jounin vests.

Naruko tried to swallow the new fear that sprang up as she turned and ran from her new pursuers, but was stopped as her foot caught onto a root. She was only able to turn her head slightly before she felt the impact of the hard ground. Her head fell against what felt like a large uprooted stone, but that was the only detail she was able to make out before her head realized that it had been hit.

Trying to sit up, Naruko's addled mind tried to make herself get up and flee her pursuers. But, she ultimately failed. She looked up with what were definitely unfocused eyes and saw the shinobi talking to each other, discussing what to do with her most likely. Inside, Naruko gathered herself for what was most likely going to be a very painful experience in her seventh year life. However, the feeling she had not been expecting was a sensation of being dragged in a direction.

It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realized that they weren't heading back to the village, but deeper into the forest. The fear in her stomach made it revolt, prompting Naruko to struggle to keep her mounting sense of fear down. She didn't need to give these adults any more reason to be mad at her.

Even as she felt the dirt of the ground find its way in and onto her clothes, the little blonde could feel the beginnings of unconsciousness. The corners of her vision darkened as she was drug along to wherever they wished to begin the newest set of torture.

Naruko wholeheartedly welcomed the relief the enclosing darkness would give her with a small sigh of relief.

* * *

When she awoke again, it was with a start and Naruko immediately held onto her head to try to get rid of the headache that had wormed its painful existence into her mind. She got up and looked around trying to figure out where she had been tossed away this time, when she saw a large hole in the ground, right behind one of the larger trees.

Even though she had never been in this particular forest, the hole just had that vibe that it wasn't meant to be there for some reason, being way too circular and perfect to be a naturally made one.

 _'It looks like it went unnoticed by the temes,'_ she thought as she rubbed her messy blonde hair to ease the throbbing in her head. Feeling it subside a little, Naruko rose to her feet before limping over to the large hole and peeking into it, while trying not fall and hurt herself while simultaneously meeting her insatiable curiosity… Curiosity often times killed the cat after all…

The unnatural look to it had really made her mind go over hundreds of possibilities, wondering why such a hole exists. Popping her head down into it, Naruko thought she saw a bit of stray light coming from the bottom, leaning closer, she gasped as she lost her grip on the side of the hole as the edge broke away, letting her fall head first forward into the darkness.

After a brief episode of screaming, Naruko hit the ground with a loud _thud_ , not helping her already aching body that was still sore from healing the injuries given to her by the Konoha shinobi _._

Standing up and trying to shake off the stiffness that had accompanied her on the way down the hole, Naruko took note of her lit surroundings and letting her arms drop to her sides.

What she found before her was a massive room that had light sprayed across the room due to the torches that gave the feeling that they would never go out, there was a weird feeling Naruko got from staring at one of the torches, which had what looked like golden flames floating above the metal stick.

With the seemingly magical source of light, she immediately realized that she was surrounded by large bookcases, filled with thousands of books, all of which were covered with in a heavy layer of dust, giving the implied notion that this place hasn't been visited in a very, very long time.

Wondering why there would be this many books in a place like this, Naruko looked around the room and noticed a desk that had a single piece of incredibly old paper sitting on it silently. Feeling drawn to it as if the lone sheet was calling for her to come and read the words printed on its unwrinkled and tanned surface. She slowly walked over to the slip of parchment and started to read the words displayed on it.

 _To whomever is reading this,_

 _My name is Levy McGarden; I would like to explain what you are most likely seeing now. You see, there once existed people who used a simple, yet devastating power called magic. This magic was easy to use and had many more uses that many could only dream about. Though, as I was saying, this power has been used for many hundreds of years, but slowly people stopped being able to use it. This alone caused distress, but the worst part about it was when, after everyone stopped being born with the ability to use magic, a great beast started terrorizing the land. This beast seemed to have be made of energy similar to Magic, but was different, it was much more dense than regular magic._

 _Thousands of people ran away in fear, and many were dying every day, but one day a man who went by the name of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, also named the Sage of the Six Paths, our last and most powerful Wizard Saint rose up with a new type of energy called Chakra which, we learned, was what a colossal monster known as the Juubi or E.N.D, a beast with ten tails that once a man named Etherios Natsu Dragneel before his power was ripped away by his brother Zeref, was made up of. After a great battle, between the Sage and the monster, Hagoromo sealed the beast's power away inside himself to stop its rampage and sent its body to live inside the moon before he gifted the people of this war torn world with his power of utilizing Chakra. Magic, however, was not completely lost, my husband Gajeel Redfox and our remaining friends of Fairy Tail were trying to find a way to get their magic and original ancestry back and we found that this energy of Chakra was derived from the same basics that Earthland's magic had been formed from. My people, for many years, gathered a great deal of books on the different types of magic and tried to find a way to change their Chakra to Magic once more._

 _I helped my family and friends try to find a way to find magic once more, but now I am on my death-bed having helped my son, Metallicana Redfox, finish the Chakra converting technique that will gift people who have Chakra the ability to wield Magic instead. Whoever finds this place please help preserve the power of Magic and help restore the magic community once again bringing it back to its former glory that everyone shared, please help yourself to any of these magic books that will teach you the way to magic._

 _Sincerely yours, Levy McGarden-Redfox_

Naruko was completely and utterly shocked by this revelation, even though she didn't understand some of the words that the letter had used, but she got the overall meaning. She had out of complete luck stumbled onto a massive trove of knowledge of potential power. She looked around the large room and thought about what she should do with it.

The young girl knew that, even though the nice old Hokage subtly tried to not let her find out, many things that were kept hidden from her. Some of these things included the fact that her beloved Jiji really did know who her parents were along with the fact that said parents were alive and why the people hated her.

She also knew about how she carried a half of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, though she had already been a pseudo-Jinchuuriki before the beast had been sealed into her belly, from spending all that time in the womb of her 'mother'. She had once been in her mind after one of the bigger beatings of her short life and what she had found was a big place filled with filing cabinets and other forms of information holders, which seemed to be her rather organized memory. As well as a massive cage behind all of those that had a massive dark colored fox inside it. Kurama, as she learned his name was, was actually nice to her after his first few tries to terrify her and after viewing some of her memories.

Also, through some spying and accidental finding in the Hokage's office while he was in a meeting, she had found a letter from her supposedly dead parents who were actually alive with Naruko's sister, Natsumi, saying that they hoped their plan of throwing off all the, hopefully nonviolent, anger onto Naruko in the place of Natsumi worked, since Naruko didn't have her mother's special chakra that was known for subduing another being's chakra. Then her father, the bastard Yondaime Hokage who had sealed the beast into her began to explain how they were going to begin Natsumi's training into using Kushina's special chakra and chains shortly.

That news had hit her hard along with the fact that Natsumi was also the Jinchuuriki for Kurama and her twin sister. Naruko then made it her goal to become stronger and show how powerful she was as she beat her sister and so called 'parents' into the ground and make them all beg for all of the mercy that Naruko was never shown.

She thought about it long and hard as she sat there in front of the surprisingly intact desk before she finally came to the decision that she would stay here in this cavern for as long as it took, to become strong and revitalize the magical world.

After experiencing the massive amount of pain from the chakra conversion seal that nearly knocked her out she could feel a great change as the energy flowing inside of her body became like a soothing river. She limped over to a large bookshelf to see what would interest her in learning.

She found herself quickly picking up two different books. "So there's stuff called Requip magic and something called Card Magic."

However as she put the books back on the shelf to see if anything else interested her, the young girl found herself drawn over to a bookshelf that was marked as 'S-class' by a tugging sensation in her head. Upon walking up to the shelf, she found herself looking through titles marked as 'Crash Magic', 'Titan Magic', 'Time Arc' and finally a book marked as 'Heavenly Body Magic' that held her attention like a delicious piece of candy before a spoiled child.

"What is Heavenly Body magic?" Naruko asked in child-like wonder as she pulled it down from the shelf and began leafing through the pages of the ancient book, before long the girl found herself seated at the lone desk as the words found in the book captivated her attention and she began her journey into the world of a magic capable of manipulating the stars themselves.

* * *

 **Hokage's Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the man widely known as the Sandaime Hokage and one of the four Gods of Shinobi, was tearing his grey hair out over the disappearance of one Naruko Uzumaki, who he could not find at all in his crystal ball and the girl's adopted older sister Anko Mitarashi was running around Konoha and his office panicking in search of the little ball of sunshine.

The old Kage had always been terrified that this day would come, his adopted granddaughter didn't have the full capabilities in the domain of regeneration Jinchuuriki were known for since she only bore the Yin half of the beast that had attacked the village Hidden in the Leaves six years ago, unlike her 'unknown' sister who held the Yang half of the demon fox, but it still put a bit of a dampener on his former opinion of the civilians of Konohagakure and his shinobi.

He had stressed the point of not leaving Naruto to the mercies of a depressed and angry Konoha that were mourning the loss of their loved ones to Minato and Kushina before they left to raise the younger of the two twins, but did they listen? No-o-o! They just had to believe that their eldest daughter would be treated like a hero as Minato had asked, while they were off training their other daughter to control her half of the Kyuubi and Kushina's special sealing chakra.

He knew it would work out in the end, even if he had just lost another member of his family like his eldest son and wife, though when it was all over. He still couldn't get the chill out of his bones that meant something cataclysmic was going to be happening in the near future.

* * *

 **Three Weeks after Naruto's supposed death**

Naruko was having a rather hard time; the young girl had only just begun reading the book on Heavenly Body Magic, written by a man named Jellal Fernandez who appeared to be the master of the Crime Sorcière guild and a former Wizard Saint, and she was already having problems with deciphering the material.

She was able to read the theory of using the magic quite easily, but getting into the frame of mind needed for the magic to actually work was a much harder task than she had expected it to be. She would be further along into her magic studies, but she had other studies and duties to perform. Her physical training that she had just begun learning in the academy to keep fit was a must while the problem of a constant supply of food and clean clothes was still a problem.

Naruko let out a small breath of air pass through her lips. She often did this to concentrate on a problem; it had always helped her come up with solutions for situations where there was no favorable method in sight. The breathing also calmed her down and if what she read in the Magical Theory book that was currently on the floor, it would help her during the meditation parts of her training. Naruko then sucked in another breath and wiped away everything in her mind except for her current magic problem.

After a few minutes of focusing, the blonde's eyes suddenly widened. She quickly darted up and out of her position on the floor and rushed over to the book on Heavenly Body magic with a new gleam of pure determination residing in her eye. With her thoughts on the promise she had made to the Magical World and the long since gone person named Levy, Naruko set out to master her chosen magic and defeat the fools that made up her biological family.

 _'I will never break my promises!'_

* * *

 **As it was mentioned in the first time this was up, Naruko in this story will look like Kukaku Shiba from Bleach, only she keeps both arms intact and she turned her hair black through the use of the that hair, clothes, skin color magic box that you see in the first Fairy Tail episode. I have changed Naruko's magic from the original Lightning Dragon Slayer and Fire Demon Slayer magics to Lost Magic: Heavenly Body Magic, Transformation Magic, Requip Magic, Wind Magic, Rune Magic and the Three Great Fairy Spells which she will learn from the ghost of Mavis once she finds Tenrou Island which will be in the middle of Uzushiogakure in a large cavern.**

 **Also in this story it won't just be Kushina and her daughter returning, Minato will be as well and they will have a younger daughter with them as well. The pairing I have thought up for Naruko so far is Tenten, who I intend to turn into a version of Erza. Last thing, slight Sasuke bash, not much because I have him learn the reason behind the massacre from Minato.**

 **Iskander Mandoraekon signing out, Ja Ne**


	13. Adventures of Monkey D Yoruichi Ch 2

**Adventures of Monkey D. Yoruichi Chapter 2: Adventure beginning**

 **Hello everyone, Iskander Mandoraekon here with the new chapter for my** _ **'**_ _ **Adventures of Monkey D. Yoruichi'**_ **.**

 **I have something to change from the last chapter for the part where I gave Yoruichi Shanks' sword, Luffy will be the only person to get something from Shanks on the day they depart, I am going to give Yoruichi a different weapon, like a four-sectioned staff like the one Ban from Nanatsu no Taizai uses.**

 **I do not own Bleach or One Piece**

* * *

 **Small boat in the ocean**

Yoruichi sighed as she leaned back in the new boat she and her brother had commandeered after losing their original dinghy to a tidal wave. After leaving their home island, the two Monkey siblings ended up invading a pirate ship before meeting a terrified boy named Coby, beat up an over-weight, ugly as sin woman named Alvida and escaping on one of her ship's row boats. Yoruichi and Luffy, along with a Marine idolizing boy named Coby, continued on their 'quest' to the closest city that had a marine base in order to drop their new friend off and get some food for the continuation of their adventure.

"A monster, huh?" Luffy asked as he listened intently to the pink haired boy regal them about the rumors of the infamous Pirate Hunter Zoro.

"Yes Luffy-san," Coby said as he spread his arms out above his head. "Roronoa Zoro is also known as a legendary 'Pirate Hunter'. He's a scary person that hunts down pirates for the sheer joy of getting off on it."

Yoruichi sighed at her brother's interest in the 'demon' man as she looked out over the water to tune out the two boys, hoping that they got to the next island soon so she could stretch her legs. Luffy however was more interested in the man and continued asking the pinkette about him.

"Rumor says he's like a blood thirsty wolf," Coby continued with a shudder as he gained a mental image of a red eyed, green haired man with a demonic smile holding swords and surrounded by a small sea of blood and corpses. "He is said to wander around the sea and hunt down pirates no matter who they are. He's more of a monster than he is a man!"

"He sounds interesting," Luffy said after a short moment of thought… his sister could defiantly see the smoke coming from his ears.

"Yeah, so let's just drop the idea of recruiting him for your crew…" Coby said in an almost subtle way of trying to dissuade Luffy from getting such a dangerous person for his crew and Yoruichi just gave a sigh at the attempt, knowing her little brother wouldn't be giving up on getting such a strong guy for his 'Pirate King' crew anytime soon.

"I haven't made up my mind about recruiting him just yet!" Luffy exclaimed with a pump of his fist, "He sounds really strong, so if he's a good person I'll get him to join my crew!"

"He was arrested because he's a bad guy!" Coby roared at the dense idiot with his face going red from trying to negotiate with the simple mind of Monkey D. Luffy.

"Just ignore him, Coby-kun," Yoruichi said with a sigh as she looked at the two boys she was sharing the boat with. "It's useless to try and change his mind when he has it set on something; it's something he unfortunately inherited from our grandfather."

Coby just nodded and gave a sigh of defeat before looking over to the side and gave a small cheer at the sight of the close docks and island that had somehow snuck up on them while they were floating along.

"We're finally at a marine base!" Coby cheered as he grabbed the oars and began rowing in an attempt to reach the shore faster.

"Finally! Now to see if I can meet Zoro!" Luffy shouted as he raised his arms in a cheer.

"You did a good job, Coby-kun!" Yoruichi said with a smile as she praised the younger boy. The boy just looked confused at her praise and Yoruichi smirked as she clarified. "We've finally reached our destination thanks to you."

"But of course! That's the basics of navigation!" Coby said with a blush and what appeared to be a bit of preening at the praise of the older dark skinned girl. "You guys should try to find a navigator to join you, if you just wander around at sea every time without knowing where you are, you'll never become a good pirate!"

Luffy just ignored Coby as he took in the smell of meat coming from down the street. "Alright! Let's go eat!"

"Don't try too hard with Luffy, Coby-kun," Yoruichi told the blushing boy that realized she was standing right next to him. "He's a bit slow in the head when it comes to people giving him advice and is a bit of trouble to deal with when you are trying to get something through to him."

"How do you deal with him all the time?" Coby asked as he and the older girl began walking after the dense boy.

"I'm his sister, I've had practice from living with him," Yoruichi said as she sent a smile at the exasperated boy before joining her brother in his search for the glorious meat. Especially when her acute cat senses picked up the smell of sushi, one of her favorite foods. After a short walk and following of their noses, the small group of three found themselves being seated in a small restaurant.

"I guess this is where we go our separate ways," Coby said after a small time of silence as the Monkey siblings and marine wannabe ate their chosen meal.

"You're going to do your best to become a great marine, correct Coby-kun?" Yoruichi asked the pinkette while she tried to stop her brother from eating like a savage.

"Oh I will!" Coby declared with a blush. "Thank you for believing in me and helping me get away from Alvida."

After saying that, he began to shed tears of both sadness and joy before he added, "Luffy-san, Yoruichi-san, you guys will have to become great pirates too. That way we can be rival enemies in the future like vice admiral Garp and the Pirate King Gold Rogers was."

"I wonder if that pirate hunter Zoro is still being kept at the marine base," Luffy said in curiosity as he ignored Coby's words, while Yoruichi refrained from telling the pinkette just who their grandfather was so the boy wouldn't have a heart attack and he finished eating another large chicken leg getting shrugs from his sister and Coby.

The three newcomers were then startled when the patrons of the restaurant started panicking at Luffy's words and they rushed away from the three of them.

"I wonder what they are so scared about," Yoruichi said with a finger to her lips in a thinking motion getting a nod from Luffy.

"I don't think people here like Zoro all that much," Coby said as he watched the people panic again at the mention of the swordsman. "I also saw a notice on the streets. There's someone called Lieutenant Morgan in command of the base."

Once more the crowd in the restaurant ran the new name.

"OH WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST!" Coby shouted, making the group stop in their tracks.

Luffy just started laughing at his friend's emotional turmoil as they exited the restaurant to allow the people inside some reprieve from their obviously upsetting words. "What an interesting restaurant! I wanna go there again."

"That was really weird," Coby said as he looked uneasily at the marine base that poked out above the roofs of the village. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Everyone is pretty jumpy here whenever we mention Zoro or Morgan," Yoruichi said as she noticed the terrified leaps at both names.

"I could understand why they'd be scared after hearing the pirate hunter's name since he could escape at any time and go on a rampage," Coby said in agreement as he stared in confusion at the passing crowds of people. "But why would they be afraid of a Marine Lieutenant's name as well?"

"Maybe he did something bad," Luffy said in a moment of insightful wisdom that would probably be gone in a minute.

"That's impossible!" Coby roared as he glared at the black haired boy for even mentioning that a member of the group that he held in such a high regard could do anything corrupt.

"I'm being serious Coby," Luffy said as he turned a surprisingly stern gaze to their short-time comrade.

"It is possible that Lieutenant Morgan did something that scared the people," Yoruichi said in her brother's defense while putting a hand on the pinkette's shoulder. "Morgan may be a marine, but he is still human and humans can become corrupt."

The group of three then proceeded to walk up to the Marine headquarters, growing slightly disgusted as they got closer to it. "It doesn't look all that impressive up close," Yoruichi said as she wrinkled her nose at the unwashed man smell that assaulted the animalistic sense of smell given to her by her Zoan fruit. "Or smell that good…"

"Yeah," Coby said with a bit of disappointment at the sight of disrepair. "It looked better when we were still close to the restaurant."

"Go ahead Coby," Luffy said as he grasped the surprised boy by the shoulder and began ushering the pinkette to the front gate of the marine HQ.

"W-wait," Coby stuttered out as he looked to Yoruichi for help only to find her with an amused smirk on her face from watching his suffering. "I-I'm not p-prepared for this yet! Besides, that incident at the restaurant got me thinking…"

Luffy however was no longer listening to the boy's excuses as he deftly climbed up the stone wall separating the base yard from the town.

"Hey wait! Luffy-san!" Coby exclaimed as his eyes shot out of his head, making Yoruichi curious about how his glasses never broke from that action.

"You said that Zoro was here, I wonder where he is," Luffy looked around.

"Do you see him, Otouto?" Yoruichi asked as she looked up at where her brother was perched on the wall.

"You won't be able to find him that easily," Coby said as his faith in the marines began returning. "They're probably keeping him in a brig or something."

"No! There's someone tied up over there!" Luffy said without paying attention to what his friend was saying and began running to the right along the wall with his sister and Coby following after him. "Do you think he's Zoro?"

Luffy quickly climbed the wall again and was quickly followed by Yoruichi after she transformed into her cat form to get a higher range of movement, changing back once she got to the top; Coby just sighed and followed the eccentric siblings. "Look at that person," Luffy said as he stared intensely at the man tied to the post.

When Coby laid eyes on the tied up man, he immediately fell off the wall as he realized who he was staring at.

"What's wrong Coby?" Luffy asked as he looked down at the boy gracing the sidewalk.

"T-t-that black bandana and green cloth around his waist," Coby stuttered and began trembling as he looked back at the legendary pirate hunter. "I-it's him! It's Roronoa Zoro! And that intimidating aura! It's the Pirate Hunter!"

"Calm down, Coby," Yoruichi said as she placed a calming hand on the boy's shoulder. "If Zoro does attack us, he'll have to take go through me and Luffy to get to you."

"So he's Roronoa Zoro, huh?" Luffy said to himself as he studied the supposed demon of a man that he wanted to recruit as his first crewmember.

"Those look like some pretty easy ropes to break out of," Yoruichi said as she stared intently at the bindings that held the man to the x-shaped post. Luffy gave a nod, "Yeah, I wonder why he hasn't broken out yet."

"S-stop joking you guys! If you free him, he could make a mess in the town and even kill you!" Coby shouted at the two as he continued to try and put some reason into the dense heads of the Monkey D. siblings.

"Hey you!"

The three jumped slightly as they turned in the direction the voice came from and Yoruichi was surprised that the tied up man was the one that had called out to them. "Could you please… come over and untie me?" The pirate hunter asked as he grinned darkly. "I've been tied up here for nine days and nights, and I'm exhausted."

"Look, he's smiling," Luffy pointed out the obvious. "I should ask him if he wants to join my crew!"

"H-he talked!"

"Don't worry about it Coby-kun," Yoruichi said as she turned to look at the shaking pinkette for a moment before returning her topaz cat-like gaze to the pirate hunter.

"I'll repay you with gold if you want," Zoro continued. "I could hunt down a pirate and give you the bounty for their heads. I'm not lying. I always keep my word."

"No, don't do it, Luffy-san, Yoruichi-san!" Coby exclaimed as he tried to be the voice of reason. "If you free him, he'll kill us and escape!"

"He can't kill us," Luffy said as he stared at Zoro with a curious look on his face. "We're strong too."

' _He's hopeless!'_ Coby moaned in his head as crocodile tears flowed down his face.

Zoro's smile faded from his face as a frown took over and he studied the three of them with a small moment of curiosity.

The three had their attention diverted from their current conversation as a ladder came in contact with the wall a few feet to the right of them and a young girl about the same age as Coby climbed up it over the wall.

The girl gave them a single look of curiosity before she put a finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet.

"Hey wait! Don't go in there! It's dangerous!" Coby called out in an attempt to stop her from nearing the pirate hunter only to be ignored completely as the girl made it over the wall and quickly walked towards Zoro while looking around to see if the coast was clear.

"What are you doing here again gaki?" Zoro snapped as he looked up at the girl when she got closer to him.

"Luffy-san, Yoruichi-san, you guys have got to stop her!" Coby shouted in panic as he looked between the Monkey siblings and the girl currently standing in front of the prisoner. "She could be killed!"

"Do it yourself," Luffy said in a bored tone as he laid his head on his hands and watched the confrontation between the girl and the notorious pirate hunter.

"She doesn't seem to be in any danger," Yoruichi spoke up as she lounged next to her brother. "I doubt he's going to hurt her."

"Do you want to die or something gaki?" Zoro said as he looked down at the little girl standing before him, making Coby tense. "Get lost!"

"Hello Onii-san, I made some rice balls for you!" The girl said with a smile on her face as she ignored the blatant threat to her well-being from the pirate hunter. "You haven't eaten since that meanie Helmeppo put you here. This is the first time I made rice balls…"

"I'm not hungry!" Zoro snapped, "Go away!"

"Bu-" The girl said in an attempt to object and talk reason into the captive, but she was cut off by a bark from the man. "I don't want it! Leave me alone! I'll kill you if you don't go now baka!" Zoro snarled at the girl in an attempt to frighten her away.

"You shouldn't pick on little girls, Roronoa Zoro."

"Crap…" Zoro swore under his voice as they all heard a nasally voice coming from behind him, making everyone turn to see a skinny and lanky-looking young man about Luffy's age with light blond hair shaped like a sideways oval on the top of his head making Yoruichi wonder if he had eaten one of those football things the people of Foosha Village liked playing with; the boy also had a cleft chin and black eyes that had a condescending look in them as if he didn't consider the people before him to be of any real importance. He was wearing a violet colored dress shirt and pants with expensive white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left hand.

The aforementioned boy came up to the imprisoned man and girl with two Marines behind him, not taking notice of the three people currently watching the confrontation from their spots on the wall, "Maybe I should report this to my father."

"Hey some weirdo came out of the building," Luffy said as he stared at the strangely shaped hairdo.

"He must be important in the Marines if he is being escorted by two of them," Coby said as he studied the blond standing in front of Zoro. "Thank goodness the girl is safe now!"

"Well, well, if it isn't the bastard son of the Lieutenant," Zoro sneered with an annoyed look on his face.

"Shut up you bastard!" The acclaimed bastard shouted. "Don't get cocky you stupid baka. My father is a Marine Lieutenant!"

The blond then turned his attention to the quiet girl and walked over to her. "Well hello, little girl. These rice balls sure look pretty tasty," he said before he snatched one of the rice balls up from the tray she was using to carry them with.

"Hey! Stop it!" The girl exclaimed. "I made those for Zoro-san! Not you!"

The boy just ignored her as he took a bite, only to immediately spit it back out after it touched his tongue. "This is horrible!" He shouted as he threw the rice ball on the ground. "You put too much sugar in it! You're supposed to use salt!"

"B-but I thought they'll taste better if they're sweet!" The girl stammered as she stared wide eyed at the now dirt covered rice ball.

"How could someone eat something like this!?" The boy exclaimed with an annoyed look before he stepped on the rice balls, smashing them into the floor using his fancy shoes.

"Stop it! Stop! He can't eat this anymore!" The girl screamed as she tried to stop the Lieutenant's son from destroying her hard work.

"T-that's so cruel," Coby said with a look of shock on his face at the display in front of him while both Yoruichi and Luffy stood tense. "That girl worked hard to make those!"

"Don't worry! The ants will eat them all up," the Lieutenant's son sneered as he gave a small cruel laugh at the destroyed look on her face. The girl just sank to her knees on the floor as she stared at the smashed rice balls that she had spent most of the day working on with her mother's help. "That's so mean! I-I tried really hard to make those."

"Aww, don't cry," the blond sneered as he stared at the girl in an almost offended form. "It's no wonder why I hate little brats so much!"

"It's your fault, don't you know?" The young man sneered. "Didn't you see what was written here? 'Anyone who helps the prisoner will be charged with the same crime', signed 'Lieutenant Morgan'."

He then crouched down to the young brunette's level and said, "You know how scary my dad can be when he is disobeyed, right? You would've gotten the death penalty if you had been an adult!"

He stood up and looked over the girl before turning his head slightly to the Marine standing to his left. "Oi, throw this brat out!"

"I-I'm sorry?" The motioned Marine asked in a surprised tone. "Helmeppo-dono?"

"I'm telling you to throw the stupid girl out of here!" Helmeppo shouted as he grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him down to his level. "Are you trying to disobey me? I'll tell my father!"

"A-Aye sir!"

The Marine gave the girl an apologetic look before he picked her up non-too gently and threw her over the wall, making her scream. Yoruichi reacted quickly and jumped off the wall from her resting position and caught her before she could injure herself upon impact with the ground.

The moment she hit the older woman's chest, Yoruichi wrapped his arms around her and they fell to the floor, the dark skinned eighteen year old protecting the younger girl from the impact.

"Are you alright?" Coby demanded as he ran up to the two females, where Yoruichi was holding the younger girl tightly and whispering that she was okay.

Once he and Luffy confirmed that the girl was safe; Luffy turned back to watch the scene going on between Helmeppo and Zoro in the yard.

"I didn't think you had this kind of endurance," Helmeppo said with a sneer as he 'praised' the bound Pirate Hunter. "I'm gonna keep you alive for one month so don't forget our bargain and chicken out alright."

"You'd better keep your promise," Zoro snarled at the Lieutenant's son.

Helmeppo just gave a small laugh as he turned around to leave. "Oh, I'll keep my promise. If you can live like this for one whole month, I'll keep my word and release you! Good luck!"

Zoro let out a sigh before he turned to look in front of him looked to see Luffy standing in front of him now. "You still haven't left yet?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Leave now or else the brat will go whine to his bastard of a father about it."

"Oh?" Luffy said in a hum that showed that he didn't seem to care at all what the boy did and spoke, "I'm looking for someone to join my pirate crew."

"Pirate huh?" Zoro asked as his gaze turned hard and he stared at the boy. "Heh, so you gave up on the honest life and became a crook, huh?"

"It's my dream to be the Pirate King," Luffy stated as he smiled at the man. "There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!"

"Hm? Don't tell me you're going to set me free and force me to join you?" Zoro asked with a smirk as he tensed and prepared to attack the boy once he was freed.

"I haven't made up my mind yet," Luffy said as he shrugged, ignoring the obvious intentions of the Pirate Hunter. "Since everyone thinks you're some kind of bad guy."

"A bad guy, huh?" Zoro muttered thoughtfully with a sneer. "I'd never join you because I have something much more important than some kid's fantasy to take care of. Besides I could survive even if you don't help me, I just need to stay alive for a month without food or water. That bastard promised to let me go afterward."

"I'm gonna do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!" Zoro added after taking a breath.

"Really?" Yoruichi asked as both she and her brother raised their eyebrows and tilted their heads at the same time much to the shock of Coby, before said boy stammered when he looked back and forth between the girl that tried to feed Zoro and Yoruichi, wondering when she had gotten to her brother's side, "If Otouto or I were in your place, I think we'd have starved to death within a couple days, especially Luffy-chan… he can't go without meat for too long."

"That's where we're different," Zoro said as he looked over at the dark skinned beauty. "Go find someone else to join your pitiful crew! Maybe I'll hunt you down after I get out of here."

Luffy just shrugged as he and his small group turned away from the bound man and began to walk back towards the town.

"Wait-!" Zoro called out after a couple seconds just as they reached the wall, making the group of three stop in their tracks. "Could you pick the rice ball up for me?"

Yoruichi looked down at the rice balls that Helmeppo had crushed beneath his feet and began to pick them up, examining it. "You sure you want to eat this?" The dark skinned girl asked as she turned her topaz gaze to the man. "They're all muddy; though I guess you can't really be picky about food when you're starving."

"Shut up!" Zoro snapped in annoyance before he widened his mouth, "Just give it to me. Let me eat all of it."

Yoruichi shrugged before she placed the food in his mouth and Zoro slowly ate the hard work of the young girl that had been thrown out earlier, his face showing a mixture of disgust from the dirt and relief from his hunger being sated.

After a short while, he finally swallowed the food down.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Coby asked in alarm as he watched the supposed monster swallow the food given to him.

Zoro just gave a small cough, dislodging the dirt left over in his mouth and spoke up, ignoring the boy's words, "Tell the girl… that the rice balls tasted good. Thank you very much."

Luffy gave a wide smile at the words of the Pirate Hunter before turning around to climb the wall. "Sure thing, maybe you aren't such a bad guy after all."

"Come on Coby-kun," Yoruichi said as she patted the dumbstruck Coby on the shoulder before she climbed the wall as well. "Time's a wasting!"

Giving a sigh as he gave up, the pinkette turned towards them and climbed up as soon as Yoruichi disappeared over the wall. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

 **Later in the Village**

"Really?" The little girl asked excitedly with a surprised look on her face after the Monkey siblings and Coby found her and told her about what Zoro had said.

"Yes, he ate all of it!" Yoruichi said with a smile as she rubbed the girl's head.

"I'm so happy!" The little girl cheered as she pumped her fist.

"I-Is Roronoa Zoro really as horrible a person as everyone's been saying?" Coby asked in a whimpering tone after hearing about the reason why Helmeppo was punishing Zoro as his mentality of following the Marines' absolute justice was crumbling, especially if they were punishing a person for simply defending a young girl from a rabid dog.

"No he isn't!" The girl shouted with a look of anger on her face as she glared at the pink haired boy for the insinuation about the man who saved her from Helmeppo's dogs. "Nii-san didn't do anything wrong; the people in this town are just afraid of what will happen to them if Helmeppo or his father hear about anyone challenging their judgement."

"So you're saying that Zoro-san was arrested because he killed that Helmeppo guy's pet wolf?" Luffy asked with an annoyed expression on his face, this was one of the stupid reasons he kept refusing to enlist like his grandfather wanted him to, much to Garp's undying annoyance.

"Yeah," the girl said with a small nod. "All nii-san did wrong was stop it from attacking me! The only bad guys in this village are the Morgan's!" The girl angrily informed the three, "If you speak out against their authority or disobey them, you get executed as a member of the revolutionary army even though people know they aren't this far out."

Just as she was about to continue a snobbish sounding laugh came from up the street, making their attention turn to take in many people bowing their heads as the spoiled brat they had just been talking about walked down the street with the two marines from before flanking either side of him, "Who dares raise their head in my presence? I'll tell father!"

"Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro?" The blond prick continued as he flicked a bugger from his nose at a cowering man that was in front of a fish market shop. "I'm gonna publicly execute him in three days. I'll use him to set an example for all of you!"

"Three days?" Yoruichi asked in a stunned voice as anger began flooding her system at the broken promise the swordsman was expecting to be kept as she continued to seethe in anger, she didn't even attempt to stop her younger brother from marching towards Helmeppo.

"Didn't you say you'll give him a month?" Luffy demanded as he came to a stop in front of the Lieutenant's son.

"Who the heck are you?" Helmeppo snapped in anger at being interrupted in the grandstanding of his ego and gave a cruel laugh, "I was only joking with that pirate hunter! Only an idiot would believe a promise like that!"

Veins popped in both of the Monkey siblings and everything went quiet when Helmeppo found both Luffy and Yoruichi's fists appearing in his face at the same time, throwing him back to the ground a few feet away with blood coming from his mouth.

"I hope you hit hard, Otouto," Yoruichi said as she cracked her knuckles and observed her handiwork. "I don't want to think that was just me hitting that piece of trash."

Luffy didn't reply to his sister's goading as he continued to glare down at the brat that had imprisoned the green haired nineteen year old.

"Luffy-san, Yoruichi-san, please stop!" A terrified Coby exclaimed as he tried to stop whatever the two had planned next. "Calm down before you get us in trouble!"

"You want to mess with the Marines or something you fucking bastards?" Helmeppo snarled with anger on his face as he finally managed to stand back up on his feet and glare snottily at the two siblings. "I'll tell my father about this!"

"Coby, Yoruichi-nee, I've decided what I want to do," Luffy said as he turned away from the vengeance swearing Helmeppo. Yoruichi gave a sigh and a smile as she walked towards her little brother along with Coby who was confused by what Luffy had meant. "You're gonna ask Zoro-san to join you, isn't that right?"

"Th-this is bad! Those two hit Lieutenant Morgan's son! The Lieutenant won't forgive them!" A villager said as they all began to slowly back away from the two siblings and the angry Helmeppo.

"Luffy-san, Yoruichi-san! Please stop this! They are marines!" Coby shouted at the two as he attempted to reason with their 'better' judgement.

"I don't care! A bastard is still a bastard no matter what organization or group they belong to!" Luffy snapped as he waved off Coby's attempts to reason with the wannabe pirate king.

Yoruichi giggled and put a hand up to her mouth before gaining a cat ate the canary look on her face, "Ooh my otouto used big words!"

"Oi!"

"Y-y-you dare to strike me!? Helmeppo stuttered out once he noticed that their attention was back on him. "My father hasn't even hit me once in my life! I am Lieutenant Morgan's son! I'm telling him about this!"

The people that had been slowly moving away were now in a state of panic at the mention of Lieutenant Morgan's anger.

"Why don't you just fight your own battles crybaby?" Yoruichi asked with a sneer at the boy's flamboyance while handing Luffy his hat back from when he had left it on a table.

"You'll regret hitting me!" The blond brat exclaimed in self-righteous anger as the marines guarding him were forced to carry the drama queen back in the direction of the Marine Base. "You people will get the death sentence for sure!"

Yoruichi just sighed and shook her head while Luffy straightened his hat on his head, simply ignoring the boy's proclamations. "It's meaningless to hit people like him."

"He ran away," Coby commented in a disbelief manner, wondering what happened to all the stories he had heard growing up about the famous Marines that protected the world and citizens from pirates and evil-doers.

"Onii-chan, Nee-chan, you guys were so cool!" The girl they had been talking to earlier exclaimed like a hyperactive squirrel as she appeared right beside Luffy and Yoruichi much to Coby's shock. "I was scared to death when you guys went after that bully."

"Really? I should have hit him a couple more times," Luffy said as he smacked his fist into his palm with his sister nodding in agreement while Coby finally decided to just give up on changing their minds.

"Ri-Rika!" A woman called out from where they had been earlier, "Come over here! Don't talk to the strangers! You'll be executed too if you were mistaken as one of their friends," The woman exclaimed as she ushered her daughter into her house.

"Mom, they're good people! And so is Zoro-nii!" Rika exclaimed under protest as she tried to reason with her parent and looked back at Luffy, his sister and Coby.

"Don't be silly!" The woman snapped before she looked down at the girl. "Did you sneak into the execution site again?"

"No, no I didn't!" Rika flat out lied with a calm face that made Yoruichi want to cuddle her like a little sister.

"Come back into the house quickly!"

Luffy waved after her just before the door closed behind the mother and daughter, "Bye!"

* * *

 **Later; Over at the Marine Base**

"Looks like we're in a lot of trouble!" Coby said in a panic as the three 'hoodlums' stood in front of the base and they could see several marines running about the base. "If the Lieutenant's mad, he might send the Marines after us!"

"We'll deal with any trouble when the time comes," Yoruichi said patiently.

"I'm gonna go talk to Zoro," Luffy said in the middle of scaling the wall separating them from the yard and their target.

"Yo!" Luffy said once he arrived in front of the pirate hunter while Coby scrambled up after the two siblings with Yoruichi already on ground level.

"Hmm, what are you doing here again?" Zoro asked, "I thought I told you I don't wanna be a pirate or join your crew!"

"My names Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy introduced himself, completely ignoring Zoro's statement. "If I loosen up your ropes, then you're gonna join me, okay?"

"Oh Otouto…" Yoruichi muttered as she rubbed her eyes with her fingers. "It doesn't work like that…"

"I've already told you!" Zoro snapped as he glared at the rubber boy, "I have things I need to do. Besides, I'm not gonna to become a bad guy like a pirate."

"Not all pirates are bad guys," Yoruichi spoke up as she thought of Shanks with Luffy nodding. "Some people are forced into the profession in order to survive. Besides, everyone already thinks you're a bad guy for what Helmeppo has been spouting."

"I don't care what they say about me!" Zoro snapped at the dark skinned woman. "I haven't done one thing that I've regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future, I refuse to become a pirate!"

"I refuse your refusal," Luffy declared with a smile that made Zoro want to let the boy set him free just so he could hit him. "You're going to join me!"

"Don't decide those sort of things for yourself!" Zoro yelled at Luffy, wanting his swords back badly so that he could cut the crap out of the dense idiot.

Yoruichi sighed and stepped forward seeing as this was going nowhere and spoke, "I heard you use katana, is that right?"

"Hm? Yeah, if I wasn't tied up, I could use a katana," Zoro answered as he turned to look at the annoyance's companion.

"Where are your swords then?" She asked as she looked at his blade-less form, remembering Coby mentioning something about the green demon using swords in his exaggerations back on the boat.

"That Helmeppo brat took them when he imprisoned me," Zoro snarled, clearly going to rip the spoiled brat a new one if he damaged his precious blades in the slightest. "They are the things I treasure the most in my life."

"Treasure, huh? It must be something great," Luffy said with a wide smile while he thought of the hat given to him by Shanks.

"Okay, I'll find Helmeppo and bring you your katanas back," Yoruichi told Zoro with a smile.

"What!" Zoro exclaimed in a surprised tone as his eyes snapped up to the dark skinned girl who was now standing side by side with her brother.

"But if you want Yoruichi-nee to return it, you will join my crew," Luffy said as he finally used the air between his ears for something other than thinking about meat… and there it goes again…

"That's fuckin' dirty!" Zoro snarled at the Monkey heirs making Yoruichi smirk in his direction before she made a dash towards the fence separating the yard from the main base building.

"Oi, wait!" Zoro called out after the purplette while Luffy took a seat in the dirt and Coby and Zoro watched with slight awe at the cat-like ease and flexibility the woman used to clear the tall fence.

"Is she planning on sneaking into the base?!" The swordsman Luffy had his eyes on demanded of the younger Monkey. "What does that fool think she's doing?"

"Don't underestimate Yoruichi-nee," Luffy said with a wide smile. "She can track down anything when she wants to, nothing is capable of escaping her nose; especially if its fish."

* * *

 _'_ _That's strange,'_ Yoruichi thought as she looked about the base, having not found a single marine in the past four minutes, while simultaneously feeling the urge to kick Luffy. _'I haven't seen a marine yet.'_

Her ears then picked up sound coming from the roof and she began wondering if they were all gathered up there. "Might as well check it out."

Lightning surrounded her feet and wrists before she moved onto all fours like a cat and she began running up the wall in a cat-like fashion. Unfortunately, the woman found herself flying past the roof upon leaping off the section of wall only ten feet below the edge. "Crap."

Reaching out for anything to stop her assent into the sky and quite possibly missing the roof entirely, the dark skinned woman grabbed onto the ropes that the Marines on the roof were using to pull up a statue of a man with an axe for a hand.

She gave a sigh in relief as the ropes stopped her movement, but the Marines panicked at the sight of the woman and had let the ropes go, causing the statue to fall back towards the floor of the tower top. Yoruichi immediately landed on all fours when she let go of the rope and the statue's head broke off as it struck the ground and fell down to the ground several stories below. "Oops. Sorry about that," Yoruichi said after they all watched its descent to dirt covered ground.

"Capture that bitch!" A man Yoruichi guessed to be Lieutenant Morgan from the axe replacing his hand shouted as he glared bloody murder at her for the destruction of his new statue after a few minutes of shocked silence. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"Y-yes sir!" The Marine soldiers shouted as they moved to obey the large man.

"How rude! I'm a pussy, not a bitch," Yoruichi said as she struck a cute pout pose making several of the marines coming at her to fall back with nosebleeds.

"Father, she's one of the people that punched me! She threatened to kill me!" Helmeppo exclaimed as he pointed at the woman, allowing Yoruichi to notice that he was there.

Yoruichi raised as she looked at the young blond, "I never threatened you, that was Luffy-chan." She said before she rushed at Helmeppo and began dragging him to the doors. "But that's not why I'm here; I need to borrow you for a moment."

"Hey wait!" Helmeppo cried as he was dragged away before the eyes of his enraged father and dumbfounded 'subjects'. "Somebody help!"

* * *

 **Back in the yard**

"Just exactly who are you people?" Zoro asked as he stared down at Luffy, who was still sitting on the ground in front of him while Coby kept looking around nervously as if expecting several marines to just come out and shoot them.

"I'm the man that's going to become the King of Pirates," Luffy answered with a big smile on his face.

"Pirate King?" Zoro asked with a chuckle as he stared down at the thin frame of his to-be rescuer. "You've got to be joking!"

"I'm serious," Luffy informed the disbelieving pirate hunter just before bullets were fired at the three of them. Zoro turned his head to glare up at the top of the Marine base, where the soldiers where shooting at them.

* * *

 **Back in the Main Base**

"There she is!" A marine shouted from where they were at the end of the hall. "Over there! Stop where you are!"

"Where are Zoro's swords? If you don't tell me, I'll electrocute you," Yoruichi said as she ignored the marines and lifted her free hand to hover in front of Helmeppo's face and it became covered in electricity, making terror rage through the body of the Lieutenant's son.

"I'll tell! I'll tell!" Helmeppo screeched in fear as his eyes dilated at the imminent danger. "Just stop dragging me!"

"Now then, spill," Yoruichi said as she came to a stop and dropped Helmeppo onto his stomach before placing a foot on his back.

"T-they're inside my room. W-w-we a-already ran past it," Helmeppo stuttered as he stared up at the purplette in fear. The older Monkey sibling grit her teeth in annoyance and a vein popped in her forehead before her foot found its way into the blond's stomach. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"AHHH!" Helmeppo cried as he grasped his stomach. "That hurts! Don't hit me! I'll tell-"

"It was supposed to hurt!" Yoruichi snapped as electricity sparked off her body, giving her already angry appearance a terrifying look, making the son of Morgan 'eep' in terror. "I'll kick you another few times if I have to."

Helmeppo seemed on the verge of passing out from fear when they both turned their heads to see several Marines running towards them with their weapons at the ready.

"Don't move! Raise your hands above your head lady, or we'll shoot!"

Yoruichi simply blinked in their direction before lifting Helmeppo up by the back of his shirt and placed him in front of her body, using him as a shield as a mischievous smirk covered her face. "Go ahead and shoot!"

"What! How dare you! You're using Helmeppo-sama as your shield!" The leader of the soldiers exclaimed, Yoruichi recognizing him as one of the members of Helmeppo's little pose.

Tossing the spoiled brat at them and catching them off guard when he collided with two of them, Yoruichi leapt up and slammed her foot into one of the gunmen's face before leaping off and kicking their leader across the face.

As she landed, she grabbed Helmeppo and began dragging him to where he said his room was.

* * *

"Crap! Oh crap!" Coby cried out as he grasped his bloodied shoulder, the shots fired earlier had grazed his shoulder while the rest bounced off of Luffy and ricocheted into the wooden posts a few feet away. "I've been shot! I'm bleeding! I'm going to die!"

"Are you guys alright?" Zoro asked as he looked from the melodramatic boy to the rubber man.

"I'm perfectly fine," Luffy said as he stared over at the marine's base.

"You two should run for your lives," the green haired man said as he watched the marines. "They're almost here."

"I've got to wait for nee-chan to get back here to give you your swords back," Luffy said with a stubborn tone before crossing his hands over his chest while Coby was panicking and trying to remove Zoro's bindings despite his injured shoulder.

"Crap that's right! I've got to set you free as soon as possible!" The pinkette declared as he suddenly got over his pain and began trying to unbind the swordsman.

"There's no need to worry about me," Zoro said with a raised eyebrow. "As long as I can stand this for a month, they'll set me free! So hurry up and lea-"

"Sorry, no can do," Luffy said as he finally took an interest in the man's words. "Helmeppo said that they're gonna kill you in three days."

"Bull shit!" The pirate hunter snapped as he stared at the rubber boy. "That baka promised me that if I survived this for a month, he'd free me."

"You'd better believe it, Zoro-san. Helmeppo told the entire village that'll he'll be executing you in three days," Coby said.

"That's why Luffy-san and Yoruichi-san punched him on your behalf! Because he was playing around with you," Coby continued as he stopped for a moment to place a hand on his shoulder. "He never planned on keeping his word."

"That fucking son of a bitch," Zoro snarled as his eyes gained a dark look.

"The Marines won't allow the three of you off, especially after what's happening now!" Coby exclaimed before adding, "Please! After I set you free, please help rescue Yoruichi-san with Luffy-san!"

"I will not force you to become a pirate like Luffy-san wants; however, the two of them are my saviors! Both Yoruichi-san and Luffy-san are very strong!" Coby stopped to take a deep breath during his explanation and stared into the pirate hunter's eyes. "As long as you three join forces, you should be able to escape this town!"

"Hmm, Yoruichi-nee is probably stronger than me," Luffy said just as the marines arrived in the yard to stand before the three of them. "Even if it were a fist fight, Yoruichi is the better fighter; she took Ace-nii down when they first met!"

"That is enough!" A very tall and muscular, intimidating man with blonde hair and a steel jaw bellowed from behind his men. He was wearing a large, billowing coat like a cape and he was smoking a cigar, but what really drew their attention was the large axe that replaced his missing arm. "The three of you and whoever that woman was have tried to usurp my authority for long enough, all of you will die here!"

With that, the Marines pointed their weapons at Zoro, Luffy and Coby.

* * *

Yoruichi sighed as she dropped Helmeppo on the floor; she didn't need him anymore since she could tell that this pink monstrosity was his room.

Helmeppo didn't do anything once he was let go besides faint while saying, "Monster."

Yoruichi smiled as she spotted three katana style blades she was looking for hanging on the wall just below the blond's window and she grabbed them before her yellow eyes caught sight of the marines confronting Luffy and the others outside. "I guess I should hurry. I don't want Otouto to have all the fun."

* * *

"Surround the base immediately!" Lieutenant Morgan's right hand man roared from where he stood near the Marines that were aiming their weapons at the tied up Zoro and his comrades. "Don't let that purple haired bitch escape our leader's justice!"

"How interesting," Morgan said as he stared at the three boys before him with a not so happy look on his face, most likely stemming from the fact that his expensive statue that he had been waiting on for several months that had cost him a fortune had just been destroyed. "This is Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman my baka of a son imprisoned, you fools shouldn't underestimate me. Before my great strength, you're all trash!"

With a sneer on his metal covered face, the man turned his gaze to his men and barked, "Take aim!"

Immediately the firing squad readied their weapons to fire on the three at their leader's word and Luffy tensed in preparation to send back whatever bullets were fired at him. Zoro's eyes widened at the sight and his mind immediately began thinking of his promise that he had made with Kuina, cursing himself for being weak since it seemed that he would be dying instead of becoming the best swordsman in the world like he promised.

Yoruichi, who was watching the events unfold, jumped out of the window of Helmeppo's room with electricity covering her feet to enhance her power as soon as the axe-handed man ordered his men to shoot her brother and the others of their small group.

Luffy immediately inflated his body as he stood in front of the firing squad and took all of the bullets and smirked.

"That was really close. That was a perfect time to come back, Yoru-nee," Luffy said with a smirk confusing everyone as the bullets stopped trying to drill through his body.

"What-?" Zoro asked before his attention was drawn from the slow in the head boy as he saw the boy's sister appear between them and the Marines and he watched as she sent two quick jabs that knocked the front two soldiers back into their fellows.

"Yoruichi-san!" Coby shouted in shock, his face becoming startled when she appeared beside him with a smirk on her face, the pinkette noticing that neither Zoro nor Luffy were fazed by her speed.

"Go ahead and shoot 'em with their own bullets, Luffy," Yoruichi said as she turned her golden gaze to her younger brother.

"That straw hat boy and dark skinned girl…" Morgan angrily began before he trailed off as he finally noticed the elongated pieces of flesh that had shown up where the bullets had gone into the boy's body. "It's no use trying to shoot me!" Luffy shouted with a large smile and he proceeded to launch the bullets back out of his body at the still standing marines.

The Marines quickly began panicking with the exception of Morgan and Luffy gave a long laugh at their scurrying around. "That was a nice shot Otouto," Yoruichi whistled. "Better than that time you tried to shoot gramps with Sabo-chan's slingshot."

"What the hell kind of humans are you people?" Zoro asked while Luffy ignored her slight against his younger self as the pirate hunter stared at the Monkey duo in astonishment.

"I am the man who will become the Pirate King!" Luffy declared as he pressed his thumb into his chest with a face splitting grin before his sister chuckled and looked at the swordsman. "And I'm the one who'll help him achieve his dream and become a Yonko," she then looked at her back as she remembered something. "Here are your swords by the way."

Zoro gave a smile at seeing the three blades he had carried since his friend's death and the promise he had made upon them. "You do know that resisting the Navy here with us will make you an outlaw. Or maybe you actually want to die?" Luffy said as he watched the swordsman be reunited with his blades.

"Are you two the offspring of the devil?" Zoro asked as he raised an eyebrow at the rubber man. "Forget it, rather than to die here, why don't I just accept your request and join your crew!"

"Yes!" Luffy exclaimed with a loud cheer before pointing at Yoruichi. "In your face sis! I got the first crew member! You'd better pay up!"

"When did we make a bet on that Otouto?" Yoruichi asked in confusion as she looked at her little brother. "I already told you that I won't be leaving you on your own until you have enough people on your crew to survive on your own."

"Could you two stop bickering and perhaps, hurry up and get these ropes off of me!" Zoro snapped as soon as he saw Luffy about to retaliate.

"How did he manage to repel those bullets," a Marine shouted, catching the attention of the three pirates and marine wannabe even as Luffy went to remove the green haired man's bindings.

"That girl also generated lightning and jumped all the way from the base to here," Morgan said as he sent a scrutinizing gaze at the small group opposing his authority. "They must have eaten a couple Devil Fruits."

The large man then looked over to the side when his second in command called out, "Lieutenant, that guy's gonna take off Zoro's ropes!"

"Don't let him take them off then!" The man growled then as he readied himself to cleave through them with his axe.

"If guns won't work on him, then we'll use swords to kill them," the squad of Marines yelled out just before they began charging at the small group.

"All who oppose me must perish!" Morgan roared as he stayed behind when his men rushed forward.

Zoro sighed and cracked his neck when Luffy finally removed the last of the ropes before he took hold of his blades and defended Luffy from an incoming sword attack.

"Oh! That's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed as he watched his new crew member toss back three marines with a single strike.

"You all had better not move. If you do, I'll kill you!" Zoro snarled as he looked back at the man he had just joined. "I already told you I'd be a pirate with you. Either way, after this incident with the Marines, I'll be an outlaw too. But it's okay, I still have my own goals," Zoro then straightened up and sent a glare at the man that had caused this entire mess. "I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman. I no longer care if my name is clean or not. Bad guy, good guy, none of it matters! As long as my name is known worldwide! If you do something that ends up in the way of my goal, I will have you cut your stomach open to say sorry!"

"That's good to know!" Luffy declared with a wide grin. "To become the world's number one swordsman! Since you wanna be the Pirate King's crew member, if you can't even accomplish something that small, then I would be very embarrassed as well!"

"Heh, well said," Zoro said with a smirk.

"What are you fools doing standing there for?" Morgan shouted, reminding his men and the intruders that he still existed. "Hurry up and finish those four mongrels off!"

"I suggest you all duck," Yoruichi informed her sibling and Zoro, just before she leapt over the two with electricity covering her legs once more and she spun in the air above them before launching off a blast of lightning from her leg, sending it flying at the enemy.

All the three males of her group could do was whistle in approval when it struck, electrocuting the enemy marines and knocking many of them out.

"You could've electrocuted me!" Zoro snapped with a glare towards the dark skinned woman. "What the hell are you guys anyway?"

"I'm a rubber man," Luffy exclaimed as he used his hands to outstretch his cheeks.

"I'm a thunder cat woman," Yoruichi said as she covered her hands with lightning.

"Lieutenant Morgan, sir! We can't kill those three!" A Marine exclaimed as he came back to stand before his leader. "They're too strong!"

"This is an order," Morgan began with a low growl. "Whoever just said that, take a gun and kill yourself!"

The marines immediately backed up in terror as they took stock of their leader's words. "I have no need for useless soldiers! Kill yourself NOW!"

Just as the Marines began to follow his orders, Luffy leapt forward in a run towards them.

"If that's how the marines are, then I'm their worst enemy!" Luffy declared when he appeared in front of the large Lieutenant, "If you don't have the guts to fight me yourself, then you have no right to order them around!"

With that said, Luffy threw a powerful punch at the Lieutenant which ended up being blocked by his large axe hand.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Zoro asked the boy's sister as he placed his blades back into their sheathes.

"Nope," She said making the expectant Coby face plant. "The only thing the Lieutenant's done to me is order my capture. Plus, I destroyed that statue of him on the roof. Otouto will be enough to defeat him."

"People like you, without any status, have no right to oppose me!" Morgan roared at Luffy as he swung his axe hand at the young boy. "I am Marine Lieutenant 'Axe-Hand' Morgan!"

"I'm Luffy D. Monkey, the man that will become the Pirate King. Nice to meet you!" Luffy said with a casual smile, managing to piss the man off.

"Go to hell!"

"What the-? The fence broke in half!" Coby shouted when Morgan slashed at the rubber man and failed to hit him, resulting in the destruction of the Bases' fence.

"Such a waste of energy," Zoro said with a raised brow.

Luffy took the opportunity given by the Lieutenant recovering from an overextended strike to kick the man in the face. "You little bastard!" Morgan roared as he felt his metal jaw dent from the kick's force and he swung at the charging Luffy.

"Go to hell you bastard," Morgan roared again and his strike missed Luffy completely.

"Sorry but I can't die yet."

A kick to the face pushed the Marine back a few feet.

"He's t-too strong," Coby stuttered at the sight of the rubber boy beating the Lieutenant.

"Some great Marine you are," Luffy said in an annoyed tone as he grabbed Morgan by his jacket and continued, about to plant a fist in his face. "You destroyed Coby's dreams and goal."

"H-hey wait baka!" Someone shouted, however they were ignored as Luffy planted his cocked back fist in the Lieutenant's face.

"Hey! I told you to wait!" Helmeppo shouted in a tone that showed his spoiled nature from where he stood with a gun stretched out and pointed at Coby's head. "If you want this guy to keep living, then don't move! If anyone moves, I'll shoot!"

"Helmeppo-sama!" Several Marines shouted at the sight of their leader's son.

"Luffy, Yoruichi, Zoro; I-I don't wanna be in you guy's way," Coby declared from his spot. "I'm not afraid of death!"

"Hey stupid son, did you hear!? Coby's not afraid of death!" Luffy shouted as he reared back his fist again.

"Hey! You baka! I told you not to move or I'm gonna shoot!" Helmeppo warned again.

"Then go ahead and shoot!" Coby snapped as he sent a dark glare at the spoiled brat holding him hostage before he caught sight of something in his peripheral and saw Morgan getting ready to slash his savior. "Luffy, behind you!"

"Yoruichi!" Luffy yelled getting a nod from his sister.

"Lightning claw!" Yoruichi shouted as she leapt forward with lightning sparking around her fingers making them look like claws.

"I am the great Marine Lieutenant!" Morgan exclaimed as he prepared to cut Luffy down.

Zoro also drew his swords and ran forward to defend his new captain from the tyrannical Lieutenant while Coby took initiative and slammed his head back into Helmeppo's nose, breaking it and making the girly boy fall back in pain.

"Nice!" Luffy exclaimed as just when Helmeppo fell, Yoruichi and Zoro appeared behind Morgan, leaving multiple cuts over his body from Zoro's blades and the man being electrocuted from the electricity sparking from five puncture marks on his shoulder.

"Leave it to me, Captain," the pirate hunter said as he stood back up and stared back at his handy work.

"That was a piece of cake," Yoruichi said in agreement as she enjoyed the man screaming from her lightning.

Just then, the three pirates and Coby found themselves surrounded by the left over soldiers in the base and they found their only escape blocked. "Crap," Coby said. "What are we going to do?"

Yoruichi and the others then found themselves startled as every single one of the Marines bowed towards them. "Thank you very much!"

"Wha-?"

* * *

 **And finished. How did you guys like that chapter? I wanted to get most of the Zoro arc finished in this one, but I decided to hold off on the ending because I was getting tired of typing. In the next chapter, we will have the rest of the fight on the Base and ending of the Zoro arc, along with beginning of Nami's arc.**

 **That is all for now, have fun and review. Iskander Mandoraekon signing off. Ja Ne.**


	14. Return of the Dragon Ch 1

**Return of the Dragon Chapter 1**

 **Hello everybody, I hope you are enjoying yourselves on this fine –cold- day! This is my Return of the Dragon story that was on my page until recently, I decided to put it here since I can't seem to get past the first chapter.**

 **While you may have reviewed on it in the past, I would still appreciate it if you would tell me what you thought of it.**

 **In this story, I based it semi-off of the story Taicho written by Bonesboy15 where Naruto is Capt. America of the Leaf. Only in this story I have it mixed with the Dragon's Blood Fanfiction where when Orochimaru made him into a super soldier, he mixed the DNA of a dead dragon he found with Naruto to make a draconic being like in Dragon's Blood. He'll have the powers and attacks of Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers where he can devour the three elements of Earth, Fire and Wind that he has.**

 **The pairing will be slight crossover with Soifon that was his student before going under in Ice and Rin.**

 **As written in the first posting, Bonesboy15 has given permission to use his old story as reference material.**

 **I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **One year before the Kyuubi Attack; Land of Snow**

Naruto Namikaze, the famed Dragon-Blood Knight of Konoha, sighed as he looked at his older brother Minato, "So… a B-rank?"

Minato nodded to his brother as he took his eyes away from the report in front of him detailing Danzo's ROOT shinobi that his spy had given him, "Don't start complaining Otouto. You get to pick the team."

The blond Kage had known that a wave of complaining was going to happen when he first summoned his younger brother to his office since his brother rarely did anything other than A or S-ranks nowadays like his wife, Kushina.

"Well at least it won't be boring," Naruto said as he smirked at his brother, thinking about adding his best friend Tsume and his student, Shaolin, who had just become Chunin. "Why a B-rank though?"

Minato's eye started to twitch…

"Just read the damn mission profile you baka! Then you'll see why I am giving you this one and not an S-rank!" The Yondaime snapped in annoyance as he tried not to lose his temper against one of the Unkillable Brothers that he was a part of. The both of them being named that since none of their enemies could hit Minato due to his Hiraishin speed and the other for Naruto's insane earth affinity coupled with the scales grown from his body due to the extinct bloodline implanted in his body by Orochimaru giving the younger of the two brothers an almost impenetrable armor… add in his monstrous strength and he was a virtual juggernaut that could go toe to toe with Tsunade of the Sannin while not using chakra to augment his strength.

Naruto sighed dramatically just to see the twitch in his brother's eye increase before he shrugged and opened the scroll that Minato had handed him and began reading it.

As he went further along into the scroll, Minato's face became grim and Kushina started to frown from where she stood behind Minato as her brother-in-law's rage became more palpable with each second he read the scroll.

When the draconic shinobi reached the end, his eyes snapped up to his older brother's own, the sky blue of the younger Namikaze's orbs flashing yellow with a slit pupil for a second. "I accept Hokage-sama."

He surprised his brother due to calling him by his title instead of the affectionate one he and Kushina had given the young Kage. "How long ago was this sent?"

"Yesterday. Asuma Sarutobi and a new chunin named Kurenai Yuhi found them while on their own mission to secure the head priest of the temple in the Land of Snow for the peace summit between Yuki and Kusa," the Hokage grimly answered as he knew what type of rage his younger brother was feeling. "They are about three days travel from here."

Naruto's blue orbs were cold as ice as his red haired sister-in-law tried to figure out what was going on. "He won't escape me again, Nii-sama."

"Good, make sure he dies a painful death for the crimes he has committed," Minato said as he locked eyes with his brother before the young man turned and walked out of his office to locate the members of his team.

Minato just sighed at his brother's disappearance and his new wife turned to him, "What the hell kind of mission did you give him?"

The Yondaime's face turned grim once again as he grabbed the scroll from where Naruto had left it on the desk before he turned to the Uzumaki clan matriarch and spoke, "Iwa's Slaughter Golem, Daisuke Utomoni was sighted by the two shinobi that I mentioned."

At the mention of one of Iwa's most notorious outlaws, Kushina's beautiful sea green eyes were immediately locked onto her golden haired lover, memories of the man that had brutally attacked and raped Hinamori, her best friend and the wife of Hiashi Hyuuga floating to the forefront of her mind.

"He is in the Land of Snow," Minato said as he kept eye contact with the S-rank kunoichi, disgust clear in his voice about the current topic. "And I know that by sending Naruto after him, he won't escape for a second time, especially since Hinamori-chan was Naruto's first friend in the Academy."

In the entire history of their official capacity as the Unkillable Brothers, Daisuke had been the only person to ever escape both him and his brother and now since he was one of the major voices against the treaty to end the Third Shinobi War, all of the villages, even Iwa, needed him gone if the war was to truly end.

There had already been too much bloodshed in the past twelve years…

The Uzushio survivor nodded in return to her husband's words, all of the members of their group of friends wanted to rip the psychotic rapist apart for what he did to their friend; she knew that when Naruto found him this time, the man wouldn't survive for a second time.

"You're dismissed," Minato said. "I will be having you join Kakashi and Rin on their mission shortly, so get some rest."

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

The rage in the great roar that Naruto was releasing as he raced after the escaping group of rogue Iwa Shinobi was enough to make nearly everyone in their group utterly terrified.

The blond juggernaut was currently completely covered in the red scales of his draconic bloodline and he was slowly gaining on the group's leader, a murderous Nuke-Nin named Daisuke Utomoni, the famed Slaughter Golem of Iwa… the man he utterly wanted to rip limb from limb.

Just three hours earlier, Iwa's former Golem had snuck into the Leaf ninja squad's camp and attempted to rape Naruto's newly minted chunin student, Shaolin Fon, a petite twelve year old girl with neck-length black hair, stormy grey eyes and a traditional black shinobi uniform that covered her from foot to neck; the girl who apparently had a formerly secret crush on her sensei that he had just learned about the day before due to his best friend and former genin teammate Tsume teasing the young girl about it.

As he quickly got closer to the fleeing coward, the enraged Namikaze roared as he threw his greatsword, _Balmung_ , forged from chakra metal into the stone covered back of the brute, beyond enraged at the man for trying to force himself onto his student after raping Hinamori.

Daisuke immediately screamed in pain as the blade broke through his Kekkei Genkai armor ability as if it were paper and threw him down as it cut through to his front.

When he stood back up with blood pouring from his wound and mouth, the Slaughter Golem turned his murderous brown gaze towards the blond draconic Namikaze brother that had been classified as one of the 'Unkillable Brothers', the other being his older brother by a year, Minato Namikaze, the glorified Yellow Flash of Konoha. Currently Daisuke's face was still bloody and burnt, the rapist missing his nose from when Naruto's best friend, Tsume Inuzuka, the Inuzuka clan's new head, had pushed him into the campfire and slashed his face with the clawed gloves Naruto had given her to get him off of the young chunin.

Coming to a stop several feet from the bleeding rapist, Naruto snarled ferally at the man as he yanked his sword from where it landed on the ground when the Golem removed it from his bleeding torso and moved forward to confront his most hated enemy in this long war.

Tsume quickly joined him and pulled out her dual claw gloves that the large man beside her had made as an engagement gift for her marriage to Tonfa Inuzuka four years ago. She smirked at the massive man next to her as they moved forward towards the serial rapist.

"Give up, Golem _-funuke_ , you have nowhere else to run and your foolish followers have been captured or killed," Naruto growled as he clenched his large blood covered hands and his eyes turned yellow as he glared at the man he so desperately wanted to kill.

Looking to his left and right to see that it was true, Konoha and Yuki shinobi alike had just finished taking down the remainder of his platoon, Daisuke's anger rose and he ripped open his jounin vest and shirt to reveal his torso and arms covered in an uncountable number of explosive tags. "Fine then! If I die, then at least I'll take Konoha's Crimson Dragon and the Wild Fang of the Inuzuka with me!"

His eyes widening, the youngest Namikaze brother quickly threw a startled Tsume away from the blast knowing he would be able to survive the fire that came with it.

Unfortunately he had forgotten about the ice below and before him as it was destroyed by the explosion and the draconic S-rank shinobi fell through the ice with the charred remains of the Iwa Golem much to the horror of his comrades.

The last thing he heard before the darkness of unconsciousness and the ice cold water consumed him was Tsume and Soifon's panicked voices screaming for him.

* * *

 **Fourteen Years Later; Yuki no Kuni**

"Sasuke-kun, look out!" Came the loud voice of a pink haired girl with shoulder length pink hair wearing an expensive red coat and a plain winter cloak over a pair of kunoichi issued biker shorts with thermal enhanced sandals on her feet, she also wore a Chinese-styled qipao under her coat. On the top of her head was her custom red hitai-ite with the leaf symbol of Konohagakure carved into the metal plate. She was currently standing in front of a finely dressed woman that many a man would call beautiful with a kunai held in the standard reverse defensive stance that she had learned from the Academy.

This young girl was Sakura Haruno, a thirteen year old genin kunoichi that could shatter a man's eardrums with just her voice when confronted with the object of her _obsession_.

Close by, a black haired thirteen year old boy with a duck-ass hair and a blue coat with the his clan's sigil, the Uchiha Fan, back flipped up and away as an eastern-style dragon forged from the top of the iceberg lying beneath his feet slammed into yet more of the ice beneath him. He was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt that had a raised collar with a dark cloak protecting him from the harsh cold with yet another Uchiha fan imprinted on the back, as well as thermal sandals similar to his pink haired teammate.

Around his forehead, keeping the bangs he inherited from his mother from his eyes was a black hitai-ite, signifying him to be the rookie of the year for his age group in the Academy, gleaming in the barely visible sunlight. This was Uchiha Sasuke; the 'last' loyal Uchiha of the Village Hidden in Leaves.

'Last' Uchiha despite the fact that his mother stilled lived alongside his older brother…

Sasuke of course groaned as he landed back first on the ice and a bright beam of light reflected off the surface where the dragon had made contact.

"Oi! Teme!" A brash boy with golden blond hair with small streaks of red shouted as he raced towards his teammate to push the raven haired boy to the ground, narrowly avoiding another ice style attack while a petite black haired woman ran towards the caster of the attacks, a large man with beady eyes and a singlet outfit with chakra armor on his arms, with a calm expression on her face as she nimbly dodged each and every attack sent at her.

She was a twenty-four year old that had black hair that was bound in twin bandaged braids behind her back with golden rings tied at the ends. She was wearing a black, backless and sleeveless shihakushō that revealed her lightly tanned shoulders and a ninjato that rested on the back of her hips, along with shoulder-length arm warmers and hakama pants that ended in tabi sandals. Her thermal haori that usually completed this outfit was lying back on the deck of the ship where she had thrown it off when the ambush began.

This woman was the tokubetsu jounin Shaolin Fon, the only student of Konoha's deceased Crimson Dragon, Naruto Namikaze, and while she was on this mission, she was only there to protect the thirteen year old son of the Yondaime, Menma Namikaze.

"Get off of me, Namikaze-baka!" Sasuke snarled, shoving his teammate off of him as they dodged a pink haired female wearing a thermal spandex suit similar to the large man with chakra armor forming wings for her to speed around as she created a sinister spear of ice, that by the look on her face, she wanted to impale the Uchiha boy on for making the simple mistake of believing she was a man when the fight first started.

Of course, said Uchiha ran away from her until he slid suddenly and fell on his back once again, not used to fighting on the artic terrain, sorely missing the warm forests of the Land of Fire. He shut his onyx colored eyes tightly due to the pain of landing on a sharp piece of ice that pierced through the skin of his back and the woman took advantage.

"Time to die, you fucking brat!" She exclaimed, completely forgoing her usual sarcastic snips in favor of ending him, and she chucked the ice spear at the seemingly helpless boy. The Uchiha teen however just grinned, confusing the woman before opening his eyes to show that they were now a blood red as opposed to the coal black they had been before, with three solid black tomoe in each eye circling the pupils, and ran through several hand seals in the hopes of catching her off guard with one of his clan's fire jutsu.

" **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique!** " His voice rang out as he suddenly shot an enormous ball of fire from his mouth. Unfortunately, due to not remembering what happens when ice is introduced to extreme heat like say fire, he lost his new foothold as the heat resonating off the attack melted the ice he was standing on and he fell down onto… a body?

Not taking the time needed to be distracted by whatever he fell on, Sasuke growled as his attack managed to melt the woman's attack, but failed to do much damage to her due to her armor absorbing the chakra inside said fireball like it was designed to do. Making the potent ball of flames dissipate harmlessly.

Before he could jump forward to attack her with his custom made chokuto his mother had given him for graduating from the Academy, an arm lifted up beside him, covered he noted in reddish scales that looked like what one would see on a lizard, and violently yanked the Uchiha off of the body he had fallen on almost as if he was weightless much to his surprise.

Sasuke landed on his hands and knees, and looked up in time for his jaw to drop in astonishment as he saw a massive man he had only seen in the photos of the history books back in Konoha while at the Academy, with the exception of long hair reaching down to the back of his shoulders, climbing out of the melted hole he was once in.

The young Uchiha was slack jawed as the man rolled his neck with a pop and stretched his massive arms out as if working out some kinks. On his forehead rested a black hitai-ite that looked like it was sewn to fire-proof cloth. Around his waist was a large orange belt with several pouches and a large sword attached to it.

His body was encased in radiant silver woven plate armor that many would only see in the old novels that depicted the ancient knights and on his back was a massive sword. His exposed skin looked like it was dyed red from the scales that currently covered his form. The giant of a man simply looked down at the stunned Uchiha once he was done stretching and offered him his hand, allowing Sasuke to see his face that would appear to be a carbon copy of a younger Minato Namikaze from before he had become Hokage, only with the exception of a long mane of golden hair that spilled down to his back with some of it coming down the sides of his face and several scales formed around his chin and cheeks.

On his cheeks was something else that set his image apart from the Yondaime, they were three whisker-like marks, parallel to either side. His slitted oceanic blue eyes bore into Sasuke's own Sharingan eyes, causing the boy to instantly memorize them.

"What's your name, genin?" The man asked with his deep voice coming out slightly graveled. Sasuke however remained silent in awe for a moment before the man suddenly pushed him away while exclaiming, "Watch out!"

"Ooh, a new friend to play… with…" The pink haired Yuki kunoichi said, her voice coming to a grinding halt as she flew over the man that had been inside the iceberg and her former prey… That was currently flying through the air due to the unintentional strength behind the man's push. She hovered in midair as the red scaled man narrowed his slitted eyes at her and pulled his massive blade from his back.

"Shit… this can't be happening… it can't be possible… I thought you were a _fucking_ myth…!" She whispered in terrified awe with widening eyes showing the terror she was suddenly feeling as she took in the sight of the red scales and unique armor covering his massive body as she remembered the tales she was told by the older shinobi that had participated in the last war.

The man didn't reply to her words as he cocked an eyebrow at the myth part, all he did was leap high off the ground with a great roar to the woman's height that made a couple people nearby shiver at the familiar sound of it and smash his fist into her side, making her slam into the ground, while he unsheathed and threw his sword at the large man that was fighting a familiar figure with uncanny accuracy. The razor sharp blade sheared through the man's metal arm, causing him to scream in pain and alert the petite woman he had been about to sneak up on and bisect with his claw.

That of course earned him a spinning back kick that broke his nose and sent him reeling back from the pain and force put behind the blow.

Soifon's grey eyes however, instead of focusing on her downed and crippled enemy as she landed, widened greatly when she recognized the massive sword that was embedded in the iceberg several feet away from her.

The pink haired woman quickly moved away from the hulking giant and flew towards her two teammates. "Doto-sama is going to want to know about this!" She exclaimed as she pointed to the titan that had swatted her away like she was an overgrown fly. "He could ruin everything!"

Her leader nodded and she grabbed hold of her still screaming one armed teammate before they all leapt away.

"Hey stop! Dammit!" Menma shouted as he tried to stop the three of them from getting away. "They got away! Come on Sasuke-yaro, Sakura-chan! We can catch them!"

The two other genin of squad seven nodded and were about to follow, but the large man spoke up in a deep voice, "Don't bother. They're long gone."

That got the Uzumaki clan heir to stop running as he suddenly remembered the man that had appeared beneath Sasuke and went into the hummingbird stance taught to him by his father, Sakura following suit into her own modified version of the Academy's tora style.

"Who are you!? Identify yourself!" The Namikaze demanded, narrowing his sea green eyes on the armor clad man who turned his gaze towards him, faltering slightly in his confidant stance.

"… Minato-Oniichan?" He asked before another thump in the snow earned his attention and he turned to face it, his arms up to shield himself from an attack. His slitted eyes however widened as he took in the sight of a man with gravity defying silver hair with a mask covering his lower face and his hitai-ite branded with the Konohagakure leaf was angled over his ruby red left eye.

"Naruto-sensei?" The man whispered in shock as he stared at the titan of a man that he had heard died thirteen years ago, "Naruto-sensei is that you?"

"Kakashi-chan…" Naruto said with widened eyes while both Sakura and Menma became startled that their sensei knew the intruder; while Soifon just stood a few yards away with wide eyes and speechless at the sight she hadn't seen in many years.

"Naruto-sensei… Y-you're alive… YOU'RE ALIVE!" Kakashi exclaimed after a few moments of shocked silence before rushing to the large man and embracing him in a tight hug, earning a rib crushing hug in return, the silver haired man having forgotten the monster-like strength his sensei's brother possessed over the years that everybody believed said man to be dead.

Of course as soon as the genin watching that were beginning to relive their experiences of Gai and Lee's man hugs of Youth and their Sunset Genjutsu gave disgruntled coughs, the two happy men released each other.

"Kakashi… look at you!" Naruto said in awe as he held the silver haired boy-turned-man at arm's length, remembering when he had last seen the man when he was a thirteen year old that had just applied to join the Anbu black ops after the death of his teammate Obito. "You've gotten old! How long have I been gone? Six years? Seven?"

"Twelve years Naruto-sensei," the cyclopean confirmed before worriedly looking at the man with his one eye. "Where have you been?"

The draconic Namikaze furrowed his brows before lifting a hand to his head as he tried to remember, unconsciously pulling his scales back into his body to show tanned unblemished skin that made Menma jump at how much the stranger resembled his father, "I… I don't remember anything after…"

He suddenly fell forward as his vision went dark, the silver haired jounin barely managing to catch the once believed dead war hero. Carefully, he lowered him to the ground and began checking him over with the medical jutsu Rin had taught him before her death in the Land of Water.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke finally said, stepping forward with his teammates while Soifon just continued to stare in shock at the man she had long thought dead. "Is that… Is that who I think it is?"

"Hai, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said looking at his student as his genin slightly crowded around the massive form while still giving him room to work, before he looked back at the unconscious giant of a man. "This is the Dragon-Blood Knight of Konohagakure… the younger brother of the Yondaime Hokage."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you all liked it, though it used to be on my page. I made a few changes by fixing grammar mistakes and all that, as well as some subtle changes to Naruto's character. I took the liberty to design him after Saber of Black from the Fate/Apocrypha from the Type-Moon franchise, though he won't have Siegfried's utter invulnerability. Also in case you are wondering about Naruto's Dragon Blood Kekkei Genkai, it is basically like Dragon Slayer magic from Fairy Tail where he can absorb the elements that his main affinities are aligned to.**

 **Also if this story continues, the main pairing has been changed to just Naruto and Soifon. For the timeline in the Naruto universe for when he went under the ice, Naruto was sent after Daisuke a year before Menma was born and four months after Obito was 'killed' at the bridge incident. Rin and Kakashi's mission to the Land of Water was happening at the same time as Naruto's mission and Rin was killed three weeks later after being captured during their spy mission and turned into an impromptu jinchuuriki for the Sanbi.**

 **The mission with Koyuki for team seven is currently happening a month and a half after the Chunin Exams invasion and Mikoto, Sasuke's mother is still alive and Itachi wasn't the one to massacre the Uchiha clan, it was Obito aka 'Madara' who got tired of waiting for his genjutsu on the elders to work.**

 **Other changes for the timeline is that instead of Kurenai being the sensei of team eight, Itachi is, mostly due to the fact that while she is a competent kunoichi, her skills and teachings don't really work with a team that consists of mostly taijutsu using students.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this, please review on what you thought of my story.**

 **Until next time, Iskander Mandoraekon signing off. Ja Ne.**

 **Last thing… look right down here (** **ꜜ** **), you just need to type your thoughts and press the button. I know you can do it! :-D**


	15. Everything for My Family! Ch 1

**Everything for my family!**

 **Summary:** What if in place of contracting Kiritsugu Emiya the infamous Magus Killer as the Representative of the Einzbern family in the incoming Holy Grail War, Jubstacheit von Einzbern contracted a dimensionally displaced Harry James Potter? To what ends Harry would go to protect his beloved wife and daughter, Irisviel and Illyasviel from what the Grail Wars would throw at them?

 **Pairing:** Harry x Irisviel and Arturia

 **Requirements:**

\- A dimensionally displaced Harry James Potter is contracted in place of Kiritsugu Emiya by the Head of the Einzbern family. **_He fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries after being falsely charged as the next Dark Lord by Minister Draco Malfoy due to his immortal status given to him by being the Avatar of Death._**

\- Harry _MUST_ have made himself a name with his own accomplishments in the Nasuverse _before_ being contracted by Old Man Acht, thus not minding that sort of fame compared to the "Boy-Who-Lived" tripe. **_He'll act as a rogue magus hunter like Kiritsugu four three years before running into Acht during a mission._**

\- How and when Harry ended up in the Nasuverse and if he can travel back to the Potterverse is up to the author. **_He won't be going back unless I decide I want to kill off a lot of Harry-verse characters._**

\- Harry and Irisviel ending up as husband and wife. **_Of course, who wouldn't want the beautiful Iri-chan as a wife?_**

\- Illyasviel must inherit either Harry's emerald green eyes or his unruly hair nature. **_Illya-chan will have her grandmother's eyes, though I changed Harry's eyes to red when he got rid of the Horcrux in his scar during the Battle of Hogwarts._**

\- Harry being an Animagus. **_He'll be a fox Animagus._**

\- Harry can still use Wizardry even in the Nasuverse. **_Of course, he'll even have the Deathly Hallows with him, though he won't really use them much unless he has too._**

\- Saving Sakura from her fate. **_Harry and Arturia are going to invade the Makiri mansion after meeting with the sickly Kariya._**

 **Forbidden:**

\- Being anybody's "Yes Man". **_Of course not, he's had enough shit done to him._**

\- M/M relationships for the main characters. **_I don't care if someone is gay, however I am completely straight and will only write M/F relations or in rare cases F/F relations._**

\- Jubstacheit managing to keep Harry away from his daughter after the Grail war more than a month or two. **_Yeah, old man Acht would be dead before he could do that._**

\- Naïve and too forgiving Harry. **_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… No._**

 **Recommended:**

\- Harry's Servant able to stay after the war. **_Of course, he's got to have babies with Arturia-chan when he knocks her up during the tantric ritual._**

\- Harry managing to transfer Irisviel's soul in another temporary container before she ends up possessed by Angra Manyu and becoming the Greater Grail. **_Yes, I hate how she ends up in the thrall of that shit and Illya's life because of it._**

\- Harry copying the Homunculus forging process from the Einzberns to make a new body for his wife. **_I was thinking of him making a deal with Death instead._**

\- Using "Dark Magic" from the Potterverse to obtain the same results as stated before. **_Sounds good._**

\- Alive! Lily Evans Potter. **_Nah, maybe if she is an alternate in the Nasuverse, but not from his home world._**

\- Wandless magic. **_Prerogative in Harry's case, wizards are idiots for limiting themselves to using sticks._**

* * *

 **Optional:**

\- Harry's Female Servant staying away from the Thrones of Heroes because she had gotten pregnant from an unprotected tantric ritual. **_Arturia is still alive anyways and I want to imagine her face when she finds herself having morning sickness after the ritual with Harry._**

\- Harry being able to travel between the Nasuverse and Potterverse at will. **_Nah._**

\- Harry being willing to be Zelretch's new victim if the Old man of the Jewels is willing to swear a Magical Oath to help him get his daughter and wife back. **_That could work._**

\- Harry sacrificing some poor sod to the Troll of Clock Tower in exchange for his help. **_XD_**

\- Illya, Sakura and the future child that the Female Servant is currently bearing growing up together as siblings. **_That would be beautiful._**

\- A triad relationship between Harry, his Female Servant and Irisviel. **_Oh hell yes. Sexy, sexy time for Harry with Iri-chan and Saber-chan!_**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hello everyone, I have accepted this challenge from one Gabriel Herrol. In this story that shall unfold into a glorious tale, I have Harry Potter as the Representative of the Einzbern family for the Fourth Holy Grail War and as the Master of Saber, AKA Arturia Pendragon, everyone's favorite, adorable, King of Knights. In this story, Harry met Jubstacheit** **before Kiritsugu had a chance to and was one of the first of the Masters to gain the Command Seals for the up and coming Grail War. There will be a lot of changes to this story that will be added as we go along, like for instance Harry being married to Irisviel and the father of Illya-chan instead of Kiritsugu, though the Magus Killer will be making an appearance as a Master.**

 **I would like to apologize for those of you have wanted a new chapter or story out on the net, I recently had a loss in my life shortly after I posted the last update in the form of a friend giving into depression and committing suicide, so I decided to take a bit of time away from writing and everything else to mourn and evaluate my life.**

 **This story is in honor of Michael Childers.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I do not own anything from the Fate franchise nor do I own the Harry Potter books and movies, though I do own Sirius' wand and a Gryffindor cloak.**

* * *

 **-Department of Mysteries beneath London, England (Three years after the Battle of Hogwarts)-**

All Harry James Potter had to do was smile around the bar in his mouth and the fear of each and every one of the wizards and witches surrounding him would skyrocket to the breaking point. The fear that existed inside the Department of Mysteries on this day was so thick that a person would be hard pressed to cut through it with even a sturdy dagger.

This singular mind-numbing fear that the occupants of the veil chamber that resided in the Department of Mysteries of the Ministry of Magic were feeling was directed at a singular source within the very chamber they occupied.

The source of this sanity consuming fear was the tall, lean form of Harry Potter, slayer of the Dark Lord Voldemort and feared as the newest coming of a Dark Lord with his piercing crimson red eyes that had been a side effect from having the horcrux that had been in his head for so long being removed by Voldemort's Killing curse in the final hours of the Battle of Hogwarts.

Harry was a tall, muscular man in his early twenties with pale skin caused from his imprisonment in Azkaban, who possessed a set of well-developed abdominal muscles. He had a pair of scarlet-red eyes caused by the previous Dark Lord's horcrux being ripped from his head in a harsh manner during the Battle of Hogwarts over four years ago. His once raven black hair had changed to a light grey due to the current Minister attempting to kill the young savior with a Dementor's Kiss while the young man held the Deathly Hallows, gifting the savior with a strange form of immortality, and the locks had grown past his shoulders and Harry had grown a large beard and mustache over his prolonged stay in Azkaban.

The once beloved savior of Magical Britain was currently being held to an iron cross with several spikes sticking out of his limbs to hold him in place while his sentence was being read out to the large crowd of wizards and witches gathered in the Department of Mysteries to witness the execution of the mythical Master of Death.

"…and so, before thou art cast into the veil of Death, do you have any last words you would like to give?" Draco Malfoy, current Minister of Magic, asked in an imperious tone as if he were a benevolent king giving out a final boon to a common peasant.

Oh how he wished he had left the cowardly weasel to the Fiendfyre that dominated the Room of Requirement during the Battle of Hogwarts, then he wouldn't have to deal with an idiot who actually believed himself to embody the house Salazar Slytherin had created.

Of course, Harry couldn't answer the pale blond man anyways due to the metal bar placed in his mouth after he had attempted to rip out one of the Auror's knees with his teeth several months ago, which led to the scion of the Malfoy family sneering at the slayer of Voldemort. "Oh? Do you have nothing to say, oh great 'Master of Death'? No fancy last words from the all powerful Harry Potter? Are you too good for us?"

A chuckle was all the Minister received from the impaled immortal as he smirked at the idiotic snake through the iron bar in his mouth. The simmering madness held within the crimson eyes made the Malfoy back away in fear along with many of the Aurors and politicians within eyesight of the 'convict'.

On the signal from Draco, who promptly soiled his pants at the sight of the psychotic gleam in the eyes of his longtime enemy, the Aurors that were brave enough to stand next to the 'convict' dragged the cross to the Veil.

"Are you ready freak?" The younger of the two Aurors asked with a sneer, allowing the shackled Potter to see the chubby face of Gregory Goyle as the overweight Slytherin hefted the cross towards the top of the podium where the veil waited to consume the defeater of Voldemort. "You get to die now; we'll never have to worry about you stinking up the true nobility of our world like that idiotic Lovegood bitch that was following you around."

Just as the two men hurled the still bound Potter into the Veil of the Department of Mysteries, Harry was able to get one last good terror filled face of the Goyle heir when the bound wizard broke his right arm free from its imprisonment and grabbed Gregory around the arm to drag him with him wherever he was being sent to…

* * *

 **-London, England (Nighttime)-**

The last thing Harry Potter remembered before arriving at his current location was the terrified eyes and face of Goyle and the wizards occupying the Department of Mysteries as his hand grabbed the overweight man to pull him in with him.

When he finally opened his ruby colored eyes, it was to see the clear night sky situated over the towering buildings of London that the Potter could see high above him where he lay in an alley.

Groaning as he moved from his position on the rough and uneven surface of the concrete floor, the vilified Boy-who-Lived slowly forced himself into a sitting position. His muscles ached from the small movements due to the rather rough transport he had to his current location and the fact that the holes left over from the stakes that had been impaled into his limbs for the past year and a half were healing over.

Once he was done looking over the steaming holes in his limbs that kept growing smaller and smaller, the twenty year old man took a moment to examine his surroundings, confirming that he was indeed in London, though there were several differences in the buildings.

Mainly the Big Ben Clocktower no longer had the gaping hole that had been caused by his fight against the Aurors that had tried to arrest him the first time after Draco had framed him as the next Dark Lord.

Turning back to the alleyway that he currently resided in, there were two problems that needed to be rectified before he could do anything about his current situation.

The first was the fact that he had no money at all due to his incarceration in Azkaban, and the smells of food coming from different restaurants around the area were making him _so_ hungry, and the second was the overweight man wearing wizarding robes lying in a sprawled position several yards away from him…

He would need to dispose of the good for nothing snake before he could do anything in this new world that he found himself in…

When Gregory Goyle awoke after his surprise trip through the Veil, the overweight man didn't have any time to take in the surroundings of the seemingly familiar London or react to the much more fit man that had once been his prisoner standing over him before his windpipe was crushed under Harry's foot and his neck snapped by a simple twisting of the Master of Death's leg.

He certainly couldn't do anything when the former Gryffindor bent down and began looting his body, pulling a wicked serrated knife out of the man's robes and slipping it into the waist of his torn and raggedy prison pants.

Harry quickly made his way through the man's pockets, emptying his wallet of Galleons and several Sickles, as well as some muggle money that he was surprised to find on the blood purist. The last thing he took before walking off away from the snake's corpse was the man's Death Eater mask that Goyle had kept from his nostalgia days of working under the hypocritical Tom Marvolo Riddle.

All he needed now was to learn about his new home and what he could do to start a new life away from the inbred idiots he had left behind, not knowing that his entrance into this world would create great waves of change that would alter the lives and destinies of a large group of people.

* * *

 **-Einzbern Castle, Black Forests of Germany (Twelve Years later)-**

It has been twelve years since Harry Potter entered the world of the Magi, twelve years since he began his occupation as a rogue magus hunter after leaving his old home because of the stupidity of Magical Britain.

And it had been a good nine years since he had been contracted by the Einzbern clan of the Magus Association upon bumping into Jubstacheit von Einzbern on a job to hunt down a rapist sealing designee that had stolen something important from the older man's clan and the man had seen the strange red tattoo that had shown up on his hand mere weeks before.

Now here the once Savior of Magical Britain stood beside his beloved wife Irisviel, his calloused hands gently caressing the ancient, yet still elegant scabbard known in many legends as Avalon that resided in the box Jubstacheit had acquired for him to use in the up and coming Fourth Holy Grail War.

Its surface was covered in untarnished gold, with an x-shaped pattern of royal blue crisscrossing the middle, and several runes written in what Harry recognized as the language of the Fair Folk towards the hilt while a pale gem sat at the bottom of the sheath.

"Such a beautiful thing this is," the young Immortal said with a soft mutter, while rubbing Irisviel's soft hand with his own from where she had intertwined their hands when they had come to see the artifact the clan had gone to great lengths to find, her white locks resting against his shoulder from where she was leaning into his side. "I am truly surprised that it is in such good condition after all these centuries, even if it is a Phantasm. Only you and our little Illya could hope to surpass such art, Iri."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," his wife of nine years said with a happy smile at the praise from her husband. "Are you ready to summon your servant for the Grail War?"

"As much as I probably will ever be," was his quiet answer as he pressed his lips to the beautiful homunculus' forehead, taking pleasure in the blush that covered her beautiful features. "King Arthur is likely to be a great boon to our efforts in the coming battles, especially given his title as the strongest Saber. Of course, I'd have you and Sirius backing me up as well."

One of the greatest boons of being sent to this world in his 'execution' that Harry had found himself in over twelve years ago, was the fact that his beloved Godfather Sirius had survived his own trip into the veil after being launched into it by Bellatrix Lestrange's curse and the only surviving Marauder had managed to run into Harry during one of the younger man's missions into Africa when he was hunting down a magi that was getting close to incurring the wrath of Gaea with his experiments a mere year after he came through the veil and the former convict of Azkaban had decided to stick with his Godson, not wanting to miss any more of the young man's life.

Said man was currently residing in Fuyuki, Japan; setting up their multiple bases of operation alongside Harry's apprentice Lorenzo Boot for when the war began in earnest.

Lorenzo was a young boy the same age as Illyasviel that Harry had saved from the serial killer Uryuu Ryuunosuke that he had killed while on a job to hunt down an idiot using children as research material.

Harry smiled down at his wife as they both smiled fondly at the thought of the Marauder who had been named as Illyasviel's godfather much like he had been for the albino girl's father, and the Master of Death took a vial that he had been given by the Einzbern's from his coat's inside pocket, where it resided next to his signature four-sectioned staff that was folded up at the current time, before pouring the silvery contents of the vial on the floor, before forcing the magic of his core to begin drawing a ritual circle with the metallic substance.

Once the circle was completed to the point that it could be used to summon the servant they were seeking to use in the coming Grail War, Harry carefully lowered their artifact into the middle of the circle and once he rejoined his wife at the altar, he began chanting, "Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time."

Irisviel made a noise of awe at the sight of the circle beginning to glow in accordance with her beloved's smooth voice, which made the thirty-two year old wizard smirk at her before continuing. "With a base of silver and steel. A foundation of stone and the Archduke of Contracts. And my ancestor, the great master, Schweinorg. Raise a wall to block the falling wind. Close the gates of all four cardinal directions. From the Crown, come forth and follow the forked road to the Kingdom."

With those words, the once non-existent wind began picking up, making his wife cling to his arm tightly in excitement, the albino woman obviously looking forward to the summoning of the historical figure that would serve as the means for the Einzbern family to finally win the Holy Grail.

"I hereby propose… Thou shalt come under mine command, and thy sword shall control my fate. Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason… then answer me, O Servant of the Sword. An oath shalt be sworn here on this day… I will be all that is good in the eternal world. I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thou, clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint…"

The summoning circle began to emit a very bright light and the Einzbern representative and his wife felt the his mana being absorbed into the circle before swirling violently in the air over the circle like a whirlpool with a human shape slowly materializing within the summoning circle.

"O' Great Guardian of the Heavenly Scales!"

With an explosion of power that would have overwhelmed a normal human, dust filled the summoning circle and Harry pushed Irisviel behind him in a protective gesture until he could be sure that the servant they had summoned would be friendly towards its Master, "Stand back, Iri."

When the smoke of the circle cleared to finally reveal the servant they had summoned, the Master of Death and his wife blinked in surprise.

Did they make a mistake?

There standing in the circle drawn by the wizard for the purpose of the Grail War was a young woman that had a regal stance and a proud bearing despite her petite body. The occupant of the circle had the appearance of a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin. Covering her head was golden blonde hair that was done up in a severe bun. Covering her torso and lower body was a strange suit of shining armor that was laid over an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth.

"Thou who hast summoned me, I ask of you, are you my Master?" The young woman asked with a tone which carried the authority of a King and yet eloquence of a lady.

"Are you Arthur Pendragon?" Harry asked once he got over his shock at the woman that had appeared before him instead of the man he had been expecting from the legends and raised his hand to reveal the sword shaped tattoo on the back of his hand that represented the Command Seals. "The Once and Future King of Briton?"

"Aye." Was the answer of the revealed King Arthur, "I was born Arturia Pendragon and I am the one to pull the sword Caliburn from the stone in order to become King."

"Ah," Harry said as he lowered his hand and remembered his manners. "It is nice to meet you, Arturia. My name is Harry Potter and I am your Master."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you people enjoyed this little chapter and that you'll review for once, it doesn't matter if you are a guest or have an account, PLEASE REVIEW FOR WHAT IS LEFT OF MY SANITY! I thought this story would be rather interesting to write and it would get me out of my rut that I've been in since one of my friends committed suicide.**

 **I don't really have much to say on the story this time.**

 **This is for the memory of Michael Childers.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Iskander Mandoraekon signing out, Ja Ne.**


	16. Rider of Tohsaka Ch 2

**Rider of Tohsaka Chapter 2 War Begins**

 **Here I am again with a new chapter for my Rider of Tohsaka tale, where last time we had Naruto-kun, or Rider, be summoned in place of the usual Archer and come face to face with the Saber servant… who just so happened to be our favorite displace EMIYA.**

 **Since I'm sorta going by the show episodes, then you guys should have a good idea of what comes next. Have fun reading!**

 **Please review once you are done, it'd make my day.**

 **I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Fate Stay Night.**

* * *

 **Homurahara High School, Nighttime**

"So you mean to tell me that you've already encountered the Saber class servant?" Rin asked as she took a drink of the soda she had gotten earlier while looking over the city from the rooftop of the school.

Her servant had reported back from scouting a short while after her lunch period had ended and had surprised her with his meeting of an enemy servant already, along with the servant's master, who sounded suspiciously like her long lost sister who had been worrying her because Sakura hadn't been seen since school let out a week ago when the Makiri mansion went up in an explosion of flames that Rin could see from her bedroom window.

"Yep," Rider said as he savored the carbonated liquid in his mouth after having expressed an interest in the drink his master was holding when he first appeared. "He was a tall man with a deep tan and white hair that would make him seem like an old man if his face wasn't so young and he was wearing a red coat over black armor. I believe I saw his main weapons, because he summoned a pair of blades that had an inverted color scheme to each other into his hands when he went to cut me down."

"What did they look like?" She asked as she turned her pigtailed head towards him, wondering if she could place the identity of her little sister's servant through the identity of his weapons.

"They were short, curved swords without much of a guard for the handles," Rider said as he walked forward while draining the rest of his Dr. Pepper, wondering when humanity had made something that tasted as good as sake, yet didn't make the drinker incoherent… not that he could get drunk anyways… stupid Jinchuuriki status coupled with Uzumaki regeneration stopping his many attempts. "The blade of the one in his left hand was completely black, while the other was bone white and they had the symbols for the yin/yang where the blade met the hilt."

His master's face simply adopted an adorable look of confusion since she had never heard of such blades before sighing as she thought of the research she was going to have to do to look them up and how pissed she was going to be if that wasn't even Saber's noble phantasm when it came time for him and Rider to clash.

Rin sighed then as she turned to look back over at a complex magical seal that was positioned in the middle of the roof; the thing she had originally came up here to look at after feeling the horrible aura it gave off. Rider took note of her attention and turned his gaze to look at the strange Fuinjutsu in disgust, having already figured out what it was to be used for.

"For now, we should just deal with this and move on to see if we can find any servants to fight," the pig-tail clad master said as she knelt down next to the nasty piece of work, sweeping a lock of hair out of her face. "I'll start getting rid of it then."

"Aww that seems like a waste…" A voice said out from above them, making Rin freeze and they both turned to look at a man wearing a torn blue cloak with a fur-lined hood covering his head and a black undershirt that revealed his collarbone and formed over his abs like flowing water. Around his waist was a strange blue and white kilt that was held up by an armor link belt and in his hands resting over his shoulders was a staff that resembled a shepherds crook.

The man was currently squatting on top of the water tower watching their interactions with crimson red eyes that peered out from beneath the shadow of his hood.

"Are you the one that put this here!?" Rin demanded as she stood up to glare at the man that was clearly of the Caster class from his robes and staff.

"No _p_ e," came her answer as the man stared down at the carnivorous magic circle with disinterest. "Stooping to dirty tricks is the role of the master, isn't that right buddy?"

Naruto smirked as he caught the last part directed at him, both of them already knowing what the other was. "Yeah, hate to admit it Rin-chan, but it's true."

He then patted his master on the head, getting a scowl from the girl in the process that he thought was positively adorable, "Though I don't think the little lady here would do something so callous as to use children as fuel; especially when she is more than capable of supplying me with Prana on her own."

Caster gave a laugh at the blond's words as he threw his head back, "So true, my own master prefers to not dabble in that kind of thing either, though in her words, adults and criminals like a certain priest we plan on killing are fair game."

"So are we going to fight, my fellow servant?" Naruto asked with a twitch of his lips towards the cowl covered man while Rin pondered what the blue man meant by a priest, thinking of only one in the city at the current time that could piss somebody off so much… "Or are we going to save this for another night? Personally I would like to face all of the servants at the same time in a free for all too really get the blood flowing."

The Caster class servant laughed loud and hard at the proclamation of the man standing before him, while Rider's own master stared at her servant in disbelief and elsewhere a certain man with long black hair stared at the sky from the window of his classroom in the Clocktower as he paused in his teaching when words similar to what his own servant said over a decade ago were spoken once again.

"Oh, I like you," Caster said before he stood up from his squatting position and held his staff out like a spear behind his back, making Naruto's eyebrow rise a bit. "How about we have a nice spar to warm up for that fight then?"

Rin squawked as her Rider grinned at the challenge before he pulled his katana from his back and took a stance to stand ready for the enemy servant to attack, "Sure why not."

The silence between the two was palpable until suddenly the Caster's arm became a blur alongside her servant's own and Rin jumped in shock as a clash erupted from over to her left where when she turned to look, saw what looked like rune covered knives cutting into three talismans written in a language she barely recognized as something from the western side of Europe.

"That was impressive buddy…" Caster said as he looked down at his opponent, "Agile, fast and powerful… just like a hero should be… unlike that red clad fellow that ran away from me earlier when I was about to blow him up…"

Then the Caster _jumped._

A normal human wouldn't have been able to see the magician's movement; even Rin could barely follow the man with her reinforced eyes. A normal human would've been unable to defend themselves against his coming attack in the form of a large sweep with his staff coming at their right. A normal human would've been dead before he had a chance to figure out what exactly was going on.

But for a Heroic Spirit, a Heroic Spirit would be able to stay calm and send his own strike right back…

And Caster found that out as his staff was blocked by the forgotten hero that he was trying to kill. Using his spiral sword, Rider quickly parried the staff that his opponent used, and with a quick application of strength, forced the blue-clad man to take a couple of steps backward.

Grinning cheekily as he swung his staff weapon several times to try and find an opening in the blond's guard, each strike was blocked by a flurry of movement before their weapons clashed once again and with a roar from the blond that startled his master into backing away a step, Naruto's eyes turned a deep crimson to match Caster, startling his enemy while he immediately threw him through the air and into the fence surrounding the roof.

"… Oh you've gotta be kidding me…" Caster said as instead of crashing into the fence like Rider intended, the man kicked off the links and into the air, then he charged once more by kicking off the air from a glowing rune appearing in the air beneath his feet, and he narrowly blocked the swung blade that would've inflicted a grave wound on his person and instead carved a large gap into the roof. "You're a scary person, teme~!"

Naruto simply smirked and moved closer to him while Rin remained in her place, awestruck by the battle between the legendary figures that resided in the Heroes Throne, having never seen anything of the like even in her father's spectral recordings of magi fights.

Now if only she could think of a way that would explain the damage to the school building that the teachers would undoubtedly find come morning…

In order to evade another strike sent his way by the blond, Caster threw several stones that he had collected from the destroyed roof that had different runes on them while sending out a sweep from his staff. However the man's adversary simply dodged through a very narrow gap between the incoming runes before slamming his blade against Caster's staff, making sure to keep adding a hefty amount of force to his attacks and the magician found himself being pushed away according to the attack's trajectory, and the only thing that kept him from being fully thrown away by the force shown by Rider's superhuman strength was his solid footing, he had even planted his foot down so powerfully after the last swing of Rider's sword that the floor of the roof beneath him was destroyed by his attempt to not be overpowered by the other man's attack, making Rin groan in her head at the sight of more damage to the building.

 _'This guy is strong…'_ Caster thought as he finally scored a hit with his staff, only slightly put out when he found that Rider only moved back three feet from his attack, despite the force he had put into it. _'And he seems to be quite knowledgeable about runes from what I could see from the drawings on those knives he threw earlier, though I'm not all that familiar with the type he uses.'_

The two combatants went silent as they began to evaluate each other.

From the magician's point of view, the man before him was a powerful opponent that was merely testing the waters like he was doing himself, not wanting to reveal his real strength yet, probably saving it until the grand finale that he was hoping for. With the strength to match each of his swings which as many a man learned in his time was not an easy task, the Caster servant wondered if the man before him could match up his Gae Bolg, the spear that was given by his teacher, the fearsome Red Witch of Alba, the warrior-queen Scathach, who was well-renowned for her prowess in combat and ability to slay even gods…

Also, the only person to beat him in life without resorting to cheap tactics like forcing him to break his numerous Geass'…

*Cough* _Medb, whore queen of Connacht_ *Cough*

It was enough to throw away his initial judgment of his fellow heroic spirit.

Naruto sighed before he took a deep breath and took a step back to fall into a relaxed stance, "Tell me, my friend… by what name should I call you?"

The heroic Caster raised an eyebrow at the inquiry, his crimson eyes twinkling and the edges of his mouth turned upwards in amusement, "… Just call me Caster for now, there's no knowing what sort of manner of cowardly masters and their servants are spying on our battle."

"Good idea," Rider said as he returned his fellow hero's smile. "While normally my teachings in the art of the shinobi would have me following the same, it's not like the people of this time have heard my legend, my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure."

The golden haired man then swung his blade diagonally to catch his opponent off guard while his master gapped at him for revealing his identity to an enemy and his other hand threw several of the small knives at the Caster from the side, which ended up blocked with his staff before Caster deflected the blade of Naruto's sword using the bottom of his staff's shaft, afterwards, his battle woven instincts picked up another attack coming from his left, and the blue haired mystic managed to deflect a punch from the tall blond.

A punch that was quickly replaced by a kick that sent him skidding back.

When the servant regained his bearings, Caster moved his crimson sight to where his adversary was standing…

Only to see that there was nothing there…

Until he was forced to dodge a swirling orb of blue energy that nearly caved in his skull that the Rider servant was holding while he fell from the sky above him. Coming to a stop, Caster jumped towards the still airborne Hokage, his staff ready to smash into the blonde's head.

Unfortunately for Caster, Naruto had plenty of experience in mid-air combat…

Which showed when he used his blade block Caster's staff once again before throwing more knives at the man; while at the same time, delivering a sidekick using his sword as a grounded pike that sent the blue haired man flying through the fence situated around the roof that he managed to stay on by grabbing the edge and leaping back up.

Caster was immediately caught by surprise when Naruto twirled mid-air to add the momentum of his next attack, a slash from his blade that had become covered in an ethereal glow and before the magician could even try to brace himself to take the attack… He ended up embedded into the floor of the school's ground level as a result of the massive strength coming from the strike, sending him through the already damaged roof and through the last four floors.

One room in particular making Rin pale as she recognized the decorations of the Tiger of Fuyuki…

Unfortunately for Caster and the remaining sanity of Rin, the girl's servant didn't stop there.

As he was plummeting down towards the downed Caster, Naruto pointed his sword downward, idly hoping that the momentum of the fall would augment the force of the attack and impale the other man's heart on the blade.

But the blue haired magician dodged the attack by rolling to the side and lashed out with a kick that caught Naruto in the side and launched him through the walls to the outside where he ended up in what seemed like a baseball field.

The clashing of weapons caused a great reverberation of sounds that echoed throughout Homurahara Academy as the two titanic forces collided. The air itself felt as if it were embracing the battle as it flew around chaotically as the two in-human beings clashed multiple times.

 _'Master, do I have permission to use my Noble Phantasm?'_ The long-lost spirit of Ireland asked over his mental link with a certain redhead currently hiding out in the hypnotized Fuyuki police station.

 _'…'_ Was the silence over the link as his master observed the fight through Caster's eyes. _'Do it Caster… the bastard doesn't even look tired in the slightest and we still need to compete against the other servants! Besides, I think I sense the Berserker we encountered earlier approaching. Just summon part of it though, I doubt the girl thought ahead enough given your abrupt entrance to put up a bounded field, we don't need non-magicals seeing a giant wooden man.'_

The magician grinned while sending a silent affirmative to his master before he jumped twelve steps back so that the blade of the proclaimed Hokage wouldn't be able to reach him, "Woo. I haven't had a work out like that in such a long time Buddy; you're the first guy in this war that's forced me to use my Noble Phantasm."

Rider stopped his blade mid-swing and raised an eyebrow at the sense of dread crawling up from his spine as the staff that Caster was holding lit itself on fire before the magician slammed the butt of the weapon into the ground.

 **"Burn them completely, giant of the forest. Wicker Man!"**

Even as he is moving, Naruto can tell that it is too late as the name of the other man's Noble Phantasm is shouted out, the mystery behind the words managing to halt his movement for a single second…

And it cost the ancient servant as he is grabbed by a massive arm of burning wood with his designation escaping Rin's lips in shock before he is slammed into the ground thrice, before being thrown through the walls of the school building.

Caster sighed as he moved to evade the blond that had been thrown right past him at the speed of a bullet train by the Wicker Man's arm, before he swirled his staff and dismissed the ancient weapon of the Druids back to its pocket dimension.

Turning away from the battlefield in order to return to his master, not really wanting to get caught up in another fight with Berserker after facing the powerful Rider, he spoke over his shoulder to the pile of rubble the other servant had disappeared into, "Don't know if you survived or not, but I hope we meet again buddy."

Turning to Rin, he gave a small lecherous smirk while giving her a once over before reigning himself in and motioned with his head in the direction a loud quaking was coming from. "You might want to get ninja boy treated and get out of here before Berserker arriv-"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted when Rider appeared in front of him with tears in his clothes and his wounds regenerating while his eyes glowed crimson and a glowing orb of energy similar to the one he used earlier forming in his hand, this time the color of flames, "I'm not done yet! **_Ryurengan!_** "

And the moment it connected with Caster's barely raised staff, it created a massive explosion of bright, golden fire that had the head of a dragon forming on the outside of the orb, silently roaring through its explosive power.

The technique managed to throw the blue haired servant through several dozen walls and away from the school grounds and the only thing that kept him from being utterly burned alive was the staff in his hands and the glowing runes on his clothes that he had used to block most of the blast, even though the opposing master and servant could see several cuts and burns littering his person.

"Ugh," Caster grunted out as he stood up from his crouching position and groaned slightly at the pain flaring through his body. "That was a nice hit, teme…"

Naruto grunted as they stared at each other before the other man's wounds from the attack vanished in a glow of blue light, most likely healing magic from his far away master.

Cracking his neck to remove a crick, Caster turned to look to his right and grimaced before turning back to Rin and Rider, "I guess I gotta go now, I wasn't kidding about Berserker coming this way. It seems our fight drew the attention of his little snow fairy of a master. Until next time buddy, Ta~!"

With that he astrielized and Naruto sighed as he stood down before looking at his shaken up master.

"You ready to go Master?" The golden titan asked as he poked his slightly out of it master in the forehead, getting the Tohsaka magus to let out a startled noise and grabbed the slowly turning red spot. "I don't think I want to fight Berserker just yet if Caster-san is unsure. Besides, we need to get you ready for school tomorrow."

At that moment, just as his words were said, Rin's horrified attention was drawn back to the school as the front gate fell down with a loud crash from the damage done to it by Caster's body when he went flying through it.

"Ah. Uh, ah…"

Naruto chuckled at her expression and his statement before picking her up in a princess carry and leapt away from the site of his battle with the other servant, with his still out of it master mumbling scenarios that would come in handy for explaining the school's damage.

Neither of them noticing a certain redhead staring at what had been their battle site in awe before beginning to run back home, where he would be confronted by a certain Caster, who did remember the feeling of being watched.

Unknowingly leading the summoning of the last servant…

* * *

 **Hello to all ya'll, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but this is just the beginning of the surge that is to come through. In this chapter, we had the confrontation with Lancer/Caster on the roof of Homurahara Academy, just like in the original Fate/Stay Night, just with a new character and Lancer's class change.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chap, if I do the next one then it will include the introduction to Saber and this story's Archer.**

 **That's all for now, have fun reading.**

 **Iskander Mandoraekon signing off, Ja Ne.**


	17. Icarus Ch 2

**Icarus Chapter 2 – Return of the King**

 **Hello one and all, Iskander Mandoraekon here with a new chapter for my Icarus story, in this chapter our beloved Naruko will be returning to Konoha to give an old man and several dozen of his flunkies a heart attack. I will mostly just be doing her academy days or graduation exam in this chapter, so don't get your hopes up too high ya hear. I have an interesting surprise later in for my more loyal readers that ya'll might like.**

 **Also before we begin, I was wondering how many of you would like for me to make an Illyasviel for the story, like say having Naruko find a clone of Illya in the Princess Koyuki arc when they are invading Doto's private labs that was made from the ancient research notes of the Einzbern family that Doto and Orochimaru found. Be sure to put your answer into your review since I only put polls up for stories actually on my page.**

 **That's all for now, have fun reading!**

 **I do not own the Fate/Stay Night or Naruto**

* * *

 **Vivian's Lake; Seven Years later**

Vivian smiled as she watched as her apprentice of the last seven years tossed anything that could be useful to her later into her backpack and scrolls that the water faerie had gotten for her via theft from the Hidden Valley village several miles from their location. Naruko had all but mastered the teachings Vivian had given her with the sword and on how to manipulate her two elements of water and air freely, she just had to advance more on her own and mature more before she could hope to master the arts completely.

The young girl had come far in the limited teaching on seals that the Kyuubi had managed to remember, showing how adept her bloodline was for the creation of the runes that Vivian still couldn't make heads or tails of and the grumpy Bijuu found himself impressed with her strength of will and tenacity for not giving into finding an easy way to complete her tasks.

The plan was for Vivian to dump Naruko five miles away from Konoha in the forest with clothes similar to the ones she had taken her in, only with a significant change to blue instead of the eye-searing orange that the Sandaime Hokage had gifted the girl with.

Naruko then placed her gifts from Vivian in the bag and picked it up onto her back, before nodding to the woman that had taken her in. "I'm ready."

The Lady of the Lake gave her a nod with a smile on her face before placing her hand on the eleven year old's shoulder and the two females disappeared in a flurry of water before reappearing in the forest a few miles outside the walls of Konoha.

"Be careful Naru-chan," Vivian said as she pulled the sheathed Excalibur from her personal pocket dimension and knelt down to the girl's height, hugging the eleven year old's petite body to her own. "Remember to always remain strong no matter the challenge."

"Yes, Okaa-chan," the young girl said as she hugged the water faerie back, saddened that she wouldn't have the Lady of the Lake with her during the trials to come now that she was returning to the village of her birth before taking the golden sword Vivian was handing her. "Don't worry about me; I still have Mr. Grumpy Plushy and Excalibur to help me."

The heir to the Pendragon name then smirked as she heard a growl from the wandering Kurama inside her mindscape informing her that he had heard that remark. She had learned his true name five years into her training as the demon fox found himself impressed by the girl that was willing to look past his gruff exterior.

Personally the pre-teen really wasn't looking forward to returning to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, even if she could now handle herself when one of the bigoted idiots tried anything against her and she was fully ready to exploit the Uzumaki clan knowledge upon her return to secure her place as the heiress of a major, _founding_ clan.

"Don't worry my little maelstrom; I will visit you during the winter," Vivian said with a kiss to the girl's forehead. "You won't be too alone."

Naruko then all but squeezed the life out of the faerie that had adopted her, once again surprising the Lady of the Lake with the strength she had acquired despite her only being eleven. The Uzumaki clan heiress and inheritor of Arturia's will took one last look at the water faerie and with a final goodbye, Naruko left the safety of the faery's embrace and began walking around the forest until she was spotted by a returning squad of Anbu, the Hidden Village's Black Ops unit.

The leader of the squad wore a dog mask that his gravity defying, silver hair peeked out over and from the gasp of shock that came from his lips at the sight of the whiskers on her cheeks and golden hair; he was very surprised to see her and he called out to her. From the sound of his voice, he sounded hopeful and, when she answered back with faux confusion, extremely happy that she was alive.

He quickly grabbed hold of her jacket's shoulder and proceeded to run at his top speed back to the village with the golden haired girl in his grasp in order to inform the Hokage that she had been found after so long and leaving his squad stumped as to what their leader was doing, many of them having only been in the later years of the Academy when she disappeared.

When they got into the Hokage's Tower after evading countless roof hopping shinobi and civilians that barely got out of their way when they were forced to go by the street, Naruko remained quiet and stoic while her old Jiji, Hiruzen, proceeded to hug the living hell out of whiskered girl with tears running down the sides of his wrinkled face; the old man constantly asking her where she had been for so long.

Naruko then proceeded to tell the old man and the Anbu that brought her there about how she had gotten lost during the rare snow storm all those years ago and somehow wandered out of the village until she was found nearly frozen to death by a nice woman that took her in and raised her as a daughter.

When the old Kage had asked for the name of her savior, Naruko merely stated that her name was Vivian, saying that she didn't want for a civilian or Kyuubi hating shinobi to find her new mother through her last name with the intent of harming the water fae.

The sad look on Hiruzen's face about her not trusting the civilians or shinobi of Konoha was only dwarfed by first a look of understanding after having experienced plenty of times of breaking up parties thrown by the civilians about her disappearance and the look of utter shock when hearing that his foster granddaughter knew about the Kyuubi and was apparently on good terms with the kitsune-shaped mass of malevolent chakra.

After being questioned thoroughly by Hiruzen and a man with long platinum blond hair that was tied in a ponytail that had been called in to check for any evil intent from the Kyuubi through his clan's mind walking jutsu, which they were shocked not to find with the fox merely sleeping in a clearing in the forest that the girl's mindscape had become; the girl was given a full squad of Anbu protection around the clock with a brown haired man in a Tiger mask leading the squad until the old man could get her fully settled into the village again, this time with a fully functioning apartment rather than the orphanage that had kicked her out that fateful night all those years ago.

* * *

 **Entire Week Later**

The return of the golden haired girl to Konoha was not met with much, if any, fanfare, not that she had expected any after Vivian had investigated the village for a few days while she was still with her to only find hostility towards the girl in question from the villagers. Aside from a beyond relieved Hiruzen Sarutobi being startled about her knowing about her heritage from the Uzumaki clan and promptly giving her access to some of her mother's scrolls, stating that she would get the rest when she was a genin and placing her in the clan charter as Uzumaki heiress…

She would only become the clan head when she became a chunin or Tokubetsu Jounin…

Whichever came first…

And right now they were at the Konoha Shinobi Academy to integrate the recently found girl into the class for her age group.

"… Do I have to go in?" The young girl asked with a small whine in her voice as she stared into the classroom unimpressed at how much showing off most of the female population was doing for the emo looking black haired boy with the back of his hair styled in the shape of a duck's ass that the Sandaime had told her was named Sasuke Uchiha or the boasting that many of the male students were performing in attempts to seem cool like the previously mentioned duckass haired brooder.

They were standing outside of the classroom that was assigned to a chunin named Iruka Umino in the Academy with Hiruzen wearing the official Hokage robes as per usual while Naruko was wearing her golden blonde hair in the same style as her idol Arturia in a braid that Vivian had taught her to make and she was wearing a black hat that pushed down the annoying ahoge she shared with her predecessor. Covering her torso was a dark blue jacket that had golden lines along the sleeves, outlining the pockets and zipper and on her lower body, a pair of black shorts graced her hips down to the middle of her thighs and there were bandages that were poking out of her black steel toed boots going up to just below her knees.

"Yes, Naru-chan," the elderly man said with an amused chuckle at his recently returned surrogate granddaughter's reluctance to join with the class before her. "This is to be your new class."

"… Are you sure there isn't another way for me to become a kunoichi?" Naruko asked with a quiet hope growing in her eyes, casting a hesitant glance at the man as she remembered showing him her sword skills that Hiruzen admitted had been in great form. "Can't I become someone's apprentice? Maybe Neko-san would be willing."

Hiruzen Sarutobi could only chuckle at the girl's reluctance to join a bunch of children while resisting to remind her that she is still just a child as well, despite being nearly an adult in shinobi terms should she pass the exam next year, and to be honest the Sandaime couldn't blame her, because inside the room was a bunch of brats that believed the dark life of the ninja to be full of flashy jutsu and heroics. None of the children waiting in the class knowing a thing about the world outside the high walls of the village.

Wordlessly with a gentle, yet mischievous, smile on his face, Hiruzen pushed her into the classroom before disappearing via a burning leaf Shunshin before the blonde could turn around.

Growling in annoyance about troublesome, manipulative, old men under her breath, Naruko turned to face forward, only to go silent and observe the faces of the curious children and the scar-faced Chunin that sat at the front of the room alongside a white haired chunin.

"You are Uzumaki Naruko, the new student, correct?" The scarred chunin asked as he looked at the note on the clipboard his tanned hand was holding that mentioned that he would be getting a new student today and he received a silent nod from the blonde as she recomposed herself from the push given to her by the conniving old man and looked at the man, who was a little unsettled by the mature look in her cold blue eyes, having only seen such eyes in Itachi Uchiha while the genius was in the Academy and the veteran shinobi that had experienced the real life of the job.

"Hello, I am Umino Iruka, but while you're in this class for the next year, please call me Iruka-sensei," the man said as he gave her a smile upon dismissing the look in her eyes as he introduced himself before he pointed to his assistant. "This is my teaching assistant Tachibana Mizuki. Now, if you'll please go have a seat, we'll get started with the quiz today."

Naruko merely stayed silent as she nodded to the scar faced man before she turned her blue gaze towards her new classmates, searching for a spot that would place her in a comfortable position that wouldn't attract too many curious children before she had a chance to escape, the heir of Arturia still not used to large crowds due to her isolation by Vivian's lake with only the water faerie and the grumpy Biju in her gut as company.

Spotting two girls her age in the back row, one having brown hair that was tied up in buns that made her look like a panda while the other was a green haired girl with orange eyes that gave off a familiar feeling to the Uzumaki. Composing herself and moving towards them, the golden haired Jinchuuriki gave a polite smile. "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruko."

"Hiya!" The green haired girl said with excitement in her voice at the prospect of making a new friend as she bounced up and down in her seat while shaking the blonde's hand in excitement. "I'm Fuu; it's nice to meet you!"

The other girl sighed as she bopped the olive skinned girl on the head, "Calm down Fuu-chan," she said before turning back to the newcomer and shaking her hand. "Hello, I am Tenten Higurashi; it's nice to meet you."

Tenten had brown hair that as Naruko had noted earlier were in twin buns on top of her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face and now that she was close enough the Excalibur wielder could see the girl's steel grey eyes. The girl's outfit consisted of a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants that ended in a pair of shinobi trainee sandals.

Turning to Fuu, she was a petite, olive-skinned kunoichi who was wearing an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color, which was also orange. Her outfit mostly consisted of a short, sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it.

"Uzumaki Naruko!" Iruka called out, his voice interrupting Naruko's assessment of her new classmates. Turning to look down at the front row, Naruko found the chunin smiling at her and motioning for her to come back down as a brown haired boy with red fang marks on his cheeks and a puppy on his head returned to his seat. "Alright, we'll be doing the ninjutsu portion of the practice quiz for today, so if you wouldn't mind, could you please perform a Bunshin and the Henge jutsu, please?"

"… **_Water style: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_** ," Naruko muttered quietly to herself while performing only a single hand seal before two exact copies of her rose to existence from the water bottles at her side, the three blondes simply standing in place in the same pose as the original.

Naruko immediately savored the shock to appear on the faces of the chunin and the students in the room at the sight of an eleven year old performing an elemental jutsu and she then made another hand sign, transforming into the Hokage while the ones beside her took the forms of Tenten and Fuu.

"Wow, that was amazing," Iruka said with an impressed look on his face mirrored by many in the room along with Tenten and Fuu at her use of their forms by someone they had just met, while a certain Uchiha's gaze was locked onto the transformed water clones, wondering what he could do to steal the jutsu for himself to use against his brother.

"Now, I need you to show that you know how to detect and break out of a genjutsu," Iruka stated before his assistant Mizuki stood up and went through a couple of rough hand seals before the girl felt the sensation of a genjutsu wash over her body. From what she could tell, it was one of the basic ones that Kurama had taught her that would place a layer over the world around her.

Instantly to Iruka's happiness of having a student that knew what they were doing, that didn't come from a clan, the illusion was shattered by the girl simply flaring her chakra, knowing that only a very small select few in the class could even do that. "Well done. You can go sit back down now, Naruko-chan."

Nodding to the instructor, the Uzumaki walked back to her spot beside Tenten and decided to look around the room to evaluate everybody. She was honestly confused how somebody could fail that test from watching a few of the girls that were fawning over the Uchiha boy earlier do just that, especially since children should already have big enough chakra reserves to pull off the Bunshin. Cocking a golden eyebrow, she caught notice of several of the girls in the room that were giving her glares due to the fact that the Uchiha was looking at her for more than a minute now.

The holy sword wielding Uzumaki simply snorted inwardly at the anger of what she figured out to be fangirls, an existence that every serious kunoichi wanted to stamp out, while dismissing the sole surviving Uchiha as nothing more than a mentally disturbed adolescent. There was nothing special about him that she had found in his file when reading about her classmates, his thieving Kekkei Genkai was pathetic since it stole the hard work of another individual and his 'great' clan failed to interest her in the slightest, besides the only part of his mother being the former teammate of her mother and the boy's older brother having massacred the rest of their family in a single night.

After glancing over the rest of the students the classroom had to offer, Naruko found herself focusing back on the front of the class as the last student completed the quiz with a sick looking Bunshin that made him look like he was going to keel over and die.

It was only a couple minutes after that when they were led outside to the Academy's training ground that was set up to the side of the large building, giving a good view of the Hokage Mountain and the street, the blonde getting many curious looks from the passing civilians that decided to watch the class of future shinobi.

Forced to stand now that they were outside, Naruko leaned against a tree next to a boy with pineapple shaped hair and a chubby boy alongside Fuu, who was chatting happily with a stoic boy in a hooded jacket and Tenten so they could watch the ninja wannabes fight and waited for her name to be called for the Taijutsu portion of the quizzes.

The Excalibur wielder only found herself annoyed later as she noticed that only the members of the shinobi clans had any form of training among the class, making Kurama shake his head at his container's thoughts reminding himself to remind her that they were just children when they were alone.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruko!" Iruka called out as the pineapple haired boy from earlier that she learned was named Shikamaru from Fuu's shouts of encouragement returned to the tree after his rather short match ended with him kicking an arrogant civilian boy in the junk. "You're up!"

Sighing, the blonde pushed her way to the front of the crowd and stepped into the chalk drawn circle. When her-to-be opponent stepped in, Naruko gave a wince at the volume of the screams coming from the fangirls of the boy.

"I hate fangirls…" Naruko snarled under her breath before facing her opponent, she waited for the Uchiha to enter his taijutsu stance before slipping into the one taught to her by Kurama that he informed her that her birth mother used, drawing many upraised eyebrows from the observing shinobi that were old enough to remember the Red-Hot Blooded Habanero and the way that she fought.

Across from her, an arrogant smirk formed on Sasuke's face as he locked gazes with Naruko, the boy fully believing that he had already won in this match due to the 'superiority' of the Uchiha.

"Begin!" Iruka called out with a swipe of his hand between the soon-to-be combatants.

Sasuke barely blinked before he found his opponent in front of him with her right foot smashing into the left side of his ribs before the Uchiha was sent tumbling a few feet when Naruko's left fist caught his cheek.

"Ah!" Sasuke cried out in pain briefly, stumbling around before he locked a glare onto the form of the class' newcomer, his fangirls and many of the kids in class staring in disbelief at their best student already being beaten around by the new girl, many having expected the Uchiha to win like he usually did.

Glaring daggers at his blonde haired opponent alongside many of his fangirls that were enraged at somebody daring to hurt their 'Sasuke-kun' and cheering for Naruko's death, the Uchiha balled his hands up into fists once more and charged in for an attack, not willing to let her capitalize any further than she already had.

Without warning, Naruko took a single step forward and sent a front kick from her left foot into her fellow eleven year old's stomach once he was within range, doubling him over, only to retract her leg and bring her other knee up, smashing it into the 'last' Uchiha's face. As such, Sasuke was knocked right back up straight and Naruko performed a flying spin leap that ended with her knee catching him in the side of the face again, and throwing the boy back towards the outer edge of the chalk circle.

Shifting back into her beginning stance as soon as she landed in order to wait for him to come at her again, Naruko snorted in contempt at the glare full of hatred Sasuke was giving her and just stared duly at him as if he wasn't worth her time. It was only a few seconds later when Sasuke came at her again with the full intent of beating her down into the dirt. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Why don't you show me, rather than threaten me like a barking puppy," Naruko said with a smirk on her face at the purpling of her opponent's face at her taunts.

The Uchiha then attempted to kick Naruko in the head with a roundhouse showing that he was surprisingly swift despite the earlier beating, resulting in the girl barely managing to dodge out of the way before she batted it aside with a knife hand. Instantly to counter any movement she might make with his pseudo-interceptor stance that he was still learning from his clan archives that wasn't complete due to his lack of a Sharingan, he sent a powerful jab that caught Naruko on the shoulder despite aiming for her jaw and he managed to knock the new girl back a bit, an arrogant smirk coming onto his face as he foolishly decided that all of the earlier attacks from her were just a fluke.

However, Naruko didn't let him go any further when he moved forward to strike her with a kick when she stumbled back and immediately stepped into Sasuke's guard before grabbing the Uchiha by the collar of his shirt and chucking him over her shoulder in a full-body throw.

Just as he was about to get back up, Naruko gave a shout and decked Sasuke in the face, flooring the Uchiha and knocking him out in an instant while also breaking his nose, which in turn sent a waterfall of blood down his face.

As the victor was declared and marked down on the clipboard by Iruka, the man's assistant Mizuki came running into the circle to check on the downed eleven year old Uchiha.

"Iruka! I'm going to take Sasuke to the nurse to make sure he's okay!" Mizuki exclaimed after cursing at the amount of blood coming from the boy's nasal passage before shunshining out of the area with Sasuke's unconscious body.

Snorting at the unconscious boy's form and the teacher's urgency from knowing that the bleeding would stop shortly as it had often done when she sparred with clones while training under Vivian's watchful eye, Naruko turned away from the circle and walked back to where she had been earlier, only to have a hand from a brown haired girl grab her arm and another to slap her across the face.

"How dare you hurt Sasuke-kun like that, you bitch!" The girl that slapped her raged as a lot of the female population of the class rounded on the newcomer for the defeat of their 'true love'.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are?!" The voices of a platinum blonde girl and a pink haired girl demanded at the same time before glaring at each other.

"I am Uzumaki Naruko," Naruko growled before she whipped the brunette's hand off of her arm and glared at the ones assaulting her for the defeat of the Uchiha. "And I will not tolerate any unprovoked attacks on my person, is that understood?"

Seeing most of the girls flinch back at the cold blue eyes of the girl that they were trying to intimidate filled Naruko with some mirth.

"That was so cool!" Fuu declared in a dramatic fashion in a hyper state when Naruko returned to the tree after dealing with the brunette and fellow fangirls for the defeat of their year's Rookie, many of the students that had been by the tree actually looking at her with surprise on their faces. "That was so awesome, how did you defeat him so easily!? Please I have to know!?"

"It was easy," Naruko said as she blushed a little at having the attention of the group on her and looked at Tenten in a pleading tone to help with calming down the hyperactive mint green haired girl, something that only got a smirk from the older girl. "He underestimated me and didn't take the fight seriously until I started beating him."

For the rest of the fights and most of the Academy day, the girl found herself being interrogated by several of the clan heirs and some of the non-clan children that didn't fawn over the Uchiha, the blonde finding Fuu to be a great conversation starter who came up with the most bizarre ideas. She quickly found herself being introduced to Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Shino Aburame, the heirs of several of the clans inside Konoha; all of whom were impressed with how she had dealt with the Uchiha since they first believed that she would be another fangirl.

* * *

 **A year later; Early Morning**

Naruko was quickly running across the roofs of Konoha towards the civilian apartment district in order to meet up with Tenten and Fuu before the former had to go out on a mission with her team. The heiress of Arturia's mantle was wearing a blue and gold long sleeved jacket that was similar to the one she had worn when she first entered the Academy and she had a pair of black fingerless gloves gracing her hands along with a pair of black biker shorts on the lower half of her body. There was a dark green scarf that was wrapped around her neck that she had gotten a year ago from Hiruzen for her birthday and she wore a pair of black leather steel-toed boots that came up to just below her knees. Lastly, she was wearing a black kunai holder as well with each attached to a thigh by bandages.

It has been a long year since the day that she had entered the Academy to become a kunoichi and she had been training diligently. Learning more about the art of Kenjutsu had quickly led her to become friends with Tenten due to the girl's love of all things sharp and pointy and training, despite Tenten being a year older than her and graduating a few months after meeting each other, and the golden haired Uzumaki found good friends in the hyperactive Fuu and the clan heirs of the Nara, Akimichi and Inuzuka, all of them deciding to work more to become the best shinobi that they could, despite a lot complaints of it being too troublesome from Shikamaru and the only thing really motivating Choji being the idea of trying new foods and getting Ino's constant nagging off his back.

The academy was extremely boring for her as Naruko would find out during her year there since she found that she already knew most of the material beforehand thanks to being taught a lot of it by Kurama and taking peeks at Tenten's previous year notes along with Fuu since the bun haired girl was a year ahead of them.

So far out of the entire Academy, the only instructor she found that she liked was Iruka Umino, because despite being strict towards the students in his teachings, he was much fairer to the students and didn't like the idea of playing favorites despite clearly having a favorite student, unlike all of the other teachers who chose to give more praise to the Uchiha as a way of sucking up to the future clan leader, though she personally didn't think he'd get that far if he couldn't get his arrogant head out of the bottomless cavern that made up his ass.

However in Iruka's case so far, the Uzumaki had become his favorite student with Sasuke as the second place holder in the class and despite her having a cold appearance except towards the friends she had made, Iruka always made time to get to know the enigma that had shown up in his class out of the blue and snatched the number one spot from Sasuke in a single week.

… They liked to go to the Ichiraku Ramen stand sometimes after Iruka offered to treat her the first time… Quickly learning that she was a bottomless vortex that would drain his wallet dry if given the chance…

Something the stall owner would comment on about reminding him of a certain redhead and her husband…

In terms of her magical training that she was working on via the scrolls Vivian had given her, Naruko could now completely use Reinforcement much to the pain of her sparring partners when they fought in taijutsu tests and she had begun to perfect her Invisible Air, often times using it to augment her fighting style by making people think she had missed on a strike only to feel the wind strike them in their face or using it to enhance her speed.

The more she didn't talk about her ability to use mana burst, the more she felt better about herself…

Her sword skills had risen up from what they were before returning to the village due to attracting the attention of a certain Neko mask wearing Anbu that specialized in Kenjutsu and who would sometimes spar with her when off-duty and Naruko was sometimes able to rope Tenten and her genin squad into training with her when the Anbu could not, something that greatly pleased the bun haired girl's strange spandex wearing sensei, because he would often times start going off about the 'Flames of Youth' of the new generation and initiate some strange man-hug with his student Rock Lee…

She was still having Kurama suppress those memories, though they still sometimes slipped through much to the traumatized fox's horror… She swore the older man's eyebrows were alive from the way they wiggled…

Something that everyone agreed on without her knowing…

When she finally reached Tenten and Fuu's house, she was quickly invited in by Tenten's foster father, Musashi Higurashi, a retired Jounin that was noted to be one of the best users of the sword alongside the seven swordsmen of the Hidden Mist until he lost his leg to an explosive tag before settling down to open his dream weapon shop and forge, who gave her a kind smile and she quickly ran up to Fuu and Tenten's shared room. "Hey Tenten-chan, Fuu-chan; you guys in?"

"Yeah, come in," Tenten's voice said through the wooden door. "I'm just filling up my scrolls for the mission today, so watch your step."

Naruko proceeded to push open the door and deftly weaved her way around the piles of sharp and pointy objects littering the older girl's floor with a grace that many of her female classmates would find enviable, aka Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno and the rest of the Uchiha's idiotic fan club, before she made it to the older girl's bed and looked about the room.

As usual it mostly had weapons littered all over the place, though today it was a lot more from the older girl obviously going through her weapons and Fuu's bed as usual was a complete mess, somehow looking like a cocoon that her inner Bijuu specialized with.

Yes, Fuu was a Jinchuuriki like Naruko, something that the mint haired girl explained to Naruko after accidentally stumbling upon her exhausted body leaking Bijuu chakra after a session of training with the Hokage's Anbu captain, Yamato, who Naruko later found out had the legendary Mokuton Kekkei Genkai.

To say the olive skinned girl was happy that Naruko accepted her and her burden without a look of disgust or condemnation was an understatement that turned to giddy understanding when Naruko had started unleashing the Kyuubi's chakra, with his permission of course, getting the mint haired girl to happily glomp the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi upon finding out that she wasn't alone in the village and Fuu had proceeded to call her Onee-chan anytime she could, having said that Naruko was basically her older sister now.

On the walls of the room were posters of Fuu's favorite actress Yukie Fujikaze, who played the famous character Princess Gale and the katana of Tenten's birth mother rested on a ceremonial stand that held it in the air above her writing desk where the bun-haired girl's attempts at learning Fuinjutsu could be seen almost covering the entire surface in a messy array.

"So where's Fuu-chan?" Naruko asked as her gaze came back to rest on Tenten, whose hair was currently down from her usual buns.

"Hm?" Tenten hummed before she looked up from her current weapon scroll to look at her younger friend, the brunette's steel grey eyes surrounded by dark circles, showing she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, probably from another nightmare of believing that Lee and Gai had finally convinced her to wear spandex and grow the caterpillar brows. "She's downstairs, it's her turn to cook breakfast this morning, so Tou-san can get the shop ready."

"So what mission are you going on today?" Naruko asked as she leaned back against the wall of the weapon lover's bed while waiting for said girl to finish up on her last scroll.

"Gai-sensei managed to get us another C-rank," the brunette said as she placed a warhammer with a short red handle covered in ancient seals inside the scroll. "We're supposed to be protecting some asshole merchant and his son from bandits while we travel to the Land of Hot Spring's capital."

Ah, Naruko remembered Fuu telling her yesterday when they were walking home about how Tenten had been complaining about a rude client and his pervert son that actually had the gall to slap the weapon user's ass and the brunette couldn't do anything about it since they were the clients.

"Thankfully, Gai-sensei and Lee-kun said that they would do most of the close protection so I didn't have to deal with it," Tenten said before she grinned at her blonde friend and elbowed her in the side, "So how does it feel to know that you'll be becoming a genin today?"

"Meh," was Naruko's only answer as she stood up from the bed to head downstairs as Tenten placed her final five kunai into her scroll. "I already know I am going to pass, I just hope that I don't get stuck with the idiot Uchiha and/or one of his useless fangirls."

Tenten's smirk widened at the sound of her friend's disdain for the race known as the fangirl, the weak civilian girls always pinning after the duckass haired Uchiha heir constantly annoyed any and all kunoichi that took their careers seriously and often times made Naruko want to beat the shit out of every single one of them in order to make them shape up or get out of the program.

When they reached the kitchen downstairs to find their missing friend at the stove, Fuu sent her usual happy smile to the blonde as she cooked the two girls and herself breakfast, having been given lessons by Ayame after being introduced to the ramen stand waitress by Naruko, who had in turn found out about the glorious ramen that completely addicted her on the first try from the diary she had been given that had belonged to her mother before her death.

Naruko ate her meal in relative silence, preferring to read her books in order to be ready for the genin test the class would be taking today at the Academy, a test that she hoped would weed out the more un-useful candidates like the fangirls or the idiot grandstanders. The only reason she was even reading the books despite being top of the class was because of that test, and she was determined to stay at the top of the class even in graduation, something that annoyed the emo Uchiha greatly.

Sasuke had been less than pleased with Naruko showing up out of the blue and taking the top position in class from him with her grades and the beat down she usually delivered to him whenever they were paired up in the taijutsu tests.

"What's the plan for today Naruko-Oneechan?"

"According to what the old man told me, it should be the usual Bunshin, Henge and Kawarimi trio for the Ninjutsu portion and then a taijutsu test where we have to survive for five minutes against a chunin instructor after we beat a member of the class. Then the weapons test is the same as the usual class, just hit the targets with your kunai and shuriken and get a high enough score," Naruko said as she stirred the tea she had been given by the cheerful Nanabi Jinchuuriki. "Frankly I don't see either of us having a hard time during the test and I'm hoping to knock the Uchiha brat down another peg if I get paired with him in the taijutsu test, though I highly doubt it since the council does want him to pass because of the pink eye affliction they call a Kekkei Genkai."

Fuu giggled at Naruko's opinion of what the Sharingan was before taking a seat at the table with a happy smile on her face as usual.

When Naruko finished her meal, she thanked Fuu who immediately blushed happily before finishing her own food and grabbing her bag.

The last thing before they left the house of the passionate weapon users was to bid their bun-haired friend and her father farewell before beginning their run to the Academy for their final day of the academic swamp of knowledge.

* * *

"Ah hello Naruko-chan," Choji Akimichi said cheerfully with a wave from where he sat next to the out cold Shikamaru while munching on his family's signature chips. "What's the plan today?"

"Avoid the fan club and try to make sure the dumbass fails so that we aren't stuck with him as genin," Naruko said as she and Fuu took a seat next to the pleasantly plump boy with a smile gracing her face. "I'd rather not deal with an emo Uchiha as a teammate."

"Ditto," was the answer from Fuu, Choji and the surprisingly awake Shikamaru, oh, wait no, he fell asleep again.

The idea of having the vengeful and arrogant Uchiha on any one of their teams was enough to make even Naruko swear in annoyance, something Vivian would have made her scrub her mouth for if she had been around to hear it. Personally at times, Naruko wished that Itachi had killed his brother instead of their mother during the massacre of the Uchiha clan, and then she wouldn't have to deal with his angst and drama of _'I must be the best and everyone is inferior to the Uchiha!'_ and could have learned about her own mother from the Uchiha Matriarch.

Sadly they had been stuck with the emo prick that just wouldn't end his life like a proper suicidal fool…

As class proceeded to start after everyone had filed into the room with the most rabid of Sasuke's fangirls, Sakura and Ino, thundering in for the seat next to Sasuke, Naruko watched with her eye-lids half closed over her sapphire blue eyes as the ninja-wannabes filed into the room Iruka had marked off as the testing area and either came out with their shiny new forehead protectors on a place of their body or with tears in their eyes showing their failure.

Shikamaru had his wrapped around his left bicep, while Choji wore his like a pair of underwear on his head when they came out upon being called. Naruko patiently waited for her turn and as usual upon walking into the next room, produced six Kage Bunshin and the mandated henge and switch with Iruka.

As usual while Iruka congratulated the blonde and passed her the black headband for the Rookie position which she tied around her neck since it was much more vulnerable than the forehead, Mizuki glared at Naruko for once again defeating his expectations and the seal that he had attached to her upon entering being overpowered, and Naruko could see the cogs in the man's head come up with a half-cocked plan to dispose of her.

When Naruko walked out of the room, she found her space invaded by a happy Fuu who had her own headband tied around her right bicep similar to Shikamaru's, said boy walking down towards them with Choji and Kiba at his tail. The mint haired Jinchuuriki hyperactively congratulating her 'Onee-chan' for passing the test and hoping that they would be on the same team together.

"So, are you ready for the party?" Fuu asked with a smile as she hinted at the party they would be having with their friends at Ichiraku's Ramen, getting a nod and a grin from the Uzumaki before they began to head out when Iruka finished grading the last student, who failed, and the Nara, Akimichi and Inuzuka heirs informed their proud parents of the party they would be going to.

* * *

Mizuki apparently had the audacity to corner Naruko at the party being thrown at Ichiraku Ramen that night and the stupidity to tell the smartest student in his class that there was an extra exam to steal an extremely important scroll from the Hokage's Office, as if she would believe him about there being a test to reach chunin rank so shortly after becoming a genin when they hadn't even had the final genin exam that was supposed to be held by the sensei that their teams would have.

However instead of letting him get away and possibly ruin another student's career with this pathetic attempt at sabotaging his village, the blonde Jinchuuriki only nodded and told the idiotic chunin that she would do so.

That is the reason she was currently in the Hokage's office talking to her adoptive Jiji instead of enjoying the mouthwatering aroma and taste of the shrimp ramen she had been dining upon before the upstart came to her…

He is so going to die for this…

"Ah, Naruko-chan what can I do for you?" Hiruzen asked with a calm, yet happy smile at the sight of his foster granddaughter and the hitai-ite around her neck signifying that she had passed, before his smile left his face as he took note of her grim look. "What is wrong?"

His face became rather serious as Naruko proceeded to fill him in on the mission that Mizuki had given to her for taking the most important scroll in the village, the scowl on the monkey user's face prominent as he contained the growl of anger that wanted to come up at the traitor's plan to ruin a student's life for his personal gain.

"Damn," the Sarutobi Kage said as he stood up and looked over to the shadows in the southwest corner of his office. "Neko-chan, please gather your squad and take them to the meeting point that Mizuki told Naruko to meet him at."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Naruko barely moved at the blur of the cat themed Anbu that disappeared out the window before looking back at the village leader.

"We are going to follow through with this little farce Naru-chan," Hiruzen continued with a stern air around, whilst motioning to the cabinet that the scroll rested in. "While you are waiting for the trash to show up for us to capture, you may copy down a jutsu as a reward for exposing him."

"Thank you, Jiji."

With that she turned and left the office after the aged Kage handed over the large scroll and ran off to the forest where the meeting place would be held, the old man waiting for a good twenty minutes after her departure before sending out the alarm to the village.

* * *

 **Training Ground 1, Cabin**

With a sigh, Naruko dropped the Forbidden Scroll to the ground before unraveling it fully and summoning four clones to begin copying it onto another scroll to the last detail for the next half hour.

While the clones did that, the girl decided to keep her strength up and took the time to practice her sword katas, waiting for when the white haired menace would show up.

Iruka was the first to show up five minutes before the Mizuki's promised time, and the Anbu had already informed her that Mizuki was making a scene about how the Uzumaki had stolen the scroll.

The beating for wasting Naruko's ramen was going to be the least of that white haired bastard's worries…

"I always knew that you were an idiot, Mizuki-san," Naruko said when the pale haired Chunin arrived with the attempt to kill her and Iruka that was batted away by her invisible sword. "But I didn't think you could fall much farther, before tonight that is. Is really making such a fuss in the middle of the village about someone stealing the Forbidden Scroll the best you could do? That was worst thing you could have done… Other than keep me from my ramen that is…"

Iruka sweat dropped at her last words…

"What are you talking about?" The white haired bastard sneered as he grabbed for one of the large shuriken on his back, only to find his wrist caught by somebody. "What th-?"

His words ended when a gloved hand slammed into his face and sent him tumbling down to the ground below the tree he had been in. Growling and swearing as he got back up, Mizuki turned to find the edges of the clearing filled with the masked faces.

"Real ninja keep quiet and allow the panic of such an event to set in after hearing their leader's words before acting to throw everybody off," the sword bearing ninja-knight said as she stalked closer to the downed Mizuki as he stared in horror at the Anbu surrounding them. "A real shinobi would have defiantly known better than to choose a person that is high-ranked in a clan, such as the Uzumaki, rather they would have chosen a civilian, especially if it weren't a student that had passed. It's really too bad for you that I knew you to be a traitor when you had the gall to come up with such a stupid assignment, a student only becomes a true genin when their squad sensei's decide that they pass."

The responding chuckle around the clearing from the Anbu surrounding them that made the instructor try to run away in fear.

There was no remorse and no hesitation from the personal protectors of the Hokage as they descended on the traitor and proceeded to beat him into the ground, before hogtying him and dragging the academy teacher away to be interrogated by Ibiki and Anko.

As far as the official report went when brought up to the council later that week, the Hokage had been alerted that Mizuki had given Uzumaki heiress a 'mission' since she was the Rookie of the Year, despite the instructor's clear and biased efforts to give that position to Sasuke, and the man had been revealed to be a traitor that tried to take the scroll to get into Orochimaru of the Sannin's good graces.

The fact over four clan heirs and two other of the girl's classmates happened to be in the stand while Mizuki had been there, solidified the report.

Naruko had taken the time to learn the Clone Explosion jutsu from the scroll for her reward as the told to by the Hokage, and the Anbu proceeded to capture the man when he confessed for his crimes.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later; Day of the Team Sorting's**

Naruko sighed walked slowly towards the Academy taking her time as she started reading over the folder that the Hokage had given her when she had been told about the possible teachers for the graduating genin. After a short time, the newly minted kunoichi arrived outside the Academy while walking past the crowds of kids that were showing off their new headbands to each other, each boasting how they'd be saving princess' and countries.

After a short time of sitting once she arrived in the classroom, all of the graduating genin filed into the small room. Her small group of friends coming to sit next to her; the blonde idly noticing a blush on the happy Fuu's face while she talked about a new bug type she found with Shino, Naruko chuckling at the crush the beetle Jinchuuriki had on the bug using Aburame.

Everyone groaned as they started hearing scuffling in the hall which quickly became apparent as the two biggest idiots of this generation to make kunoichi look bad came storming in, both trying to force their way through the doorway in order to claim the seat next to the ever aloof emo known as Sasuke Uchiha.

Finally after listening to the nonstop banshee scream of the pink howler monkey masquerading as a human girl and Ino Yamanaka's yelling, Iruka walked into the room and using the teachers' unique illusion called the Big Head no Jutsu, he roared at the two to shut up and sit down.

Once that they were cowed with the rest of the class and the Uchiha mortified by the fact they sat down next to him, the older ninja gave a gentle smile to his rambunctious class. "Congratulations to all of you who have graduated into becoming our newest generation of shinobi; if you will remain quiet, we will proceed with the team placements. Team One shall be composed of…"

And as he went on, listing the names of the people that would make up the teams, Naruko waited calmly with her friends for their teams to be called, each and every one of them desperately hoping for some of the more reliable members of their classmates to be put on their teams.

"… Team Seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruko, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka said before being interrupted by a loud thud of a head meeting the wood of the desks, a small, rueful smile coming onto his face at the sight of his rather annoyed blonde student.

"Ha take that Ino pig!" Sakura exclaimed, ignoring the fact that her new female teammate was trying to murder her with her glare alone, the pinkette happy that she was 'upstaging' her eternal rival. "Sasuke-kun is on my team!"

"With Kakashi Hatake as your squad sensei…" Iruka continued once Naruko's head stopped banging on her desk and Sakura managed to get the message that her enthusiasm wasn't wanted by anyone at the current time.

Naruko had never _once_ gotten along with the Uchiha after the first day she had joined the academy and beaten him into the dirt, and the blonde outright hated the Haruno girl for her strident voice and fangirl idiocy.

Sighing while ignoring the pitying looks from her friends, Naruko pulled out a book on Fuinjutsu that Tenten would kill for, knowing that Kakashi wouldn't arrive for at least three hours if his bio from the folder she had read was any indication… now she knew why the Hokage had the edge dog-eared…

When Kakashi would finally arrive, it would be to find an extremely bored Naruko reading from her book with an enraged Haruno trying to kill her through the barrier jutsu for the silencing seal on her back to stop her voice from coming out and an unusually interested Uchiha trying to find out what she had used on their pink teammate.

Before he could even say something to get their attention, the silver haired dog enthusiast felt a burst of wind cut his cheek before leaving a hole in the door next to his head.

Slightly turning his head, he took note of the hole from the attack that had cut him and discreetly replaced his mask, turning back to scan the room for his mysterious attacker, the man finds himself looking at the blonde of the team who was looking at him in disinterest with the pencil she had been using to write down notes pointed slightly in his direction, while the other two had apparently not taken note of his entrance just yet.

The girl's worth had defiantly gone up a page in his personal book… and her new teammates had dropped like a stone…

"That's your only warning," Naruko said as she lowered her barrier jutsu, making Sakura tumble as she started walking down the stairs to the front and her new teammates became shocked to see their new teacher before them. "If you don't have a good excuse for your lateness, then don't bother speaking."

Kakashi just gave a deadpan look to the girl that reminded the man of a mix of his old sensei, before sighing and he began walking out the door, "Meet me on the rooftop, you have five minutes."

Naruko shook her head before she walked over to the window and began traveling up the wall to the roof, leaving Sakura and Sasuke gaping before they took off running up the stairs.

* * *

Kakashi stared at Naruko from where he stood at the entrance to the roof, listening to the other two of his new students huffing and puffing as they rushed up the spiraling staircase of the Academy, the young blonde simply reading her book after somehow beating him to the roof.

"Is it really that interesting?" The Jounin asked, while taking a seat, smirking as he heard the gasps of breath from the still far off Uchiha and his harlot. The important buildings of a Hidden Village were designed so that infiltrators and spies couldn't simply go up two stairs in a row, no, they wound all around the building and from what he remembered the graduation classroom was at the bottom.

They'd have to take the same route as Naruko to end up on the roof quickly.

"It's more of just a refresher," Naruko said as her blue eyes looked over the edge of the book at the man that was to be her new teacher. "I just decided to review the seals that I'd learned and I found a new book in my mother's stash."

As she delved into the pros and cons of the Fuinjutsu she was studying, with Kakashi being rather interested, the two nearly missed Sasuke and Sakura finally arriving, the pinkette at least ten feet behind the 'prodigy'.

"How did you walk up that wall Uzumaki!?" Sasuke demanded upon laying eyes on the blonde clan heir.

"It's called tree-walking," Naruko said nonchalantly as she returned her attention to her book much to Kakashi's amusement. "It is a chakra-control exercise that we would have learned earlier had the civilians decided to not interfere with the Academy during the cleanup after Itachi Uchiha's leap into insanity."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to attack her at the sound of his brother's name and Sakura was about to screech at the blonde of the team, so Kakashi quickly cut off any insuring arguments in order to get the show on the road so he could go grab some dango before returning to the memorial stone to talk to Obito's spirit.

So far, out of the three genin he had been given this year, Naruko was the only one to interest him.

Sasuke and Sakura quickly sat down on the bench, as far away from the Uzumaki of the team as physically possible, making Kakashi wince almost imperceptibly. Just how was he supposed to teach teamwork to a team so fractured at its conception…?

If he even bothered to pass them that is…

Only Naruko was looking to be a promising student, while the others were making his opinion of the Academy's teachings rather low…

"Now," Kakashi said to grab their attention, inwardly glad that it worked when three sets of eyes turn towards him, Naruko finally putting down her book. "Why don't the three of you introduce yourselves?"

"Um, could you give us an example sensei?" Sakura asked, getting a pained grunt from Naruko as if the girl's idiocy physically hurt her by being in its presence.

"Oh you know; what you like, your dislikes and what little dreams you possess," Kakashi sighed as he contemplated pulling out his Icha-Icha Paradise, but abstained, not knowing if Naruko was anything like her mother in regards to the perverted book.

"You can go first," Naruko said in a bored tone, her fingers twitching slightly as if wanting to bring her own book out like Kakashi had contemplated. "You'd better give the dimwits an example or they will never get it."

There was an audible growl from the two as the Uchiha and Haruno glared at the blonde.

"I guess so," the silver haired man said with a hidden smirk when the glare turned to him for 'agreeing' with the Uzumaki, he was beginning to like her. "I am Kakashi Hatake. My likes are a few years above what your age level allows and I don't feel like telling you anything about my dislikes. My dreams are much, much too mature for younglings like yourselves."

"You like pornography," Naruko said, getting him to cock his only visible eyebrow in her direction at the rather accurate statement. "You dislike the idea of people bugging you for no reason, and your dream is to star in a movie about the Icha-Icha Paradise books that are written by the Toad Sannin Jiraiya."

Kakashi blinked, not letting anything show on his face at the rather accurate words from his new student that shouldn't know a thing about him yet.

That was far more accurate than any of his comrades had gotten when he had to team up with them for missions.

"You're turn pinky," Kakashi said before pointing at a disgusted Sakura.

"Ah, um," the pinkette stuttered as she came out of her glare to find herself the center of attention. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like *giggle*. I hate Naruko and Ino-pig, and my dream is *giggle*."

Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was rather disturbed by the perverted giggle that came from Sakura, while Naruko took it in stride while ignoring the other two. "Your turn, Duckbutt."

"Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes. I dislike Uzumaki-san and all the fangirls, my dream is to kill a certain man and restore my clan to the glory it deserves," Sasuke said with a minor glare towards their new teacher for the comment on his hair.

"And you?" Kakashi asked as he turned to look at Naruko, who had given into the impulse and pulled out her book again during the introductions. "What should we know about you?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruko," Naruko said as she put her book on her knee and looked at the Jounin. "I like Fuinjutsu and learning how to fight with my sword, I also have an addiction to ramen. I do not like people who don't understand that the shinobi world is not full of fairy tales and pleasant things, and fan girls who give kunoichi a bad name. My dream is to one day become the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf and fully take on the title of heir of the Uzumaki clan."

"Well then," Kakashi said as he figured that was all she had to say, better to start on the intimidation factor for the test tomorrow. "I want the three of you at training ground seven tomorrow at seven am, don't be late or you will fail. Also don't eat breakfast or you'll puke from what I have planned."

Naruko sighed as their new sensei stood up and vanished in a shunshin of leaves and smoke, and began walking over to the edge of the building. "I will see the two of you tomorrow, please do not bother me until then, Uchiha, Haruno."

* * *

 **AAAAANNNNNNDDDD… It's a cut! We'll wrap up this chapter here since it was getting a bit too long, in the next chapter we will be beginning the glorified bell test and maybe scanning a few missions for what is interesting and all of that.**

 **Choose who you want the Sennin Goroshi performed on in your reviews. Just remember, it might take a while for the next chapter to come out if I choose to continue this idea.**

 **Until next time, Iskander Mandoraekon signing out, Ja Ne.**


	18. Daughter of the Kitsune Ch 3

**Daughter of the Kitsune Chapter 3: Encounters**

* * *

 **In this chapter we will be showing a small fight scene between the Konoha ninja, several Oto grunts and an Akatsuki member. After that we will be zooming in on Naruko's group and have them run into the Konoha team in a resort. That's all for now.**

The pairing is Naruko x Minato Reincarnation; Tenten x Juugo; Oc Touko x Undecided

 **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **One week after meeting in Hokage's Office; Southern Area of the Land of Hot Springs**

Naruko sighed happily with a look of relief covering her face as she sank into the hot spring of the hotel she and her adopted sisters had decided to stay at, the foxy teenager always wondering how she had never heard of this before on the mountain… forgetting that her mother had often times tried to shelter her from the outside world…

Sitting in the pool at her side with a relaxed smile on her face was Tenten, who had her brown locks resting on her shoulders.

"I can't believe Kaa-chan never told me about this before…" Naruko muttered getting a smirk from Tenten since her father used to take her to the Konoha hot springs after a hard day in the forge all the time before they left to go live with the Uzumaki clan members.

 _"She probably didn't want to make you wonder about the outside world too much Naruko-nee,"_ Touko's voice echoed in their heads. _"After all Kushina-Okaachan was very protective of you."_

The foxy girl merely groaned as she felt the heat soak into her soft skin and muscles, while she loved the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero with everything she had, the young woman hated it that the older redhead had chosen to protect her from almost _everything_ of the outside world… The proof being how Tenten and Touko often had to correct her when she was speaking or looking at things that caught her interest, as well as the fact that it wasn't ok to strip out in public like she used to do with her 'sisters' when they ran around the mountain… those dirty old men certainly loved that sight back in the first town they had entered…

Just as much as Tenten loved beating the hell out of them for one lewd comment too many being sent in the direction of her adopted sister…

Despite the situation that had caused however, she had loved the immediate blush that flared on Tenten's face when everyone turned to look at her and her comrades.

"Meh," Naruko muttered as she leaned down further into the pool. "I know she loved me and all, but she didn't need to shelter me that much…"

Tenten shrugged as she rubbed her hands over her sore thighs from all the walking they had done for the past few days to reach this area. "Well, at least now you know what to do and what not to do in public Naru-chan," she groaned out as she remembered the same stripping scene as her 'sister' that had transpired in the first town they had encountered.

The redhead grunted again as she blushed an atomic red that would make a certain Hyuuga back in Konoha proud while sinking into the water further much to her 'sister's amusement.

 _"So what are we planning on doing once we leave, Tenten-chan?"_ Touko asked as she looked at a blonde haired woman with a hime haircut entering the hot spring, a blush growing on her face at the sight of the woman's massive breasts that would make many a girl look down in shame…

The woman being followed by a younger darker skinned, redhead that looked to have a billboard for a chest and ironically sending envious looks to the blonde.

"Hmm," the brunette muttered as she ran a hand over her large, yet modest chest with an envious glare at the buxom women surrounding her, much to Naruko and Touko's amusement. "Maybe we could head towards the Land of Waves, I heard they have become very prosperous after they were saved from some tyrant businessman named Gabo or something like that, the only other options would be the Lands of Fire or Rice right now, and I would rather stay out of the Land of Rice since apparently they are in the middle of a civil war right now after their shinobi village's leader was killed by some famous Konoha team."

"Why not visit Wave?" Naruko asked as she turned to look at her 'sister', "I heard from one of the hotel waiters last night that they have the best sushi that you can get in the Elemental Nations."

Touko immediately perked up at the mention of her favorite food and looked almost expectantly at Tenten, who groaned since she knew that the bluenette wouldn't budge an inch without being enticed by something else that she liked, just like if ramen had been mentioned, Naruko wouldn't let her live peacefully until she got a hold of the 'Divine Gift from the Gods', it was truly an addiction ingrained in the DNA of the Uzumaki clan members. "Fine we'll go to the Land of Waves," she said as she glared at the blue haired girl. "Though I still don't know how you eat so much and yet stay so thin."

Naruko snorted as she poked and prodded Touko's large breasts with an amused smile at the blush forming on her shy 'sister's face. "It all goes to her tits Tenten-chan, how else would they be so big."

 _"Naru-chan…"_ Touko whined as she tried to get away from the fox girl's prodding finger and revealed her perfect body as she stood up making the dark skinned girl on the other side of the pool twitch in annoyance at the sight of more people with breasts that were much bigger than her (non-existent) own.

"We'll stay here for a bit first though," Tenten said as she looked at the two frolicking girls while trying to ignore their bouncing breasts that were clearly bigger than hers, inwardly glad she wasn't flat like a board like the dark skinned girl, unknowingly making the kunoichi's twitch get worse. "I haven't been to a hot spring in so long…"

* * *

 **Seven miles south of team Uzumaki's position; three hours later**

Minato Senju, son of the Godaime Hokage and heir of Konoha's prestigious Senju clan, growled angrily as he dodged yet another strike from the camo covered Oto ninja that he was currently fighting. Everything had been going so well when he and Tenzo had subdued the enraged Yonbi with their Mokuton and they had been prepared to seal it into a small pot for the trip back to Konoha where they would put it into a new Jinchuuriki of Jiraiya's choosing. When they were suddenly attacked by several Oto shinobi that wanted the beast for the Civil War that was consuming their country and to top it all off, an Akatsuki member that seemed to have a fetish for black tentacles came in shortly after the fight began in an attempt to capture the beast for his own organization.

Looking at his current assailant that was falling towards him with a tanto in his hand, the Senju clasped his hands together and said, **"Mokuton: Cutting Sprigs Technique!"**

His opponent gave a gargled scream before his body was riddled with branches upon being impaled by a shaft of wood that appeared from behind Minato, his body erupting in an explosion of blood and viscera as well as tree roots shortly thereafter as the Senju heir jumped to aid his pink haired teammate in fending off three enemy shinobi.

His other teammate, Sasuke, was fighting side by side with Seto against the Akatsuki member that they had found out was named Kakuzu, one of the most dangerous missing ninja ever reported from Takigakure and supposedly the Banker for the Akatsuki if his moans and groans about his comrades Diedara and Kisame wasting money was any indication.

Leaping forward, Minato removed the head of one of the shinobi attacking Sakura and smiled at his teammate, "You alright Sakura-chan?"

All he received was a nod from the pinkette just before she sprayed the surrounding area with another man's brains as she slammed her fist into his skull, once she landed she turned her jade green eyes towards her younger teammate.

"As good as I can be during an ambush," the spunky medic said sarcastically as she pounded her other fist into the ground to knock the other Oto ninja off balance.

He immediately saw Hiyori capitalize on her chance by slitting the enemy ninja's throat while Miyuki proceeded to disembowel another with a swipe of her medical chakra covered hand.

 **"Mokuton: Iron Tree Spike!"** The descendant of Hashirama Senju exclaimed as he clasped his hands together and impaled the enemy sneaking up on his former sensei, where the man stood by the four tailed Biju, using a large amount of chakra to just contain the semi-conscious Biju with his Mokuton while Miyuki and Hiyori moved to deal with the final Oto ninja.

Nodding to Sakura, they exchanged a silent conversation before rushing over to join their final teammate and his comrade in the battle against the S-rank missing ninja.

 **"Mokuton: Tree Pillar Technique!"** Minato shouted as he came to stand beside Sasuke and his attack forced the man back towards the trees.

"What took you baka's so long?" Sasuke snapped in annoyance as he looked over at his blond teammate, glad to finally have a break because apparently even if you have been proclaimed as a borderline S-rank ninja with the title of Black Lion, fighting an actual S-rank shinobi with _over a century_ of experience was extremely tiring.

"Hehe, sorry about that teme," Minato chuckled and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I was startled by the ambush and the one that attacked me was surprisingly strong for a member of that boy loving hentai's former village."

"Hn," the Uchiha grunted as he turned back to face the Akatsuki member. "Well Seto and I have managed to destroy two of the hearts his Kinjutsu allows him to use. Other than that, he is still able to use Fire, Wind and Earth jutsu."

Minato nodded as he formulated a plan with Sakura and Sasuke, having learned about this particular jutsu from his clan archives of when the man before them had fought with his great grandfather Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage.

Straightening up as Kakuzu came back to where he had been standing in his fight with the Uchiha and the Fire Daimyo's nephew; they got into their team's first formation.

"Hmm, Konoha's infamous Team Seven; the Black Lion of the Uchiha, the Earthshaking Cherry Blossom and Minato of the Great Forest," the black/green eyed man said with a greedy smirk covering his grotesque lips. "All three of you have rather high bounties on your heads, especially if turned in together…"

"Hn, like you could actually cash in on that check when facing all three of us, let alone two if your performance against me was any indication…" Sasuke said with his traditional Uchiha smirk. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun/Whenever you are Teme," Sakura and Minato said with smirks on their faces while Seto moved back in order to get out of the way of the four remarkably powerful shinobi. Quickly running through several hand signs, Sasuke gave a loud shout, **"Lightning Style: Thunder God Bow."**

Then he made another sign.

 **"Lightning Style: Arrow of Heaven!"**

Reaching forward, the Uchiha grasped the air, forming an arc of lightning chakra in front of him and acting like he was pulling a bowstring back, an arrow of a slightly different color formed on the string and it was launched towards the multi-element user after he got it to a certain length.

Said Akatsuki member dodged out of the way, his undead eyes widening slightly when the lightning tore through the thick trees behind him like toilet paper for what seemed like half a mile before running through his own hand signs. **"Wind Style: Air Press-"**

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted when Sakura slammed her fist into the ground, throwing him off balance as a miniature earthquake ensued with slabs of earth uprooting and Minato raced forwards with his favorite katana in hand while performing one handed seals with his left hand. **"Mokuton: Ankle Spike Technique!"**

Wooden spikes shot out of the ground at Kakuzu's feet and made the near century old man exclaim loudly in pain at the feeling of the spikes of wood cutting right through his earth skin defense at his ankles.

Growling in anger at the constant abuse he had been getting on what was supposed to be a simple mission, the S-ranked shinobi smashed the wood holding him by the feet and jumped away to check his bleeding calves.

"Hn…" He muttered as his Kinjutsu sealed up the wound and he glared over at the Mokuton-using Tokubetsu Jounin. "You are going to have to do better than that Senju-san."

Minato smirked and used both hands to point off to his sides make the man look in both directions before his eyes widened when he noticed that the Haruno and Uchiha of the team had disappeared from their spots behind the boy. He immediately bent forward to dodge the punch coming towards his back from the pink haired Haruno, only to be impaled when a Chokuto covered in lightning chakra slammed into his chest, cutting through his personal heart and ending his Earth chakra manipulation. "G _a **hh…!"**_

Their individual attacks done, Minato's teammates jumped away from the man when the tentacle beast wearing the wind mask swiped at them and blood poured from the abomination's mouth at the loss of his heart.

 **"Water Style: Underwater Spike Trap Technique!"** Minato shouted as he finished making hand signs while the man and his constructs were distracted. They paid for it as a large spike of water flew out of the ground beneath the Fire mask construct and slammed into its mask, shattering the porcelain and forcing it to fall in its death throes.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to get the wind mask with the other spikes…

"Dammit…" Kakuzu snarled as he immediately called his only remaining heart back into his body. _'I need to get out of here and get more hearts…'_

He then jumped away from the battle to escape from his opponents, only for them to immediately follow as he stumbled slightly from his earlier wounds to his ankles.

" **Wind Style: Serial Air Blades!"** The Akatsuki banker roared, hurling blades of wind from his uncovered mouth as he attempted to keep them away from him.

Sakura merely grunted in pain when a blade cut into her shoulder along with many of the trees and the ground around the squad, before her hand became covered in medical chakra and she sealed the wound before making signs for her own jutsu. **"Earth Style: Boulder Rush!"**

While it wasn't a particularly strong jutsu, it did manage to distract the man and throw him away from them down the side of the hill they had come upon in their chase while getting closer and closer to a nearby village.

The Akatsuki banker snarled at the kunoichi and lashed out with his arm, making it detach and launch towards the pinkette where it proceeded to grab her by the neck before she could react and slammed her into her approaching Uchiha teammate.

"Crap!" Sakura exclaimed as she was caught by Sasuke and Minato slashed downward with his katana, severing the threads connecting the hand to the man's body.

His response for that action was another growl of anger before the man performed one handed signs, " **Wind Style: Wind Bullet!"**

Minato was forced to move out of the way and barreled into his teammates just as they were getting up to avoid being added to the crater the bullet formed. The blond Senju proceeded to groan as he sat up and watched as their adversary got further and further away.

"Dammit come on!" He exclaimed, "We can't let him get away!"

Further up ahead while Team Seven were getting back to their feet, Kakuzu smirked as his severed hand reattached itself via the tendrils of his earth grudge. He soon came to a stop and hid behind one of the larger trees just outside the civilian village.

This was the only time he wished that he hadn't killed his last partner… that way he could throw the blood-sucking cannibal at them while he escaped.

 _'Hmm,'_ the zombie of Akatsuki thought as he placed a hand over the stab wound where his original heart would be that had been inflicted upon him by the Uchiha. _'It's been about twenty-five years since I was this low on hearts… I should locate some high ranking shinobi soon so I can collect more and maybe add a few rarities in… Suna's Scorch Release has always fascinated me.'_

His black and green eyes immediately widened before he leapt away from the tree he was hiding behind when it began to move unnaturally in an attempt to ensnare him and he knew without having to look up that his opponents had found him.

"Ya know it is kind of stupid to hide from a Mokuton-user in a forest…" Minato said as he looked at the zombie man with a raised eyebrow when team Seven finally came into view.

"I guess so…" Kakuzu said before he once again smirked. "However you are going to have to do better than that, little Senju."

With that said, the man immediately ran through hand signs as Sasuke and Sakura rushed him before puffing out his cheeks. **"Wind Style: Concussion Air Cannon Technique!"**

The two shinobi were immediately thrown back only for their teammate to catch them with the trees surrounding them. They looked back up to see the stitch clad man running towards the town in yet _another_ bid to escape.

"Shit, we can't fight to our fullest with all the civilians around… **Mokuton: Iron Thorns Technique!"** Minato shouted, forming a barrier of wooden thorns before the man, though Kakuzu immediately formed a blade of wind around his hand to cut through it.

 **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball technique!"** Sasuke shouted, only for his attack to miss as the red cloud covered man moved behind a building and headed further into the town. "Shit…"

Minato quickly walked into the village with his teammates at his back while creating several shadow clones. "Spread out and keep an eye on all exits."

Many of his clones gave him a salute before rushing off to secure their posts. Turning to his teammates his face turned completely serious. "Now then, keep an eye out, we can't let him harm any of the civilians."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **Front of Juhi Mizu Inn; Five Minutes later**

Naruko sighed happily with content lacing her voice as she stretched while she along with Tenten and Touko walked out of the inn they had been staying at. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

 _"How about we go see that Princess Gale movie thing that one of the other guests was talking about,"_ Touko said inside the other two's heads. _"It sounds like fun…"_

Tenten nodded as she looked at her fellow teenage girls, "Sounds like a good idea and we can grab a bite to eat before we come back to pack for our trip to Wave."

Naruko nodded along with Touko before she started walking towards the movie theater their fellow guest had told them about. Unfortunately their first ever movie would have to wait as she was immediately thrown into the side of a cart when something covered in red clouds and moving fast barreled into her from the alley she was walking in front of.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

"What the…?"

* * *

"Well, well what do we have here?" Kakuzu asked as he stared down at the girl with fox ears and a bushy white tail sticking out the back of her skirt that he had just run into, hearing a loud noise he turned to see Minato bursting out the alley he had just been in with his teammate's right behind him.

"Crap…" He said as the three Konoha shinobi moved towards him, he quickly grabbed hold of the fox girl's throat and held her up before him while his other arm wrapped around her stomach under her ample breasts with a kunai in his hand much to the startled cries of the girl's friends and the uncertainty of Team Seven.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill the girl," he snarled as several tendrils came out of his left arm with sharpened tips coming to a rest just above the girl's jugular vein, while the hand holding the kunai pointed the blade at the point where it would slide through her ribs into her lung if pushed.

"Shit…" Minato cursed as he tried to think of a way past the way he was holding the girl as a shield.

The son of the Godaime immediately lowered his blade while motioning for Sasuke and Sakura to do the same. "Ok, don't hurt her."

He then slowly laid his sword on the ground and held his hands apart to show that he wasn't going to perform any jutsu.

"Back up to the wall behind you," Kakuzu growled, his mood rather spoiled, he just wanted this day to end and hopefully have a couple new hearts to replace the ones he lost, _was that too much to fucking ask for!?_

Team Seven immediately complied while Tenten and Touko stood off to the side with looks of terror on their faces while they watched their 'sister' be held captive by the strange man, the older of the two barely stopping herself from summoning the sword given to her by Kushina to try and defend her 'sister'.

"Now I am going to slowly move towards the gates of this stupid village and leave," Kakuzu said as he glared at the team that had cost him four hearts in a single battle. "If you follow me I will kill this little bitch; however if you leave me be, I will leave her on the hill just outside the village- ** _grrk!"_**

Whatever else he was about to say was interrupted as a sword of sharpened wood pierced through the right side of his torso, just barely missing the shocked Naruko's bare shoulder. "Wh-What…?"

The Immortal of the Akatsuki spat blood out as he turned his head towards the person that stabbed him to find Tenzo standing behind him with a wooden blade in his hand, the black tendrils of the Earth Grudge Fear spasming from where they were next to Naruko's neck as his final heart was destroyed in the attack.

"My apologies, but we of the Hidden Leaf don't negotiate with missing ninja and members of terrorist organizations," Yamato said neutrally as the Akatsuki member fell to the ground with a few spasms before his last heart finally stopped and the man finally died after a long century of life.

"What took you so long Yamato-sensei?" Minato asked just as Miyuki, Hiyori and Seto came into view, all three bandaged up from their fights.

"Oh, I am _so sorry_ that _I_ was late," the elder wood user deadpanned with a sarcastic tone as he looked at his former student. "But I had to seal the Biju into the pot we brought _by myself_ and it was kind of hard to do _since our_ _resident_ _Fuinjutsu_ _user_ _decided to run off_ …"

Minato chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry about that Yamato-sensei…"

He then sighed, before he turned to look at the girl that had been held captive. "Sorry about all tha-"

His words stopped immediately as he took in the sight of the red haired beauty sitting before him and he found himself staring for a minute before he caught himself much to the amusement of his teammates and former sensei.

"Ah, um… My name Minato Senju," Minato said shyly as he tried to gain control of himself as he extended a hand to help the girl up, a deep blush blossoming over his face as she looked up at him with her beautiful violet eyes and took his hand in her own. "Might I ask what your name is?"

"Naruko Uzumaki," Naruko said almost as shyly as she had a similar experience as Minato was having with a faint blush as she looked at the boy's forest green eyes.

What the two blushing teenagers didn't notice however was that Tenzo had perked up immediately at the mention of the girl's name and he took in the sight of her whisker marks, fox ears and bushy tail, having missed those details earlier when disposing of the nuke-nin that held her hostage.

Unfortunately for the man, Sasuke and Tenten _did_ notice and the raven haired Jounin moved over to his current team leader to ask what was wrong while Tenten watched the older man with veiled wariness for what he had planned for her naïve sister.

Tapping her 'sister's shoulder and getting the blushing girl to jump slightly with an 'eep', she caught the redhead's attention. "C'mon Naruko-chan, we have to go if we want to catch that movie."

Naruko immediately nodded as she tried to hide her blushing face when she became aware of the people watching along with Minato as he took in the sight of the knowing smirks on Sasuke and Sakura's faces, just knowing that he was going to be the topic of a lot of teasing in the near future from the two.

"Um… it was nice to meet… you…" Naruko said as she fought down her blush. "Minato-san…"

With that she turned away and walked towards the movie theater once again with Tenten and Touko just behind her while Tenzo motioned for his team to follow him to the roof tops after the three girls got of sight. "Seto, Miyuki and Hiyori I want you three to return to the camp and keep guard over the pot." He said, adding his draconian face when the three began arguing with his orders, he was definitely turning in that report now since the Daimyo's nephew had been questioning every order given to him ever since they had arrived. "Sasuke, Sakura and Minato, you three are to stay here with me and I will fill you in on your orders."

The Anbu smiled as the three legends in the making nodded to their heads and stood silently while the other three grumbled as they ran off towards camp with the sealing pot safe inside Miyuki's pouch.

"What's this about Yamato-taicho?" Sasuke asked as he turned his onyx black eyes to their commander after making sure none of the three others had stayed behind. "Why did you react when you heard that girl's name?"

That last question peeked Minato's immediate interest and he along with Sakura turned the attention directly to their commander.

Yamato gave a sigh and rubbed his temples at his Uchiha subordinate's question that made it slightly harder to inform the three shinobi of their mission, especially given Minato's newly infatuated state with the redhead in question… if he didn't know any better, he'd say that the boy was actually a reincarnation of his namesake due to the Yondaime's own fascination of redheads.

"Alright then," Tenzo said as he sent a small glare at the team's Uchiha who for some reason had a look so innocent that he had a halo over his raven hair… he didn't believe that for an instant. "Due to a report from the Hokage, along with her features and the name she gave us. I believe that the girl that Minato-kun is infatuated with," he got an annoyed groan from said Senju. "At the moment might be the missing daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and the man you are named for, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage."

His words got immediate looks of shock from the three teenagers and Sakura decided to speak up, "If she is the daughter of the Yondaime, then why isn't she living in Konoha with the rest of us!?"

Tenzo sighed again, wishing that he was back on guard duty since he was always awkward with explanations and theories, something his unit captain, Itachi, was so much better at… Plus Sasuke would be so much more respectful around his older brother, lest the older Uchiha humiliate him in some way in front of all their comrades via a prank he had learned from his godmother before she fled the village. "From what I was told by Godaime-sama, her mother Kushina took her away from the village after Yondaime-sama died sealing the demon fox into the girl and she overheard the former councils demanding that she either be made into a weapon or executed…"

That got the three shinobi to gasp, the three of them had always wondered why the civilian and original elder councils had been abruptly disbanded when they were barely out of their training diapers and now they knew.

"In the report, Godaime-sama tried to stop her from leaving after he felt her chakra signature outside the doors of the council chambers, but was unable to find her after she entered the forests around Konoha," Tenzo continued as he surveyed the surrounding area. "Before we left for this mission, Godaime-sama informed me that the informant that had sighted the Yonbi had also sighted a young red haired girl with fox ears, whisker marks and a tail that correspond with images of the missing infant. Our orders are to try and convince her and her companions to return to Konoha with us peacefully."

"And if she doesn't want to come with us?" Sasuke asked as he raised a black eyebrow, "Her mother may have taught her to not trust Leaf shinobi or any shinobi for that matter? I know I wouldn't after hearing what they wanted to do to a child of mine."

"I thought of that as well," Tenzo said as he gave a nod to his teammate's words. "But if she had been told about that I am sure she would have reacted a much more aversive way towards the symbol on our hitai-ites when she was being held captive or before she left."

"True," Sakura said as her jade green eyes turned to her Senju teammate to see how he was faring with the news. "But I believe that I've heard about Kushina Uzumaki in the Academy, she was an S-rank kunoichi that was once considered for the position of Yondaime, so wouldn't she have taught her daughter to hide her emotions?"

Sasuke shook his head at his former fangirl as he looked off in the direction the three girls had gone. "If that were true, she would have been able to evade Kakuzu much more easily."

"Yes," Tenzo said. "Now for the plan, we are going to wait for her and her friends to finish this movie they were talking about before we try to talk to them, I'm not sure, but I am almost positive that the brunette noticed my reaction to Naruko's name and is wary about what we might want with her friend."

The three of them nodded before he ordered them to watch the movie theater from different vantage points and they jumped off in different directions, the elder wood user almost face palming as his student landed next to the column a few feet before the doors and leaned against the stones to wait for his newly found crush.

* * *

 **Hey guys, here is another chapter of the Daughter of the Kitsune idea that I had. I hope ya'll give me good reviews and be honest.**

 **As you could all see, in this chapter we have had Naru-chan and her lovely companions meet Konoha for the first time on what was a mission to secure a new Jinchuuriki for Konoha. No I haven't decided who will have the Yonbi just yet so don't ask.**

 **That's all for now, I have to get to work in a couple of minutes.**

 **Please review.**

 **Iskander Mandoraekon signing off, Ja Ne.**


	19. Thalia Baratheon Ch 1

**Chapter 1: Endings and New Beginnings**

 **Hello everybody! Iskander Mandoraekon here with a new chapter for the Drabbles. This story is a Crossover between Percy Jackson and Game of Thrones, where instead of simply staying in the tree she was transformed into by Zeus, Thalia died from her injuries and was reincarnated as the firstborn of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister.**

 **In here, Thalia was born during the first year of the Usurper's marriage, so she is only a year younger than Robb and Jon. Look to the bottom if you want an age indext for the characters in the book.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus or Game of Thrones**

* * *

 **Half-Blood Hill; July 31, 1999**

Thalia Grace was dying.

She could feel the very life drain from her body, even as the lightning struck her and the transformation from demigoddess to tree began. The chilly grasp of Thanatos was already settling into her bones, bones that had been revealed during the vicious attacks of the hellhounds.

She just wished that she could have survived to protect Annabeth and Luke from the rest of the dangers unleashed upon her group by Hades' anger.

Perhaps she'd be able to see Jason in the afterlife…

Unfortunately, as the tree began finishing its metamorphosis, Thalia would never be able to know… for a certain Earth Mother took hold of her soul and sent it through the veil between dimensions to an ancient kingdom once ruled by silver haired dragons…

* * *

 **Red Keep, King's Landing; 284 AC**

 **Jaime**

Cursing under his breath at how much time it was taking him to navigate the Red Keep in order to arrive at his sister's bedchamber, Ser Jaime, eldest son of the ever grim Tywin Lannister, raced up the last flight of stairs at a fast jog, while trying to force himself to remain calm.

At noon, his beloved twin sister, the new Queen, Cersei, had gone into labor and, of course, he just had to find out from a guardsman at the city gates after coming back from a Hunt with the newly crowned, for a year, King Robert that had lasted from morning to late afternoon. Evening was now approaching and the shadows of twilight were encompassing the land in a blanket of darkness.

However, it wasn't the state of the night that preoccupied the mind of Jaime Lannister. No, it was the fact that his beautiful twin sister, his secret lover, was giving birth to her first child.

The child that would become the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros once grown…

' _I hope it's a boy,'_ the Kingslayer thought, hoping to be able to train the child in the art of warfare, whether or not it was his or Robert's seed that created it.

Cersei would defiantly be overjoyed if it was his child…

He personally wouldn't be too disappointed to just be an uncle…

Striding purposefully towards the door to the Queen's bedchambers, Jaime nodded to the two members of the Kingsguard who stood guarding the entrance from any would-be assassins.

"I'm going in there to see my sister whether you like it or not," Jaime growled, his hand tightening its grip on his sword's hilt as the taller of the guards stepped forward to intercept him. "So either get out of my way or get beaten down."

Upon seeing how serious their fellow knight was, the guardians of the Royal Family decided to step aside and allowed the Kingslayer past.

Paying no mind to the men, Jaime took great strides toward the bed of his sister where he could see the golden haired woman sitting propped up by several pillows.

Her long, beautiful golden hair hung about her shoulders dampened by the sweat of her labor, hiding her face with several sticky strands as she kept her eyes on the small bundle in her lap.

"Where are the maids?" Jaime asked in confusion as he looked about at the strangely empty room. "Where is Maester Pycelle?"

Hearing a grunt from his sister, the golden knight turned his attention back to his twin and smiled at the sight of the bundle she held, hearing a whine as what looked like little arms moved the covering of the blanket, "Is that…?"

When Cersei didn't respond to his questions, Jaime walked to her side and sat down on the bedside and looking down at the bundle of blankets that had so captivated her attention. Peeking inside, the former Lannister heir found a smile growing on his face at the sight of a small, pink baby with an adorable face looking back at him.

At the sight of the newborn, Jaime couldn't help but smile as he took in his sister's perfect child who looked both healthy and happy to be there, her tiny eyes looking wondrously around her.

"She's so small," was the whisper that escaped from Cersei's lips for the first time since he entered the room, making Jaime frown slightly at the tone in her voice, like she was disgusted with her own child.

Looking down again, he took notice that his sister wasn't actually touching the baby or its swaddling blankets, just staring down at it from where it rested on the blanket covering her legs. An expression that the Lion of the King's Guard had hoped was joyous wonder, but a large part of him knew due to her constant interactions with her husband and their own brother Tyrion that there wasn't a single bit of the emotion on her face or in her voice right now.

"She, hmm?" Jaime asked as he stroked the newborn's cheek with his large hand, smiling softly when it let out a gurgling giggle. "She is a rather good size considering she's only a few hours old."

Looking at his sister, Jaime frowned at the sight of her face not changing, "Is her gender what you're so worried about? I don't think the king will be too concerned about something such as his heir being a girl, he likes strong woman like that Lyanna girl."

He studied his sister's face after his words and realized that his words hadn't changed her expression at all, if anything, it had become tighter before she gestured to the top of the baby's head, where a small curl of raven black hair sat, "She's a Baratheon."

"Yes, I see," Jaime muttered, stroking the child's head as her eyes slowly closed again, just now noting how she had the Usurper's eyes as well. "However, I don't see what you're so worried about-"

"What if she is just like him?" Cersei interrupted with a growl much like the lions their grandfather had once kept beneath Casterly Rock, her beautiful emerald eyes glaring down at the child with accusations for whatever her future might hold.

"What!?" Jaime exclaimed as he looked at his beloved twin, "Hey now, I know that Robert isn't exactly the best husband and probably won't be all that much of a father giving his track record for drinking and whoring, but that doesn't mean his child, your daughter, is going to be anything like that."

"The blood of that bastard of a stag runs through her veins," came his sister's snide remark, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms sitting back slightly as if to distance herself from the newborn resting in her bed.

"That blood," Jaime said calmly as he stared at his sister, wondering why she was acting like this. "Also runs through the veins of Lord Stannis and he isn't like Robert, and you may have forgotten this in the last couple hours, but she also has the blood of House Lannister running through her veins, the blood of our father, you and me."

With those words, the Kingslayer saw his sister and Queen's lips shake slightly as she looked down at her child, staring silently for several long moments as if trying to locate any of her family's features in the chubby cheeked, black haired infant.

After what seemed like an hour, Cersei looked up into his green eyes and then down at her lap, where Jaime noticed a fluffed up pillow laying across her legs for the first time since he caught sight of the woman.

"I tried to do it…" The Queen whispered out, her brother barely able to hear her voice despite his close proximity. "But I couldn't do it…"

The words spoken, Jaime's mind raced for nary but a couple seconds before the realization behind his beloved sister's words hit him like one of Robert's hammer blows to the stomach.

"What!" Jaime nearly shouted as he stood away from the bed in shock, staring at his now crying twin, his mind trying to find an explanation to why his sister would even think of committing an act like kinslaying, let alone the murder of an innocent child. "How in all the Seven Hells could you even think of something like that!? She's just a baby!"

"That didn't stop Robert from killing Rhaegar Targaryen's children," was her petulant answer that made Jaime glare down at his sibling.

"That's different!" Jaime growled out, not believing what he was witnessing. "Besides, we both know that father was the one who ordered that, before Robert was even inside the city."

He returned his stare to the newborn at that moment, slightly reliving the memory of when his father and Gregor Clegane had brought in the mangled bodies of children he had spent many a day guarding and playing games with, the Lannister unable to understand what would drive his sister, his own flesh and blood, to want to even think about wanting to smother her first child.

She may be the child of Robert Baratheon, but that didn't mean that she would grow up to be like the boastful king. Not even their father in his rage at the first sight of their brother's misshapen form after the death of their mother would drive the man to murder his own flesh and blood.

"Jaime I can't do this…" Cersei said, her voice wavering as she turned her gaze away from her daughter to her brother. "I can't have his child… If it was yours it would be different…"

Then she held the pillow out to the young King's Guard, an imploring look on her tear soaked face, "You have to do it… Please Jaime…"

His body froze at those words in a second and the once heir of Tywin Lannister stared dumbstruck at the form of his sister, unable to believe that the only person he had ever truly loved was asking this sort of thing of him. He felt as if someone was trying to rip out his heart with a rusty shovel.

He loved his sister, had loved her since he could remember, loved her more than he could any other woman he'd laid eyes on. However, since his first sight of her in that small bundle of blankets, he had also come to love his new and first niece. She shared his blood and she was so small and harmless.

Was he disappointed that she wasn't his?

Yes…

But, that didn't mean he did not love her all the same.

"She won't be another version of Robert, Cersei," Jaime said stiffly as he tore the pillow from the Queen's grasp and hurled it across the room, where it bounced off the wall with a dull thud, the action causing a flinch on the golden Queen's face at the sight of the usually joyful, if snarky knight's wrath, the young King's Guard looking very much like his father in that moment. "You'll just have to raise her, make it so that she'll be like her mother."

Cersei began to cry at those words, sobbing loudly as she stared down at the baby she had given birth to.

Jaime simply ignored her as he attempted to purge his anger from his body at the words he had been hearing from Cersei and the attempted action she had nearly taken and tried to make him take, firmly disappointed in his twin.

"Cersei…" He finally said after a short while, turning to look at the crying mother. "She is newly born and has done nothing wrong, the only thing she shares with him now is his eyes and hair, who knows, she'll probably look like you."

Jaime sat down softly at his words, hugging his sister and stroking her opposing shoulder to calm her down. He kissed her gold covered head and held the quaking body of his sister close, attempting to bring her comfort physically.

Cersei opened her mouth to reply to him, but the two of them stopped their motions when the twins heard shouts from Ser Barristan to the two King's Guard outside. To avoid an awkward explanation, Jaime quickly moved from his sister's bedside and stood next to the entryway of Cersei's bedchamber, bowing as his brother-in-law, the new King Robert, rushed into his wife's birthing chamber, the powerful giant of a man dragging a massive stag behind him with but a single hand, the arrow that felled it still in its neck.

The Usurper was taller than Jaime, towering over many in the room. The beginnings of a wild black beard showing on his chin with wide, broad shoulders, a build that would put a bull to shame and a fierce look in his electric blue eyes.

Raising his raven colored eyebrow at the tears of his young wife, the Baratheon King turned a questioning look at the eighteen year old, realization of what Robert wanted flashed across his face and mind, leading to Jaime moving to the bed of his weeping sister and he carried the sleeping babe to her father.

"My apologies my king," Jaime said as he came to a rest on his knee while holding the infant up to the King. "My sister is still in a little bit of pain from giving birth; allow me to present to you your first child, a daughter."

King Robert gently took the small child with an uneasy look in his eyes as his massive hands held the tiny child and looked down at his new daughter with a curious expression.

Behind the large king, the rest of the Hunting Party stood watching from their position near the door, Robert's brother Stannis, the Lord of Dragonstone, standing at the front of the group and watching his older brother's interaction with the child in interest.

Stannis Baratheon was a very serious man only two years Robert's younger, but he was a man who already held a reputation as a very reliable warrior and sailor, having become Master of Ships after the civil war had ended, and who already had a receding hairline, unlike his brother's wild mane.

After a while of silence, Robert finally gave a loud laugh and a wide smile spread itself across his face, then he turned to show off his daughter proudly to the members of the Hunting Party that had made it to the Queen's chambers.

His loud voice however quieted quickly much to the surprise of the onlookers and the two Lannisters when the infant in his grasp woke with a start and began crying.

"It's okay my beautiful little doe," Robert said with a softness that surprised many of the rooms occupants as he rocked his daughter expertly with a loving smile, turning to his wife for the first time since he received his new child. "What shall we name her?"

Jaime was pleasantly surprised that the King was even considering his wife's opinion since their relationship had been rather tense since their wedding night, but he eventually chalked it up to how children often times bring family together.

Cersei sighed as she turned her tired eyes in her husband's direction, "I would have thought you would have named her after the wolf girl…"

Jaime winced as he saw the King's eyes take on a cool gleam at the Queen's words, everyone knowing that Lyanna Stark was a rather sore subject with the Usurper due to Rhaegar's kidnapping of his betrothed and her death at the Tower of Joy.

"No I wasn't," Robert snarled slightly before his eyes lit up lovingly at the sight of his now bubbling daughter. "Hmm, how about, yes, yes… your name will be Thalia, after my great-grandmother."

"Princess Thalia of the House Baratheon," Stannis said after the applause for the girl's name died down, giving one of his rare smiles as he walked over to his elder brother and looked down at his niece. "I'd be careful if I were you Robert, you might have to dig your hammer out when she comes of age to ward off all her suitors."

The baby girl gurgled in delight at the sight of her uncle, while Robert's face paled at the thought of all the young lords and knights that would be coming after his beloved daughter when she came of age and Jaime gave a smile at the sight, feeling like a weight had lifted away from his shoulders.

Sighing, the son of Tywin looked over at the only person who did not seem to share the lords' and King's enthusiasm for the newly named Thalia.

His sister.

His sister, who was staring blankly at the touching scene as Robert paraded his daughter around to the older lords, Jon Arryn finding himself with the honor of holding the newborn.

Taking his attention from the woman, a smile replaced his frown as he banished the dark thoughts of his sister's attempts to kill his niece in order to replace them with the thought that the girl certainly wouldn't grow up starved for her family's affection.

Jaime bowed and excused himself from the room in order to send a raven to Casterly Rock so that his father and brother could know that the King now had an heir, hoping that his sister would become the loving mother she was supposed to be in time.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter; make sure to review on how much ya'll like it. For this story, I was hit with a sudden urge to make a Game of Thrones fic (Most likely from reading the Game of Thrones books again) and for a while I was stuck on how to do it, most of the time going back and forth between using a reincarnated Harry Potter or Naruto for the idea.**

 **Until I decided to take a different approach by using a secondary character like I had with Yoruichi D. Monkey story. Then I thought about how Thalia had been sealed in a tree for over seven years in the P. Jackson world, so I thought why not make her the daughter of Robert Baratheon, the only trueborn of Robert that Cersei wasn't able to kill in the womb, where she would be raised to be a great warrior by her father (because really, he was said to love Lyanna for her warrior spirit, I don't think he'll have a problem with a girl fighting).**

 **Plus, I know you all would think it better that she would rule instead of that insufferable shit known as Joffrey Baratheon *cough* Waters *cough*. Of course if I continue, I will have it where Thalia is run out of King's Landing by Cersei having Joffrey seize the throne despite everyone knowing that Thalia was the Crown Princess.**

 **By the way in terms of male and female knights in case you find a confusing word below, Ser is the term for a male knight, Dame is the term for a female knight.**

 **That's all for that, underneath here is the** **ages for the characters in the book (plus Thalia):**

King **_Robert I Baratheon_** – 35

Queen **_Cersei Lannister_** – 31

Crown Princess **_Thalia Baratheon_** – 13

Prince **_Joffrey Baratheon_** – 11

Princess **_Myrcella Baratheon_** – 7

Prince **_Tommen Baratheon_** – 6

Lord Paramount **_Stannis Baratheon_** – 33

Lady **_Selyse Florent_** – 29

Princess **_Shireen Baratheon_** – 10

Lord Paramount **_Renly Baratheon_** – 20

Ser **_Jaime Lannister_** – 31

Lord **_Tyrion Lannister_** – 24

Lord Paramount **_Eddard Stark_** – 34

Lady **_Catelyn Stark_** nee **_Tully_** – 33

Ser **_Robb Stark_** – 14

Lady **_Sansa Stark_** – 11

 ** _Arya Stark_** – 9

 ** _Brandon "Bran" Stark_** – 7

 ** _Rickon Stark_** – 2

 ** _Jon Snow_** – 14

 ** _Benjen Stark_** – 30

Lord **_Theon Greyjoy_** – 18

Prince **_Viserys Targaryen_** – 21

Khaleesi **_Daenerys Targaryen_** – 13

Ser **_Davos Seaworth_** – 37

 ** _Samwell "Sam" Tarly_** – 14

Dame **_Brienne of Tarth_** – 19

Captain/Lady **_Asha Greyjoy_** – 22

Lord Commander **_Barristan Selmy_** – 60

Lord Paramount **_Tywin Lannister_** – 55

Lord Paramount/Hand **_Jon Arryn_** – 62

Lady **_Lyssa Arryn_** – 29

 ** _Robert/Robin Arryn_** – 5

Lord **_Petyr Baelish_** – 29

 ** _Shae_** – 17

Maester **_Aemon Targaryen_** – 99

Lord **_Walder Frey_** – 89

Lady **_Olenna Redwyne_** – 69

Lord Paramount **_Mace Tyrell_** – 41

Ser **_Loras Tyrell_** – 15

Lady **_Margaery Tyrell_** – 14

King-Beyond-the-Wall **_Mace Tyrell_** – 41

 ** _Sandor Clegane_** – 28

Ser/Lord **_Gregor Clegane_** – 33

Prince **_Oberyn Martell_** – 40

Prince **_Doran Martell_** – 50

Khal **_Drogo_** – 31

Ser **_Jorah Mormont_** – 44

Lord Commander **_Jeor Mormont_** – 67

 ** _Gendry Waters_** \- 13


	20. Roaring Lions of the Rock Ch 1

**Chapter 1: Lost Lion's Return**

 **Hello everybody! Iskander Mandoraekon here with a new chapter for the Drabbles. This story is a Crossover between the Fate Series of Type/Moon and Game of Thrones, where instead of being assimilated into the Heroes Throne at the end of her life when she was struck down by our beloved Artoria, Mordred Le Fay's soul was taken by the mischievous Merlin and placed in the infant body of Tyrion Lannister's daughter that he had with Tysha, to grow up as the heir of Tywin Lannister.**

 **In this alteration of the Game of Thrones timeline, Tywin Lannister didn't find out about Tyrion's marriage, due to Jaime not telling him about her, until around the time that Tysha was giving birth.**

 **Look at the last page where you'll find the Thalia Baratheon story if you want an age index for the characters in the book.**

 **I do not own Fate/Apocrypha or Game of Thrones**

* * *

 **285 AC, Lian Village**

It took all of the Imp's willpower to not rush through the wooden door that his beloved wife lay behind with several of the village's midwives as another scream of pain came from their shared bedroom in the small cottage he had built for the two of them.

Each scream from his fifteen year old wife made the twelve year old dwarf shoot towards the door as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, and each time, he was told very firmly by the girl's mother who was leading the pregnancy that he was to not interrupt in case things went south because of his distractions.

The golden haired dwarf could only sigh tiredly as his large head dropped down into his tiny hands again, staring at the worn, wood and dirt floor that had made up his and his wife's home after he had met her and run away from Casterly Rock.

Most Lannisters like himself and his siblings would have been born amid the golden decor of the Casterly Rock Keep, with dozens of attendants ready and waiting to help both mother and child, especially when they were closely related to the Lord of the Rock.

However, due to the fact that he knew his father would react rather violently to learning about his secret marriage and try to kill his soon-to-be born child, the imp's child would be born in secret, in an out of the way cottage in Lian Village, a small town over eighteen miles from Lannisport.

Another scream rang out through the cottage, causing him to grimace as he fought his impulses to rush to his wife's side. He had been married to a cobbler's daughter named Tysha for over a year now, having married her in secret after falling for the girl when he and Jaime had saved her from bandits that sought to have their way with her.

To Tyrion, Tysha was the most beautiful creature he had ever set his mismatched eyes upon, something his brother would disagree about given his, not-so-secret to his little brother, relationship to their beloved/hated sister.

So far after having eloped from the Rock, the two of them had managed to keep their marriage secret from his father, due to saying that he was going on a tour of the Seven Kingdoms.

Something that his brother Jaime found out to be a lie upon hearing about it, Tyrion had never been truly able to lie to his brother, the only one of their immediate family to not actually hate him for his disfigurement and mother's death.

Tyrion secretly dreaded the day that his father would find out that his youngest son, a mere boy of but ten-and-two, had married a commoner and had a child on the way.

Tywin Lannister had never been a forgiving man, something he had decided to be after his own father drug the family name through the dirt with his overbearing kindness, the now old lion building up the family reputation by being a ruthless leader that made his enemies fear him and his retribution should they slight the Lannister name.

If his father found out about Tysha, the old Lion would probably kill her and their child in anger of an imagined stain on their family or as another punishment for his last son.

Just as those thoughts finished their way through his head, Tyrion heard one last scream before the angry crying of a newborn could be heard echoing throughout the small cottage. In an instant, before the youngest midwife could speak, he was through the door like a golden flash.

 _'_ _I'm a father!'_

However everything came crashing down around the golden imp as he took in the sight of his unmoving wife on the bed and the grim faces of the midwives, his happy grin falling away as a look of horror came onto his face.

Before he could move to Tysha's bedside and begin begging for his beloved wife to live, his mother-in-law stooped down and wrapped her free arm around his shoulders to calm the tiny man, her other hand placed the bundle in his hands, speaking in a monotone, "Your daughter, milord."

"H-hello there little one," Tyrion said weakly as he looked down at the newborn in his hands, idly noticing that it was a girl. _'I'm a father…"_

* * *

Tywin Lannister stared silently at the cottage before him with a grim sneer as he dropped down off his horse, tossing his reins to his most recent squire, sparing a small glance back at the young Westerling House heir, before resuming his walk.

Turning back to the cottage he had learned that his youngest son had run off to with a commoner of all people, the Lord of Casterly Rock strode quickly to the wooden door of the small building, which was quickly broken down with a kick of his foot, before he gained access to the interior.

Once done waiting for his guards to secure the entry and make sure there were no threats to their liege, he started to walk towards the door at the opposite side of the cottage from the entry where sobbing could be heard, his hand resting in a ready grip on the hilt of the longsword that sat comfortably at his waist.

He paused once he arrived at the door of what looked to be the main bedroom, his free hand resting against the wood of the door, behind which his youngest son had hidden himself away for over a year, instead of being on the trip he had told him of.

Tywin had been enraged when one of his spies that kept an eye on the people in case of revolt had come to him during the middle of his breakfast, mere hours ago, to tell him that his imp of a son had married a common girl from an out of the way village.

If this had been under normal circumstances, Tywin would have simply disinherited the dwarf, in order to finally cast him out of the Lannister House for this action, unfortunately, with Jaime as a member of the Kingsguard due to Robert refusing his request to release him from his oath despite Jaime's murder of the previous king and Cersei was the Queen of Westeros, he had no other that could take the position of his heir that bore his blood.

… And he really didn't feel it in him to betray Joanna's memory by taking another wife…

And so, the Lion that had brought about the ruin of Castamere took a breath before pushing the door open and walking in.

Just as he walked in, ready to completely reprimand his son and tear him away from the whore that had seduced him, Tywin found himself being stopped in shock of the scene that he found before him.

There was blood everywhere.

The girl his son had fallen for, lay completely still on the birthing bed, her blue eyes unseeing as they stared up at the ceiling and her skin pale as the dead, probably cold as ice too.

For the first time in the past twelve years, Tywin Lannister found himself shocked into silence. This girl, who looked to be no older than ten-and-five years, was dead. All color in her skin gone; leaving her skin cold and clammy, with the sheets that surrounded her covered in blood.

He had seen this scene once before, only in a much different place and with someone much more dear to him than all of his children, dwarf or not.

This was how his beloved Joanna had looked after giving birth to the misshapen son of his that he had come to find after a year of missing from the rock and his supposed tour around the Seven Kingdoms.

Speaking of his missing son, Tywin finally located him as he tore his emerald eyes away from the haunting scene before him that reminded him of his lost wife, and the forty-three year old Lord Paramount of the Westerlands found his imp son sitting in the corner of the room, his small arms holding a shifting bundle of cloth like it was his only lifeline, while staring at the corpse of the girl he had taken as his wife.

Tywin's heart clenched in sympathy for just a moment as he took in the sight of his son's face that had been so similar to his own at the death of his wife. He knew exactly just what the ten-and-two boy was feeling, having gone through the same ordeal when his second son was born.

The only difference between the two was that Tyrion was not looking at the newborn in his arms with hatred like he himself had done to the imp. He wasn't trying to wrap his hands around the babe's neck to strangle the life from the newborn.

The irony of the situation wasn't lost on the lord of the Rock…

Tyrion killed his mother on the way out of her womb, and now it appeared that his own issue had done the same thing to the wife he had taken, whether his father approved or not.

Walking over to his son's side, he stared down at the bundle that rested in the dwarf's arms, a small head with a tuft of Lannister golden hair poking out of the blanket and resting peacefully in her father's grasp.

"Tyrion…" He began silently, his face and emotions coming back under the iron grip he usually kept. "Hand the child to me."

"What…?" Came the defiant growl of his son, which made the older man cock an eyebrow in his direction to see that his youngest son's mismatched eyes were glaring up at him with the rage of a lion in them.

If this had been any other moment, he might have been proud of such a look being on his youngest's face.

 _'_ _But now is most defiantly not the time or place…'_ Tywin growled to himself as his eyes narrowed angrily at his son. "You will give me the child; she will be going to join her mother's family."

"You will never see her again and you will be fucking grateful that I let the little bastard live instead of bashing her against the stones for being an insult to my family," Tywin snarled at his charge. "Do you understand? I will not have some… baseborn bastard laying claim to the Lannister House!"

"My daughter is not a bastard!" Tyrion roared at the man, his green and blue eyes radiating a rage that made Tywin step back slightly in shock at how the usually meek dwarf was reacting, in a few weeks he would remanence of how it reminded his bannermen of himself. "Tysha and I were wed by a Septon before the Seven, making my _daughter_ a proper Lannister! _Even if her mother was a commoner!"_

As Tywin opened his mouth to snarl back at his defiant son, the imp interrupted him with something that made him pause, "Do you really want to be named a Kinslayer so much, father?"

"Look at her, father," Tyrion said as he stood on his stubby legs, shifting the bundle so the lord could properly see his first grandchild. She was awake now and a pair of fierce green eyes the color of a wild forest stared straight back at Tywin, only filled with curiosity for the old man standing before her. The newborn, which couldn't have been more than a couple hours old, didn't shed a tear or make a protest when Tywin slowly lifted her away from her father's grasp.

And so, Tywin inspected the baby with a careful eye, checking for any signs that she might have shared with her father's misshapen form. To his stoic relief, the Warden of the West found that his son's curse hadn't passed down to the girl.

Her head was covered with small tufts of golden hair, but it was the Lannister green eyes that were so much like his and his twin children's own, that really stood out to the inspiration behind the Rains of Castamere.

"My daughter is a Lannister by blood and law," Tyrion said silently, his dual colored eyes never leaving his father in case he needed to intervene before the Lord of Casterly Rock could do anything untoward his daughter. "Tell me that she would not be a good addition to the family, she certainly doesn't have any deformation that would have her looked at like an abomination like I have."

"Very well…" Came Tywin's sigh as he looked at the newly born infant before he turned his green gaze at his son. "I will not kill her."

"However Tyrion," Tywin said, making the near smile on the dwarf's face fade. "There will be two conditions to this."

Tyrion nodded sadly, having known that he and his daughter wouldn't get off scot free, looking at his father's face in the hopes that it wouldn't be too much for him to handle, "Very well father, what are these conditions?" He asked, his face looking more tired and worn looking like a tired veteran rather than a boy of ten-and-two.

"The first one," Tywin said as he kept his eyes on the bundle before him, idly taking note that sleep had once more called for the baby. "I will raise the girl; I will be the one to give her the education she needs for a member of a noble house."

Tyrion nodded silently, probably having known that his father would have said that.

"And for my second condition," the older man continued. "This is the most important; you will no longer have any claim to the title of Heir for the Lordship over Casterly Rock and the Westerlands, instead, once she is of age, I will make… your daughter… my heir and the heiress to the Westerlands."

"Done," Tyrion said without a second's hesitation, surprising Tywin that he hadn't given the issue anymore thought. Though he shouldn't be all that surprised, what was the Lordship of Casterly Rock to the imp, when compared to the fact that his father had actually accepted his daughter from a secret marriage?

"And finally, we must give her a name suitable for a High-born Lannister," Tywin said, looking down at the precious life in his hands, a small smile tugging at his lips that he instantly killed before his disfigured son could see it. "What is her name to be? As her father, I will allow you that right."

Tyrion pondered that question in his mind before smiling tiredly as a single word was whispered into his mind for the baby sleeping silently in his father's arms, "Her name is Mordred. Mordred of the House Lannister, the first of her name."

* * *

When Tywin Lannister returned to the Rock with his son in tow, everybody from the most high-born lady to lowest commoner thought that the Imp was going to be punished severely for his lie towards the Lord of Casterly Rock.

However all of the gleeful awaiting for a punishment to be handed out from the high-borns quickly turned to surprise when instead of bringing shame and harm to his solemn dwarf of a son, Tywin instead stood before the court and introduced his first granddaughter, who would become his heir in place of his last son.

And thus began the life of Mordred Lannister, daughter of the deformed Lion and heir of the Lion's Den.

Something that would bring a lot of uproar in later years when Cersei learned of her niece's existence.

* * *

 **And that is the end of this chapter; make sure to review on how much ya'll liked it. For this story, I was hit with the inspiration to make a crossover between the Fate Series and Game of Thrones due to reading Fate/Apocrypha shortly after finishing my Thalia Baratheon story.**

 **In here, after the battle between Mordred and our beloved Artoria, Merlin (the mischievous little shit he is) decided to have fun at the expense of the world and transported Mordred's soul to the world of the Song of Ice and Fire where she would be born to Tyrion through his union with Tysha; making sure it would last by subtly distracting Jaime before he could tell his father of Tyrion's marriage so he wouldn't find out until it was too late.**

 **So for this story, Mordred takes Tyrion's place as heir to Casterly Rock under Tywin Lannister's wing and we will get to see the changes she brings to Westeros simply by existing and being the reincarnation of King Arthur's willful daughter.**

 **That's all for now, Iskander Mandoraekon signing out, Ja Ne.**


	21. Rise of the Storm God Ch 1

**Chapter 1: Leaving the Neglectful Family**

 **Hello everyone, here is an idea that I've had for a while of a Naruto crossover with Fairy Tail. In here it will be another neglect fic where Naruto's parents neglect him for his younger siblings since they are Jinchuuriki and I have Purehito, the second master of Fairy Tail and founder of Grimoire Heart, finding him after being assaulted and when he learns of the abuse, he takes Naruto away with him to train in the arts of being a magus.**

 **For Naruto's age it's the same age as Itachi, I had Minato get Kushina pregnant when they were eighteen when they got drunk at a party at the home of one of their friends.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **October 10**

Minato Namikaze smiled warmly at his pregnant wife due to this day having had quickly turned into one of the happiest days in his twenty-four year old life. His wife, Kushina Uzumaki, was going to be giving birth to twins today, a boy and a girl as they had been told by Biwako Sarutobi and a few medics when they had scanned her a month ago in the hospital.

However, before she could give birth to the children that he just knew were going to take after her if the Uzumaki traits were anything to go by having seen how his wife and their six year old son Naruto acted, special preparations were needed to make sure everything went as planned just like they had six years ago where he had accidentally gotten Kushina pregnant due to a drinking party with their friends, because Kushina was a Jinchuuriki.

She hosted the most powerful of the nine Bijuu, the Kyuubi, and due to the chaotic nature of this specific demon, the seal which held the Kyuubi inside her stomach would be severely weakened during the childbirth and thus everything for the last few hours had been going smoothly, the twins were finally out of their mother's womb, the boy had been born first, after nine hours of Biwako yelling "PUSH!" and Kushina screaming as she crushed Minato's thigh in her titanium grip while cursing him for getting her pregnant again…

Though he knew that she would be back to her normal, quirky self again in a few days and demanding children from him again like she had done after birthing Naruto, making Minato and some of their close friends think she was a masochist.

"What should we name them Kushi-chan?" The blond Kage asked as he held the two babies up to be seen by their exhausted mother after they had been cleaned enough by the midwives, said midwives having learned the first time around to be quick about handing the baby to the Uzumaki who could be like a raging mother grizzly if she didn't see her child quickly enough. The elder of the two was a boy with a small tuft of red hair on his scalp like their now eldest had been when he was born and the younger of the two being a girl that Minato was happy to see had his golden blonde hair sticking up in a tuft like her brother.

"Menma…" Kushina said tiredly as she kissed the boy's head, before she did the same to the girl. "Mito."

Unfortunately all of their happiness suddenly went downhill when they heard a low, threatening voice speak up behind them after Biwako had taken the two to see if they had any problems after birth.

"Hand over the Jinchuuriki and your son will live longer than a minute," Minato and Kushina quickly turned around to see a black haired man with an orange mask that had only one eyehole on the left side of his mask standing over the corpse of Biwako and another midwife. In his black covered arms, resting peacefully was the newly named Menma and the man was holding a kunai to the baby's throat.

"Oh my god Menma! Please don't hurt my baby!" Kushina pleaded as she reached out for her newborn son. Minato himself reached for one of his Hiraishin kunai and spoke up as he tried to keep calm while watching the man hold his newest son, "Who are you and what do you want with Kushina?"

"More worried about your wife than your newborn child, that's rather interesting Yondaime-san," the man chuckled darkly as he moved the blade closer to the infant. "Very well I shall humor your question, my name is Madara Uchiha and I want what was stolen from me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Minato and Kushina's eyes widened as the young Hokage positioned himself between the man holding their child and his terrified wife, "That's a lie, Madara Uchiha died in battle against the Shodaime over fifty years ago!"

"Hahaha that would be true if I wasn't an immortal, as you can see I am very much alive and I have come to take back what is rightfully mine!" The masked man roared before he threw baby Menma into the air above him and made a run towards Kushina.

"Save him Minato, save Menma! We will be alright," Kushina screamed as she grabbed their daughter, before running painfully to the exit of the small cavern that she had just given birth in.

Minato quickly appeared in the air and caught his son before the newborn could become little more than a blood stain on the ground and threw his kunai to Kushina to execute the technique that had ended the Third War, the Hiraishin. In a flash of bright yellow he was beside his crimson haired wife.

However before he could grab his beloved, Madara grabbed Kushina's right arm and yanked her towards him. In a moment of desperation she handed Mito to her husband, "Take them to safety."

Minato only nodded and disappeared in yet another yellow flash, bringing the two newborns to the room in the hospital they had planned to move Kushina to after the birthing and laid them gently in a crib. Then he used his prized jutsu again, coming back into the cave.

But the cavern was now deserted, save for the dead bodies of Biwako Sarutobi, the Anbu guarding them and the midwives.

* * *

 **Outside of Konoha**

"That was so heartwarming, the two of you would have made a great family," 'Madara' said as he chuckled darkly at the woman he held captive, before he placed the prone form of Kushina on a stone altar. He then stared into the Uzumaki's violet eyes and Kushina could faintly make out the three tomoe of the Sharingan, a Kekkei Genkai that the Uchiha clan was famous for, behind his mask as it began to rotate wildly. Kushina stared back blankly and deep within her mindscape a roar of great primordial rage could be heard echoing through her.

Suddenly Kushina screamed as she felt her stomach burn like a bonfire had been set upon her soft, currently pale skin and a dark-red cloak of bubbling malevolent chakra surrounded her body. Behind her the chakra was gathering and slowly the concentration increased, until she could make out a giant fox with nine tails squirming to break free from where it was bound behind it.

 _'No not the Kyuubi… I have to stop it from escaping… it is going to destroy the village and my babies!'_ Kushina thought as she tried to stand up to seal the demon back inside her stomach, but she was just too exhausted.

'Madara' laughed darkly at her attempts to get up, "How fitting for the Bijuu to kill its own Jinchuuriki! Kill her, Kyuubi!"

The fox roared in anger, wanting to crush his container after being imprisoned for so long, yet wanting to do it of his own will and brought his colossal claws down on the spent Uzumaki, destroying the ground as it struck, however to both the Bijuu and the madman's surprise when the dust cleared there was nothing there.

"Looks like I was just in time." Minato said panting as he held his injured wife in his arms.

'Madara' glanced at the Yondaime and shrugged as if the black haired man didn't care that the Jinchuuriki hadn't died yet, "It doesn't matter, I have my pet back and that's what I wanted. Now destroy Konoha my tool!" 'Madara' yelled as he landed on the beasts head and he quickly disappeared, his body becoming a swirl of shadows, after a minute of waiting the Kyuubi puffed out of existence as well.

"We have to stop the Kyuubi and that man before he destroys the village and our family!" Kushina exclaimed.

Minato nodded and he disappeared in a Yellow flash to drop Kushina off with their children.

He just knew that tonight was going to be one of the most painful of his life, knowing exactly what he had to do if he wanted to keep his family alive and safe.

* * *

 **4 years after the Kyuubi attack**

A shadow was sitting in an alleyway as it basked in the silence that permeated the night air of October 10th. Underneath the glow of the lunar object in the sky, the shadows covering the form were instantly removed to show a boy no older than ten years old whose crimson hair seemed to glow like blood under the light of the moon. Even though his eyes were half-lidded due to exhaustion from being unable to return to his home; his violet eyes still glowed brilliantly with a royal purple in the night. His face was covered in dirt and small cuts that had been formed from some of his scrapes when he fell down or was brushed aside by one or several villagers going about their business during the Kyuubi Festival.

His skin was fairly tanned, a feature he inherited from his mother along with his violet eyes and crimson hair. He was wearing a white and blue shirt that had multiple dirt stains and rips in it. His black cargo shorts that he had gotten on his ninth birthday had holes on the sides and back showing their poor condition. His white shoes had holes on the insides as the soles hung down.

The tired crimson haired boy's breathing hitched when he heard the sound of a pair of feet and a loud voice nearing his location.

"Little demon where are you~?" Came a deep voice that sent chills up the boy's spine, before the man appeared at the entrance of the alley he was currently hiding in. "Don't worry we won't hurt you little demon~… much!"

The boy inched back into the furthest, darkest corner of the alley behind the dumpster and curled up into a ball in the hopes that this insane man and his brother wouldn't find him.

The redhead shut his eyes and prayed to anyone that was listening to save him from these insane men that enjoyed inflicting harm upon his person whenever they could. They had started last year when the boy was nine and had once again been locked out of his house while his parents held a massive party for his younger siblings. These two men would beat him every chance they got during the year, however that was only the small hits that would leave light bruises, unfortunately as the redhead had found out, they enjoyed inflicting large amounts of pain on the boy during the Kyuubi Festival and his parents never believed him when he told them about how he had been attacked by two of the 'loyal' shinobi of the Hidden Leaf.

The two not wanting to believe that their ideal village would harm a member of their family.

The worst thing to come from the yearly experience of the October tenth beatings was the fact that the younger brother of the two knew how to use medical ninjutsu and would always heal him up perfectly when they had finished and left him unconscious.

The redhead was quickly shaken from his thoughts when a chuckling voice alerted the boy, "Why hello there little demon, we found you~."

The boy looked up in terror to see that the younger brother of the two had found his hiding spot and was currently staring down at him from next to the dumpster. As he attempted to scramble away he saw the two brothers sporting their usual Chunin flak jackets begin moving towards him before they both stood in the middle of the alleyway, blocking him from getting out.

They both had spiky brown hair with matching brown eyes that showed the latent cruelty they felt like inflicting on the boy tonight. They both wore smug grins that promised unbearable amounts of pain for the child in front of them. The only difference between them was the fact that the younger of the two was several inches shorter than his brother and he had a medical cross patch on the front of his vest to show that he was a medical nin. "Are you ready to have some fun little demon?" The older brother asked smugly as he leered at the cowering child before him.

The child released an exhausted sigh as he shut his eyes and bit down on his tongue, having long since learned that when they wanted to hurt him, that there was no escape unless he was with his parents or out in the middle of public. However there would be no way that he would give the two of them the satisfaction of hearing his screams of pain.

The sadistic brothers broke into a fit of demented giggles when they noticed the child's actions.

"Giving up already are we little demon?" The older one taunted as he grinned evilly and started moving forward towards his victim. Both men grabbed a hold of kunai from their side pouches and began to move towards the child.

However before they could get close enough to the tormented child they noticed a man had appeared before them and was also looking at the defeated crimson haired child. They both turned their eyes towards the mysterious man in curiosity.

The man standing between them and their prey was tall and well-built with a long grey beard and mustache; he was wearing what looked to be a suit of black armor. On his head and face was a horned helmet that was shaped almost like a shinobi happuri. He was wearing a long black cape that was left open as it moved slightly in the wind. His black pants were held in place by a large leather belt and were tucked into the leather boots that covered his feet. In his hand was a wooden staff that held a strangely shaped winged symbol at the top of it. The most noticeable feature of the man however was his purple left eye that was gazing down at the child while the other was covered with an eyepatch.

The brother on the left looked at the armor covering the man and whistled in appreciation as he wondered how many mission paychecks it would cost him to get something like that.

"That is an impressive set of armor you got there friend. Are you here to help us kill the demon-" That was all that was said before the chunin's body exploded much to the shock and horror of the younger brother. The man's head fell to the ground with sharp thud at the moment it connected with the hard ground beneath him.

The brother of the bodiless head cried out in horror before his anger kicked in when he turned back to glare at the man that had allegedly just killed his sibling without so much as lifting a finger.

"You bastard why would you do that when we are trying to save the world from that dem-!" That was the last word the man would ever utter as his own body exploded in a blast of gore when the older man's purple eye turned to glare at him.

"There is absolutely no reason to attack a child in this world," the man's voice echoed through the now silent alley as he glared at the remains of the two chunin he had just killed, a red glow emanating from beneath his eyepatch. "It doesn't matter if they are a demon or human."

The old man stared impassively down at the two heads for a moment before he moved towards the disembodied skulls and formed a flame in his hand before turning the remains of their bodies to ash to avoid traumatizing the young boy he had stopped them from attacking.

Once done the mysterious man turned back to see the crimson haired boy still against the wall trembling. Reaching out he placed a comforting hand on top of the child's head only for him to flinch in response.

The man's stoic expression cracked since he could just tell this boy was terrified, making him wonder what had been going on in the village since he was here last. It was his first time in Konoha since his protégé Kushina Uzumaki's husband had been nominated as the Yondaime Hokage and within the first thirty minutes of entering the Hidden Leaf, he finds two shinobi assaulting their son that he hadn't seen since the boy was three and begging to be played with.

He would defiantly be asking the two why their eldest child was being abused when he met the boy's parents. If he recalled correctly from the rumors he had heard while exploring the Elemental Nations, today was supposed to be the birthday of the boy's younger siblings, Menma and Mito, so why wasn't their elder brother with them?

"It is quite alright little one," the older man said in a soothing, grandfatherly voice as he patted the Uzumaki's crimson hair. "I will not harm you. I promise."

Naruto felt the man's hand rustle through his hair and slowly let his eyes open so that he could gaze up at the older man that had just saved him from a large amount of pain.

When he couldn't find any deception in the man's single eye for the words he had spoken, Naruto eased himself up from under the man's hand so he could look at him unobstructed, before speaking up in the politest tone he could muster in order to not offend the elderly man, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The man smiled softly at the boy and cleared his throat so he would be heard clearly, "My name is Purehito young master Naruto, though you may call me Hades, I am an old friend of your mother from her days as a genin."

At the mention of the red haired woman, his lone eye narrowed at the sight of the young Namikaze tense considerably at the mention of his family.

"Is it not your brother and sister's birthday today? If so why are you not at home celebrating with them?" Purehito asked as he internally frowned at the reaction he received from mentioning his old student. Naruto shuffled slightly in place as his eyes quickly found the dirt of the ground beneath their feet to be the most interesting of places at the moment.

"Um, since it is their birthday they took Menma-chan and Mito-chan to get ready for the party," Naruto said quietly, wondering if he had done something wrong in his parent's eyes as he said the next sentence. "Then Minato-sama and Kushina-sama locked me out again. I was going to go to the festival like last year, but two chunin attacked me again like they did the year before and I hid here."

Purehito raised an eyebrow as he wondered why the boy refused to call his parents, mother and father.

 _'That doesn't sound like the Kushina I know,'_ the elder thought as he stared down at the child that could pass for his grandson due to their shared eye color. _'Kushina was always ecstatic when she learned that she was going to have a child. When I visit them tonight, I will ask them about Naruto and why they haven't been looking out for him. Hopefully their neglect hasn't gone too far.'_

Hades then looked up towards the end of the alley, _'If they fail my test then I will take him with me and train him before I return to Fiore to start Grimoire Heart.'_

"Naruto-chan, if you would follow me," Hades said as he held out his armored hand to the boy. "I will take you somewhere that you will be safe from these types of _people_."

Naruto moved over to the man before the elder and child walked out of the alley and out to the streets through the Shinobi District. As they walked, the tension in the child's body soon faded to a relaxed nature as the two of them entered the Clan District where his family lived.

Though he became nervous again when the elderly man led him into the Uchiha compound where many of the Sharingan wielding shinobi directed their infamous Uchiha glares in their direction, the clan members mainly wondering why there were two outsiders in their compound. Hades just ignored them as he led the child further towards the house of the Clan Head.

As they drew closer, Naruto began to smile brightly when he saw the familiar house in the center of the compound that belonged to a friend of his mother and her son that he liked to play with sometimes.

Once they arrived, Purehito stepped forward and knocked on the front door gently with his armored fist as he and the much smaller ten year old waited in a comfortable silence.

They didn't have to wait long as the sound of a few hurried footsteps echoed from inside the home, before the paper thin sliding door slid open to reveal a stoic faced boy that was the same age as the Uzumaki at his side.

This boy had deep, black eyes that matched his hair which was worn in the beginnings of a ponytail, his bangs were short. He had on a black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back with bandages around his ankles and black sandals.

At the sight of them, the boy's black eyes widened.

This was Itachi Uchiha, the eldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, the head family of the Uchiha clan. He was surprised because first off there was a armor covered old man standing before him that gave off a grandfatherly, yet intimidating presence. Secondly, the person he was getting ready to go find to make sure he didn't get injured like last year, was standing next to the old man.

"Itachi-kun!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he launched himself at his fellow ten year old and clung onto the Uchiha heir.

Itachi looked down at the top of his best friend's head with a curious gaze before he too matched the infectious smile on hyperactive Uzumaki's face. After getting Naruto to remove his vice grip, Itachi turned to look at the older man that had accompanied the redhead and silently motioned for the two of them to enter the house as he turned around to walk back into his home.

Purehito waited until the young Uchiha had taken a seat next to the happier Naruto before he sat down on the tatami mats and spoke to him, "It is good to see you again Itachi-chan. I assume all is well with your family?"

Itachi stiffened slightly with a questioning gaze directed at his friend's savior. Shifting with unease the Uchiha looked at the man that was somehow familiar with him, though he himself had no recollection of the man.

"Hai," Itachi responded in an even tone that was nearing monotone, just as his father taught him for dealing with people he didn't know. "Though if I might ask, who are you? And what are you doing here with Naruto-kun?"

At the mention of why he was here, Naruto visibly deflated with a forlorn expression, "Minato-san and Kushina-san locked me out again and those two Chunin came after me."

Naruto sighed as he looked down once finished, once again beginning to wonder what he had done to offend his family.

Itachi frowned at the eldest son of the Hokage, the Uchiha main family were all too aware of the neglect that the Yondaime and his wife had been showing their eldest while they doted on the two four year old Jinchuuriki, Menma and Mito, and he and his parents had done what they could to try and help the boy.

After all, he was his mother's godson, making him just as much a member of the family as any other Uchiha.

Hades proceeded to wait until Naruto was calmed down by the Uchiha next to him before he tried to talk with the Uchiha heir. Once Naruto had quieted down to mere sniffles, he turned to the black haired boy and filled him in on what he had come across when he saw the two chunin about to harm the Uzumaki before he killed the two men and decided to bring Naruto here.

"Naruto-kun how would you like to train under my guidance to become a magus?" Hades asked when he turned to the boy as he finished telling the Uchiha the tale of how he had saved the redhead.

Naruto looked up with shock; no one had ever offered him such a thing before in his life, often times saying that they were too busy or saying that they would do another time and then forgetting about their promises.

Even his parents rejected training him, the two of them stating that Menma and Mito would need it more than he did because of the Kyuubi sealed inside of them even though one of them could have trained him while the two Jinchuuriki were still too young for training.

His violet eyes quickly became determined as he turned his head up to look at the older man before him. The Uzumaki heir clenched his hands as he remembered how he had been slowly neglected by his family and several of the friends he had had before all of this began and nodded to the man before him, not questioning his words about being a magus, though Itachi's eyes did widen as he remembered his mother telling him about a man that matched Hades' description being one of the few magic wielders on this side of the planet.

"Very well then youngling, I want you to write a letter to your parents to tell them that you are leaving with me," Hades said, his eye sharp with purpose as he inwardly seethed at what his protégé and her husband had become. "When you have finished, I will take it and leave it at your home."

Naruto nodded in response and Itachi came back from the kitchen holding said parchment and a pen that he handed to his redhead friend.

As the Uzumaki clan heir excused himself and left the table to write in the corner so that he could think about what he wanted to say, Hades began holding a small conversation with Itachi, the older man wondering why the Uchiha was a shinobi at such a young age before said Uchiha decided to speak up.

"Hades-san, I would recommend that you let the Sandaime and my parents know that you are taking Naruto-kun with you before you leave with him for your training," the Uchiha heir said with the no nonsense he had inherited from his mother. "The three of them and a few others are the ones that have been taking care of him when his parents ignore him."

Itachi looked up at the man he had heard stories about from his mother about her younger days when she and Kushina were still in the Academy and as young kunoichi.

"I will remember that," Purehito said as he stared at the young boy before him. "First I want to know why his parents are neglecting him and why the hell they are allowing their shinobi to assault him."

"We don't really understand why Yondaime-sama and Kushina-Okaasan are ignoring him," Itachi said as he thought about how things had been ever since the Kyuubi Attack. "They started doing it three years ago, about a year after the Attack and they began focusing more of their time on Mito and Menma, telling Naruto-kun that they have to do this or that when he'd ask them for things. It has gotten worse over the last year or so where they would begin locking him out of their house unconsciously as if he didn't exist and Kaa-chan noticed one time how they forgot to set a place for him at their dinner table when she ate with them."

"In the past few months Kaa-chan and Tou-san started really noticing the neglect and would often times have me invite Naruto to stay the night or eat dinner with us after the Academy ended for the day because he'd be forgotten by his parents," Itachi continued, annoyance rising up in his tone as he thought of his godmother. "However for the past year, those two chunin that you killed decided to surface, showing them to be one of the more advent Kyuubi haters and since they couldn't take their anger out on the Jinchuuriki without being executed personally by Yondaime-sama and Kushina-Okaa or many of the shinobi of the village, they decided to attack Naruto instead. They would beat him normally and just leave small bruises, but on the twin's birthdays, they would escalate the attack and sometimes go after him with jutsu or weapons until either I or Kaa-san stepped in and they would disappear; after that we have stopped trying to tell the Namikaze's about it because they have the idea that Naruto has just ensnared us into an elaborate lie to gain attention."

"Hmm that is troubling," Hades said as the old man wondered what the hell had happened to make Kushina begin to ignore her own flesh and blood. "I intended to test the two of them, but I'm not so sure anymore. I will most likely just leave the letter and leave tonight with Naruto while everyone is busy with this pathetic festival."

Itachi nodded mumbling how that was a good idea before he turned to see how his best friend was coming along with the letter, just in time to see the crimson haired Uzumaki make his way towards them.

Hades nodded to the son of his old friend and Naruto placed the letter in the man's armored palm as the much older male stood up from his position on the floor. Walking out Purehito made his way towards where he knew the Uzumaki clan compound to be located, dozens of questions still fresh on his mind despite the talk he had just had with the Uchiha heir. The resounding taps from his staff somehow making many of the partiers stop to stare at the man as he passed them by with an aura of mysteriousness and power surrounding him.

* * *

 **Uzumaki compound Mansion, five minutes later**

Purehito gave a sigh as he walked down the cobblestone pathway that led from the gate to the mansion that hosted the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. As he got closer to the large building he could hear the sounds of people laughing and celebrating the birthday of the two Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

Stepping into the open front door he was greeted with the sight of numerous shinobi and civilians all scattered around the entrance, living room, kitchen and backyard. Purehito was sure that most of these people were here for the sole reason that they would be noticed by the heads of the family.

Any and every form of politics had always disgusted the old man since it always led to corruption and people becoming power hungry. Looking around he ignored the group of what appeared to be the four year old clan heirs that ran past him in favor for glancing at the people dressed in kimonos or whatever they had chosen to party in, all of them drinking some form of alcohol or juice for the children and joking with each other.

The old man groaned in annoyance as he was not able to locate either of the two adults he was currently looking for, nor was he able to spot his old friend, the Sandaime, and his one time student Mikoto, which made him frown slightly. Hearing Kushina's girlish laughter from the crowd to his right Hades turned and he found himself staring at Minato and Kushina who were standing behind what he believed to be Menma and Mito who both wore million-watt smiles from all the attention they were getting and the prospect of opening the massive pile of presents laid out before them.

The boy that he figured to be Menma was basically a male version of his mother with his crimson red hair and violet eyes that he shared with her and his older brother. His hair was however spiky and only came to the top of his neck with the exception of his bangs that reached down slightly past his jaw that were tied in bandages. He was dressed in a forest green coat that had a high collar that reached to his jaw-line, for his pants he wore miniature black Anbu pants that ended in the new civilian brand sneakers that he had heard were made in the Land of Claw.

To the boy's left was a girl that he found himself guessing to be Mito, who like Menma was a female clone of her father, only instead of the spiky hair her brother and father had, she inherited the silky straight hair of their mother and she had violet eyes just the same as her two brothers. From what he could see Mito was wearing what appeared to be Kushina's old orange Academy yukata, only the obi having been replaced by a red one. Her hair was tied up into a bun with a small braided ponytail in the back. Other than that, she was wearing black biker shorts and orange shinobi sandals.

The old man watched as people gave the twins gifts, one being Kakashi Hatake who the older man recognized as Minato's student followed by Rin Nohara, who he had heard had been turned into the Sanbi Jinchuuriki by Kiri in the hopes she would destroy Konoha in the last war. They gave the children several jutsu scrolls and a kunai set, Kakashi eye smiling before leaving though he noticed that the Nohara had looked around for somebody else.

Next was the Ino-Shika-Cho trio that he remembered from the last time he was here, the three of them walking forward with their children, two boys and one girl. He could see that they gave the twins different objects, an all you can eat coupon from the Akimichi, an encyclopedia on plants and their uses from the Yamanaka and a meditation statue carved from wood only found in the Nara's forest from the Nara.

Hades turned away from the proceedings as he noticed Jiraiya of the Sannin walking up carrying the scroll of his summons. He ignored that the two children signed the contract as he made his way up the stairs to what he believed to be the bedrooms, not knowing or caring that he had been noticed by Rin and Kushina, though the redhead only brushed it off even as she wondered why her old teacher hadn't come to greet her or her babies.

Opening the door once he found Naruto's room, Purehito's face became covered in surprise that quickly turned to rage as the only thing he saw in the room was a small bed with only a top sheet for warmth at night, his anger was so great that he had to fight to keep the pressure of his magical power from breaking free from its restraints so as to not make many of the guests of the house choke from an invisible force or in a rare moment, destroy the entire mansion from the outflow.

Moving over to a small bed, Purehito placed the letter down on the pillow of the bed. With one final glance as he fought to keep his temper, Hades turned and left the room before he closed the door and was greeted by a small group of people standing in the hallway.

The first he noticed was the Nohara girl that had noticed him going up the stairs staring at him with a curious defensive stance. Standing beside her was the Sandaime Hokage and one of his old friends; Hiruzen Sarutobi was dressed in an old kimono that he usually kept for circumstances like this. Behind him was Mikoto Uchiha the mother of Itachi and the actual mother figure for Naruto as he found out earlier.

After the Uchiha Matriarch was her husband Fugaku who was staring at the older man in veiled curiosity as if trying to figure out his elder's reason for being there in a glance. Lastly, the last of the group was a tan-skinned young man of about fifteen with pineapple shaped hair that Hades had never seen before that was wearing a chunin flak jacket and had a scar across his nose.

After a few minutes of contemplative silence, Hiruzen gave his old friend a warm smile that was almost grandfatherly in nature. "Well, well, if it isn't Purehito, I haven't seen you in ages you old goat, how have you been?"

"It has indeed been a while Hiruzen-dono and while I may be older than you, you are catching up rather quickly," Purehito replied with a chuckle in his tone that had a depressive aura form over the old monkey's head and before Hiruzen could retort and hopefully redirect that quip at his age back at the older man, Mikoto stepped forth with a glare.

"What were you were doing inside Naruto-kun's room, Purehito-sensei?" Mikoto asked as she took a defensive stance, not knowing her mysterious sensei's intentions. Hades sighed as he raised an armored hand to calm the woman down before her killer intent alerted everyone at the party to their location, he wanted to just leave the village with his new student and train the kid before going back to his homeland.

"Calm yourself Mikoto-chan, little Naruto is perfectly fine at this moment," Hades said as he looked the Uchiha female in the eye. "Naruto-kun is currently with your son Itachi right now at Uchiha district. I left him there after I stopped those two chunin he reported as abusers from harming him."

Mikoto backed down when she heard that, knowing the only way the man could know that was if he had talked to her son or Naruto. Inwardly she chided herself, remembering that the grandfatherly man that liked to show off his beard as an object of pride would never willingly harm a child.

"What happened to the chunin?" Hiruzen asked as he returned his gaze to the older man, the stern look he had as an Hokage, retired or not, returning as he heard about the repeat offenders.

"The two of them are currently enjoying the boat ride to the afterlife after I blew them apart."

That got an almost imperceptible gasp from Fugaku and Rin, the Uchiha head remaining stoic as they looked at him in question.

"Now then," Hades said gaining their attention. "If you would please follow me back to your compound, little Itachi and I can tell you about what we have planned."

Mikoto and Hiruzen nodded before leading their group towards the doors of the mansion, Rin and the man he found to be named Iruka staying behind so they could keep an eye on things. Hades joined them and they narrowly avoided meeting Kushina as the woman attempted to get through the large birthday crowd in order to greet the man that had taught her to use her chains.

* * *

 **Uchiha Clan house**

Mikoto sat with Naruto placed in her lap as she, Hiruzen, her husband and Itachi listened to Purehito retell how he had run into the Uzumaki heir and killed the two chunin attacking him along with how he had devised a plan with Itachi to take Naruto with him and train the boy to be a magus like he was, getting widened eyes from Mikoto and Hiruzen.

Both of them and even Fugaku had become increasingly pissed and sickened by the fact of the Namikazes neglecting their heir.

"That sounds like a good plan Pure-kun," Hiruzen remarked as he thought of the prospect of Naruto becoming a magus like the people over in Purehito's homeland, especially the Wizard Saints that he heard could rival the Kages of the Hidden Villages. "But what will you do on the off chance they find out what you are doing and try to stop you?"

Hades spared a glance towards his new apprentice, though the older man did not seem to be worried in the slightest after having learned how the two parents barely paid attention to the boy from Naruto himself. Hades leaned forward with his elbows on the table and focused back on the three shinobi.

"Both Naruto and I believe that no one will find the note for at least a month since I left it in his room and after seeing the amount of dust covering everything except the bed, along with how forgetful his parents seem to be I wouldn't put it past the two to only notice when one of the two Jinchuuriki bring it up," the Nidaime Master of Fairy Tail said, getting nods from the adults and Itachi, while the youngest Uchiha of their current group began helping Naruto pack what he would need. "However, seeing how those two acted. I am going to go out on a limb and say that they are a bit spoiled and probably only pay attention to their brother when he does something they don't like, like taking away the attention they are given."

The three adults nodded to his words just as Itachi came back into the dining room with Naruto; a new black backpack on the redhead's back filled with what the four adults thought were most likely storage scrolls, especially if the white paper sticking out the top was anything to go by.

"Are we ready to go Hades-sensei?" Naruto asked as he looked towards the old armored man with hope in his violet eyes. The adults and young Jounin could tell that he was eager to get away to his new life.

"Mhmm," Hades hummed as he looked to the boy while grabbing his staff from the floor next to him. "Let me grab some supplies from the shopping district and we will leave soon."

All he received was a nod before Naruto sat down with Itachi at the table to talk one last time to the people that had basically adopted him after he had been shunned by his parents and Hades walked out the door to grab the supplies he spoke of.

* * *

 **Four Hours Later**

It was close to midnight as Hades led Naruto towards the village gate with the redhead wearing a black cloak to disguise him from the guards. Suddenly Purehito grabbed the back of Naruto's cloak, pulling him to a stop. Naruto look up in confusion at the man before he noticed a couple Anbu jumping down to speak with the chunin guarding the gates.

Naruto and the much older man watched as the four shinobi conversed for a short while before the two Anbu nodded to them and leapt off to the roofs before beginning their trek to somewhere else. Once Hades let go of his cloak after five more minutes, they made their way out of the gate, only stopping once to tell the chunin their false reason for leaving and giving them fake IDs that Hiruzen had given them that said that Hades was an old farmer and Naruto, or Kuro in this case, was his grandson that had wanted to see the festival. Once they got clear of the gate and had started down the road, Naruto turned back to look at the village that had been his home for his entire life.

"Naruto-kun?" Purehito asked as he looked back at the boy to find him staring at the village a few feet behind him.

"Sorry sensei," Naruto said without looking at the man. "It's just that this is the first time I have ever left the village; I just wanted to take the moment to gather my thoughts."

The older man nodded and leaned against the tree to his right, remembering the time he had left the Fairy Tail guild for his long journey, his thoughts turning to wondering about how Fairy Tail had turned out under the leadership and guidance of Makarov after he had left the stunned forty year old midget in charge.

He sincerely hoped that his old home had survived the rigors of the rambunctious guild members that couldn't tell the difference between small damage and full scale destruction… especially if he heard correctly about the rather absent minded Guild Ace Gildarts that had come around after he left.

Naruto's eyes hardened as he looked at the village that had tormented and sheltered him all his life and turned his head back to the road laid out before him one last time… He had made his choice.

Turning back to the road and his new sensei, the two started off down the road towards whatever destination the older man had planned on using to train the boy. Activating a magic that he informed Naruto was named the Requip, and promising that he would teach him it, he handed the redhead an old leather bound book that looked like it had seen a lot of use in its life. "I want you to start reading this; it will be the first thing I teach you Naruto-kun."

"Thank you Hades-sensei," Naruto said as he smiled at the older man before looking down at the cover of the book he had been given.

Its title…

God Slayer Magic.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, Iskander here I hope all of you liked the story, in here I have it where Naruto is Itachi's age sort of like in my Unlimited Blades fic and after Purehito, the second master of Fairy Tail stumbles onto the scene of him being abused by two chunin, he steps in and decides to take Naruto as his apprentice in the ways of the magus. While I didn't have the neglect from the parents as the hitting their child, I did have them locking him out of the house at times, not including him when they go out to eat with the twins or including him in family activities. Along with not training him at all, even though he should have some form of training since he is in the Academy.**

 **I will be having Hades teach Naruto several different magic like the Lost Magic: Lightning God Slayer like that big guy in Sabertooth has; Rune Magic to add on to the Fuinjutsu Hades will teach him as a part of his Uzumaki heritage, Requip Magic to summon weapons and clothes (his version will be close to the knight, but he won't be equipping armors like Erza), he'll have Spear Magic since I am going to have him forge a spear as his main weapon and lastly he will have Light Magic. I had thought about giving him Fairy Law, but that would make him too god-like.**

 **For the last part if you are wondering about the timeline and how Hades is here in Konoha and alive, this chapter takes place about seven years before he begins Grimoire Heart and no, Naruto won't be a part of it. I will be having Hades train Naruto for four years before leaving him to learn on his own while he returns to Fiore. In the age department, Naruto is a few years older than Ultear and Erza; they are more around the twin's ages, maybe a bit lower.**

 **Lastly, Purehito's involvement in the villages I have going back to Kushina and Minato's Academy and genin days where he taught Kushina the use of her chakra chains since he has his chain magic and he also taught Mikoto for a little bit. I had him meet Hiruzen when they were younger when he first left Fairy Tail on his quest of enlightenment and after meeting Hiruzen and helping the village a bit, he goes off wandering around the Elemental Nations to learn what he can, though he did return to teach Kushina and Mikoto or visit them several times after that.**

 **Hope you liked it, until next time Iskander Mandoraekon signing off. Ja Ne.**


	22. Roaring Lions of the Rock Ch 2

**Chapter 2: Tourney of the Hand**

 **Hello everybody! Iskander here with a new chapter for the Roaring Lions of the Rock. As previously stated, this story is a Crossover between the Fate Series of Type/Moon and Game of Thrones, in this chapter we will be going over almost every aspect of the Hand's Tourney that King Robert wastes so much of the Crown's gold on.**

 **With a certain guest crashing the party…**

 **I do not own Fate/Apocrypha or Game of Thrones; if I did, Arya would be the Queen of the North and Sansa would be kicked into the snow for all the shit she put her family through in the beginning.**

* * *

 **King's Landing, 298 AC**

The sun was strong on this day, beating down on anybody and everyone that was making their way to the gates of King's Landing for the Hand's Tourney. The horses pulling on large merchant carts were heaving and many of the knights clad in their different forms of either light or heavy armor looked ready to cut their way through the guards at the gate just to get into the city so they could be relieved of their hot armor for a short time before the tourney.

"This is annoying…" A voice echoed out from behind the helm of a bulky knight that sat on a roan colored mare, waiting its turn to get into the city.

This mystery knight was small in stature, covered completely in a thick armor that entirely wrapped around their small frame. The mass of decorated steel and the face-covering horned helmet concealing the knight's face and identity from the world; with a crimson colored length of cloth hanging down between their legs.

The only part of the body able to be seen through the small, yet bulky armor were a pair of emerald green eyes that kept an eye on everything around them.

Every now and then, the long line stretched behind this knight and a smaller line sat to their front, the city's gate getting closer.

Reaching into the side pouch of their horse's saddle, this knight pulled out a passport with a Lion emblazoned on the front as they reached the front of the line, ignoring the whining ruckus behind them as a rather fat, minor lord started berating his servants for not keeping him cool.

The guard to the right of the gate took one look at the official paper before sighing, "Welcome to King's Landing, milord."

The horned knight nodded silently before the guard moved away to motion to the other guards to let them through with a wave of his hand, "The tourney grounds are being hosted near the western side of the Red Keep, have a nice day."

"Thank you," was all the muffled voice of the knight said before spurring their mare down the street towards the large castle that hosted the Baratheon house.

* * *

 **The Tourney Grounds**

The large wooden arena for the tournament had three sections, with the large pavilion near the front of the stands built to seat the royal family and the family of the King's Hand so they would have front row seats to watch as various knights from all over the Seven Kingdoms unhorsed or fought each other. At the center of the pavilion was a heightened area with a large canopy providing shade from the scorching sunlight for the spectators below.

At the center of the pavilion King Robert sat in a gilded chair with the golden haired Lannister Queen sitting to his right, looking as beautiful as the rumors had portrayed her and their three children sat just below them in their own row.

The Crown Prince Joffrey himself sat close to where the Stark family resided due to his father's wish to bring back the good relations of their houses by having him near his betrothed, Sansa, and the younger royal children, Tommen and Myrcella Baratheon sat next to him on his left.

Several other people sat close to the royal family, ranging from the new Hand and his family, followed by the queen's youngest brother, the Imp Tyrion, and the Kingsguard that as always stood at key points around the royal family to ensure nothing happened to them.

All other lords and noblemen, ranging from House Tyrell of the Reach to House Forrester of the Northern Wolfswood, were sitting in a different part of the stands that looked over the tourney arena and on the other side of the arena sat a gigantic crowd of spectators belonging to the common class.

"Lord Baelish!" Tyrion Lannister cried out as he walked towards the Master of Coin, "I have heard that you are the person to see for an interest in gambling, would you care to wager on the winner of the joust?"

"The rumors are correct, Master Lannister," Petyr said with a wry smile as the smalltime nobleman of the Riverlands stood from his seat where he'd been talking to the disabled Willas Tyrell and moved closer to the dwarven brother of the Queen. "How about one hundred golden dragons as the wager?"

"Hmm," Tyrion mused as he took a sip from the goblet of wine that he held in his hand, his young squire Podrick following after his tiny master, ready to fill the dwarf's cup whenever he was needed. "Sounds like an interesting wager; I think I will place my bet on my dear brother, Jaime, to be the winner."

"Very well then," the Littlefinger of the Riverlands said as he stroked at his chin to look like he was thinking of someone to bet on. "I was thinking that I'd place my bet on Ser Gregor myself; the Mountain is probably the only one besides Ser Barristan that would be able to dismount your brother."

Tyrion smiled rather forcedly at the mention of the murderous giant that his father alone commanded the respect of, his opinion of House Clegane's current leader was rather poor after his few encounters with the man, "I certainly wish you the best of luck."

The King's personal banker gave a cool smile in return, "As do I, my little lord."

"Alright you little cunts!" The King roared drunkenly as the overweight man stood up from next to the disgusted Cersei raising his goblet high. "Let's get this tourney started!"

* * *

The streets were already paved were absolutely crowded with the common folk and vendors as the horned knight rode towards their destination. The knight could smell the freshly baked breads of the bakers and the different flavors of alcohol as dozens of people took this as a time of celebration, but they ignored the rabble around them while the knight continued on their way to the tourney grounds. Within minutes of leaving the front gate, the horned knight had been turned around in the city twice.

Now, perched on their roan mare, the mysterious Ser road through the streets. Nobody seemed to not recognize in the slightest, and the horned knight could see many staring after them in confusion, trying to place which noble house they stood behind. It was a welcomed development from normal life for the knight; if the people around them knew their identity, they would be sure to hound them to curry favors with their house.

"King's Landing is a fucking maze," the knight growled out in annoyance as they looked around for any sign leading to the Tourney grounds. _'Seeing as there are over a hundred knights here, one would think that there would be signs advertising the fucking Hand's tourney and were it is!'_

"All knights and purveyors of the noble art of chivalry!" A loud pompous voice yelled out, catching the horned knight's attention, allowing them to catch sight of Olyvar, the new squire of the self-important Loras Tyrell. "The Hand's Tourney is about to begin! All who wish to participate; then please join us just this way for the Jousting!"

The horned knight looked further down the road and caught sight of the entrance to the Tourney grounds, feeling like palming their face at the sign that they had passed twice already. Loras' squire was perched on top of a young stallion, with several knights and noblemen already passing him by.

The horned knight sighed before a smile appeared beneath their imposing helm and rode over to the entrance, managing to beat the large crowd of commoners that were beginning to scramble to get to the grounds for the tournament, "Finally…"

"Good morning, Ser," the squire of the second son of Highgarden said as the knight rode closer to the pretty young man, taking to his task with apparently great joy. "If you will just sign here, we can get you into a slot for the Joust milord~!"

"I look forward to it," the horned knight said with a deep voice, making the curiosity on the squire's face grow when they did not remove their helm to be recorded in an official house.

Once finished, the knight rode past the curious young man towards the tourney, where the knight could see the many Lords of the Great Houses that were perched among the pavilion, where it seemed they were all having individual conversations with a thin lord where they were placing bets, the knight just barely able to make out the tiny form of the infamous Imp.

Looking over to where the knights were gathered for the tournament, the horned rider could see over a hundred knights had gathered for the event. It made certainly make for an contest to see all the different amounts of skills from the knights. With a brief look over the massive group of mounted men, the knight could see at least two flashes of white, signifying the participation of a couple members of the Kingsguard, though the mystery knight couldn't tell which ones were participating just yet.

Looking to the field, the knight saw that three fences had been set up for the joust, so three matches would happen at the same time, the first batch of knights had already started to line up along the ends of the fences, the horned knight recognizing several knights from the Westerlands and the Reach, each of them already holding their lances or being handed the lances by their squires.

The cheering faded soon after as the King stood from his seat when everybody realized that the knights were ready and the horned knight could see many people on the pavilion moving forward to the edge of the seats to watch in earnest excitement.

For the next twenty minutes, the knight watched many of their fellows in front of him joust and found it to be full of repetition, the only excitement being in the seventh match when the infamous 'Mountain that Rides' rode against a newly knighted squire from the Reach and had impaled him in the throat. Overall, the knight found it to be quite boring and couldn't wait for the melee; at least that part of the competition had actual threats and challenges.

Even hunting stags and boars back in the Westerlands was a harder challenge since there was every chance that the animal that was being hunted could kill the hunter via goring…

The joust was rather simple compared to that, when the enemy came into range, drop the lance down to level and let your opponent run right into it…

It was simple…

The crimson and silver knight was snapped out of their thoughts as they were motioned forward by the gatekeeper along with another knight that bore the Wave sigil of House Upcliff of the Vale emblazoned on their breastplate.

"Ser Edgar Upcliff of the Vale!" The referee roared out, getting an applause from the section of the pavilion that held his house, "Vs. Our tourney's very own mystery knight!"

Many in the crowd started to murmur at the fact that they had a mystery knight fighting in the Tourney, many, the new Hand among them, clearly remembering the victories of the Laughing Tree Knight in another tourney at Harrenhal just over a decade and a half ago, all the while the unknown identity of this challenger fueling the excitement.

The horned knight rode onto the field, nodding to the King and the royal family before settling at the right hand side of the fence. Then they looked over at the Upcliff knight, who appeared to be a man in his late teens with a cruel sneer on his face with rather fair skin that told of the fact that he hadn't seen any 'real' battles and curly black hair that hung down to his neck. Ser Edgar wore a suit of dark blue armor that looked brand new and he rode upon a massive black stallion that clearly dwarfed him.

His violet colored eyes bore a confident look that many new knights always possessed for their first fight. However, after a short while of waiting for the other knights to get into place, the horned knight found amusement watching as the black haired young man's confidence began to falter as the Upcliff continued to stare at the emotionless face of the mystery knight's helm, off put by the demonic look the armor gave.

This lasted for only another minute before the overweight king called for the match to begin, leading to Ser Edgar pushing his gilded loaf visored helm on over his head, allowing the cold steel to cover his face as his purple eyes glared through the visor.

The man clearly trying to regain his confidence after faltering to the demonic image before him as the two knight began riding towards each other with their lances lowered and shields at the ready…

The horned knight's own breathing was even and calm inside the helm, and they could hear the uneven breathing of their opponent loud and clear. Just like they had practiced back in the Westerlands many times, the horned knight braced themselves for impact just as their own lance slammed into the Upcliff knight while their steeds galloped down the railing.

With a small, nearly unhearable, grunt of their lips and a flex of the mystery knight's right arm, the horned knight's lance shot out, as if trying to pierce through the hard skin of a raging bear. It smashed right into the breastplate of Ser Edgar, completely bypassing the man's hastily raised shield, and splinters of wood exploded from the knight's shattered lance and it blocked parts of their vision, but the mystery knight could clearly see the Upcliff lying unmoving on the ground and the man's horse standing over at the end of the rail that the mystery knight had started at, completely lacking its rider as the felled knight's squire rused over to help his mentor up.

"The winners for this round are Ser Jaime Lannister, Ser Oswell Gargalen, Ser Daemon Sand and our mysterious knight!" The referee screamed out as many of the felled knights were helped away to the medical tents and the crowds began roaring in applause, the squat man that made sure nothing untoward happened between the knights turned back to the victors of the round. "If you all would please join the other knights waiting for their turns, we can begin the next rounds."

Each knight nodded and quickly led their mounts away, the horned knight catching the curious stare from Jaime Lannister as they rode next to them as if the man had recognized their style of jousting.

* * *

After that fight, the rounds went on for at least another two hours with many knights unhorsing each other, sometimes ending in fatal accidents or with broken pride, Ser Jaime managing to net his younger brother fifty golden dragons as he unhorsed Daemon Sand from Dorne.

For each competition that the horned knight rode into, each victory caused the crowds to go wild at the sight of many high-born noblemen being laid low by the mystery of the tournament.

Finally upon the third hour of since the mystery knight's first round, the horned victor came once again into the arena to face off against Meryn Trant, a member of the Kingsguard that had droopy eyes and a thin beard covering his jaw.

The horned knight's emerald eyes narrowed behind their helm as they glared down the taller knight, they knew full well what kind of tastes the usually emotionless white cloak wearing knight had for his sexual appetite and it disgusted them.

Any man that went after little girls, especially ones that hadn't even had their first flowering, deserved any pain given to them…

With a call, the joust started and the horned knight found themselves having to fight to stay in the saddle as the Kingsguard member's lance slammed into the mystery's shield, though only thing keeping the knight's teeth from gritting in frustration being that they had made the older knight move back slightly when their own lance struck the man in the chest.

This continued on for a short time, many people from commoners to noblemen and the Hand's family watching the fight in earnest and bated silence.

Finally after the sixth tilt, the mystery knight's lance found purchase as the smaller knight made Meryn's lance glance off their shield and their own lance struck true in the man's stomach while he was off balance, forcing the older and taller knight off his horse and onto the ground.

As the victor's title was called out, the horned knight grunted and made their way off the tourney field for the next fight to commence, with their gauntlet covered left hand in a tight grip to stop it from moving too much.

Once out of sight of everyone else and successfully managing to find a discreet area, the knight unbuckled their pauldron and let it drop to the ground along with their shield before lifting their left hand behind their helmet and taking a hold of their shoulder with their opposite hand and with a vicious yank, popped the dislocated shoulder back into place with a pained grunt.

 _'_ _I fucking hate when that happens…'_ The small knight thought to themselves as they moved their arm about to check for any other injuries, only to find none. _'I should thank uncle the next time I see him for teaching me that… I guess even when they lose, the Kingsguard strive to leave a lasting impression.'_

Turning back and pulling on the segments of their armor as they walked, the mystery knight returned to the field entrance just in time to see Ser Jaime defeating Ser Barristan, who had already unhorsed several men decades younger than himself, and the beginning of Loras Tyrell's match against the Mountain.

Gregor Clegane was huge, the biggest man that anybody with the exception of the Night's Watch and apparently Lord Stark had ever seen. King Robert and his brothers were all known to be big men, as was Sandor Clegane the Hound; but the knight they called the 'Mountain That Rides' towered over them all.

He was well over seven feet tall, close to eight if the horned knight put much thought to it, with massive shoulders, and arms and legs just as thick as tree trunks making the mystery knight wonder if one of his ancestors had coupled with one of the rare elephants of Essos. His massive stallion, that dwarfed Ser Loras' mare, seemed to be but a pony in between his armored thighs, and the well-made lance the giant carried looked as small as a branch a child might use as a play sword in the man's hands.

Unlike his Hound brother who acted as the Crown Prince's bodyguard, the small knight knew that the elder Clegane didn't live at court.

He was a solitary man who seldom left his own lands, but for participating in wars and tourneys, or on Lord Tywin's orders. He had been with Lord of Casterly Rock when King's Landing fell to the Usurper, a new-made knight of seventeen years, even then distinguished by his size and his implacable ferocity. Many still spoke of how it had been Ser Gregor who'd smashed the skull of the infant prince Aegon VI and that afterward he had raped the boy's mother, the Dornish princess Elia, with the infant's blood and brains still on his hands before putting her to the sword.

Of course, many of the populace were too terrified, whether they were lord or commoner, to even speak of the event in range of the eldest Clegane's hearing.

When Ser Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers, made his extravagant entrance, an excited murmur ran through the crowd, and the horned knight could hear the whispers of, "Oh, he's so handsome," from many of the women in the stands.

The youngest male Tyrell was a slender young man, dressed in shiny silver armor polished to a blinding sheen that just made the sun reflect off it like a mirror and it was decorated with intertwining black vines and tiny blue forget-me-nots. The commons realized in the same instant as Ned that the blue of the flowers came from sapphires; a gasp went up from a thousand throats. Across the boy's shoulders his cloak hung heavy. It was woven of Scorpion flowers, real ones at that, hundreds of freshly picked blooms sewn to a heavy woolen cape.

Honestly, who took their time every day to pick all of those flowers and weave them into the cape…?

The mystery knight of the Hand's Tourney was distinctly unimpressed…

The fifteen year old's courser was just as slim as her rider, a beautiful grey coated mare, built for speed. The boy from Highgarden did something with his legs, and his horse pranced sideways, nimble as a dancer, just as Ser Gregor's stallion trumpeted in what sounded like the beginnings of heat.

The horned knight noticed that the Mountain was having trouble controlling his horse as the two knights went to salute the king. The stallion was giving out deep huffs and was pawing the ground, violently shaking his head.

The mystery knight cocked an eyebrow as the Mountain kicked at the animal savagely to get it to behave and the horse retaliated by rearing back and almost throwing the half-giant.

As for the Knight of Flowers, the young lordling saluted the stag king, before he rode off to the far end of the list, and held his lance at the ready.

Once Ser Gregor managed to bring his steed into the line, fighting with the reins, with nobody daring to laugh at the berserker for fear of later retribution, the match began.

The Mountain's warhorse quickly broke out into a hard gallop, plunging forward like a screaming berserker in its need to mount the mare the Tyrell was riding; while said mare charged forward as smoothly as silk.

Growing closer, Gregor wrenched his shield into position, juggled with his lance, and all the while fought to hold his unruly mount on a straight and narrow. Unfortunately for the giant, Loras Tyrell was upon him in the moment that he was distracted and in the blink of an eye, the 'Mountain that Rode' became the 'Mountain that Fell'.

The man was so huge that his weight and grip took his warhorse down with him in a tangle of steel, fur and flesh.

The observer behind the horned helm heard the applause and cheers of the commoners and ladies of the court, almost equaled by the shocked gasps of the lords and the rasping laughter of the Mountain's own brother, the Hound.

With a little victory prance, Ser Loras guided his prancing mare up to the end of the lists, his lance still in good shape and his sapphire colored orbs winked in the sunlight as he raised his visor, a victorious smile on his face.

The ladies simply went mad for the pretty boy knight that couldn't be more than fifteen name days old.

In the middle of the field, once Gregor had disentangled himself from his horse and the giant found his feet. The enraged man tore off his helm and slammed it down onto the ground, leaving a small dent in the dirt beneath his feet. His large, ugly face was a deep purple with fury and his dark hair fell down into his face, almost hiding the murderous glare he sent at the back of the Tyrell boy.

"My sword!" He roared to his squire, sending the scared shitless boy into a running start in order to get the massive Greatsword out to the man quickly.

When Gregor grabbed the massive sword, he immediately swung it from its sheath in a fierce blow that beheaded his stallion that had just gotten back onto its feet as well.

The cheers for Ser Loras quickly turned into shrieks of horror as everybody caught sight of the dead horse and the demon that was Gregor Clegane striding down the lists toward Loras, his blood covered sword clenched tightly in his fist.

"Stop him!" Came the shout of Eddard Stark, the new Hand, as he stood from his seat, already reaching to pull his own Greatsword, the legendary Ice from its sheath. But the Northern Lord's words were lost in the roar unleashed by the raging giant.

It all happened rather fast.

The flowery knight of the Reach was shouting for his own sword, only to have Ser Gregor throw the boy's squire aside with one hand and make a grab for the reins of mare that had started the trouble.

Said mare caught the scent of its brethren's blood on the gauntlets of the berserk man and instinctively reared, throwing its rider from its saddle.

Rider-less, the courser cantered away in panic as Loras lay stunned in the dirt, completely vulnerable to any attack from the enraged giant above him as Gregor prepared to cleave him in half.

But as the Mountain lifted his sword for the killing blow, a rasping voice roared out, "Leave him be," and a gauntlet covered hand smashed into the man's face forcing him away from Mace Tyrell's youngest son.

At the sight of the Hound, who challenged his brother with his own Greatsword in hand, the mystery knight let the grip on their broadsword slacken and they stepped back out of the arena to let the scarred man fight.

In a wordless fury, the Mountain began swinging his sword wildly in an arc of death with all his massive strength behind it, but the Hound caught each blow and turned the other sword away each time, and for what seemed an eternity the two brothers stood hammering at each other as the still out of it Tyrell was dragged away to safety by his squire and another knight of the Reach that had come to his aide.

Three times did the mystery knight watch as Ser Gregor aim savage blows at his brother's hound-designed helmet, yet not once did Sandor send a cut at his brother's unprotected face.

No doubt meant to stop from becoming the greatest shame in the Seven Kingdoms… a Kinslayer…

It was the king's angry voice yelling out that put an end to it… well… the king's voice and at least twenty swords, several of which belonged to the members of the Kingsguard.

"STOP THIS MADNESS!" King Robert boomed, his fabled Warhammer held in hand, surprising the horned knight that the overweight man could even still hold such a heavy weapon, "IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING!"

Sandor immediately dropped to one knee, his head completely evading the Mountain's blow that cut through air instead, and the giant seemed to come to his senses when Ser Barristan's sword poked at his exposed neck, with Ser Preston Greenfield's saber just below the berserker's right eye.

Gregor dropped his sword to the dirt before glaring at Robert, surrounded by his Kingsguard and a dozen other knights and guardsmen. Wordlessly, the angered titan turned and strode off, shoving past the Lord Commander.

"Let him go," Robert said, and as quickly as that, it was over.

Turning back to the lists, the black haired Usurper raised an eyebrow at the referee and the man paled as he got the King's silent order before turning back to bring out the next match between the mystery knight and Jaime Lannister, leading to the demonic looking knight to climb onto their horse and ride back out onto the field for the seventh time that day.

The mystery knight was the first rider to appear. Their demonic helm still in place, refusing to reveal its wearer's identity, much to the disappointment of the masses and wonder of the participating knights.

"A hundred golden dragons on the Kingslayer," Littlefinger announced loudly as Jaime Lannister entered the lists, riding an elegant blood bay destrier. The horse wore a blanket of gilded ring mail, and the Lion of the Lannisters glittered from head to heel in golden armor.

Even his lance was fashioned from the golden wood of the Summer Isles.

"Done," the King loudly shouted to the Master of Coin, having heard the smaller man's bet, many lords looking to follow the jolly drunk. "This mystery knight has been surprising me all morning; I want to see him take the fancy fuck down a peg!"

"I highly doubt it'll happen, your grace," Petyr said dryly, seeing the interest appearing on the Imp's face at the bet. "We may not know this young man, but surely such a small person won't be able to take on the Kingslayer in a joust."

The Baelish house head sighed as he noticed the King ignoring him with his electric blue eyes focused on the coming fight and he turned his own head back down, eager to win more money.

The mystery knight didn't take up any flare for the dramatic like Ser Loras in the previous match and simply took up their position on the right-end of the field, while Jaime tossed a kiss to some women in the commons section, before gently lowering his visor and he rode to the left-end of the lists.

"So it's finally just the two of us, hmm Ser?" Ser Jaime said as he rode onto the field, his shining grin in place that would make many a woman swoon, a new helmet being placed on his head to replace the dented one from a joust he had earlier. "I've been looking forward to this since our first round."

"You honor me, Ser," the horned knight said in a muffled voice behind their helmet as they readied themselves and waited for the referee to call the start.

When the call was given for them to begin, the hastily erected gallery trembled as the horses broke into a gallop. The mystery knight leaning forward as they rode, their lance steady as a rock, but as they came close to each other, the Lannister Kingsguard shifted in his saddle deftly in the instant before impact.

The horned knight's lance was turned harmlessly against the golden shield with the lion emblazon, while the older knight's own hit square in his opponent's chest. Wood shattered from the impact and the mystery knight reeled, fighting to keep their seat, making many gasp in shock while a cheer went up from many that were betting on the golden lion.

The horned knight just barely managed to stay in their saddle, deftly jerking their mare around and riding back to the lists for the second pass.

On the opposite side of the field, Jaime Lannister tossed down the remainder his broken lance and snatched up a fresh one from Ser Barristan's newest squire. The horned knight spurred their steed forward at a hard gallop and the former Lannister heir rode to meet them.

This time, when the Kingslayer shifted his seat, his opponent shifted with him. Both lances exploded, and by the time the splinters had settled, a rider-less blood bay was trotting off in search of grass while Jaime Lannister rolled about in the dirt, his golden chest plate dented from the force of the strike.

"Ha!" The King exclaimed with a boisterous laugh while turning towards the Master of Coins of his small council, "Pay up you little shit! I knew the blasted fuck would fall."

Littlefinger sighed as he heard those words and pulled a large pouch of gold from his sleeve, before handing it to Ser Arys to hand to the King.

Everybody cheered again when the horned knight jumped from their horse, drawing the noble's attention back to the field where the mystery knight could be seen helping Jaime Lannister back to his feet, his new ornate lion helmet meeting the same fate as his previous one with a large dent.

Grasping the helping hand, Jaime smiled brightly down at the smaller knight before bringing his head down next to where the knight's ear would be, "Nicely played little lion, why don't you end your surprise now so we can see everyone's shock?"

The former heir of Casterly Rock chuckled to himself as he felt the glare from behind his opponent's helm, having figured out who the victor was from the technique they used against him.

The technique he had had taught them…

"You're such a killjoy uncle," came the muffled voice of the mystery knight, making many raise their eyebrows in surprise at the words being spoken, wondering just who this could be to call the Kingslayer uncle, after all, the only nephews and nieces of the Kingslayer there were the royal children and they were all watching in interested shock.

Leaving the lords and king to stew in confusion for a little while longer, the two knights waited for the referee to call the winner of the joust before handing the horned knight the laurel of blue winter roses for the crowning a lady as the queen of love and beauty.

The knight smirked behind their helm as they approached the stand next to the King's pavilion where Lord Baelish sat with the Imp and several other lords and ladies, Tyrion's mismatched eyes glinted with mischief as he caught the idea of their plan, having become aware of their identity with his brother's words.

Shocking everybody, the horned knight knelt down to the Imp's level with similar mischief playing in their emerald eyes and placed the laurel on the Lannister's head, "For you milord~."

"What the fuck…?" Was all that followed the knight as they walked out of the arena, with the only one being able to speak being the stunned King, with the Lannister brothers snickering quietly.

* * *

That afternoon a boy named Anguy, an unheralded commoner from the Dornish Marches, won the archery competition, outshooting Ser Balon Swann and Jalabhar Xho at a hundred paces after all the other bowmen had been eliminated at the shorter distances.

* * *

By the time that the melee came around, it was nearly nightfall and yet many knights were raring to go, many to get revenge for their humiliating defeats at the hands of others, like Ser Gregor, and many for the 'glory' to be gained.

The competition for this event came in all shapes and sizes, and many cultures. There were Braavosi swordsmen, travelling sellswords, Hedge Knights, noble knights from the Vale or the Reach, some from the Crownlands and even a few dark skinned men from the Summer Isles; such as a massive man with bulging muscles beneath his chocolate colored skin standing with a scimitar at his side that stood next to the competitions favorite mystery knight.

With a sigh from their horned helm, the demonic knight started walking around, taking their place near the wall of the arena closest to the royal pavilion, where they would have a clear view of each and every one of the competitors, many of which they knew would be coming after them.

Especially Ser Edgar's brother, Ser Jon Upcliff, if the angry glare aimed in their direction was any indication.

There were several men mounted on their horses, probably hoping the Calvary advantage of a battlefield translated to the same effect in the melee.

"They're going to be among the first to go," the horned knight muttered to themselves, with the Summer Islander next to them raising an eyebrow in bemusement before smirking as he followed their line of sight to the mounted knights.

When the horn finally blew as the last of the stragglers ambled into the arena to fight for glory or coin before the King, all the men, knights or sellswords, rushed at each other, clashing their weapons against each other in a sound that mimicked a thunder storm.

Axes and hammers clashed against shields or breastplates and horses raced about, trampling many men while their riders swung their weapons about, trying to knock stragglers down.

The mystery of the Tourney ducked quickly, surprising many in the stands at how agile they were with their bulky armor, when Ser Edgar's brother and another man from the Vale rushed at them from two different directions.

Instead of getting their wanted effect of attacking the mystery knight, their target slammed a gauntleted fist into the Upcliff knight's stomach, blasting any hope of breath for the next minute out of the man and the mystery knight's broadsword quickly swung from its sheath to catch the other enemy knight's own blade, before a heavily armored foot swung up to catch him in the nether regions, becoming the cause for a lot of wincing from the lords and knights in the crowd that had seen that.

The mystery knight with the horned-helm was bringing a lot of the people's attention; the King and his Kingsguard's especially.

The knight surprised a great number of people when they jumped over a low swing from an polearm wielding knight from the Reach and kicked their sword struck the man across the back, making the overweight man keel over into the mud of the tourney ground, leading to the horned knight to using him as a springboard to jump at an oncoming horse, a strike from the knight's sword led to the mounted man being thrown from his steed before having his head grasped and slammed into the ground with the force of a hammer, knocking him out.

A roar was heard coming from their right and left, gaining the triumphant knight's attention and saved them from being caught by the swing of a Warhammer from a man wearing armor emblazoned with the scroll sigil of House Swygert, a house serving under House Baratheon in the Stormlands.

The demonic knight smacked their opponent across the uncovered hand holding the hammer up, causing the man to drop the heavy weapon with a cry of pain, and hurled a fist into the man's helm-covered face, with a dent in the front of his helmet, throwing him off balance into another knight from Dorne that had just taken a strike from Ser Loras.

The armored demon of the Tourney ducked under the swing of a sellsword's battleaxe and grabbed onto the man's arm, glaring at the man that looked like he belonged to the hill tribes of the Vale. The next action of the Valeman where he spit on the horned knight's helm, led to the man being head-butted _hard_ and being dropped to the ground unconscious.

Sending a look out at the field, the mystery knight found more than half of the enemy crushed and lying down on the ground with wounds that left many groaning in pain and some dead, though the knight attributed it to Ser Gregor's handy work from where he was swatting down a knight from the Westerlands that had been brave enough to stand against him.

Seeing an opening as the white cloak of Ser Arys Oakheart appeared after taking down three different knights that had ganged up on him, the horned knight shot forward, clashing their blade with the Kingsguard.

Unfortunately, Ser Arys wasn't a Kingsguard for nothing and he swatted aside the mystery knight's sword, the two of them trading many blows, the white cloaked knight getting in several strikes against the horned knight.

Fortunately, their bout came to an end when the two were surprised by a rider-less horse came charging in, dragging its unconscious rider by the ankle and the beast barreled into the surprised Kingsguard's side, stunning him enough for the horned knight to knock him out with a blow to the temple.

The small knight then laid the unconscious man on the ground and jumped back, dodging blows from several late comer knights hoping to take advantage of their tiring exchange.

A knight from the Riverlands came after to them, longsword drawn and ready to strike the mystery knight down, said knight idly noting that it had been one of the men they had unhorsed in the Joust.

With a smirk appearing beneath the demonic helm, the accosted knight smashed a gauntleted fist into the man's side when he overextended and smashed the flat of their sword into the man's face, sending him to the dirt in a dreamless sleep.

The commoners and noblemen were cheering for the mystery knight, despite nobody except for two Lannisters knowing their identity, chanting 'Demon Knight' over and over again.

Turning to look around at the field after catching a cowardly sellsword that was running away from the fight with a close line, the horned knight became surprised to see Ser Gregor charging at them, clearly ready to strike their head from their shoulders if the way he was rearing his Greatsword back was any indication.

The 'Demon Knight's eyes darkened at the sight of the mad dog commanded by Tywin Lannister, and they reared their arm back, ready to meet the mad beast's charge with their own blade.

Ser Gregor was an abomination in every way to the Horned Knight and the mystery of the Tourney didn't care for his behavior in the Joust or his reputation. When the towering behemoth finally came close enough to his intended target, the 'Demon Knight' swung with all of their might at the Mountain, while ducking under the swing of the man's sword, the blade of the weapon barely missing the horns of their helmet.

With a roar, sounding rather like an enraged lion, the sword of the tourney mystery carved into the foreskin of the Mountain's dominant arm's elbow joint, making the giant roar in pain and just before being swatted away by the flailing of the beast's still working arm, the horned knight managed to slam their fist into the Clegane's great-helm, denting the metal.

"Ow, that fucking hurt!" The mystery knight growled out as they stood back up, not noticing the stunned silence of the arena and stands or that their helmet was lying over two yards away, revealing the lean face of a young woman in her mid-teens with soft skin and emerald green eyes. Her blonde hair looked as if it had been made from sprinkled gold dust similar to the Queen and her brothers, with said hair tied up in a spiky pony tail that reached down to the bottom of her neck that was attached to a braided-plate that connected to the area just before her bangs that fell down to her jaw.

People were immediately in an uproar after a longer moment of silence, wondering who this girl was, while many, like the queen, her children and several others who had met the first grandchild of Tywin Lannister, were bug-eyed at the sight of her standing on the field.

Feeling air on her face instead of the slightly stifling warmth that had been present since before her entrance into the city, Mordred grit her teeth as she located her missing helmet sitting in the mud. "Fucking dammit…"

Gregor turned his gaze back towards the girl with apparent disbelief in his face after he had torn his own ruined helm from his head, mostly likely surprised that he had been hurt this much by a girl, his liege's granddaughter non-withstanding. The girl's aunt, Queen Cersei, was glaring at her with eyes full of loathing that didn't bother the revealed girl; after all she had seen it for most of her life after meeting the spiteful woman for the first time.

"Hahaha! You all got your asses handed to you by a girl!" King Robert roared with laughter as he stared down into the field, having clearly overcome his own surprise. "To all of you little cunts, I am placing a reward for whoever knocks her out of the fight!"

"Twenty-thousand golden dragons to whoever is strong enough to beat this little lion!"

Mordred glared at the laughing king that acted as her uncle through her aunt, before sighing as she turned her attention back to the field where she could see all of the remaining knights and the Mountain all looking at her with greed in her eyes.

The only exceptions being Ser Barristan, Ser Jaime and the half-dozen knights that had decided to simply focus on the two Kingsguard instead.

"Begin!" Robert roared, waving his hammer around like a toy with her father Tyrion looking rather amused at her predicament. "Let's see which of you milk-suckers will be the one to bring down the girl!"

The Lannister heiress growled ferally as over twelve men along with an angry Gregor charged at her, each wanting to be the one to earn the prize money with the exception of Ser Clegane that merely wanted to take out his frustration on the girl that had fought him, his very limited common sense about how Lord Tywin would punish him severely if he killed his heir not factoring past the man's bloodlust.

Grabbing a shield from the ground, Mordred snarled as she bashed the first man to reach her across the face and she blocked the sword strike of the man following him with her broadsword. Channeling her fury at being discovered and the King's little game; the lioness swung her newly acquired shield again, imbedding it in an approaching knight's gullet and sending him down to the dirt in an attempt to breathe before taking the right hand of a brutish looking sellsword that came at her from behind.

The blonde ducked down quickly when Ser Gregor finally caught up, having smashed his way through the remaining men, with an overhead swing that would have beheaded her otherwise.

Before anything could continue, the two were interrupted by the last mounted knight charging at them with his spear trailed above him at a hair's length, nearly catching her in the neck had she not dodged. Ser Gregor violently grabbed and pulled on the reins, slamming the horse into the ground and much to the horrified cries of the gathered audience, proceeded to brutally cut the rider in half with a single strike.

Time slowed for the people as the girl that had snuck in as a mystery knight jump out from behind the downed horse, using its back as a spring and she brought her sword down on the Mountain, gaining a roar of pain as her sword slipped into the gap between the pauldron and the rest of the giant's armor, the blade sinking into the flesh between his shoulder and neck.

Flailing about in pain, Ser Gregor smashed his large fist into the girl's side, making her let go of her sword before being sent flying off to the side.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Mordred cried out as she felt her side where her armor had dented in and the Lannister knew that she would be sporting a broken rib.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE CUNT!" Came the roar of the enraged berserker that was the Mountain as he gave up on pulling her sword from his shoulder and armor, his bloodshot eyes glaring down on her "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

As he began charging at her, the granddaughter of Tywin Lannister frantically looked around for anything that could save her, before her eyes fell down on a boar hunting spear of all things, _'Who the fuck brings a hunting tool to a melee!?'_

Deciding to not question the strange development any further as the raging destroyer got closer, neither noticing her uncle Jaime's attempts to get closer and stop the giant, Mordred ripped the iron-shafted spear from the grasp of its deceased owner and stabbed it into the ground so that the beast before her would impale himself much like a reckless boar.

Everything went quiet, the audience and the other fighters, as the Mountain collided with the lance, not even registering the weapon before him, until it broke through his dented breastplate and impaled him in the chest, just barely missing his heart.

Ser Gregor coughed up a gout of blood and turned a confused gaze towards his chest to find the spear sticking out of him, "W-wha-t t-the fuck…!?" He tried vainly to pull the weapon from his chest, not knowing that the right side of the handle's guard had caught inside his armor, or that he was doing more damage to himself.

Mordred coughed in pain as she stood just as the Mountain dropped his Greatsword, the thirteen year old girl gave the giant of a man a bloody snarl, before grabbing a discarded sword from where it lay near one of the downed fighters and jumping at him, using Ser Jon Upcliff's unconscious body as a springboard before she buried her blade in the Mountain's skull.

"Take that… you fucking bastard!" Tyrion's daughter growled out as the giant of House Clegane stopped his frantic movements to remove the spear and his eyes rolled up to stare at the sword in his head with disbelief before the fact that his had been split caught up with the rest of his body and the Mountain that once terrorized House Clegane and the commoners around them, the monster responsible for the murder of Rhaegar's wife and children fell dead to the ground beneath him.

With a tired grunt, Mordred moved on aching legs towards the corpse of the baby slayer and grasped her sword where it was still embedded in the man's armor and shoulder, "Give me back my sword, jackass…!"

Almost all of the fighters and those that knew her personally sweat dropped at the fact that she was only angry at the fact her sword wouldn't come out, rather than be elated that she had taken someone like the Mountain out of the world of the living.

"Here, brat…" The now only Clegane said from next to her as he lent his strength to her pull and they managed to rip the blade from his brother's carcass, the Hound clearly stunned by the death of his monstrous brother, the way he died not even making him want to complain about the fact that he hadn't done it personally.

After a shocked silence that lasted another minute, the new Hand, Lord Stark began to clap, getting many to join him, before it became a full applause. The clapping grew louder and louder, drowning out any other sound.

Suddenly Mordred swayed and began to fall backwards, her eyes sliding closed as her adrenaline finally leaving her and forcing her body to fall into the realms of unconsciousness as her exhaustion caught up to her.

Sandor and Jaime caught her before she could hit the muddy ground beneath her.

* * *

 **And we are done!** **I know that Tyrion isn't officially supposed to be at King's Landing, due to going to look at the Wall, but I have it where he decided to join the King on the way down from the North for the Tourney he heard plans about and he is going to be going back North to visit the Wall and he will be kidnapped by lady Catelyn on the way there.**

 **Also, yes the Mountain is dead much earlier than in the books, I wanted to make her debut into the Game of Thrones canon to go off with a big bang.**

 **For those of you who have asked, the pairing for this story hasn't been confirmed yet, but so far I am leaning towards Mordred x Jon or Willas Tyrell. If you want any idea of how she looks, feel free to peruse the Type/Moon Wiki for Saber of Red.**

 **Also I apologize for the large chapter, I wanted to get the entire Tourney done quickly.**

 **Please review; it would warm my empty pit of a heart to get more and more of you guys' and gals' delicious reviews.**

 **That's all for now, Iskander Mandoraekon signing out, Ja Ne.**


	23. Everything for My Family! Ch 2

**Everything for My Family! Chapter 2**

 **Hello everyone, I am back with the second chapter of this challenge from one Gabriel Herrol. In this chapter we will begin the descent into Fuyuki and the lives of the other Masters, maybe even throw in the first battle, though I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to do that since I don't have Diarmuid at the current time as the Lancer spirit.**

 **I do not own anything from the Fate franchise nor do I own the Harry Potter books and movies.**

* * *

 **-Turin, Italy (3 Years Ago)-**

"According to occultism," the silky, yet deep voice of a tall man in a red suit said as he sat contemplating the tea cup in his hand. "Outside of the world, at the summit of dimensional theories, there is a 'Power'."

Looking around him as he took a sip of the steaming tea, he continued on, "The exact location from which all events originate. That is the dearest wish of all magi, the Swirl of Origins."

"… the Beginning as well as the demise of creation," he said as he stood up to look at the young priest that was to become his apprentice. "Where everything in this world is remembered, where everything in this world is created – the Seat of God, himself."

"Over two hundred years ago, there were those who set in motion an attempt to reach that place 'outside the world'," the crimson suited man said as he stood up from his seat to move about the richly populated office. "The illustrious and ancient Einzberns, the dark and elusive Makiri and the newly minted Tohsaka. These three great families planned a reproduction of the Holy Grail itself, spoken of in many traditions and religions."

Moving to a nearby case that held the blade of a spear with several ancient runic markings on it, he paused to take a calming sip of his tea while marveling at the weapon within.

"In order to summon the Grail, said to be able to realize any desire, any wish," the nobleman continued as he set his cup down on its saucer. "The three families of magi offered their secret arts to one another, and at last, allowed the 'omnipotent container', as we call the Grail, to appear."

"However, as soon they found out, the great omnipotent wish granter would only answer the prayers of one person, the partnership devolved into bloody conflict, as instead of a peaceful experiment, the Holy Grail War came into being."

Looking across the room at the young priest that had been brought to his attention, he made sure the young man was paying attention, "Henceforth, the Grail would be summoned in a cycle of every sixty years, coming again and again to the Japanese land of Fuyuki, the stronghold of the Tohsaka family."

"The Grail would then select seven magi or those who possess the power and authority to claim the vessel and makes it possible to summon the Servants, Heroes of the ancient past, to fight in a battle to the death to decide who would win the Holy Vessel."

"That design that has formed on your right hand," the mage commented as he pointed the tip of his ruby-emblazoned staff at the rune covered hand of the young priest. "Is called Command Spells. They are proof that you were chosen by the Grail, the stigmata granted to you for the purpose of controlling a Servant."

"… Normally, the Seven Masters chosen by the Grail should only be Magi," he said as he stared down at the son of his good friend Risei, the young priest himself staring at the archaic symbols engraved in the back of his hand with a blank expression. "But for the Grail to notice someone like you, who is unconnected to Magecraft at such an early stage… is completely unprecedented."

"… Just what exactly are these Servants that you have spoken of Lord Tokiomi?" The young priest asked as he finally turned his dull brown eyes to the crimson clad magus that had been contacted by his father. "From what you say, these Heroic Spirits are the great and distinguished heroes who have left their names and legends engraved in history… they are an existence with the spiritual rank equivalent to a God."

"It may be hard to believe, but it is the truth," the brown haired mage said with a shake of his head at the questions from his new pupil. "Just a fragment of the Grail's power can make such a thing possible. Heroic Spirits can be summoned from as recent as several centuires ago to as ancient a time as the Age of the Gods."

Pausing to sip his tea and making a mental note to get the recipe for later, he continued, "Seven Heroic Spirits will each serve seven masters, whom they will safeguard as they fight to exterminate the other servants. Heroes from any era, any nation, resurrected into the modern era to vie for the Holy Grail in a battle to the death."

"That is the Fuyuki Holy Grail War."

"Something so monstrous…" the Priest muttered as he stared at the man before him. "In a city filled with tens of thousands of civilians?"

"It is an unspoken law," an older priest that had similar to features to the young man said as he turned away from his observations at the window. "That those confrontations must be conducted in secret, lest a new Witch Trial period erupts. In order to enforce that law, the Holy Church dispatches a supervisor to contain and minimize the disasters sure to come about in the Holy Grail War."

"Our beloved church is the judge for a fight between magi?" the young man asked in open disbelief that the church he had dedicated his life to would aide in rituals that had long since been condemned by history.

"Indeed," the older priest said as he smiled calmly. "Because it is a strife between magi, a member of the Magus Association would be entangled in the interests of the various factions that fight in each war and would have no choice but to rely on an outside authority."

"Moreover," Risei continued. "The Holy Church cannot remain on the sidelines in silence when this was all started by an artifact dubbed with the name of one of our most sacred and holy of artifacts… it is possible that it truly is that glorified cup which bore the blood of our beloved Christ."

"Please wait," his junior said as he held up a hand. "Isn't the supervisor for the war not chosen from the church itself for the sake of impartiality? Wouldn't my being in the war be in violation of that pact?"

"That is true," Risei said as his smile grew at the sharp mind that his son possessed. "However, this certain set of events is what you can call a loophole."

"Father Kotomine," the red mage chided the older priest as he leaned back in his chair, deciding to intervene in the conversation. "You shouldn't trouble your son with the intricacies; we should simply enter the main topic for now."

"Hm, that's true."

Turning to his son, the old priest's face adopted a stern look, "Kirei. What we have talked about until now is nothing more than the 'External' circumstances surrounding this Holy War."

"By what do you mean?" Kirei asked as he turned his gaze to the older man.

* * *

 **-An hour later-**

 _'_ _Why was I chosen for something like this?'_ Kirei thought as he walked along a bridge overflowing with tourists. _'Why would the Grail choose me, who possesses no ideals or desires?'_

For as long as he could remember, there was no ideal, no quest or any pleasure that could sway his heart. A soul empty in every aspect.

"I guess that I already understand…" He muttered to himself as he passed a street café. _'That I was a human who could no longer be saved, even by the grace and love of God…'_

He looked down at his hand again to stare at the strange swirling symbol that had appeared on his hand a mere fortnight ago while he had been giving mass. _'I don't understand… the Holy Grail, what could be the possible reason for the great omnipotent wish-granting machine to choose me of all people…?'_

* * *

 **-Edelfelt Castle (2 Days after the summoning of Saber)-**

 _'_ _It's been a couple weeks since Kiritsugu summoned Archer,'_ Victoria Edelfelt thought to herself as she watched her eldest and youngest daughters playing together in the courtyard of the Edelfelt manor. _'We must depart for Fuyuki by tomorrow.'_

Victoria was a beautiful woman in her early thirties that possesses long golden blonde hair styled in large coils that hung down to her stomach. She wore black ribbons in her hair and the young noblewoman was currently garbed in a long blue dress with sleeves that are easily detachable for combat purposes. She greatly resembles her eldest daughter, who had taken up copying her appearance in an attempt to emulate her mother, just as her youngest, darling Miyu was more than content to emulate her quiet father who she took after the most.

The beautiful blonde turned her head to look at the study's desk where her husband was once again typing on that infernal laptop that drove her crazy in trying to figure it out, she walked over with a sway in her hips and looked at the current page over Kiritsugu's shoulder. "What are you looking at, dear?"

"A report from the group that your father had infiltrate the Grail War division of the Clocktower," Kiritsugu Emiya said as his tired eyes remained on the screen that had the multiple profiles of the masters that had applied for the war, one of which included a picture and profile of himself. "I wanted to investigate the Masters of the coming Holy Grail War…"

"… Is something the matter?" She asked when he trailed off, recognizing the solemn look on his face from their ten years of marriage.

"Einzbern, Tohsaka and Makiri, whom have changed their name to Matou," Kiritsugu began, rubbing his stubbled cheek. "The Grail prioritizes magi who are connected to the three founding families in granting command spells, but…"

He clicked on the profile of a young priest and pointed at the screen, "This man. He's someone dispatched by the Holy Church. The son of Kotomine Risei, who was a former Executor and now, serves as the supervisor."

"He has been studying under Tohsaka Tokiomi for three years?" Victoria asked as she read the info beside the picture of the younger man. "But they broke off their relationship after command seals appeared on his hand…"

"Yes, at the rate he had been going from his graduation, he might have become a cardinal," Kiritsugu said as his brown eyes remained attached to the priest's picture, committing as much of it to memory as he could. "But he left the fast track and became an Executor of the 'Eighth' like his father."

At his wife's questioning look, he explained, "They're a brigade of killers who suppress heresy and it's not something that you can just get into with half-hearted determination. Their most famous unit is the Iscariot, which thankfully doesn't take any part of the Grail Wars or hunting of magi, usually sticking to the hunting of Dead Apostles and their dick measuring with England's Hellsing Organization."

"Perhaps he was a fanatic," Victoria said as she crossed the room to pour herself a cup of coffee as she absorbed the information given to her. "It's not unheard of to be too innocent and become swallowed by your faith."

She knew from personal experience with a remnant of the 'Salem Hunters' over in America when she joined Kiritsugu on one of his jobs.

"I don't believe that's the case," her husband said as he stretched out his arms to remove the kinks. "It wouldn't explain why he consented to be Lord Tohsaka's apprentice in Magecraft for three years. Leaving for the Heretical Magus Association when you're an Executor of the Faith is asking too much."

"Dear," Victoria said with a tired look on her face. "It's true that this Kotomine is an eccentric, but is he really worth this much attention? Sure he has learned many talents, but nothing remarkable about him stands out to even a magi."

"Yes…" Kiritsugu consented as he looked back at the priest's photo. "However, that just draws me back to him more and more."

"No matter what he was allowed to try and learn, he would never have reached the 'Best of the Best' title due to his status as a first generation magus and he is a normal and average person in just about every way," the Magus Hunter paused as he cracked his sore neck and took a sip of the coffee next to him, taking a moment to savor the bitter taste. "However it is the mastery he acquires that makes him stand out and with each skill learned, when he is only one step away from completing it, he moved on to another type of magecraft with no reluctance, he abandons the skills he had cultivated as though they are worthless."

"So you believe this man to be a strong enemy?" Victoria asked as her face became solemn. "More than any other master?"

"He isn't the biggest one I am worried about," her husband said as he looked at the picture of a man with silver hair and red eyes that occupied another profile on his computer. "He chose to live in ways more strenuous than anyone else, but he has never once had a 'passion' in his life… He's defiantly dangerous."

"The only things in his heart are anger and despair," the dark haired man continued as he moved to refill his cup in order to stay awake for the rest of the studying he intended to do. "He doesn't have anything that can be called a desire. Which makes one wonder why such an abysmal and empty human would go so far to risk his life in the Grail War."

"Does the Catholic Church not want the Grail?" the Edelfelt woman asked as she began walking away to look out on her children again. "They have been after the Grail since the second war with the belief that it was related to one of their saints."

"No," Kiritsugu said as he joined her at the window. "Someone who has nothing more than a motive like that wouldn't be granted Command Spells by the Grail."

"This man was chosen to become a Master by the Grail itself; there must be at least a reason, a wish for him to obtain from the Grail. What terrifies me is how I cannot divine the reason for him to be in this war. What will happen if a human like this, so empty and lacking in desires, obtains an omnipotent wish-granting device such as this?"

Victoria felt an involuntary shudder go down her back at that statement as she turned her azure orbs to lock onto her husband's tired face.

"This man's entire life was made up only of the accumulation of despair," the Emiya patriarch said as he rested his chin in his palm while dully watching Miyu try to keep up with Luvia. "The Grail, as wish granter, might be corrupted by that despair…"

Victoria hugged her husband from behind, her generous assets pressing against his back, smiling at the tensing of his muscles before he relaxed. "Do not fear my dear, with our servant and your expertise, the Grail will be yielded to none but us and once the Grail has been filled, the one who will obtain it isn't some backwater priest, but you and only you, Kiritsugu Emiya."

"I won't lose," he growled out as his right hand reached up to cup her wrist, a crimson command spell in the shape of a bow blazing across the back of his hand. "No matter what…"

* * *

 **-Einzbern Castle, Same time-**

Her movements with her sword as she spared against an invisible foe made the beautiful female knight looks as though she were dancing, the snow around her flung about with each swing of the sword she had borrowed from the castle's armory.

"As expected of the bearer of Excalibur," a lyrical voice said behind her as she came to a stop with one last twirl that left a large tree to fall in halves. Taking a look behind her, the resurrected King of Knights blanched as she saw the homunculus that had been next to her master in the summoning covered from head to toe in the cold snow.

"Irisviel!" Arturia gasped as she strode over to the gentle woman. "Ex-excuse my rudeness! I know that we will be leaving for the war soon and wished to train myself… I also borrowed a sword from the castle."

Irisviel giggled at the female knights abashment and dusted some of the winter powder from her hair, "Don't worry about it Saber, it was wrong of me to approach without giving you any warning."

"Where is Harry?" The Saber-class Servant asked as she looked about for her elusive red-eyed master.

"Ah!" Irisviel said as she looked about at the destruction of the trees. "He's with Illya right now, because we're going to Japan tomorrow for the war."

"If I might speak frankly," Saber said as she looked at the wife of her master, recalling her encounters with her master since her summoning, while he hadn't been rude or condescending, he had given off a strange, thoughtful aura every time she was around. "Is there something that Harry dislikes about me?"

Irisviel giggled at the servant's question, getting an indignant look from the knight, "Its nothing of the sort Saber, he has just been rather busy with the preparations needed for the trip to Fuyuki and the coming battles."

Arturia Pendragon sighed at the homunculus' answer. She honestly didn't know what to think of her ruby-eyed Master, as much of a foreign concept that was to someone who had been a King for most of their life.

For one moment, there would be a spark of mischief that would appear in his crimson eyes that reminded her sorely of Merlin before he pulled pranks on her or the Round Table, before vanishing to relay a sense of utter seriousness. There was a strength that lay beneath his flesh inside his corded, lithe frame that told her that he could hold his own in a battle and from the wear and tear she had seen on his signature four-sectioned staff that he had shown her when trying to let the servant and master get to know each other's' strengths and weaknesses, he had seen many fights and come out ever stronger.

Then there was the massive mana output that she was getting from him…

It made her feel like she could power two blasts of her Excalibur in a row with more power to spare…

It also almost made her feel like the time she and Guinevere tried to experiment with their marriage predicament in bed…

Allowing her gaze to rest back on the sheath in the grasp of her left hand as she shook her head to clear her mind of the thoughts of her long lost queen, she couldn't help the sense of awe from once again holding her beautiful scabbard in her hand, having thought the mystical faerie work to be lost to her forever due to Morgan's brutal jealousy.

However, here it was now, in her hands once again, from Irisiviel's information, having been dug up from a deep lake in Scotland after the von Einzbern's searched for it for the past two and a half centuries.

Stroking the elegant form of Avalon, she couldn't help but see memories of her time as the King of Briton, countless adventures with her beloved knights, before it all went to Hell with the discovery of Lancelot and Guinevere's affair, even though she was all for it, and Mordred's revelation of their relation and her rebuffal of the acceptance-seeking young girl.

Sighing at the painful memories of her knights fighting and killing each other and her nephew Gawain's murderous feelings towards Lancelot, the Saber servant turned her golden hair covered head towards the forest that Irisviel was staring at to watch as her grey haired master happily played with his eight year old daughter in the snow, having not noticed the two of them coming near her position.

 _'_ _I hope he is a good man that I can pledge my loyalty to,'_ Arturia thought as she watched how the man that summoned her gently caught the tiny form of his daughter before tickling her, much to the child's glee. _'Though he does seem to have the loyalty of his daughter and wife, I don't know what he is like when interacting with others…'_

"Ah, Saber!" Irisviel called from the door as she turned back from the doorway to find the female king still in the spot she'd left her, breaking the ancient king from her musing about the crimson eyed anomaly in the forest. "Come on, I had Leysritt make some scones and tea for us."

Turning towards the beautiful woman that nearly matched the Lady of the Lake in beauty, Arturia followed after the happy woman with a warm smile before helping her set up the table of the dining room and diving into questions about her master with the man's wife.

* * *

 **-Makiri Mansion, Next day-**

Byakuya Matou gave another wince as he drank down yet another bottle of watered down sake as he heard the tormented screams of his elder brother echo down the stairs for the fifth time that day.

While he had hated and felt jealousy for his brother, who was the only one of them to possess magic circuits in the past, all he could feel now for the white sheep of the family was pity for the man, who had been infested with Crest Worms to save a nearly broken young girl from the same fate.

While he wasn't a magus due to his lack of magic circuits, Byakuya knew all about those vile familiars that were considered a taboo to any honest magi, their effect was bad enough on adults from the multiple attempts he had seen made by his father to gain an heir after his eldest son had left… but on children, a girl barely six… well, Byakuya could say that he was disgusted even more than usual at the thought of those things burrowing through and infesting Sakura Matou, violating a child of perhaps six years old at most like something out of the worst kind of hentai.

His brother had called their family a blight on the world… and the younger of the two was very inclined to agree with his estranged brother… In the privacy of his own head, anyway.

There was no way he was putting himself in their deranged ancestor's sights…

It was bad enough that he had to be related to the man that had inspired the tale of Rasputin in his attempts to grab power.

If he had been born a magi, Byakuya would have rescued Sakura on Kariya's behalf, burning down the house and killing the ancient worm in the process, hopefully purging all knowledge of his vile magic as well. His elder brother probably wouldn't be able to in his state, Kariya was sick, dying even, thanks to the Crest Worms eating him alive from the inside out.

Gradually and surely.

From his personal experience of watching the many heirs Zolgen Makiri had adopted over the years, it was very doubtful that his brother would even last until the end of the Grail War that was scheduled to start in a mere couple of days. Then again, Kariya Matou had always had a strong will, so maybe he'd win and the world would be rid of the monster known as Zolgen.

However, from what he had heard about the enemy Masters, his brother may not have a chance, even with the power of Zolgen's Crest Worms on his side. From the profiles he had read to his brother on one of the days he was bedridden from their ancestor's abusive training, Waver Velvet wouldn't be much of a threat, given that he was still a student from Clock Tower, the threat would solely come from his Servant, whom was rumored to be the mighty King of Conquerors if their sources on Kayneth El-Melloi's stolen relic and the proud lord's angry rants held any truth.

The other Masters most certainly were threats, unfortunately. There was his brother's most hated enemy, Tokiomi Tohsaka, who was an expert in both Jewelcraft and Fire magic, along with holding experience in several others through dabbling in his free time. There was the fact that everyone in Clocktower knew the Lord El-Melloi to be participating from his rantings and ragings about his stolen relic, he was proclaimed often and proudly by his family as an expert in Summoning, Necromancy, Alchemy, and even Spiritual evocation. Along with the strange priest that he heard had been taken under Tohsaka's wing that had shown a small talent in many arts.

But it was the final two that his brother would have to face that were the most terrifying in his humble opinion.

The first were the rumors of the Magus Killer himself acting as the master for the Edelfelt family to make up for their loss in the previous war and unlike many of the arrogant Magi that called the Clocktower their home, Byakuya Matou knew that Kiritsugu Emiya had gained that epithet for a reason and wasn't to be underestimated in the slightest.

The last was the infamous Harry Potter, who was rumored to be immortal due to always coming back from missions without a scratch on him in the slightest, even ones holding very powerful beings like Dead Apostles and he was constantly compared on par with Kiritsugu Emiya for his effectiveness in hunting down rogue magi.

In the few photos Zolgen Makiri had managed to obtain of the man, he saw a tall, muscular man with pale skin, who possessed a powerful set of well-developed abdominal muscles and short, spiky, grey colored hair with a pair of scarlet-red eyes that made him look like one of the Einzbern Homunculi, though the predatory and mischievous look in those eyes often made that observation moot. While there was virtually no concrete evidence of his abilities or where he came from, there was a rumor that he had a variety of combat magic that he could use with utter mastery. Harry Potter was very much an unknown in the coming war, and Byakuya, for all his limited knowledge, would bet that he was the trump card of the Einzbern clan considering how often they called for his services.

As another scream echoed through the house from Zolgen's training room, he suppressed a wince when he saw his seven year old son enter the room with a panicked look on his face and with a sigh; Byakuya went to calm the insecure boy so that he didn't try to take out his frustration and fear on his adopted sister again.

* * *

 **-Einzbern Castle, Morning of Departure-**

"How long will mama and papa be gone for work?" Illyasviel von Einzbern asked as she sat in her papa's lap before the fireplace, her beautiful red eyes locked onto her solemn father's face. "When will you come back?"

"Hmm, that's a good question, my little Illya," Harry said as he tucked a small tuft of silver hair behind her ear, eliciting a smile from his beautiful fairy of a daughter. "I will probably be back after three or so weeks… Mama might take a bit longer."

"Mama told me that it'll be a long goodbye," Illyasviel said with a cheerful smile on her face as she sat in papa's lap. "But even is she can't meet me, she'll always be by my side. She told me last night, before I fell asleep that Illyasviel and Irisviel would always be together."

"I see," Harry said with a sad smile as he lift his daughter up in his arms, marveling at how light she was. "Hey Illya."

"Papa?"

"Will you be able to wait for me, Illya?" The Master of Death asked as he hugged her close and stroked her silver hair. "Can you stand being alone until Papa returns?"

"Yep!" The tiny girl exclaimed, "Illya will be waiting for you together with mama."

Harry smiled at the girl before kissing her on the forehead much to her embarrassment, "Then I promise you, too, my precious snowflake. I won't keep you waiting."

* * *

 **-Fuyuki City, Japan-**

"-An Oath shall be sworn here!" A nineteen years old boy exclaimed to the world as he stood before a glowing red circle. He was a bit shorter than an average person. His body appearing to be frail, he possessed black hair that was cut in a Paige's style and had a greenish tint. "I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven; I shall have dominion over all Evils of all of Hell."

"From the Seventh Heaven attended to by the Three Great Words of Power, Come forth from the Ring of Restraint, Protector of the Balance!"

Suddenly an explosion erupted from the magic circle created by rooster blood and the slip of a boy was forced to perform reinforcement magic in order to not be sent flying, when the dust cleared, he found himself confronted by a gigantic man standing over two meters in height. He had large muscles that give the boy the impression of being able to kill a bear with his bare hands his facial was sternly chiseled with ruby eyes that give off a dazzling glow, like they could overtake his soul in an instant with their sharpness, and burning red hair and beard. He was wearing bronze armor with cuffs and greaves with fringes that leaves his arms and thighs unprotected. On his shoulders was a thick mantle, with fringes like his cuffs, dyed in a similar red to his hair. It is luxuriously decorated, and looks like a curtain wrapping the stage of a theater.

"I ask of you boy!" A loud voice thundered out from the imposing giant, causing the Summoner to jump in surprise. "Is this little whelp the Master who has called me forth?"

"Wah…?"

"I'm asking you," the giant servant said as he stared down at the small boy cowering on the ground. "Are you completely sure that you are my master?"

"Huh!?" He exclaimed as he shook himself out of his daze. "Yea-Yeah, that's right! I-I-I am your Master! Waver Velvet!"

"Good, that completes our contract," the giant said as he looked around at the woods that he had been summoned in, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the diced roosters. "Now boy, take me to a library at once."

"Huh?"

"I mean," the giant said as he cocked an eyebrow and reached out to Waver, making the boy flinch back before he grabbed the scruff of the boy's sweater. "I want books."

'Am I so scared that I can't even stand up?' Waver asked himself as his dark green eyes stared into the ruby orbs of his newly summoned Servant.

"-If you are one of those Magi, then you should have prepared a library, right?" The giant continued without taking note of his Master's state. "Take me there. We need to prepare for my campaign."

"C-Campaign!?"

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you people enjoyed this little chapter and that you'll review for once, it doesn't matter if you are a guest or have an account, PLEASE REVIEW FOR WHAT IS LEFT OF MY SANITY!**

 **I don't really have much to say on the story this time besides that I think it is an interesting start.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Iskander Mandoraekon signing out, Ja Ne.**


	24. Notice

Notice

Hello everyone, Iskander Mandoraekon here. I am posting this notice to let you all know that I am taking a break from writing for a few months as I go to college, so don't be expecting any new stories being posted for a while.


	25. Icarus Ch 3

**Icarus Chapter 3 – Rise of the King**

 **Hello one and all, Iskander Mandoraekon here with a new chapter for my Icarus story, in this chapter Team Seven will be performing their team's genin test and possibly starting the Tora hunts.**

 **Also before we begin, I have a list of teams since we did add Fuu to the mix.**

 **Team 7**

Naruko Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Kakashi Hatake

 **Team 8**

Shino Aburame

Choji Akimichi

Fuu

Tenzo Yamato

 **Team 10**

Shikamaru Nara

Kiba Inuzuka

Ino Yamanaka

Asuma Sarutobi

 **Team 12**

Hinata Hyuga

Kurenai Yuhi

 **I decided to remove Choji from the usual Ino-Shika-Cho idea, because really, their parents were well known for their combination and techniques that it is highly unlikely that the other countries haven't made counter measures against them by now.**

 **Now, I am still in College and I just wrote this chapter up to help settle my mind from all the crap that's being shoved into my poor noggin, so don't expect too many updates. That's all for now, have fun reading!**

 **I do not own the Fate/Stay Night or Naruto**

* * *

 **Training Ground Seven; Next Day**

Naruko sighed as she sat on a tree branch near the entrance of the training grounds that had been specified by her new sensei. She was partially obscured from the view of her two grumbling teammates by a clump of leaves, though from what she'd seen so far, niether the useless fangirl or the heralded 'genius' had even thought of looking up to begin with.

Looking up idly from her newest book on the seals recovered from Uzushio after its downfall towards the large black stone directly across the large clearing from her, the heir of Arturia watched her new sensei read the third-rate smut known as Icha-Icha Paradise while burning incense for the fallen names written on the stone, probably waiting for the best time to 'arrive' just to see the pissed off faces of his newest vict-students.

Something Naruko was sure would be very loud and very annoying, if the Haruno and Uchiha got any further wound up.

And so they spent the next three hours waiting for _something_ to happen. Or in the case of Naruko, taking an hour long nap after growing tired of studying the seal book at the second hour mark.

"Grr!" The howler monkey of the new team snarled as she paced around, her hands obviously trying to choke out an invisible man. "I am going to kill Kakashi-sensei and Uzumaki-baka when they show up!"

Sasuke's barely hidden snort that was missed by his fangirl at her declaration clearly showed what his thoughts on her ability to do so was, especially against the strongest girl of the class and a Jounin-ranked shinobi.

Deciding that she'd humor the two lost idiots after listening to a few more of the pinkette's angry threats upon being snapped awak by her loud declaration and witnessing her sensei rise from the stone to start his small journey over to his newest genin, Naruko jumped down from the branch she'd been on, landing between the two genin wannabies and getting the fangirl to jump in shock at the blonde's appearance.

"Uzumaki-san! Why are you _LATE_!" Sakura screeched, her flexing hands showing her need to vent some anger, consequences be damned, even if it was the girl that always kicked her ass around the ring in the Academy spars.

"My apologies, I was lost on the road of life," she said with a bored look on her face just as Kakashi appeared behind her in a swirl of dramatic leaves. "Isn't that right, Kakashi-sensei?"

The Jounin merely gave her an unimpressed look at her witty line, before he turned to his other students, "Ah, a very problematic route that road can be. It takes great fortitude and much training to transverse it safely."

Naruko sighed at the man's counter to her jab, before leveling a look at the Uchiha and Haruno of her new team, "By the way, the next time you feel like complaining during a rather long wait about somebody else being late, just look up. I've been sitting above the two of you for the past three hours."

The two of them twitched at her words. The Haruno possessing a pained look on her face at the idea of the Uzumaki heiress having heard her threats, while Sasuke seemed to gain an unhealthy twitch at the idea of having not noticed the girl, despite his 'superior' abilities.

Kakashi ignored the banter between the two of them as he reached into his back pouch and pulled out an alarm clock, just knowing that its existance and the fact that it was in his possession would be pissing off the emo and his fangirl; upon leading the three prospective genin to the posts that he had been standing at earlier, the cyclopean Jounin set it on the middle post.

Turning back to the genin, he reached back into his pouch and pulled out two small bells along with a small scroll, which he attached to his belt via their strings and then unsealed two bentos.

"Now then, I am sure you're all wondering about the test that I mentioned yeasterday," the Hatake said as he turned to face them with an eyesmile. "This test is rather simple and has been used since the time that the Sandaime taught the three Sannin of Legend; all the three of you have to do, is take one of these two bells from me. The one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy for remedial training in order to try again next year."

That statement was accompanied by three different reactions from the newbie genin; Sasuke's obsidian colored eyes became narrowed into a glare at the older man and his teeth ground together, the Uchiha determined to gain the bells in order to pass this step in his journey to kill his brother.

Sakura had become rather pale, her earlier confidence wavering as she finally took note that both of her teammates outmatched her in everyway and Naruko, merely possessed a small frown as she noticed something off in the man's statement.

"But Sensei, there are only two bells!" Sakura exclaimed as she snuck worried glances at her teammates, wondering if they'd force her to be the one to return to the Academy.

"What is the time limit?" Naruko asked as she ignored the worried looks from the other kunoichi of the team. "And what are we allowed to use during the test?"

"The time limit ends at noon," Kakashi said, his eye-smile returning at the intelligent questions displayed from the Uzumaki of the team. "You can use any weapons you want, however, if you destroy anything then you will have to pay for repairs. The only rule is that killing is not allowed."

"Damn…" The blonde tsked in annoyance, she had been hoping to try out some of Tenten's experimental explosive tags that they'd been working on in the last year.

For some reason, Sasuke and Sakura felt a tremor of relief flood down their spines, like they'd been spared from a horrifying and embaressing fate.

"Oh, before I forget," the silver haired Jounin continued, catching their attention. "Whomsoever doesn't get a bell from me before the time limit is up, or is simply the only one to not get a bell, will be tied to the middle post and will be forced to watch as the others eat their meals in front of you."

Two stomachs gurgled in hunger at that announcement, with both Sakura and self-absorbed Uchiha only now realizing why the man had told them not to eat.

"Naruko?" Kakashi asked with a frown beneath his mask as he looked at the blonde of Team Seven when he took notice that he hadn't heard a rumble from her stomach. "I believe that I told you not to eat."

"Unlike pinky, I don't deliberatly starve myself just to look good for a stuck up brat who holds a problem with his ego outstripping the size of his manhood," Naruko said with a taunting smirk towards the two glaring genin. "Breakfast is considered the most important meal of the day by ninja and civilians alike, and it is ridiculous to follow advice like that in this line of work."

 _'Ok, guess she is Kushina's daughter, through and through,'_ Kakashi thought as a small sweatdrop formed on the back of his head at the reminder of the terrifying Habanero, it was a very Kushina answer. "Now then, as I said before, the three of you can use any weapons you have, also remember to come at me with the intention to kill or you won't get anywhere."

"But Sensei, what if you get hurt?" Sakura gasped in worried shock, making Naruko choke off a laugh at the thought of the girl actually thinking that three newly minted genin could possibly even harm a battle-hardened Jounin who'd participated in the Third War during his youth.

Kakashi gave a mirthless chuckle while palming his masked face over getting an idiot for a student. ' _How the hell did she nearly get this far in the Academy!?'_

"Trust me; I think I'm good enough to avoid getting hurt by a newbie like you," He said with a mocking chuckle at the pinkette's worried look before he locked a serious look at the three of them. "Now then, get ready, set, and go!"

Two of the genin shot off, disappearing into the grove of trees.

 _'Well at least the two of them know how to hide,'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he cast his senses out to check his surroundings, only to sweat drop as he turned to look at the blonde that had stayed behind. "You know, compared to the others you're a little weird."

"It would be rather pointless to hide from a skilled Jounin especially someone that has been chosen as a potential Hokage candidate, Kakashi no Sharingan," Naruko said as she cocked her head slightly. "You know, reading your file was very useful and talking to your 'eternal rival' let me learn a lot about you. How did you like your favorite line being used before you could use it?"

 _'So that was how she was able to give an accurate statement about myself yesterday on the rooftop,'_ Kakashi thought as a twitch formed under his eye. ' _Damn you Gai, wonder if she knows the answer to the test now. But she is right, it is pointless to hide from me, since I do know where the others are.'_

"Well you're certainly smarter than your teammates," he commented, taking note that a small frown had come onto her face as if she knew what he was going to say next. "I guess your title as a genius holds true, so now what are you going to do?"

Naruko surprised the man when she growled at the 'genius' title, "There is no such thing as a genius or a prodigy to me, I am simply someone who learns faster than others and works harder than most to get where I am today, the same could be said of Rock Lee of Team Nine and his teammates."

Kakashi gave a small smile that was hidden under his mask, that had been an answer his Late teacher would have given him if he had asked the man when he was still alive and he was glad to see that the title given to her by many of her teachers and the shinobi of the village hadn't gone to her head, unlike it clearly had with the sole Uchiha survivor. "Well, well, that's a very mature outlook on that subject, but, I'll ask again, what are you going to do now? You still have to get a bell from me to pass this test."

He almost didn't like the devious smile that she gave him before she stuck her hands out in a childlike fashion with her head tilted cutely before her blue eyes taking on a big doe look.

"Can I have a bell?"

The act and question caught the older ninja off guard for a moment, before he managed to collect himself, "Um, no, sorry."

"Damn," She pouted cutely as she dropped her hands back to her sides. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

Suddenly she burst into smoke, startling the man slightly before he waved away the smoke and began looking around for his missing student, wondering when she had switched since, he was sure that she had been within his sight the entire time since he met with his prospective students, _'A Kage Bunshin? I shouldn't be surprised, she has been known to use its variants in her tests at the Academy when tested for the clone jutsus, and it looks like she knows the secret to it's memory retention ability, she's certainly a diamond in the rough.'_

He then sighed as he cricked his neck to the side, getting a nice pop, before he walked off into the forest that his other two students had disappeared into, looking for his first victim of the day.

* * *

He found the other girl of the team shortly after leaving the field as he walked into a small clearing in the forest. The civilian girl was hiding like a rank amateur, again, making him wonder how she even passed the field tests and how many standards the Academy had dropped since his time as a student.

However brief his stay may have been…

Kakashi sighed silently and rubbed his face in exasperation without removing his lone eye from the pages of his beloved book. He could literally feel the pinkette watching him.

"Sakura, look behind you," the man said without turning his head, freaking the girl out, when she turned around and found a clone of her new teacher standing right next to her staring right into her wide green eyes, the bunshin formed a single hand sign and hundreds of leaves circled around the booksmart kunoichi. Her eyes grew distant, showing that his genjutsu was taking effect.

After a few moments of silence, during which Kakashi had wandered off to find the Uchiha of the group, Sakura blinked and looked around the clearing in confusion, unable to locate her teacher anywhere.

Sighing after struggling to find any trace of the Jounin and failing, she shrugged it off and began walking forward to see if she could find her crush, ' _Now then, let's find Sasuke-kun and show him how good of a kunoichi I am.'_ She thought gleefully only to hear huffing and puffing behind her.

Excited, Sakura turned around to find the 'love' of her life kneeling on the ground and she started towards the boy with fangirlish glee in her emerald eyes, "Sasuke-ku-!"

She stopped abruptly in an instant and stared in disbelief at all the wounds that her 'beloved' had across his body. Sticking out of several different points of his body were dozens of kunai and shuriken, each type of the weapons sticking from his arms, legs and back, and on his right arm, the sole Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf was missing his wrist and hand, the limb severed at the elbow.

When he caught sight of her, he began wheezing and coughing up blood, "Sakura… p-please… help… m… e…"

The slip of a girl froze up in place and after a minute of terrified silence accompanied by Sasuke's pleas for help, Sakura screamed louder than any moment of her life before that moment and plopped down backwards into the dirt, her eyes having gone a pure white while she was foaming at the mouth unconscious.

Kakashi looked down from the tree branch he was in across the clearing from Sakura, when he heard a large thud and found himself looking down from his book to see the collapsed girl.

"Hmm…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully whilst sweatdropping. "Perhaps I overdid it a bit with that illusion…"

* * *

 **With Sasuke**

Sasuke sighed and shook his raven colored head when he heard Sakura scream in terror off in the distance, sneering in disdain at the fate of the fangirl, ' _I knew she would be the first to go.'_

"What was the Hokage thinking of by putting me, an Uchiha, a member of the Elite, with such lowly trash?"

He then jumped when he noticed Kakashi leaning casually against a tree to his left, flipping through the pages of his orange book, while giggling perversely.

Staring at the older man, Sasuke gave a sigh while looking up at the sky with an annoyed look about being placed on a team with such a lowlife, before reaching into his pouch and throwing a couple shuriken at the occupied man.

However, any sense of victory for the Uchiha was lost when, not even looking up from his book, Kakashi caught the weapons with his fingers going through the holes in the middle of each star.

"I am not like the rest of them," Sasuke growled out, trying to intimidate the elder man.

Kakashi merely chuckled at another line in his book before nodding slightly in Sasuke's general direction, "Maybe~."

The Uchiha growled and silently glared at the man for his blatant dismissal of the skills he had been working on since the massacre of his clan. Reaching behind his back, Sasuke pulled out several kunai and launched them at his new teacher, only to become further annoyed when the man merely dodged the weapons by simply angling his body like it was nothing to him.

Sighing as he came back to rest against the tree he had started out on, Kakashi glanced up for the first time from his book and said, "It's going to take a lot more than that if you want to get a bell."

Sasuke merely smirked and Kakashi glanced back in boredom to see one of the knives hit a thin wire and setting off a trap that launched several dozen weapons, ranging from shuriken, kunai and sharpened stakes, all of which the Jounin evaded with relative ease, slightly impressed that the boy had managed to make him move a mere three feet from his original spot.

"Perhaps I should take you seriously," the silver haired Jounin said with a sigh as he shut his book for the first time since he left Naruko next to the logs.

Emboldened by the man's 'praise', Sasuke smirked in pride and began sprinting towards the shinobi, before leaping up and kicking at the man only for Kakashi to grab his extended leg and pull him off balance with minimal effort. Eyes widening, Sasuke used the sudden momentum to try and slug his teacher, before the elder man caught his fist as well.

Smirking, the emo wannabe reached out with his remaining hand and tapped the bells that hung from the Jounin's vest, making the older man's eye widen.

Quickly, Kakashi threw the Uchiha away from him, thus saving the bells from the younger man's grasp.

Smirking while he landed on his hands and feet like a cat, Sasuke began weaving hand signs for a jutsu and the Hatake's eyes widened in surprise, ' _He shouldn't be able to mold his chakra enough for an attack like that just yet.'_

The Uchiha finished the handsigns and brought his right hand up to his mouth like he was enjoying a ciggarette, before exclaiming, " **Fire Style: Grand Fireball!** "

While impressed by the size of the fireball that raced from the young genin's mouth, Kakashi still evaded it like the jutsu was moving in slow motion, disappearing into the dirt and leaving the once smirking boy stumped on where he could be when the fire dissapated and he found no trace of a charred corpse or log.

Taking initive to try and locate his sensei before the man could dispatch him, Sasuke quickly took in his surroundings, trying to find any trace of where the silver haired man could be hiding, "Where is he? Left? Right? To the back? Above?"

"Try below..."

Sasuke's onyx colored eyes widened in surprise and shock as Kakashi's hands burst out of the ground and gripped the duck-ass haired boy by the ankles. "NNNooOOOooOOO!" The _almost_ Rookie of the Year screamed as he suddenly felt himself submerge into the ground, with only his head remaining free from his new prison.

The Uchiha heirling glared up as he saw his teacher's sandalled feet resting in front of him and the older man spoke, gleefully making the child's glare intensify, "You know what they always say; the nail that sticks up the most, will always be the first to be hammered back down."

To add insult to injury, the man tapped his foot on the avenger's forehead, before stalking off and pulling his Icha-Icha back out of his side pouch and giving a giggle at the scenarios inside.

* * *

 **At the Training Ground's memorial stone**

Naruko sighed with annoyance when she heard a high-pitched scream that could only come from her new kunoichi teammate, _'So Sakura was the first to be taken down, naturally the Uchiha will be next, due to the idea of attacking Kakashi-sensei head-on thinking to prove that the Uchiha are superior to everyone,'_ she then sighed and made a handsign, forming a Kage Bunshin next to her that ran off into the forest. ' _Well might as well see if I can smack some sense into the mentally challenged idiot.'_

* * *

 **Naruko's clone**

A mere minute after the clone left the original, the Bunshin walked into the clearing just as the infamous Copy-Cat Ninja left Sasuke buried up to his neck in the ground.

"Well, well," she said with an amused smirk as her blue eyes stared down at the glaring avenger with mockery clear in her gaze. "I wonder if you can bite your dear brother to death like that?"

When she recieved his answer in the form of an irritated growl, she grinned, her inner prankster coming out to play, "If you say please, I'll help you out of your hole, Uchiha-san."

"I am an Uchiha," he snarled up at her, rage clear in his dark eyes at the thought of being forced to beg for help from someone he saw as beneath him. "I am an elite, I don't need any help!"

Shortly after his proclaimation, he began wiggling in the ground in an attempt to free himself much to Naruko's growing amusement, before after a short struggle he sighed and swallowed his Konoha-sized ego, "Please get me out, Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki-sama."

Oh how she was loving this!

This would definantly be a fun story to tell Fuu and Tenten later…

It might even make Shikamaru stay awake for once from laughing, too.

* * *

 **Training Ground 4, Sametime**

Shikamaru gave a loud sneeze from where he was laying in a heep against several fallen logs that his new sensei had put him through. He looked up at the sky from his spot in the dirt and wiped his nose with a lazy finger, 'I wonder who's talking about me…'

That was when he noticed that he had completely made his 'playing dead' moment to get out of training moot by his movements and paled as he saw that Asuma's attention was back on him after dealing with Kiba.

"Mommy."

* * *

 **Back with the clone**

The Uchiha's face turned a deep red, bordering on purple at her correction, before biting out, "Please get me out of the ground, Uzu…ma…ki…sama…"

"Was that so hard now, Uke-chan~?" The cheeky clone asked as she formed another clone with a simple handsign and had it switch with him.

Turning away once freed, he was about to run off in search of their elusive teacher for a rematch, when she grabbed his shoulder. "Say thanks at least, you spoilt brat."

She really hated this idiot, he always got anything he wanted and ends up showing no gratitude at the end of it. Annoyed at his lack of response when he tried to shrug off her hand, she squeezed harder and he fell to his knees from the pain.

"Th-thanks, now let me go!" Sasuke demanded through the pain and she threw him to the ground with a disgusted look on her face at his arrogance.

Growling, Sasuke quickly returned to his feet with the intent to attack the girl but, she had already dispelled and he stormed off to find Kakashi and have another go at getting a bell.

* * *

Naruko looked up at Kakashi with boredom in her blue eyes when the man finally returned to the posts after taking care of her prospective teammates and her clone's rather amusing memories of the situation with the Uchiha returned, like the elder ninja wasn't worth the effort of raising her sword in challenge.

Looking at her calm, seated form where he had left earlier to take down Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the waiting kunoichi. "I guess you are ready for your own test?"

She sighed as she dropped her arm down to her side, summoning something shaped like a sword, yet hidden from his eye by what looked like ever-flowing wind. "I suppose you _could_ be a worthy opponent, I see no reason not to take you seriously, unlike Haruno and the recently discovered Uchiha flower."

Kakashi chuckled at the memory of planting the Uchiha in the ground, holding back his flinch at the sight, or rather missing sight, of the invisible blade in her hand.

"Shall we?" asked Naruto.

Naruko immediately activated her reinforcement all over her petite body and dodged his first strike by a hair as the man shot towards her with a kunai in each hand, then she slipped into the Taijutsu stance Gai had taught her and whipped out a strong kick to Kakashi's exposed side, which he, in turn, dodged and captured the extended limb with his outstretched hand, only to let go with a grimace of pain when she applied the Invisible Air to her foot and the razor sharp wind sliced into his hand.

Kakashi jumped back and took a brief glance at the cut up palm, wondering how she did that, when he couldn't feel any spike in her chakra.

"First blood goes to me, Kakashi-san," Naruko said as she took up another stance and held her blade out in front of her with both hands on the hilt.

He pouted at her true words before dodging as the Uzumaki made two clones and they performed the Water Trumpet jutsu, leading to the Jounin evading the two jets of pressurized water and as he did, slightly watching as they carved gouges out of a couple trees.

He then performed a quick replacement to dodge a whip made of water, and popped the clone to his left with a quick stab to the back of the neck, before being forced to dodge a swipe of the sword from the original.

They continued in a fierce battle of taijutsu and kenjutsu, where she made three more clones who charged in with random taijutsu stances she had learned from Kurama's memories of his original host. Since he was so occupied with the group of clones and Naruko ganging up on him, the Jounin never noticed that the strings holding the bells to his belt were cut by an extension of her invisible air.

Taking note of them as they fell, Naruko stopped short and allowed the man to kick her in the stomach, launching her back to land in a crouch over them while he expertly dispatched most of her clones.

She discreetly picked them up and leapt away before forcing her remaining clones explode with her newly acquired clone explosion jutsu, to which Kakashi quickly performed another replacement with yet another log, making her idly wonder if they simply had entire pile of already pre-cut, perfectly cut logs lying about somewhere in the village.

 _'Hmm, I'd say she was already at least mid-Chunin level in hand-to-hand combat, but, I guess that's what happens when you hang around Gai and his team of misfits for a year,'_ Kakashi thought to himself just as he came out of the bushes to have another go at fighting the retreating blonde, clearly having enjoyed the fight with her, not noticing that the bell strings had long since been cut.

Just as he was about to follow after her to test her skills with genjutsu as he noticed her slip into the forest on the opposite side of the clearing, the alarm went off, sending a loud blast of rings throughout the training ground, calling the newly minted genin back to him.

* * *

 **Fifteen Minutes later**

As they arrived at the wooden posts, with the still unconcious Sakura slumped over Naruko's back. Kakashi quickly hogtied the Haruno to the post and much to the girl's teammates' enjoyment slapped her awake, sadly it wasn't really that hard of a hit.

"Huh, ow, that hurt! Wait why am _I_ tied to the post!?" Sakura shrieked, clearly annoyed at the circumstance that she found herself in, taking note of her crush and Naruko sitting on either side of her.

"Are you serious?" The Uzumaki of the team asked increduously. "You did nothing for the entire test, but scream and faint while under the effects of a rather simple genjutsu that we were taught about in the Academy, so why even ask?"

Sakura just sent a green eyed glare at her blunt teammate, even though she knew the blonde to be correct.

Amused by their argument, but wishing to nip it in the bud before it could go further so that he could get away to get some dango before meeting the Hokage for the debriefing, Kakashi coughed to get their attention. "Well, since it seems that none of you got a bell, yo-"

Before he could continue with his usual speech that ended with the failure of the teams he was always saddled with, he heard a pair of jingles and found himself looking over to his left to see Naruko dangling both of the bells in her hand.

"Do I pass Kakashi-sensei?" The girl asked with an impish smile that had Kushina after a prank written all over it in Kakashi's mind as the man deadpanned at the sight.

Sakura was clearly shocked, while Sasuke was seething at the sight and Kakashi sighed as he looked down to his waist and palmed his face, remembering their fight and the strange wind technique she had used to cut his hand, the girl probably having used that weird wind technique to cut them so he wouldn't notice while being preoccupied with her clone's assault.

"I guess so," the Jounin said with a sigh as he realized that he might just have to have a team this year. "Who do you choose to pass with you, Naruko?"

"Niether," She said, much to the combined shocked looks of her fellow genin hopefuls, before she crushed the two bells in her hand. "Now there are no bells, which means no conflict between teammates and now, we're your students, correct?"

"Or I could just fail you all right now," Kakashi said with a slightly dramatic sigh that did nothing to fool the kunoichi, while her teammates gained worried looks. "But I guess I'll just have to go get some more bells and test you three again. Naruko, Sasuke, you two may eat your lunches, but don't feed any to Sakura or I will fail the three of you, be back soon~."

And with that joyful sentence with the enjoyable look of horror on the face of the already starving Haruno, he shunshinned away, leaving the three at the posts.

* * *

 **With the team**

The two un-tied genin ate their respective lunches in silence as they waited for Kakashi's return, while Sakura's already hungry stomach growled louder than before at the sight and smell of the delicious food.

In the hopes of putting on a brave face for her crush to show that she was worthy of his attention, Sakura tried to put on a charming smile and looked at her crush, "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'm fine."

Naruko sighed in annoyance as the pinkette's stomach growled even louder, leading to the Uzumaki sticking her food out in front of the sorry excuse of a kunoichi, before proceeding to feed her some of the deliciously made fish cakes, speaking up when the two genin looked at her with questioning looks on their faces. "Come on Haruno, we need you in top form if we want to be able to fight with Kakashi-sensei later."

"This test is about teamwork," she sighed in exasperation when their inquisitive looks persisted. "But during the test earlier, I knew Uchiha-san wouldn't work with me in an attempt to become the only one that passed and by proxy, neither would you, Haruno, so I didn't try. Now eat up, so we can work together."

Dumbstruck at her reasoning, Sakura nodded to the blonde's words and began eating, with Sasuke reluctantly offering his food shortly after.

Immediately, an explosion erupted in front of the posts causing the three of them to tense in preperation of their angered sensei, Kakashi quickly burst from the smoke cloud with a menacing look on his face, giving him a demonic look. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

"I'm putting my team first," Naruko said as she stared down their demonic looking teacher. "Their lives are more important than your foolsih rules, rules that would get us all killed if it had come to a mission in enemy territory."

"Oh, and do you two agree with that!"

Sasuke and Sakura could only nod their heads quickly at the man's question, a very questionable wet spot spreading along the Haruno's black, skin-tight shorts.

"Well then," Kakashi growled menacingly as his lone eye locked in a glare down at the three genin. "It seems you… PASS!"

His pleased expression was shared with the Uzumaki and Uchiha, while the Haruno just stared up at the man in shock.

"B-but sensei…" Sakura stammered as she stared up at the silver haired Jounin with shock in her features. "Y-you s-s-said tha-"

"You guys passed because Naruko-chan was willing to break the rules to help a teammate in their time of need rather than follow orders blindly," Kakashi said with his signature eye-smile locked on the mentioned blonde. "It is as she said, this test was to test how well the three of you could work as a team and from her reasoning on why she didn't act on this information sooner, I can see to be sound, because you Sasuke, felt that you alone are superior to both your teammates, despite Naruko-san's clear victory over you in the academy. But you need to remember that you aren't invincible and that there is always someone stronger than you out in the world, and Sakura," he turned his lone brown orb in the direction of the fangirl. "Was too absorbed with finding the object of her crush, to do anything, from either looking for help in her teammates or even trying to defend yourself."

His eye switched over to the Uzumaki of the team, "Naruko on the other hand, did great, though personally I do hope that in the future you have some more confidence in your teammates."

Turning away from the three and walking to the large black monument set in front of them, "You see this stone before you? This is one of our village's Memorial Stones, you can find one in any of the training grounds and by the Hokage Monument." Looking back to see if he had the three genins' attention, he looked back at the stone that had the names of dozens of shinobi engraved into it. "Each one lists all of the shinobi and kunoichi of this village that were killed in action while performing their duty for the village and two of my best friends are on this stone, along with my teacher, the Yondaime Hokage."

Seeing the somber looks on his new students' faces, he gained a sad look in his lone eye as he traced the name of the mentioned Kage that resided on the stone.

"Because they all died in combat to help lead Konoha to a better future," he continued. "I come to this place each and every single day, if I am not on a mission and every time I come here to this place, it helps me remember the mistakes I've made in the past, so that I do not repeat them… and trust me, I've made a lot. This is why I'm telling you to help and support one another as teammates and your other comrades, because you will need each other when the time comes, whether on a mission or in the middle of a war, and to hopefully avoid the mistakes that I have made in the past. Remember that those who break the rules and disobey orders are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are even worse than trash."

He turned to them eye-smiling, "As of today we are now squad seven, I will meet you guys tomorrow at 7 o'clock sharp at the Hokage tower for our first mission, see ya."

With that statement, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After cutting Sakura down with a kunai as the pinkette thanked her for helping her pass, the blonde began walking home with a barely restrained smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Fuu and Tenten about her new status as an official genin, wondering if Fuu had to go through a similar test.

* * *

"Damn Kakashi! What the hell happened to you?" A Jounin wearing black wrap around glasses asked with shock clear on his face when the mentioned Hatake entered the Hokage's office, late as usual.

Kakashi sighed as he walked into the room filled with his fellow Jounin and team leaders, still bearing the scuff marks from his fight with the Uzumaki of his team, his left hand wrapped up in bandages to let the cuts heal.

"Hm, did you say something?"

"Kakashi…" The aged Hokage said tiredly as he leveled a look at the student of his successor/predassesor, while ignoring the distant *shudder* 'Youthful' scream about a 'hip rival' from across the village, saddened that apparently Gai and his team had already returned from their C-rank. "Please answer the question."

"Let's just say that I got a rather promising student that knew what they were doing," the bored Jounin said as he whipped out his Icha-Icha Paradise much to the annoyance of the kunoichi gathered in the room. "And it's _not_ the Uchiha."

"What can you tell me about her skill level?" Hiruzen asked with a chuckle as he caught onto what he was saying.

Kakashi twitched in annoyance as he forced his eye away from the steamy scene in a hot springs between the part-time lovers/best friends Mushina and Fikoto to look at the Sandaime, "She is exceptional when it comes to using kenjutsu and taijutsu, and she knew the meaning behind my test long before either of her teammates did, she even managed to get the bells from me without me noticing."

Ignoring the surprised gasp from some of the new senseis' around him, he continued, "I would have tested her further, however the alarm went off and I had to fetch the rest of the team."

"So I take it that Uzumaki Naruko passes?" Asked the Hokage.

"Her, yes." Kakashi said as he kept his eye on the aged leader of Konoha. "The other two though, in my professional opinion would need a lot more work before I even think they would ever ready to be chunin level, the Haruno especially."

"How did they act when you tested them?" Asuma asked, the man that had just come from beating the newly minted Team Ten into the ground, curious about how the vaunted Uchiha did against the infamous Kakashi no Sharingan.

"The Uchiha and Haruno's actions while waiting for me and Naruko-san to arrive, despite the fact that we had both arrived to the training grounds before them, speak volumes of their personalities and abilities," Kakashi said with an annoyed look on his face as he looked lazily over at the Sandaime's youngest son. "Sakura Haruno is the epitome of what it means to be a fangirl and her voice alone would be enough to get her killed by enemy shinobi while on a mission. As for Sasuke Uchiha… well, let's just say that the reports of him being antisocial from his Anbu guard detail and Inoichi were understated greatly. He openly insulted both of his teammates without attempting to know them in the belief that he was immediately superior to both of them, despite Naruko-san being the only one to manage to injure me, and despite managing to perform fire jutsu, it is clear that his ego is much bigger than any talent he may possess, the only thing truly inspiring him to become strong being the need to violently end his elder brother's life."

Hiruzen sighed at the man's report, silently wishing that somebody, other than Danzo, would take over for him so that he could go back into retirement, unknowingly getting a twitch from an obssessive gambler about to drink another bottle of sake, a perverted novelist sitting next to the fence of a bathhouse and the silver haired Jounin standing in front of him.

While he had seen the new team's interactions before they had graduated due to abusing his crystal ball and sometimes visiting the classroom, he had hoped they would have been able to work together better than this now that they had graduated to full shinobi.

He already knew that Naruko was a very promising kunoichi, from the way she had completely taken the reigns as the Rookie of the class from the Uchiha to her sparring sessions with Neko and even studying fuinjutsu with the recently graduated Tenten Higurashi that occupied a spot on the team of Kakashi's rival.

Unlike her teammates, which were quickly becoming a disappointment in his eyes. She was professional in her duty, stealthy and tricky, misdirecting more experianced shinobi, and apparently skilled enough to even injure one of his best Jounin, even if it was only a few minor cuts while the man was holding back.

To be able to injure an active duty Jounin while still only a recently graduated genin was something he had only seen in the genius' of the past, via Minato Namikaze, Kakashi himself and Itachi Uchiha

If Hiruzen ever met Vivian, he would have tipped his hat to the woman that had taken the girl in and clearly trained her. It was because of the mystery woman that his surrogate granddaughter even had a chance of graduating from the Academy to become a successful kunoichi, the old man just knowing that if she hadn't been taken in, the girl would have probably been sabotauged by her teachers.

"So what is the verdict for squad seven?" Hiruzen asked as he brought his attention back to the present. "Do they pass or not?"

"Uzumaki Naruko? Definately," the only remaining student of the Yondaime said as his eye returned to the book with a perverted giggle forcing its way up much to the displeasure of his female comrades as the book's main character Kinato joined the two beautiful women in a raunchy scene. "There's no way that I am letting her slip through the cracks with that skill, even if I don't really approve of her teammates. I'll have to work hard to get the other two up to snuff later, before I even think about taking them out of the village on any missions above D-rank."

"That's good enough for me," the Hokage said with a smile on his wrinkled face as he marked down team seven as active, happy that he had finally managed to get the lazy Jounin to take a team. "I expect you to be in the mission office first thing in the morning Kakashi."

* * *

 **And we are finished. I hope all of you loyal readers and rare flamers enjoyed this chapter. I originally intended to add in a Tora scene or something along those lines, but after seeing how many pages it took for just this, I decided to stop here.**

 **For those of you wondering about whether or not this will be continued, it has my undying support for a continuation, this story having more success than I thought. So be prepared for this to be uploaded to the main page after I write up chapters four and five.**

 **Iskander Mandoraekon signing off, Ja Ne.**


	26. Leto Ch 1

**Leto Chapter 1: Fading and Rebirth**

 **Hello everybody, long time no read! College is going great and I am currently on vacation from the troubles of the world on a nice cruise, so I decided to write ya'll a nice little story.**

 **This is a story that I got the idea from a Percy Jackson/Harry Potter fanfiction I read a little while ago about Leto, the mother of Apollo and Artemis, Fading and becoming reborn as the infamous and beautiful Harriet Potter.**

 **Like that story, the main character is still the Titaness Leto/Female Harry. However, I have written it in a different way, where first, Leto faded in 1764, about a decade before the American Revolution officially began. In this story, Leto is reborn as Jeanne Potter, Girl-Who-Lived, and ironically enough, as the daughter of Apollo.**

 **I'm just aiming for all the awkward feels for Apollo when he finds out that he basically planted the seed for his mother's rebirth.**

 **Now I have no idea if this is going to be a full story, so please don't be too disappointed if I do not continue this.**

 **Anyways that is all for now, please enjoy the story and don't forget to review after you finish.**

 **P.S. That goes for you Emilbootanimefreak!**

 **I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

* * *

 **31 July, 1764; Delos**

Upon the floating island of Delos that soared high in the sky that was ruled by Zeus, a tall woman looked out from the edge of the land, to the sea that rested seven hundred feet below the island, her once beautiful auburn hair that she shared with her daughter now a bright silver.

This was Leto, Titaness of Motherhood, Womanly Demure, Modesty and the Divine Protector of Children. But she was the most well known for being the mother of Apollo and Artemis, the Twin Olympians who watched over the Sun and Moon respectively, whom she bore to Zeus, King of the Gods and Lord of the Sky.

She had seen the world since her birth under the rule of the mad Titan King Kronus, who governed over Time and the Universe itself. Seen the fall of the original Titans at the hands of the children Kronus had tried to murder in order to keep his power, and had even watched as Olympus was built by her uncles the Elder Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires from the first stone into the most magnificent of palaces and temples.

Leto had attended to wedding of Persephone and Hades after the young goddess' kidnapping at the hands of her uncle, witnessed the banishing of the Titans from Olympus due to Zeus' paranoia and aided where she could when the Gigantes that were born from Gaea sought to tear the Olympians from their thrones.

The ravaging of Aethiopia at the hands of the Kraken before it was stopped by the arrogant Perseus who had slain the cursed Medusa. The tortures heaped upon the hero Herakles by Hera and his subsequent transformation into a god that would be forced to guard the entrance to the old lands.

Witnessed the birth of her beloved twins that would take the reins of the Moon and Sun from Selene and Helios when the two Titan-Gods faded and felt anger at being slighted for the first time by Niobe who was arrogant enough to think that taunting a god, a titan, would leave her unscathed. And witnessed when her beloved twins massacred the woman's children in their rage at their loving mother being slighted.

She had witnessed the Spartans defending Greece against the invading Persians, watched the rise of the Roman Empire when they conquered Greece and took the gods as their own, before they fell as Christianity began gaining more and more ground.

Witnessed the rise of the nations of the West, Germany, France, England, Scotland, and had even met a few gods and heroes that had never been part of her Pantheon, even finding a mutual admiration in the hero Siegfried.

Leto had seen the discovery of the land of America and watched her grandson William Shakespeare's plays with her beloved Apollo, plays that would become the things of legend. And saw the first English settlers making peace with the natives of America for the first time.

And now after over six thousand years of life, she was dying.

Fading from the world to become one with the entities that spawned her and every other living creature in existence.

Chaos.

Order.

She had first felt it when she was collecting the necessary ingredients to make a large cake for her beloved children's up and coming birthday that they were so embarrassed about whenever she brought it up.

Seriously, you'd think they'd get over being reminded about their 'old' age by the end of their first millennia. But nooo, Apollo still had to make a fuss about it whenever it was brought up to the God of Youths.

At least Artemis was mature about it…

Though she might be speaking too soon given her daughter's need to almost always assume the form of a prepubescent girl.

It had started as a twinge in her chest, making her feel as if something was trying to rip her heart from her breast and had actually caused her to collapse in the market she had been visiting in France.

Then it came in her auburn hair becoming as silver as the moonlight that her daughter carried across the sky, as her hands and sometimes her entire body becoming like mist without her permission and she found herself becoming even closer to the original Primordials with each breath she took.

 _'_ _Apollo! Artemis!'_ She called out to the void, hoping her children would be listening for her prayer. _'Please come to me!'_

Almost immediately upon her call, a bright flash of golden light appeared behind her and the masculine voice of her only son called out to her, "Mother?"

A smile formed on her face and Leto turned to see her son Apollo standing by his chariot that was now shaped as sleek golden and white colored carriage, the god himself wearing the garb of a nobleman of the current century with his flowing golden hair bound in a bun on the back of his head.

Opening her arms as she moved towards the God of the Sun, Leto immediately found herself engulfed in a hug by her son. "I'm glad you came Apollo."

"You wanted to see me mother?" He asked as he took note of her now silver hair and growing worried when the divine woman let out a cough that shook her body, something that shouldn't be able to happen to a god, let alone a titan. "Is something wrong mother?!"

"Yes, yes there is my darling little sunshine," Leto said as she looked up at the sky in hope of seeing her daughter's chariot that had inspired the legend of Saint Nick, especially during that decade that she had delivered gifts to the children around the known world that she didn't want people, let alone her fellow gods, to know about. "Is Artemis coming?"

The blonde god sighed, and his smile faded.

"I see."

"Arte… well, she's been busy," Apollo said as he took note of the down tone in his mother's voice, wanting anything to see her happy and full of joy rather than in this sad state. "She's been running ragged, what with Loki and that dick Thor stirring up trouble in the colonies."

"I suppose that it can't be helped," she muttered, holding her son's arm as she basked in the warmth he excluded as the Sun God, remembering her first encounter with the boisterous Thunder God. "Never change Apollo, I want you to always protect Artemis to the best of your ability, even if the two of you don't get along at times."

Apollo looked at his mother in worry, wondering where she was going with this before his blue eyes widened in shock when she fell into a coughing fit and her form flickered in and out of sight for a moment.

"You're fading…"

"Yes," Leto smiled as a tear fell from her eyes as she reached up and lightly ran her hands over his chiseled cheeks, through his golden hair.

He wasn't always a perfect being like many of the Olympians believed themselves to be, and he constantly didn't act in his capacity as the God of Intellect, but she knew he was smart enough to know what was happening even without her telling him.

After all he had been witness to Helios' fading when the original Sun God had given him his beloved 'chick magnet'.

But even with his flaws, Apollo was a good man, a good god.

Her son knew that he could never be faithful to one woman, his father's libido ran too strong in her blood for that to happen, so he had never married to spare any potential wife the pain of betrayal, even if that meant she'd never get a true, immortal grandson that as Hera liked to constantly put, was born properly.

He defended those he loved with a fierceness that was unrivaled, even by Hestia and Poseidon.

"No matter what happens to me," Leto said as her son began shedding panicked tears as his grip tightened on her arms, as if afraid that she'd fade away the moment he let go of her. "I want you to know that I am and always will be proud to be your mother, no matter your bad habits of sleeping with anything with a pair of breasts or playing pranks with that little monkey Hermes. I will love you, I always will."

"Mother…" He sobbed, tears flowing down his face at her words and what was going to happen. "Please don't leave me, don't leave us!"

She pressed a sun-shaped amulet into his smooth hands, an amulet she had been crafting for her son on his coming birthday that she had designed in the artwork of the American natives, "I want you to wear this. So you will always remember me."

"As I fade, I want you to remember this Apollo," Leto said as she pressed a kiss to his brow. "Even we, the Immortals, do not live forever. Even Zeus and Hera will one day fade. But, we will not be completely gone, we will always be with those that we leave behind in spirit."

"You are right mother," Apollo sniffed as he gripped the stone amulet in his hand "As always."

Leto scoffed at his words, "Of course I'm always right. I am your mother after all."

Suddenly she turned her head to face the sky, no, the realm beyond the sky and Leto smiled sadly at the younger god, "I know you and your sister don't always get along, but remember to always take care of Artemis and never let anyone take advantage of her."

"I will mother," the sun god assured her as her form turned into a fine mist, slowly fading away into the air, the last touch he'd have of his mother being her hands that lay within his before they too left the mortal coil behind, leaving not a sign that she had lived except for the crying god that remained where she once stood.

* * *

It was in the Forest of Dean, that Apollo found Artemis' beloved Hunters and their camp.

The Hunters were devoted followers of his sister Artemis, who championed all the virgins in the world. Each and every member of the Hunt had sworn to be eternal virgins, swearing off the embrace of a man for all eternity in order to serve the Moon Goddess.

In exchange for their oath and loyalty to her, Artemis gifted her followers, who she saw as her own children in a way, with a limited form of Immortality and resistance against the influence of her natural enemy Aphrodite. The Hunters could and would only die if killed by external forces, like in battle or by accident on a Hunt.

Most were currently asleep, except for those that stood watch for any invaders during this tense time between the colonies and England.

When he appear inside the camp in a burst of sunlight, turning the entire clearing as bright as day for a short moment, the Olympian was immediately confronted by Zoë Nightshade, his sister's oldest and most trusted Hunter as well as the Lieutenant of the Hunt, who had stood by Artemis' side since the time that the oaf Herakles had been a demigod.

"Lord Apollo," was her curt, yet mistrustful greeting to the twin of her mistress, Apollo knowing that the only reason they treated him with any kind of respect was because of his status as the twin brother of their goddess.

Even if they disliked Apollo, due to the deity being a _man_ and his constant flirting with anything that bore a pair of breasts and walked on two legs, the Hunters would respect their patron's twin.

"Where is my sister?" Apollo asked in a solemn tone, causing Nightshade to look at the god's face in shock at the lack of flirting that usually accompanied him on his visits to this particular camp, seeing barely hidden tracks of tears on his handsome face. "I have urgent news that she needs to hear."

Bowing her head to the sun god, Zoë Nightshade motioned towards the tent in the middle of the clearing that looked to be made from the light of the moon, "Milady Artemis is resting inside her tent."

Nodding in quiet thanks, the god began walking towards the large tent, leaving behind a stunned Lieutenant staring at his back with wonder about what could get the usually happy-go-lucky and flirtatious god to be in such a dour mood.

Pushing open the flap, the Olympian walked into the large tent while ignoring the décor of the beasts his sister had hunted over the many eons, looking to the fur covered cot that lay in the middle of the tent were Artemis slept with only her auburn covered head sticking out from beneath the large fur of the now extinct Sabertooth tiger.

He wished he could fall asleep like is his sister was now, if only to wake up to prove that today had been a horrible, horrible dream and that he would find his beloved mother on her island, trying her hand at making a delicious cake for the next time he and Artemis visited Delos.

Deciding not to wake his sister so that she could be fully rested for what he was about to spring upon her, the sun god quietly searched her tent until he found the stash of Olympian-grade wine that he knew she only drank on special occasions or on the rare times that a hunt went wrong and she had to mourn one of her hunters, and sat down on one of the pillows she used for her meetings with her top hunters to plan out her hunts.

Conjuring a golden goblet that would normally give off rays of sunlight that reflected his domain and his joyous mood, it now simply sat as dulled Imperial Gold that reflected his mood at the loss of one of the most important people in the world. Apollo poured himself a drink, and began to sip the Dionysus-approved alcohol as he waited for his sister to awaken. For what he was about to tell her, he felt she deserved the refreshing effect sleep would have on her.

Five hours later, his sister stirred, before virtually jumping out of her bed like an offended cat as she realized that, no, she wasn't alone anymore. "What in Tartarus are you doing here?"

He didn't immediately answer her question.

Despite knowing what he had to say, he still wasn't sure how to tell his beloved sister.

"Damn it Apollo, answer me!" His sister snapped, her anger clear on her youthful face as her silvery eyes glared into his sunny blues. When he still didn't answer, she finally took a good look at her brother and it dawned on the goddess of the Hunt that he was not acting as his normal happy-go-lucky self, the warm sunlight that always seemed to waft off of his body was missing, replaced by an aura of cold depression that seemed to suck the joy out of the air around her, "Apollo?"

"Why didn't you go to mother when she called for us?"

"I've been busy," Artemis said as she found herself taken aback with the hard tone the sun god spoke in. "Father has had me hunting one of the Asgardian's monsters that moved to the colonies and I only just returned to England, he didn't want it to come into contact with either of the camps…"

She found herself trailing off as she noticed the tears that were barely being restrained in her twin's eyes, "What is it, Apollo? What has happened?"

Instead of answering her question, the god poured himself another glass of the Dionysus-approved, Olympian-class wine, having finished his thirtieth glass shortly before she awoke, he lifted the goblet up with the intent of only taking a sip, but found himself gulping it all down.

"Apollo…" Artemis warned, her patience for her brother's silence reaching its limits.

"Mother faded."

His sister's head snapped right to him like a flash of his father's lightning bolts, shock clear on her beautiful features. "What?"

The need for this to be a lie was very real in the Moon goddess' face as her silver eyes searched her brother's face.

"Mother faded," Apollo repeated, forcing himself to take a calming breath to keep from letting lose all the tears that wished to flood from his all-seeing eyes. "She's gone."

"No. No. It can't be… You're _lying_!" Artemis snarled in denial, forgetting that her brother wasn't capable of lying due to his status as the God of Truth as she found her legs betraying her and the moon goddess fell back down on the furs that covered her cot. "Mother wouldn't fade without saying goodbye!"

"WHY DO YOU THINK MOTHER WANTED TO SEE US!?" Apollo roared, his eyes becoming miniature suns in their sockets and his skin becoming like light as his sorrow and rage became one, making Artemis flinch back at the very rarely seen wrath on her twin's face. " _She_ was _scared_! _She_ wanted the _both of us_ there! _And you didn't come!"_

He witnessed the tears that fell down Artemis' face and the goddess collapsed to her knees, her hands covering her mouth, "N-no… I… I… M-mother can't be-!"

Apollo climbed out of his chair, he knelt down beside his sister, hugging her fluxing form that was alternating from between her child form and her godly form to his body as the twin deities let out their misery as they remembered their beloved mother.

For the first time in four thousand years, Apollo and Artemis were not the god and goddess of the Sun and Moon, the twin archers or even Olympians.

They were simply a brother and sister, grieving for their lost mother.

* * *

 **31 July, 1990; Godric's Hollow, England**

In the cottage owned by Albus Dumbledore in the small town of Godric's Hollow, a beautiful red haired woman that appeared in her late teens was breathing heavily from the exertion she faced of giving birth. She was an extremely beautiful woman that had a buxom figure with lightly tanned skin and emerald colored eyes. Her crimson colored hair fell down to her back, with bangs that were currently framing her face as the sweat from her exertion caked her in the soothing, cool bodily fluid.

This woman is Lily Potter _nee_ Evans, the newly wed wife of James Potter, the young lord of the House Potter; and the woman was currently in a white bed gown with her beautiful legs spread wide open while giving birth to her first child, who would become the newest member of the Old and Noble House of Potter.

"One more push Lily, just one more," Andromeda Tonks said as she acted as the only wet-nurse for her cousin's wife just as the crown of the Potter's newest child peeked out from the woman's swollen vagina.

The response from her Potter cousin's wife was an evil glare and the extended crushing of James' hand in her grip becoming much worse than it was already, making Andromeda wonder if she had been this bad when she gave birth to her beloved Nymphadora.

"It's a girl!" The disgraced member of House Black declared as with a final push from the overtaxed mother, the newborn baby popped out of the muggleborn's abused womanhood, getting a groan of relief from Lily… and a happy whimper from James as she finally released his shattered hand that had been in her titanic grip for the past seven hours.

After Andromeda finished cleaning the newborn and her umbilical cord was snipped, the child was carried over to the newest Matriarch of House Potter with the newborn baby girl swaddled up inside a pink blanket.

"A girl, Lily," Andromeda said with a smile as she handed the bundle to her mother, getting a smile of happiness that only a mother could pull off from the tired and strained Irish witch.

The girl was already blessed with a tuft of the usual infantile blond hair, with the newborn having the same olive skin as her father.

"So what should we name her?" James asked as he returned to her side after Andromeda cast a healing spell on the crushed and powdered bones of his hand, the black haired wizard taking in the appearance of his newborn daughter with an excited, happy smile on his face.

"Hmm," Lily hummed as she stroked the now sleeping child on her chubby cheeks in thought, secretly marveling at the softness of the baby's cheeks. "How about we name her Jeanne? After the Holy Maiden of Orleans. We could give her a name like say, Leto, in order to keep with the Black family tradition."

James smiled at the name of his baby girl and kissed his wife on the forehead before leaning over and placing his still functioning hand on the top of the girl's head. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Welcome to the family, Jeanne Leto Potter."

And thus a Titaness once thought lost was reborn a mortal…

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this story. Since I'm sort of on vacation, I'll be trying to put up more stories and maybe finally finish chapter four of Icarus so that I can post it as a real story.**

 **This was a just spur of the moment story, and I don't know whether or not I will be continuing it past the first chapter. We'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Till next time, Iskander Mandoraekon signing off, Ja Ne.**


End file.
